The Nova Slaying Shinigami
by Takamagahara2012
Summary: Seishin Samayou, awoken from a 20 Year coma, is back on his feet and with new powers. He is then taken to a school where genetically modified girls called Pandora fight against entities called the Nova. Will he master his new powers and save the world while being the only male of their kind? (OC x Harem(Akame Ga Kill, H.O.T.D. and Highschool DxD included)(MORE LEMONS COMING UP!)
1. Chapter 1: Awakened 20 Years Later

**(I only own the OC, not all of the cast of Freezing and Bleach.)**

**Hey everyone, Takamagahara2012 again and this time I redid the first chapter of The Nova Slaying Shinigami. It is my first time I did something like this, thanks to one of my reviewers. My first attempt I made was, like I said, crappy... so thanks to my reviewers, I began remaking the chapter. Hopefully you will like this one better than the previous one. Here it is, Chapter one's remake of The Nova Slaying Shinigami.**

* * *

_**The Nova Slaying Shinigami**_

**Chapter 1: Awakened... 20 Years Later**

"Ah! I got the worst headache in the world!" Seishin said to himself while he held his head in his hand. "It feels like I was slammed with a bag of bricks the size of Sōkyoku Hill!"

Seishin Samayou; after being in a coma-like stasis finally woke up in a cryogenic healing capsule. He looked around to see that he's in Kisuke's Candy Shop and that it became old and covered in dust and cobwebs.

_"What happened here; was I out for this long?" _Seishin thought until he felt a strong strain of pain in his head as he remembered events before he was unconscious. _"I... I remember now, I was in a war... I fought against a rogue vizored and defeated him. But what happened now? Maybe Kisuke is still around or maybe a recording of what has happened." _

Seishin wandered the abandoned lab until he saw a DVD player and a blank disc. He then turn it on and played the DVD as it shows what has happened while he was in comatose. It showed clips of what happened; it showed the NOVA invasion, the first Pandora Maria Lancelot, the birth of stigmata and schools that are dedicated to fighting against the NOVA. Seconds after, the TV then short-circuited. Seishin was overwhelmed with what happened with the world as he fell back against a wall. Then as he was about to place his right hand on his head, he noticed the stigmata embedded in his skin.

"What the heck has happened already?!" Seishin asked as shock overwhelmed his emotions.

"I see you are finally awake, Seishin Samayou." A voice answered, which surprised Seishin.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Seishin yelled. Just then, a holographic projection of a young female appeared in front of him. He was slightly surprised to see something... or in this case someone, still living in the abandoned workshop.

"I'm glad to see you're awakened and alive." The projection said.

"Who are you and how do you know me?" Seishin asked.

"My name's SARA," She introduced, "I am Kisuke's AI and final invention here in this lab."

"Final invention?" He wondered. "What happened to him?"

"Everything's been changed when you were asleep... for 20 years." SARA replied.

"WHAT?!" Seishin cried. "I'VE BEEN ASLEEP FOR TWENTY YEARS?

"Yes." SARA answered as she played a holographic screen detailing each event. "Ever since your final fight, almost all of your Soul Reaper powers were gone. You were also badly damaged as well which caused you to be in stasis for a while. Kisuke operated on you while you were in comatose. He then kept you in a cryogenic healing capsule as it tends to your wounds. He then created me to help assist with his work and to watch over you."

"Wow... Now I know how Rip Van Winkle feels when he woke up after 30 years." Seishin asked, looking stunned. "Where are Kisuke, Ichigo, Yoruichi, Rukia, everyone? Are they all safe?"

"Here, Seishin." SARA said as she pointed to the remote and the communicating projector. "Use this to talk with him. He is expecting you."

Seishin immediately took the remote and turned on Kisuke's projection player. When he turned it on, he saw a projecting of Kisuke.

"Kisuke, man I am glad to see you!" Seishin cried.

"Hi, Seishin!" Kisuke said with a smile on his face while wearing the traditional bucket hat on his head. "I see my AI, SARA must have woken you up. You were in pretty bad shape when I operated on you, but I'm glad that you're still alive at this moment."

"Kisuke, please tell me..." Seishin asked. "What the heck's happening here; why am I in my human form, where are you, what do these stigmata do, and is it-?"

"Ease yourself, firebender, you just woke up."Kisuke interrupted. "I'll be happy to tell you everything, but just simmer down. "

"Ok, ok..." Seishin heeded Kisuke's words as he tries to calm down.

"Ok then... " Kisuke began to explain. "SARA had already told you some of what had happened while you were in comatose. Here's some more info to shed some light on the subject at hand. A few months later, Miyuri and I developed a seal which permanently sealed off the hollow world from both the Soul Society and the Human world. Ichigo however found a few keys, one time while we weren't looking and gave them to Nel, Tier, her fraccion, Grimmjow, Starrk and Lilynette before the seal took effect. A couple years later, the NOVAs invaded the planet. Everyone in the Soul Society, except Yamamoto and a few captains all went into action immediately to combat the invasion. Shinji and the Visored as well as the Espadas joined in as well."

"I see." Seishin nodded. "But where are Ichigo and the others?"

"Ichigo had to help his friends and family out first so he took them into the Soul Society under Yamamoto's care for the time being." Kisuke continued as he played seven projected screens all happening at the same time. "Ichigo with most of the Captains and lieutenants teamed up with the Espada and Vizored to combat the NOVAs. Yamamoto and the remaining captains are in the Soul Society keeping the place at bay. At the same time, there are also academies that are dedicated to combating the NOVA as well. You on the other hand remained here, since your wounds were healing up."

"What about you?" Seishin wondered.

"Sor-ry... I won't tell you..." Kisuke said in a teasing state.

"What?! Come on!" Seishin whined.

"Don't worry," Kisuke said, "we will meet again soon, young man."

"Can you tell me what you did to me while I was unconscious?" Seishin asked once more.

"You were badly damaged, but the reason you are in your human form is because since the final fight you had lost almost all of your powers." Kisuke continued, though it was a rather low blow to Seishin, "However, I had to operate on you while at the same time testing some new samples came across."

"New samples; what's that?" Seishin wondered.

"Those tissues on your right arm..." Kisuke said as he pointed Seishin's attention to his arm. "Those samples are what I am talking about; they are called Stigmata. Since your powers are almost gone I tweaked them so you can gain the super human abilities you have in your Soul Reaper form; hollow powers and all... From flash-stepping to firing your signature moves, you can use them to your extent without turning into your Soul Reaper form."

"They look like DNA samples that came from aliens." Seishin guessed.

"That's because they are." Kisuke answered which surprised Seishin. "They came from a NOVA I killed last year. Before it exploded, I extracted eight stigmata samples out from its core. You got four on your right arm and the other four on your back. Pandoras and Limiters have those as well in their bodies, but yours are different. Those stigmata react with your remaining Soul Reaper powers and will serve as a catalyst as your powers restore themselves.."

"Interesting... Are there any chances that I would become one of those aliens you talked about if I lose control of the stigmata?" Seishin asked him, "and is there a chance I can become a Soul Reaper again?"

Kisuke smirked and happily chuckled as he shook his head.

"I know you'll do well." Kisuke said. "You're strong in both body and soul. You even made your inner hollow bend to the good side and aided you in every fight. Though there are risks to using the stigmata but I know you can overcome it. You're a powerful survivor, Seishin. You'll know when your powers return. It will be a slow process, however."

Seishin smirked as Kisuke meant every word he said.

"Ok, then." Seishin nodded. "Tell me, how can I fight the NOVA though I don't have a weapon?"

"You have the ability to generate your chosen weapon by concentrating the energy through your stigmata." Kisuke replied. "I figured your Bankai is your favorite form out of all your zanpaktou's forms so... try to bring it out."

"Ok... Bāningu· Sōru Reddonouva." Seishin said as a bright light enveloped his arm and hand, blocking his vision for a second. Then he felt the weight of the crimson colored, dragon marked blade in the palm of his hand. "Interesting! I am liking this already!"

"I knew you would, Sei!" Kisuke said as he chuckled while fanning his hat covered face.

"Almost forgot! When you told me about Pandoras and Limiters... then that must mean that—"

"Ding, Ding, Ding! We have a winner!" Kisuke cheered. "Yep, I am a teacher at this school. Tessai, Ururu and Jinta are here as well, but they assist with some of my things."

"Cool!" Seishin responded. :Since you're a teacher, I'm guessing you have other things stored here, huh? Something that I might need for when the time arises."

"Maybe...?" Kisuke looked to the side of him, until Seishin broke physics and actually punched Kisuke's face.

"KISUKE!" Seishin yelled.

"Ow! That hurt!" He whined.

"STOP KEEPING ME GUESSING HERE!" Seishin rebuked.

"He kept these recordings in this cabinet for you, Seishin." SARA plainly answered.

"Aw, you guys are no fun..." Kisuke pouted like a little child.

"And you always leave me with questionable riddles! SUE ME!" Seishin rebuked back.

"Very well..." Kisuke sighed in defeat as he looked down at him while rubbing his cheek and smiling. "In that cabinet labeled: IMPORTANT, lies some of my recordings of basic things of Pandoras using their stigmata while in battle..." Just then a faint thud and loud explosions shook the area. Seishin and Sara both felt it.

"I am picking up NOVAs nearing this vicinity;" SARA announced, "about seven in total."

"Ok..." Kisuke said as he clapped his hands together. "I have a DVD; recorded with each of what I just said and I need you to learn each of 'em."

"How long is it?" Seishin wondered. "20 minutes, a half hour?"

"One hour... each segment." SARA said.

"Ok, that doesn't seem so bad." Seishin replied.

"Well, all you got to do is learn each one from those recordings." Kisuke said as another thud appeared but even closer than before, "and you might have to do it within 30 minutes..."

"WH-WH-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Seishin cried out while Kisuke chuckled nervously. "You expect me to learn all of your recordings within a half hour, Hat and Clogs? Hacks! I call Hacks!"

"Good luck, kid." Kisuke said as he averted his gaze to his belongings away from the communicator. "Now I have to go; so many things I have to do, so little time..."

"Kisuke, you get back here!" Seishin cried out. "We're not done talking yet!"

"Tootles!" Kisuke said as he ended his communication, leaving a dumbfounded Seishin in the lab with SARA.

"Gahdangit, Kisuke... One of these days..." Seishin muttered irritably while raising his fist to his face. Then another thud shook the area.

"Seishin, the NOVAs are thirty minutes away from where we are." SARA said while she took out the five recorded DVDs he left behind. "We must get your training done right away."

Seishin sighed while holding the bridge of his nose.

"Ok, SARA. Load me up." Seishin said. "We can play the DVDs at the same time. Are there any other TVs we can use? The last one blew up in my face."

"Unfortunately, no." SARA answered. "The power was cut off here a few years back. Even the back-up power supply died off last year."

Seishin sighed and then looked around until he saw a chair linking up to a computer. He went to see if it activates.

"Excellent!" He cried. "This thing's like those computers from the Matrix movies. It should have enough power on its own; maybe you can play those DVDs all at once and have them transferred into my mind."

"I don't know about that..." SARA said. "Kisuke told me that using this will send your mind into a digital training room where you'll master your training with less time. He hasn't tested it yet, so I don't know if it might work."

"We have to do this!" Seishin pleaded. "It's either pass or fail."

SARA tried to think of a reason, but Seishin doesn't have enough time.

"Understood, Seishin." She said as she turned it on. Seishin sat on the on the chair beside it while Sara placed a mind transfer helmet on his head. Then she entered the coordinates for the data from the DVDs to be transferred. " Are you ready?"

"No but I have no choice. We have to do this..." Seishin said as he closed his eyes. "Load me up."

"Understood." SARA immediately pressed the 'Enter' key and Seishin's mind was immediately sent into cyberspace. He opened his eyes and appeared in a large dojo-like room while wearing a sleeveless karate gi.

_"Hmmm, looks like it worked." _Seishin thought as he looked around the room. As he made his first step, a table appeared in front of it and on it has an old book. He opened the book and it tells about the first NOVA invasion, the first Pandora: Maria Lancelot and her legacy sprouted the birth of Pandoras, Limiters and the schools that train them. Seishin skimmed each page in superhuman speed; instantly memorizing each one.

"Now that that's done..." Seishin said to himself until he sensed a presence. He turned around to see a person behind him. The mysterious presence wore a sleeveless light blue cloak. Right off the bat Seishin knew it was a female; since she has long blonde hair that went down to her thighs, an ample bust size and a slender hourglass figure hidden within the light blue cloak.

"You must be here to learn how to master your stigmata to your extent, am I right?" The cloaked female asked.

"Yes, I am." Seishin said as he brought his volt weapon out.

"I am rather surprised to see a man possessing stigmata and able to generate their own volt weapon." She said. "You are the first person I see that can do that."

"Thank you for the complement." Seishin replied as he twirled his volt weapon and then entered his battle stance. He stuck his left leg out while crouching in a horse stance and while holding his volt weapon with both his hands, he turned it while pointing at her. "Just because you are a girl doesn't mean I won't hold back."

"As will I, young man..." She said as she generated large protrusions from her back a large metallic claw and two floating shields by her sides. "During this fight, I shall help you teach you the basics. The rest you shall learn on your own."

"Interesting..." Seishin smirked as he charged towards the masked woman with quick haste. He then stopped to make a downward strike on the masked woman, only to have it blocked by her metallic claw.

"You're strong... very strong for a Soul Reaper." She said which startled him.

"H-How did you know I was a Soul R-?" He asked only to be interrupted by an oncoming claw of hers. Seishin immediately blocked the move, only to be pushed away with ease by her intense strength.

"I know ALL about you..." She explained as she slowly walked towards Seishin while he was getting up. "You stigmata says it all. From your toughest battles to the sacrifices you and that weapon of yours made... What was it called again; a zanpaktou?"

"Well, I didn't know you know so much about me." Seishin admitted, "but then again Kisuke must have transferred a sample of your DNA in this digital realm."

"It's more than that, young shinigami..." She said as she took one more step forward and then vanished in a blue blur. Seishin was surprised that she vanished.

_"What's that move? It's not Shunpo, so what is it?" _Seishin looked around the area only for the masked woman to appear behind him. Seishin caught quick glimpse of it and immediately blocked it, however the force behind the attack left him with a few light scars and tears on his uniform. Seishin shook it off and then stood his ground.

_"She's fast!" _Seishin thought while he was breathing hard. _"She might be just as fast as Yoruichi! What was that move?"_

"This is an Accel Turn." She said which left Seishin puzzled. "It's taught to Pandoras who are in the third year of the academy. It gives the user a temporary boost of speed which can overwhelm a NOVA, normal people or Limiters. In other words it's much like what you shinigami call, Shunpo."

"Hmph..." Seishin remained unmoved while he held his volt weapon firmly in his hands. The masked woman didn't say another word; knowing Seishin will be aware of what she will do this time. She uses her Accel Turn once more, vanishing in front of him. Seishin closed his eyes and silently waits for her to strike. While at it, he remembered his Shunpo training from the Flash Goddess herself, Yoruichi.

_"I remember the time I learned how to use Shunpo..." _Seishin thought. "It was rather tough at first, being rather slow doing this, but then it slowly began to make sense."

...

Seishin and Yoruichi were in the secret training grounds in the Soul Society; sparring. Several blurs and shockwaves were shown and faded all around the training grounds. Yoruichi was first to reappear in the center of the area and Seishin was seconds after her, though he appeared to be almost out of breath. His clothes were rather damp, making him rather hard to move. He kneeled down while sweat was dripping out of his head.

"Seishin, I think it's time to take a break." Yoruichi said. "We've been at it for nearly five hours."

"Not... Not yet, Yoruichi..." Seishin struggled to get back on his feet. Yoruichi was rather surprised to see his persistence.

"Stop acting all macho;" Yoruichi said, "you're pushing yourself way too much, you'll exhaust too much spirit energy just trying to get back on your feet.."

"I don't care... if my body collapses!" He rebuked. "I can do this... I won't give in... not like this..."

_"He's not showing the will to give up..." _Yoruichi thought. _"No matter how hard the situation, he pushes himself until he's even better at it."_

Seishin stood tall as he looked up at Yoruichi with a burning will to continue. Yoruichi smirked and chuckled.

"You knucklehead..." Yoruichi chuckled. "You really want to continue, huh?"

"Until I... am just as good as you." Seishin replied with a smirk.

"Very well then... SHUNKO!" Yoruichi cried out her signature technique and then used Shunpo once more. Seishin closed his eyes as he slowly anticipates where Yoruichi will strike next.

_"I will become faster..." _He thought as he began to hear Yoruichi's footsteps as everything starts to slow down around him. _"I won't give up... I won't stop... until I master it!"_

Yoruichi reappeared behind him as she attempts to do a flying ax-kick on Seishin as he then sensed her. As the Flash Goddess slammed her heel down, all she felt was the ground when made a hole with splintered cracks around it. As the smoke clears, Seishin was gone.

"Where did you go?" Yoruichi wondered until a quickened blur appeared behind her. She turned and saw Seishin behind her while out of breath.

"I... I did it..." Seishin said while he chuckled lightly. Yoruichi was surprised that he did an enhanced Shunpo. She even sensed his reiatsu fluctuating easily, enabling him to do this.

"Heh, I'm impressed." Yoruichi smirked. "It might not be close to my speed, but with a little more training and polishing in your footwork, you'll be just as fast as me."

"I'm looking forward to that. Let's continue this Yoruichi..." Seishin replied until he felt his stomach grumble, "after... we take a break."

Yoruichi laughed at his embarrassed response and then punched his arm lightly. Just then, her stomach grumbled. The two chuckled

"Yeah, let's do that, ya red haired knucklehead." Yoruichi replied while smiling.

...

Seishin smiled while his eyes are closed; and then the masked woman appeared behind him attempting to make a fatal downward swing at him. The attack was made and a cloud of dust enveloped the area. Once it was cleared she was surprised that Seishin vanished completely. Suddenly Seishin appeared above her out of thin air as he made another downward strike towards the masked woman.

"It won't work this time!" She attempts to block it, but was surprised at Seishin as he smirked.

"Double Acceleration!" Seishin cried as he vanished once again before the strike was made.

_"Can't be?!"_ She gasped. _"How was he able to perform a Double Accel that fast? Is his Soul Reaper powers adapting to his stigmata?" _Seishin appeared behind her attempting to stab her from behind. The masked woman sensed the attack, but was too slow to perform an Accel Turn in time. Seishin made the attack though she used one of her shields to block as the mask, a piece of her protrusions, and a thin trail of blood were the only things flying in the air.

Seishin landed safely and then looked up to see what happened to the masked woman. He was startled to see who she was under the mask. The unmasked woman opened her eyes and glowing cerulean eyes with verticle slited pupils. She looked at the shocked look on Seishin's face with a calm and collected look; even though a trail of blood ran down her cheek.

"Y-Y-You're..." Seishin stammered. "I saw an image of you in that book I read!"

"Yes, I am the First Pandora that started it all." She said while she regenerated her light wound. "My name is Maria Lancelot."

"Oh, my. This is all too much..." Seishin said while he held his head trying to keep himself from going insane. "I can't believe I am fighting the first Pandora!"

"Settle down, Seishin." She said as she placed her left hand on her shoulder. "I understand that it's hard to cope it in, but just try to calm down. It'll make sense very soon."

Seishin closed his eyes as he tries to calm himself down by taking deep breaths. After that, he looked up at her.

"I see you have some questions that need to be answered..." Maria guessed, "besides the information you read on me already."

"That I do..." Seishin replied. "How much do you know me?"

Maria calmly smiled and made a light giggle.

"It's true Kisuke added a tiny blood sample of me in this computer," Maria explained, "but when he did and I appeared in this digital realm, I found files regarding the shinigami; including you. I read everything about you; from your past to your recient battle in the Soul Society before you were in comatose. I know it was wrong of me to read your personal information and for that, I apologize."

Maria bowed before Seishin who blushed a little.

"I-Its ok, Maria..." Seishin said while blushing and rubbing the back of his head. "I would do the same thing if I was stuck in a computer."

Maria then looked up at Seishin who chuckled, despite him blushing. She smiled at his calm and happy demeanor.

"Right now, we have training to finish." Maria said as she readied herself. "Don't hold back; I want to see the full extent of your fighting abilities as a Soul Reaper."

"Ok, Maria. Let's get started." Seishin replied as he re-entered his crouching sword stance like before. Then the two immediately began their training once more as the two simultaneously used Accel Turn.

Back in Kisuke's Lab, SARA watched over Seishin while he's in the digital realm. She's watched as Seishin's hands tightened up and his stigmata glowed while she wiped the sweat covering his head. She then turned to the screen and noticed that the computer has about 30% of power left and then another thud was heard. The NOVAs are nearing them.

"Seishin, please hurry..." SARA said.

Elsewhere in the city Shibuya, a group of S-Class, R-Class, and Humanoid NOVAs arrived; eliminating any traces of human life remaining. People running and screaming; either trying to find a place to hide or fleeing out of the city. Some underground resistance groups and any remains of any military force tried to fight back, but their efforts were of no avail as they were slain by the NOVAs.

As an S-Class NOVA was about to unleash another particle beam, a large cut was made, causing it to malfunction and explode on itself. The other NOVAs turned and saw an army of Pandoras and their Limiters, ready to take them head on. They all charged scattered in different locations around it and prepared to strike at each of the NOVA's blind spots. With the leading commander's order, the Limiters used their Freezing abilities to stop one of them in their tracks while the Pandoras all attack their cores. Some of the Humanoid NOVAs stopped them but the other Pandoras countered back. SARA watched it all from the candy shop's entrance.

"It seems we got some time left," SARA said as she went back down to the lab room, "but I fear it might not be enough."

At West Genetics, Kisuke was in his classroom watching the fight between the students and NOVAs. He grew worried that it's near the lab Seishin's in.

_"Seishin, I hope your training's almost finished." _Kisuke thought. _"Time is almost up and the Pandoras are struggling. Please hurry up..."_

Back in the Digital Realm, Seishin and Maria were nearing the end for their training. She was very impressed with Seishin's abilities with his stigmata adapting in a very quick rate. After one final clash, the two stood their grounds. They became ragged and worn out from the long session.

"Seishin, it seems you have finally became one with your stigmata." Maria complemented. "Your Accel Turns had exceeded what I can do and your handling with your Volt Weapon had greatly improved. I am greatly proud of you."

"Thanks, but I should be thanking you." Seishin replied as he deactivated his Volt Weapon. "I had a good teacher and because of you, both the Stigmata and my shinigami powers are synchronizing very well."

"Hmmm... Your kindness reminds me of my husband." Maria said. "He would do anything to save this world and the people who inhabit it. I want you to keep on protecting the world I love, just like you have been before."

"I will do so, Maria." Seishin smiled and nodded until the light in the realm started to flicker.

"Seishin, you have finished your training." Maria said as she opened a portal behind him while she starts to disinterrgrate from the feet upward. "Keep on learning new moves as you encounter new opponents. Become friends with those that need one and most importantly... grow stronger with the bonds you share... I have faith in you, young shinigami."

"Maria, what ab-" Seishin was going to answer until Maria pressed her lips against the young shinigami's. After a few seconds, she pushed him into the portal. She smiled as a tear ran down her face.

"Godspeed... Seishin Samayou..." Maria said as she was gone in matter of seconds when the portal closed on him. The computer began to spark electricity and then it broke down. Luckily the transfer was a success. Seishin opened his eyes shortly after the computer broke down.

"It seems that it's a success." SARA said.

"Yeah, it did." Seishin replied as he made a calm smirk.

"I'm relieved that nothing wrong happened to you." SARA sighed. "Are you ready to handle those NOVAs? This is your first time fighting them."

"It is my first time trying something new out." Seishin said. "However, when it comes to battling, I can't say no to a challenge. Where are the NOVA now?"

"They are being pushed back. They currently in the Shopping Capital of Shibuya." SARA bowed. "I wish you luck, Seishin,

"Wait, aren't you coming?" He asked.

"Though I am here, I am at the same time with Kisuke." SARA replied. "Don't worry about me. I will also see you then."

"Got it." Seishin replied as he took Kisuke's black cloak and donned it on. "See you later, SARA."

"Good luck... Seishin." SARA watched Seishin leave the lab and then she deactivated herself, leaving behind a cold empty room. Seishin remembered the whereabouts of the remaining NOVAs and immediately used Acceleration Turn to increase his speed while using his super strength to jump on top of a two story building and then onto a four story building.

"With the training from Maria, the synchronization of my Soul Reaper powers and the stigmata on my body is well on par." Seishin said to himself. "Still I should be more careful. I'll never know how the NOVAs react, but still I must take them down before more innocent people get hurt!"

**(Battle Theme - Now playing Invasion (Rayden Remix))**

Back at the heart of Shibuya, the Pandoras and Limiters are struggling against the remains of the aliens. Some of them were getting worn; most of them were mildly injured. A young buxom woman with dark brown hair that extends down to her neck was in the medical tents helping with the injured. She looked around the room to see it nearly filled to the brim with the injured Pandoras and Limiters

"Damn, there's too many!" The brown haired woman said "We already have a lot of students injured."

One Pandora rushed in, carrying her passed out partner. She alerted the teacher and the rest of the medical team. "Ms. Kim! Some of the students at the Northeastern sector are taking heavy fire. Ms. Schmitz is over there holding down the fort"

"Dammit!" Ms. Kim scoffed. "Take some of the medical team and help them out!"

Just then another explosion was made and it was closer than it appeared to be. When Ms. Kim stepped out of the tent she was shocked to see seven S-Class Novas appearing in their location.

"We have to retreat!" One Limiter said.

"There are too many for us to fight against!" Another Pandora cried.

_"This isn't good..." _Ms. Kim thought while she glared at the S-Class Nova as it was preparing to fire its Particle Beam. _"I have no choice..."_

"All Pandoras and Limiters retreat now!" She ordered getting everyone's attention. "Take any injurers and retreat right away!"

After that announcement, the Pandoras and Limiters immediately started to retreat until further orders. Some of the the stronger ones remained while the injured and younger students fled to safety.

"Ms. Kim, look!" Another Limiter called her as she turned her attention to the Nova as it was ready to fire.

"Oh, no... We're too late!" She said as she watched as the Nova prepares to fire its laser. Just seconds before it happens, a deep cut was made; critically damaging the Nova and causing it to diminish. Ms. Kim and a few students were surprised that the Nova was defeated in a flash. Just seconds after, Ms. Schmitz arrived beside her.

"What... or who could've done that to that Nova?" Ms. Schmitz asked.

"I don't know..." Ms. Kim answered until she spotted something on the top left building. Suddenly a cloaked man landed in front of the two teachers and one third-year. She has brown hair that reached down to her shoulders with two bangs tied up, covering her cheeks and another two over her forehead, spliting up in the middle. The unique thing about her was that her eyes are closed.

"Whoa..." Ms. Schmitz said. "Now, that's what I call an entrance."

"Who might you be?" Ms. Kim grew suspicious of the cloaked being in front of them. He turned to reveal his face to the teachers and the third year student.

"Get the Pandoras and Limiters." Seishin said to them as he walked towards the gigantic aliens. "I'll handle the NOVAs."

The two teachers were shocked at what he said while watching the"Wait, you were the one who slain one of those NOVAs?" The third year called out.

"Chiffon!" Ms. Kim said her name as she appeared beside the teachers.

"Student President, what are you doing here?" Ms. Schmitz added in. Seishin got Chiffon's attention when she asked him that one question.

"Yeah, I did." Seishin replied. "I heard that there are NOVAs attacking my home, I want to stop then in their tracks."

"How were you able to defeat one so easily?" Chiffon asked him.

"I am like you, girls..." Seishin replied as he rolled up his cloak and showed the girls his right arm with the four stigmatas on it. The three girls were shocked to see a man with the same tissue the women have in their skin.

"In all my years, I never seen a man with the same stigmata as us." Ms. Kim said until another NOVA was preparing to use its Particle Beam again.

**(Song fades into Stand Up Be Strong (Rayden Remix))**

"I'll explain everything later." Seishin said. "Right now, you have to get those girls to safety. I'll handle those NOVAs!" Seishin turned and ran towards the giant aliens while he generated his Volt Weapon. He quickly used his Double Acceleration to stab the second NOVA's core and then jumped to the third one before the one he stabbed explodes.

_"A male Pandora?"_ Chiffon pondered as she watched Seishin fight them head on. _"This is an historic moment!I have to bring him to Sister Margaret!"_

The third NOVA had been just slain seconds after he landed in it; he decapitated its head while using Acceleration and then he dived in its body and stabbed its core. Just seconds before it exploded, Seishin used Double Acceleration and landed on the corner of a seven story building's rooftop. He looked up to see the remaining four preparing to combine their particle beams in order to eradicate him and the fleeing Pandoras and Limiters. A strong breeze going towards the NOVAs was made; rocks, debris and metal were being swept into the particle beam's path.

"You NOVAs better get a good look, because this pretty face here will be the last thing you'll see." Seishin said as he gripped his volt weapon and charged towards the Nova while a bright gold and white aura enveloped the blade. The four Novas immediately fired the particle beam towards Seishin as he ran towards it and jumped off the cliff. Everyone was shocked that he jumped towards the beam.

"Honō... Ryūjin!" Seishin unleashed his signature attack as he fired a large high density beam with the tip shaped like a dragon's head towards the Particle beam's path, causing the two to clash and a strong shockwave was made. Chiffon arrived as watched Seishin's attempt literally happening. Seishin on the other hand smirked as his attack started to gain the advantage in the clash to his favor as the beam absorbed the Nova's combined attack while it was heading its way towards them. The Nova's particle beam was absorbed by Seishin's attack and those same aliens... obliterated by his very hands, leaving behind a very large mushroom cloud.

**(Song Ended)**

Kisuke watched how the battle has ended; he and SARA smiled at how much stronger he became with the stigmata in his body.

"He did it..." Kisuke said. "Just like I thought."

"It was a great idea to implant Seishin the stigmata on his body." SARA said as she looked at Kisuke's bio-report of Seishin.

"Yeah..." Kisuke nodded and chuckled while he rubbed the back of his head. "Seishin Samayou... the First Male Pandora. No... The Very First Male Paragon."

Back in Shibuya...

"That was an incredible display of power you unleashed." Chiffon said getting Seishin's attention. "Because of your efforts we were able to get most of the students healed up."

"Seeing them safe is all I needed to hear." Seishin said. "I'm happy to help."

"Oh, I haven't introduce myself after all this time." Chiffon said. "I'm Chiffon Fairchild, Third Year Student and Student Council President of West Genetics Academy."

"West Genetics?" Seishin pondered over the name until he remembered it from the DVD he got.

"You're the first and only male that can use a Volt Weapon." She said while carrying that calm smile. "Tell me how would you like to join the academy? Sister Margarett would like to meet you."

"Hmmm...?" Seishin pondered until he remembered what Maria told him.

...

_ "Keep on learning new moves as you encounter new opponents. Become friends with those that need one and most importantly... grow stronger with the bonds you share... I have faith in you, young shinigami."_

,,,

"Sure, I would like to join you guys." Seishin said. "I would like to learn new things upon my travels."

"Ah, excellent!" Chiffon cheered. "Come with me, I'll let you meet the staff- What was your name once again?"

"My name..." Seishin said as he deactivated his volt weapon. "My name is Seishin Samayou."

"Seishin?" Chiffon paused to remember something. "Ah, yes. It's a good thing you're joining us. Someone over there also knows you."

"Really?" Seishin said. "Who is it then?"

"Hehe..." Chiffon giggled. "You'll see. Come along, Seishin."

Seishin and Chiffon started walking back to where the teachers are at.. Kisuke on the other hand smiled at Seishin's decision as he turned off the monitor and looked at his photo of him and his Candy shop gang, Yoruichi, Seishin, and Ichigo.

"Well, Seishin... a new adventure is about to begin." Kisuke said as he walked to the right hand window. "I'll see you when you arrive... to West Genetics Academy."

* * *

_**The Nova Slaying Shinigami  
Pandora's Box**_

Chapter 1 – Kisuke's Youthful Appearance

Seishin came back to the lab under Kisuke's candy shop to pick up his black baton, only to see SARA speaking to Kisuke through the communication projector. As they saw him approached the two, a thought came to Seishin's mind that he thought he wouldn't mind asking.

"Ah, Seishin!" He called out. "I saw your fight a short while ago. You did well."

"Thanks for noticing." Seishin replied. "I'm just picking up a few things; anyway, something came to my mind at the moment."

"Ask me anything, I'm all ears." Kisuke said while chuckling calmly while standing like a superhero."

"How are you looking so young after 20 years?" He wondered.

"Well I'm glad you asked me that." He answered. "Well allow me to explain… I had traveled the world looking for a special item that can keep some young forever. I braved the harsh mountains, cruised through the harshest waves and walked through the thickest, darkest forest until I arrived to the very spot where I found my own little Fountain of Youth."

Seishin imagined every moment Kisuke explained and gasped at how he actually did it, until SARA sighed and slapped Seishin upside his head.

"Ouch, SARA! Tha- Wait how did you actually-"

"He kept a container of anti-aging cream in his drawer." SARA said blandfully while pointing at the drawer in his desk through the projection.

"Really, Kisuke…?" Seishin scowled angrily while looking at him with a deadpanned look. Kisuke chuckled sheepishly at his response while fanning. "Is there something else you're not telling?"

"Umm…." Kisuke sighs as he has no choice but to come clean. "Well, I am a superhero at night."

"Really?" Seishin answered unamused. "What are you supposed to be; Superman?"

"Maaaaybe…" Kisuke coyfully answered until he got punched through the projection(and his fan) at his face. Seishin scoffed as he ended the communication.

"But… I really am a superhero…" Kisuke whined while rubbing the bridge of his nose. He then looked outside to see the "Urahara-man" signal in the sky. He ran to the closet and came out wearing his green and black tight spandex uniform with the "UM" logo on his chest a black cape with the same design as his black haori, and wore a black bandanna with white marks for eyes on it.

"Off to fight bad guys again?" SARA asked while crossing her arms around her chest.

"A hero's work never ends." Kisuke replied as he ran for the window. "I'll be back before Seishin gets here."

...with that Kisuke jumped out the window and flew off to the city.

"Seishin won't believe this once I tell him." SARA said while chuckling to herself.

* * *

_**I hope you like the new remake I made for this chapter. Feel free to give me good comments and whatnot. Special shout out to a friend for giving me the idea to make a starting point, I'll start Chapter 2 in a few weeks. Takamagahara2012 signing off...**_


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to West Genetics

**(I only own the OC, not all of the cast of Freezing and Bleach.)**

**_Hi, readers, thanks for the previous faves and follows. I really appreciate that you guys like my previous chapter. Here is the next installment of The Nova Slaying Shinigami and this time I did my best with merging my side of the plot with the part of the anime's. If you seen Episode 2 of Freezing, then you know that was just a mere fight episode. Anyway, I hope you like this._  
**

* * *

_**The Nova Slaying Shinigami**_

**Chapter 2: Welcome To West Genetics**

Merely two and a half hours later in the evening and Seishin was on one of the air cruiser en route to West he sat in a stared out at the covered skies through the side window while he held his face against his hand. At the same time, he remembered a dream he had while he was in his coma.

Several aliens like the Novas were attacking a certain city, several people were trying their best to defeat them but to no avail... It's like they had adapted and mentally evolved their battle tactics. With their new found intelligence and new battle styles, they began to strike down on the innocent and above them all was a divine being, enhanced with the stigmata, blood of the NOVA, and power of a Soul Reaper. Seishin appeared before the army of aliens but as he was about to fight them back, he noticed that his powers were gone. The mysterious person smirked as he ordered them to make the finishing blow. Seishin was unable to withstand it and before he was finished off, Seishin immediate snapped out of his stare out as Chiffon tapped him on the shoulder.

"Something on your mind." Chiffon appeared behind her with concern in her voice. Seishin turned to see her.

"Chiffon..." Seishin said, "n-no, nothing's wrong. I've been doing some thinking is all. Nothing personal."

"Oh, that's good to hear. "She said as she wore her signature smile on her face when she sat next to him. "Judging by your age and ability with the stigmata since you defeated those NOVAs earlier, we can consider you either a second year or a third year."

"I see..." Seishin pondered. "I'm guessing the third years are the top tiers of the students... Feels like High School to me."

"Yeah, they are the top of the class." Chiffon replied calmly while sporting that neverending smile of hers. "So, which would you like to be, Seishin; a second year or a third year?"

Seishin pondered on her question until he then remembered that there are other things he need to learn as a new Pandora other than the teachings Kisuke and Maria gave him. Seishin smiled as he finally got his answer.

"I wish to become a third year." Seishin said. "I know there are many things i need to learn. I wish to then share what I have learned with the first years so they too can become strong as well."

"Wow, I never seen this side of you before." Chiffon said. "I've seen some students who only follow leaders and leaders who only inspire others, but of all the students, I never seen one who would be both a follower and a leader." Chiffon's smile became more heartwarming after hearing Seishin's words. "When we get to the academy, I'll take you to see Sister Margaret and then schedule your 'special' classes."

"Sounds cool to me." Seishin replied with a warm smirk and a nod. Shortly after the conversation, the airliners arrive safely to West Genetics Academy. He was rather surprised since he never seen an academy that vast before. All of the students had gotten off; the teachers were usually last to follow. Then he and Chiffon got out of the place together.

"Welcome to West Genetics, Seishin." Chiffon said while she held her hands behind her back like an innocent schoolgirl... litterally.

"This is an academy?" Seishin wondered as he looked all around the place to see the place as far as his eyes could see. "This is the first time I seen an academy this vast. Why is it built like this, Chiffon?"

"It's mainly built to stop the Pandoras from messing up the place." She replied. "That's why the buildings are spaced out with lots of room for students to fight. Occasionally the buildings do get damaged, though..."

"I'm gonna lean to a guess that fighting's forbidden. huh?" Seishin said.

"Yeah..." Chiffon said until she remembered something. "Almost forgot! I have to get you to see Sister Margaret, Come along, Seishin!"

"O-Ok, Chiff-Whoa!" Seishin cried as he was pulled by Chiffon, following her to the Principal's office. When they got there, the two stopped.

"Wait here, Seishin." Chiffon said to him. "I'll call you when it's time."

"Alright, Chiffon. I'll wait." Seishin said as he sat on a chair in the hall and watched as Chiffon walked in and spoke to an older woman who dressed like she was from a church.

"Sister Margaret, we're back." She said.

"Student President Chiffon, welcome back..." Sister Margaret said with a warm smile. "I trust all the Novas in Shibuya are taken care of?"

"Yes," Chiffon replied, "we took care of most of the Novas, but someone else took care of the rest. This person wasn't enrolled from our school.. or any school in general!"

"Really... This piqued my interest." Sister Margaret raised her right eyebrow. "How did this person take care of the remaining Novas?"

"Well, this person eliminated the Novas out at the same time... with one swing." Chiffon explained.

"ONE SWING?!" Sister Margaret cried. "How can that be?"

"I didn't believe it at first," Chiffon said, "but after seeing it first hand I was amazed that this person carry such potential."

"Is this person outside?" Sister Margaret asked.

"Yes he is." Chiffon replied as she got up from her chair. "I'll go bring him in."

"Him?" The principal wondered while she watched Chiffon head to the door. Seishin noticed the door opening and Chiffon peeked out.

"You can come in now." Chiffon said; Seishin nodded and walked into the office. Sister Margaret blushed at the young man before her.

"This must be the young lad who defeated the Novas." Sister Margaret said.

"Yes, he is." Chiffon said while smiling calmly and then turned to Seishin. "Go ahead and introduce yourself."

Seishin nodded at her and turned to Sister Margaret. "You must be the Headmistress of this academy. It''s a pleasure to meet you, ma'am. My name is Seishin Samayou."

"Likewise, I am Sister Margaret." She replied. "Headmistress of this academy, like you said and veteran Pandora of the Nova Clash. Please tell me how did you beat them?"

"Well, the Novas combined their Particle Beams and fired it as a superbeam of some kind." Seishin explained. "I simply matched them using the power of my Volt Weapon. In the end, they were defeated. Here's the Volt Weapon I used."

Seishin held out his hand and materialized his zanpaktou in its Bankai state. Sister Margaret was so surprised that she immediate got up from her seat and walked to get a closer look.

"In all my years, I never seen a man go this far with the stigmata initiation and to materialize their own vault weapon." Sister Margaret said in awe as she looked ather reflection on the crimson colored blade in his right hand. "This is very much a sign of a mitacle... no more, much more..."

"Thank you." Seishin replied while blushing modestly. "Coming from a strong and beautiful woman, it means a lot."

Sister Margaret and Chiffon giggled at his complement.

"You're very sweet coming from a young man like you, Seishin." Sister Margaret.

"A 'Prince Charming-In-Shining-Armor' Type of guy." Chiffon said. "I like that."

"Hehe," Seishin chuckled a little and then asked. "Sister Margaret, just wondering... Since this is an academy, are there any dorms."

"Why of course, dear." Sister Margaret replied.. "I'll have Chiffon escort you to the Third Year Dorms. But before we conclude, I want to say something to you..."

"Hmmm, what's that?" He wondered.

"On my behalf, I wish to thank you for saving my students."She calmly bowed before him. "Because of your selfless actions, I am in your debt."

"It's ok, Headmistress." Seishin smiled and bowed back. "Helping others has been my thing. But coming from you, it means a lot.

"You are a unique kid. Full of kindness and possess a protective spirit." Sister Margaret smiled as she gave him the key to his dorm room. "Come to my office tomorrow morning; Chiffon and I will schedule for your classes. Until tomorrow, I wish you a good night and to welcome you to West Genetics Academy."

"Thank you, Headmistress. Good night." Seishin bowed once again and then followed Chiffon out.

"The Headmistress seems to be taking a liking to you, Seishin." Chiffon said as she made Seishin smile more.

"Yeah, I guess I did." Seishin replied while he placed his hands in the back of his head.

"Well, if the Headmistress is by your side, I will be too." Chiffon said causing the young man to smile and blush.

"Thanks, Chiffon..." Seishin replied while he sported a light blush. "For being a really good helper and a good friend."

"Awww, Seishin..." Chiffon blushed once again and giggled. Just then, they arrived to the Third Year Dorms. "Looks like we're here. What number is your key card?"

"Hmmm..." Seishin looked at the key card and surprised for what three digit number he has. "How did she know my favorite numbera are lucky threes?"

"Lucky guess, I suppose." Chiffon replied. "Anyway, I'll let you get your settled. I will see you in the Headmistress's office tomorrow, ok?"

"Will do. Good night, Chiffon." Seishin walked into his new dorm room while Chiffon had left. After settling in, Seishin then started resting up for the next day.

He took a deep breath and went to sleep. The next morning came and Seishin left his dorm early while wearing the same clothes he wore the other night. He arrived to the Headmistress's office to speak with her face to face.

"Seishin, you're right on time." Sister Margaret said in a calm and cheerful voice.

"Good morning, Headmistress." Seishin greeted. "Where did Chiffon go?"

"Chiffon had left a while ago to pick a student up." She replied. "However, Chiffon and I finished making your schedule before she left."

"That's wonderful. Thank you very much." Seishin smiled while he accepted the schedule.

"I also realized another thing about you, Seishin." Sister Margaret added. "I do have a teacher here, that knows you very well. I forgot his name but he does wear that white and green striped bucket hat."

"Wait... you don't mean..." Seishin realized who Sister Margaret was talking about. Afterwards he arrived to the exact classroom he was in. "Kisuke? Hey, Kisuke are you in here?"

"Seishin, my boy!" Kisuke came out of the closet while wearing his usual clothes. He smiled as he saw Seishin in his classroom.

"I can't believe you're a teacher here!" Seishin cried as he gave him a manly hug.

"I am and I am glad you're here as well." Kisuke chuckled as he patted his head. "You've matured since last night. I saw your fight against the Novas and you were amazing!"

"Thanks," Seishin replied and then asked, "which reminds me, last night, after we finished our communication, I trued to play your DVD on the TV, but it didn't work..."

"So you used the mind transfer device I left behind, learned everything and encountered Maria Lancelot... am I right?" Kisuke guessed leaving Seishin rather surprised. "Well thanks to the school's permission, I took a little blood sample from Maria Lancelot for my research. At the same time, I transferred most of her DNA into the computer, knowing you will use it. The only way to fight like a Pandora is with a Pandora."

"I get it," Seishin said after thinking it over, "it's like iron sharpening iron."

"Now you're talking!" Kisuke cried and then chuckled. "I'm glad I did that though and now thanks to her, you're here. The first male Pandora... A Paragon to be exact."

"A Paragon, huh...?" Seishin thought it over and then smirked. "I like the name."

"I knew you would." Kisuke said. "Now that you are a student now, it's time you dress like one. Turn around and lift the back of your shirt."

"What?! Why?" He asked.

"Just trust me..." Kisuke said. Seishin nodded as he did what Kisuke said. Kisuke took his communicator and wirelessly tweaked Seishin's stigmata for a few seconds, "Ok, Seishin. Throw out your old clothes and say Volt Texture: Equip."

"Ok, Kisuke. I don't know what you did to my stigmata but I'll give it a shot. Volt Texture: Equip!" Seishin's stigmata immediately glowed the second he threw off his clothes. and then the bright blue aura covered his body the same way when he turned into his Soul Reaper form. As the light fades, he appeared in his custom Pandora's uniform. He wore a long ankle length coat supported with X-shaped bands running down the opened center, a white shirt on the inside with the collar folded down, and three long pointed rims in the back of his coat. Like all Pandoras his uniform carries a is a dark violet color.

"I tweaked your stigmata so you can have a custom school uniform of your own." Kisuke said. "It kinda resembles your Bankai but customized it a little."

"This is awesome!" Seishin cried as he looked at his new uniform. "It's both fashionable and comfortable. Thanks!"

"My pleasure, firebender." Kisuke replied. "Since you're gonna be in my class tomorrow, I want to let you know that I am both a Science teacher as well as a training instructor. If there's anything you wish to learn or some new moves you encountered, feel free to ask. I learned enough to know some things since I am here."

"Got it. Thanks Hat and Clogs." Seishin said until he handed him his black baton and combat pass.

"I held them for you, just in case if you need it or something." Kisuke said while he sported his calm smile of his. "See you tomorrow, Seishin."

Seishin smiled and then left Kisuke's classroom while he pocketed his black baton and combat pass. Shortly later, he was sitting out on the roof looking at the sky; thinking on what he would do while he's here. Just then he saw an airliner coming back from where it went to.

_"Hmm, that must be Chiffon returning from her errand." _Seishin thought. _"I better go and check up on her_."

Seishin quickly got up and then left to meet them. He eventually bumped into them in the halls while they were finishing up their tour around the campus. Alongside Chiffon was another third year; she has long black hair and grey eyes while wearing the traditional uniform. The other one was a male; about four years younger than him. He has short black hair and brown eyes as he wore a Limiter's uniform. Seishin though it is his stigmata, sensed an unique power that makes him different.

"Hello, Seishin." Chiffon said while sporting her natural smile. "I see you're getting very well adjusted to the academy. I really like the new uniform."

"Thanks!" He replied with a little chuckle. "Who are your new friends, here?"

"Greetings, Seishin. My name is Ticy Phenyl." She greeted with a bow. "I am Chiffon's Student Council assistant. I helped her schedule her important events. Chiffon told me about you the other day. I hope we can get along."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, kind sir." The young boy sid. "My name is Kazuya Aoi and I just transferred here. I hope we can get along es well."

"Ticy and Kazuya, it's very nice to meet you." Seishin smiled calmly. "My name is Seishin Samayou and like you, Kazuya. I was transferred, well... invited here as well. I know the four of us well get along as well."

The four chuckled for a bit until Seishin sensed a presence crashing in. A purple-eyed red haired girl with her hair tied into two big pigtails by her two blue ribbons crashed through the window from above. Her uniform was in tatters; her top barely covered her breasts as they were exposed for the world to see and her skirt was ripped off completely as it exposed her blue panties. She managed to land safely on her feet like a cat despite some of her injuries.

"No fair," The brunette pouted. "What's the point of me getting stronger is she's getting stronger too?"

She then had a feeling someone was watching her despite being partially naked. She turned to see Chiffon and Ticy along with Seishin and Kazuya. Seishin immediately turned away while blushing; luckily he didn't succumb to a nosebleed... at least not yet.

"What are you two creeps gawking at?" She called out while covering herself.

"N-Nothing..." Kazuya said while he blushed lightly.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!?" Seishin rebuked. "You should dress your dress yourself more appropriately instead of jumping through windows half naked like that!"

"What?! Why y-!" Just as she was going to argue back, another presence was sensed.

A young woman came crashing down as well. She has a fair skin complexion and a buxom figure, along with long blonde hair that ran all the way down to her back with several bangs hanging over her forehead, and sports medium blue eyes. She also wears a blue headband over her hair to keep it in place. In her hand was a giant mid-handled blade with its blade running down the guard. Seishin sensed the strong aura from the two girls in from of him.

"Chiffon, who are those two girls?" Seishin asked with seriousness in his voice.

"The blonde one on the left is Satellizer L. Bridget." She answered. "A Second-Year Pandora and quite the highly skilled one. She is nicknamed The Untouchable Queen because of her strong will and serious nature."

"As for the girl on the right, that's Ganessa Roland." Ticy added. "She's a Third year student who's ranked 2nd in the Carnival while Satellizer's top tier. Her nickname is the Angel of Confinement."

"I see. Satellizer's strong... very strong. I can feel it." Seishin said until Kazuya's reaction caught his attention. "What's wrong, Kazuya? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Kazuya was wide-eyed when he saw Satellizer, which left Seishin confused.

"It's you isn't it?" Kazuya said. "Kazuha... You're still alive!"

Before Seishin and the others could react, Kazuya ran as quickly as he can and hugged Satellizer. Signs of shock were etched on everyone's faces, even Satellizer when Kazuya hugged her, mistaking her for his late sister.

"Oh, no... Of all people, why did he grab her?" Chiffon said with concern in her voice.

"Kazuya, run away..." Ticy warned him but to no avail.

"Strange..." Seishin pondered. "Chiffon... if you said that she has a serious nature, how come she's acting shy and innocent like that?"

"What do you-" Chiffon and Ticy looked closely and saw how Satellizer reacted. Chiffon then replied. "Hey, you're right... but I don't know what's going on."

"This is weird..." Ticy added in.

"I missed you so much... Don't ever leave me again!" Kazuya cried as he hugged Satellizer tightly while pinning her on the ground against the wall.

"Please... let go of me..." Satellizer said with an innocent voice. Though she struggled, Kazuya's hug still remained strong and to her surprise along with Seishin and the others, a Freezing field was coming out.

_"Is that..." _Seishin thought, until he caught an eye of what Ganessa was about to do. "Oh no... SATELLIZER, LOOK OUT!" He cried out to her. Satellizer heard Seishin cry out to her and then she immediately caught Ganessa making a sneak attack.

"I got you now!" She cried as she manifested a chain flail from her back and fatally struck her before she could react. Satellizer blacked out from the impact with some minor injuries.

"Oh no!" Seishin said as he, Chiffon and Ticy all helped Kazuya and the unconscious Satellizer up. "Chiffon, Ticy, stay with Kazuya. I'll get the medics."

"Ok, hurry back!" Chiffon cried while Seishin ran off. He and the smirking Ganessa glared at each other while he ran to get help. Shortly after, medics came and carried Satellizer to the infirmary.

_"What have I done..." _Kazuya thought as he then looked down. _"If I didn't get in her way, I..."_

"Kazuya... we'll talk after school." Seishin said while he glared at Ganessa. "Hey, Chiffon, get Kazuya somewhere safe so he can cool off..."

"R-Right." Chiffon replied as she and Ticy took Kazuya elsewhere.

"What are you looking at, redhead?" Ganessa called out. "Got an eye problem here?"

"No, but I do have a problem with stuck-up sore winners." Seishin rebuked.

"What was that?!" Ganessa cried. "You got some nerve saying that to me!"

"I don't have time to deal with you right now..." Seishin sighed and turned away. "If Kazuya didn't get in Satellizer's way, you would've lost... BIG TIME. You only made a lucky break. But that's all you got... Nothing but luck."

After Seishin rebuked to Ganessa he left to find Kazuya. Ganessa grew infuriated at Seishin's words until she then realized something:

"Just who is that guy and why is a Limiter wearing a Pandora uniform?" She wondered.

It was sundown and the classes had ended. Unfortunately the news of the Untouchable Queen's defeat has spreaded quickly which shocked every student in the campus. Ticy, Chiffon, Kazuya and Seishin were all heading to their dorms. While Chiffon was talking to Kazuya he remained down and oblivious until Seishin snapped him out of it.

"Kazuya, what were you thinking?" Seishin called him. "You've could've been hurt or worse!"

"I know... and I'm sorry..." Kazuya replied sadly. "It's just that... that girl, she reminds me of my sister..."

"Your sister?" He wondered.

"Yeah... but I know she's not coming back." Kazuya said while he looked down.

"She must had been someone special..." Seishin patted his head. "I'm sorry for your loss, Kazuya."

"... I would be careful if i were you," Chiffon said, "I bet she's gonna hold a grudge."

"Actually that's what i want to talk to you about." Kazuya said as they stopped. "I know she's mad, so i need you to tell me where she is... So I can set things straight. Whether it's an accident or not, I know I caused that to happen. So I want to go find her and apologize to her."

"Kazuya..." Seishin said as he watched what's happening. Just then Chiffon spoke.

"That is absolutely the last thing should worry about!" Chiffon warned him.

"What?!" Seishin cried, "Why's that?"

"The Untouchable Queen is BAD NEWS!" Chiffon cried. "Trust what I'm saying! Making her lose was just the icing on the cake. The way you touched her was completely inappropriate; you had your head in between her breasts and you squeezed in between her legs! I never seen anything so scandalous!"

"Chiffon, look I know that what Kazuya did was an accident." Seishin supported him. "So please, let him do this; let him apologize."

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to have Kazuya risk his life just to apologize to the Untouchable Queen." Chiffon said to Seishin and then turned to Kazuya. "Kazuya, as Student Council President, it is my sworn duty to protect you. So take my advice and transfer schools right away!"

"What; transfer?!" Kazuya cried. "You do realize I just transferred here..."

Seishin caught an eye on the bus that passed them and the person in the bus who is bandaged: The Untouchable Queen, Satellizer. As the bus came to a stop, she then came out. She used a cane to help her walk while she has a bandaged right eye.

"Kazuya... you still want to apologize to Satellizer?" Seishin asked.

"Yeah... I want to show her how sorry I feel for what happened." Kazuya said sadly.

"Then this is your chance, turn around..." Seishin said as Kazuya turned around and saw her walking past them.

"Thanks, Seishin..." Kazuya said to him as he went to talk to her. Chiffon grabbed his shoulders shaking him like a rag doll.

"What have you done, Seishin?" Chiffon asked him. "You had just sent him into the Lion's den... and by that, I meant Satellizer!"

"You didn't see the seriousness in Kazuya's eyes..." Seishin said which surprised the girls. "I trust Kazuya can befriend this Untouchable Queen you call her and you should, too.

"Miss Satellizer, can we talk?" Kazuya called her which she didn't pay mind, until Kazuya called her again along with grabbing her left wrist. Satellizer; after noticing Kazuya grabbing her, remembered the times when she was younger; the time her aphephobia first developed. She was along, crying while on the ground.

After snapping back to reality, Satellizer responded by forcefully pulling her arm from Kazuya's grip. Unfortunately, doing so made her lose her balance and caused her to fall over, causing her crutch and blue rimmed glasses to fall. Kazuya helped gather her belongings and handed her glasses. After a moment's glance, she blushed, looked away as she got up and walked off.

"Wait. Please don't go." Kazuya grabbed her arm again, surprising Satellizer herself along with Ticy and Chiffon. The two girls were about to stop Kazuya but Seishin heeded them from a minute by raising his right arm. "I know it's my fault that I got you those injuries and the reason you lost in the Carnival earlier. I know a simple I'm sorry won't cut it..."

"Please let go of me..." Satellizer shyly said as she grew serious. "You have no right... to touch me like that!"

"Satellizer!" Kazuya called her until he was at blade point by Satellizer's Volt Weapon.

"Don't talk to me; don't ever come near me again, you got that?" Satellizer said with a glare from her only eye that's unbandaged.

"Satellizer..." Seishin called her as she then noticed him coming towards her. She then pointed her weapon at him while he held his ground. "Kazuya's trying to apologize to you. Look, I know a simple 'I'm Sorry' isn't enough, but he's showing that he wants to make amends with you."

"I don't care..." Satellizer rebuked. "I don't want to see him, OR you again."

"Satellizer..." Kazuya looked at her but then Seishin sensed a familiar presence.

_"Oh great..." _Seishin thought as his glare remained. _"Here she comes..."_

"Honestly I never knew you would sink so low;" Ganessa appeared making a haughty chuckle, "grow some dignity in defeat, Untouchable Queen."

Seishin and Satellizer remained unmoved and noiseless as they glared at the Newly Ranked Number 1 Pandora. Her smug smirk on her face slowly began to irritate the two of them, though they remained unmoved.

"Taking your resentment on an underclassman, you should be ashamed." Ganessa continued to rub her words into Satellizer's face.

"Coming from a cheater like you." Seishin rebuked.

"WHO ASKED YOU?!" She yelled at the unmoved Seishin and then turned her attention to Satellizer whose cold glare can make even a third year shiver in fear. "Giving me a dirty look, huh? If you're that bitter about the results of the Carnival, just know that my victory isn't that satisfying either."

Seishin tightened his fists while his glare grew just as cold as Satellizer's when he remembered that moment Kazuya hugged Satellizer and pinning her to the ground; mistaking her for his late sister. Especially when it gave Ganessa a shot to attack her while her guard's down. Remembering that moment made Seishin's blood boil and his stigmata starting to glow through his uniform.

"However, putting our personal feelings aside, the fact of the matter is, that I am Rank One whether you like it or not." Ganessa continued. "The Untouchable Queen's been dethroned and the Angel of Binding has her on a short leash. So turn tail and lick your wounds for the next carnival and THEN, you might be able to get your dignity back... or you can give your title up altogether, now that you have a little Limiter to play with."

_"I am getting tired of her rich girl, pretty princess act!" _Seishin thought as his anger is nearing his breaking point. Seishin was about to go in and slap sone sense, but suddenly Satellizer stopped him by raising her weapon up in his way without looking at him.

"Don't take another step..." Satellizer muttered him. "I'll handle this stuck-up myself. Even I am sick of her gloating..."

"I think you could make a good Queen of the Kitchen, don'tcha' agree?" Ganessa insulted the unmoved Satellizer once more. "I, for one, wouldn't miss you if you take a perminant vacation! Oh wait; I forgot that a gorilla like you is suited for violence. You are the Untouchable Queen after all."

"All this time, Sattlizer doesn't have a Limiter, though she was Rank One?" Kazuya asked.

"No, she hasn't..." Chiffon replied.

"You won't give up, won't you?" Ganessa said while she stood prideful and adamant. "I can tell by that obstinate glare you're giving me, which suits me just fine. Even if you're you somehow managed to defeat me, I have nothing to lose... unless we battle in the next Carnival our ranks will remain the same."

_"My patience is wearing thin..." _Seishin thought as he tightened his right hand to the point that his palms began to bleed from his nails digging into his skin. _"Satellizer, whatever you're planning make it quick... I am getting really irritated with this girl's constant gloating...!"_

"If I must drill my superiority into that thick skull of yours, then I shall do so!" Ganessa continued.

_"Show me your strength, Untouchable Queen." _ Seishin thought as he then calmed down.

"Volt Weapon: Deploy... Chains of Binding!" Ganessa materialized six chained flails from her back. "Prepare yourself, Satellizer! I make you regret the day you met me!"

Satellizer watched as Ganessa lashed out her flails towards her and have them each stab her and the ground. However, she flawlessly evaded them without using her volt weapon to deflect them... at least not yet.

"Don't think you'll run away this time!" Ganessa cried. "In this fight, I will do more than defeat you, but I wll etch the scars of defeat on every inch of your body...so you will NEVER look down on me again!"

"Oh, no! This isn't good!" Chiffon gasped.

"We have to find the teachers, right away!" Ticy suggested until Seishin stopped them.

"Wait one minute..." Seishin said.

"Seishin why?" Ticy asked.

"This battle has been already made..." Seishin turned to the two girls and replied.

Seishin, Kazuya, Chiffon and Ticy waited to see how it turned out. Ganessa jumped high into the sky as she prepares to send her flails down on her.

"DROP DEAD!"Ganessa cried. "DIE, DIE, DIE!"

Her efforts were of no avail as Satellizer flawlessly deflected them with her volt weapon and then she made quick work of Gannessa; wounding her and severing her chains. As the Untouchable Queen started walking away, Ganessa started to get back up, despite her minor wounds and being exposed.

"Nice try, but I am not finished with you yet." Ganessa said as she stood up while breathing hard.

"It's already over." Satellizer replied bluntly. "All you are is just a dog who barks but doesn't bite. I don't deal with your kind."

Ganessa started to get back up, despite her minor wounds and being exposed. She grew more enraged when someone like Satellizer insulted her.

"I don't care if it breaks the school rules," Ganessa said aloud while she started to envelop a blue aura around her, "those who look down on me like that will be crushed by my own hands! PANDORA MODE!"

Seishin sensed the overwhelming power of her Pandora Mode and got the feeling things are gonna get messy.

"Chiffon, Ticy, get the teachers, quick!" Seishin cried.

"What will you do?" Ticy asked him.

"I'm gonna out a stop to this." Seishin said as he ran towards the battle as it began to heat up.

Satellizer and everyone else winced from the overwhelming power of her Pandora mode. Just as Satellizer was about to be swept away, Kazuya managed to save her in time.

"Satellizer, are you ok?" Kazuya asked as it did surprise her. She regained her serious composure and looked away as she got up.

"I am fine..." She replied as she walked back into the battle.

"Satelizer, wait!" He cried. "You forgot your weapon!"

She stopped and turned slightly to Kazuya.

"Hey!" Ganessa cried. "You have some nerve ignoring me in the middle of our battle!Before Satellizer could react she was then ensnared in Ganessa's chains. She glared down at Ganessa while struggling to free herself. "Discarding your Volt Weapon and talking with a boy while I activated Pandora Mode. I'm starting to think your mocking me!"

Just then, Kazuya stood in her way

"Leave her alone you monster!" Kazuya cried. "She already beat you!"

"Oh, so I'm the monster here?!" Ganessa rebuked at him. "I'll have you know I don't take kindly to insults! Looks like I'm gonna etch my superiority on two people: you... and that gorilla there. I am going to enjoy watching them suffer!"

Ganessa turned two of her flails into chained buzz saws and attempts to wound them greatly. Kazuya cried out as he tried to stop this but someone else came in and stopped it. A blur of red and violet flew in their vision as it not only severed the chains, but frees Satellizer as well.

"Who dares interrupt this battle?" Ganessa yelled as her chains reformed themselves.

"So this is Pandora Mode, huh?" Seishin said as he suddenly appeared behind Ganessa which shook her.

"Wait... You're the guy from before!" She cried. "You're the one responsible for this interruption?"

"The one and only..." Seishin replied as he looked at her. "This battle just became pointless. Seeing a sore loser like you doing everything you can to beat someone as strong as Satellizer. I find that pathetic."

"Are you mocking me?" Ganessa asked him who remained silent, only to make her even more angry. "Just who the hell do you think you are?!"

"Just the guy that will end this... in an instant." Seishin replied as Ganessa used her flails and buzz saws to attack him. In an instant, Seishin flawlessly evaded her attacks like they were moving in slow motion which surprised Ganessa and Satellizer.

"I won't let you escape!" Ganessa said as she formed her flails again into a giant arrow and had it flying towards Seishin.

"Hmph, Volt Weapon... Deploy." Ganessa, Satellizer, and Kazuya were shocked that Seishin said those very words and watched his right hand as his volt weapon materialized. A crimson-red blade with the mark of the dragon swirling tightly around the blade; its tsuba was a crimson metallic dragon's head and the hilt with a flame designed ribbon around it. Then with his physical strength he sliced through her and her volt weapons.

Ganessa didn't react to Seishin's speed in time because of her actions, she fell to the ground, wounded with her uniform torn to shreds, her Pandora Mode deactivated and her volt weapons de-materialized before her very eyes.

"W-Who are you...?" Ganessa struggled to get back up while looking at the young man.

"My name..." Seishin said as his volt weapon de-materialized and then turned away, "is Seishin Samayou and I'm gonna joining you Pandoras at West Genetics

"Don't you dare walk away from me!" Ganessa cried out to him.

"Shut up, you stupid girl!" Seishin rebuked. "Your own actions and taunts led you to this outcome. If you weren't so prudent and stuck-up, maybe you can prove to be an even match against Satallizer. I hope you learn your lesson about this and learn to respect your students. So until then, turn tail and lick your wounds for the next carnival and THEN, you might be able to get your dignity back."

Ganessa was shocked that he threw her words back at her. Enraged, she got back up and charged back at Seishin with one of her chained flails materialized. Seishin turned slightly to see it happen but didn't move as the two teachers arrived to stop her.

"Hold it right there, Ganessa." Kim Yu-Mi warned as she and Elize Schmitz has their Volt Weapons.

"Hey Seishin," Elize called him. "Did you do something with this?"

"Well..." Seishin was about to explain what happened until Satellizer stood beside him.

"Ganessa was responsible for her actions;" Kisuke explained as he suddenly appeared out of the blue, "Seishin came in and stopped it before things got worse."

"Kisuke!" Seishin called him, he turned and noticed him. He chuckled and turned to the two other teachers.

"Is that true, Seishin?" Ms. Kim asked him.

"Yes, ma'am..." Seishin replied. "Satellizer and Ganessa would taken in some severe injuries, especially with Ganessa entering Pandora Mode and whatnot."

"Ganessa was pridefully gloating at Satellizer because of what happened earlier." Kisuke explained. "Satellizer merely fought back, regaining her rank and dignity. Ganessa can't cope the loss so she activated Pandora Mode and tries to fight back... until Seishin arrived and stopped things from getting worse. As for Miss Satellizer L. Bridget, please excuse her actions.**  
**

"I see..." Ms. Kim wondered,"Well, thank you for your efforts, Seishin. We'll take it from here. As for Satellizer, we'll let her off with a warning."

"What?!" Ganessa cried. "That gorilla and the redhead here started it!"

"But you're the one who caused this!" Ms. Kim said which made Ganessa whimper a little. "After you get healed up, you'll be getting a week's detention."

Seishin watched as the teachers took Ganessa away. He then turned to Satellizer as she called him.

"Seishin right...; tell me, when did you transfer to here?" Satellizer asked him.

"Just last evening." Seishin replied. "It's no big."

Satellizer turned to walk past Kazuya, but stopped to do one more thing.

"You helped me stop this pointless fight, so I am just evening debts up." She replied. "By the way... My name is Satellizer. Satellizer L Bridget."

"Pleasure to meet you, Satellizer." Seishin calmly smiled. Satellizer didn't say a word, but she nodded and walked off. Kazuya walked towards Seishin.

"Are you ok, kid?" Seishin asked him.

"Yeah, thanks for helping us." Kazuya replied.

"I'm glad that you're alright." Seishin said until Chiffon and Ticy arrived.

"Is everyone alright?" Chiffon asked.

"Yeah, we are now." Kazuya replied.

"I missed what had happened..." Ticy said. "Can you ask me what happened in the end."

The two boys chuckled while leaving Ticy and Chiffon clueless. "Sure, but let's just say you're gonna be rather surprised at the ending." Seishin said.

* * *

_**I hope you all may like this. Feel free to leave me some good comments, some ideas you guys can come up with, fave/follow it and while it happens, I'll work on the next chapter. Thanks again and I'll see you all next chapter.**_


	3. Chapter 3: A New Way To Train

**(I only own the OC, not all of the cast of Freezing and Bleach.)**

_**Hey everyone. I managed to get the third chapter finished up. Sorry that it took longer than the other chapters but then again, I am working on two stories at the same time. Anyway, I want to thank you guys for liking and following the story so far. It means alot. Anyway, in this chapter, I had been thinking on an idea; for Seishin's random harem to start... it might be a mixture of the First, Second, and Third year Pandoras. However I don't know how many can he have... While reading this chapter, feel free to leave me some ideas to make the harem liven up even more. Thanks and enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

_**The Nova Slaying Shinigami**_

**Chapter 3: A New Way To Train**

The next day came and news of Ganessa's defeat stretched out to all students; saying that a male Pandora had easily defeated her. During that afternoon, he was in the cafeteria reading up on his mangas. While he was reading, he's been thinking about what Kisuke said to him.

**...**

Seishin was just finishing up with Kisuke's class and was about to leave. Kisuke then asked him to speak with him one on one.

"I saw your fight with Ganessa the other day." Kisuke said. "You're doing pretty good, but don't push yourself too much, ok? You'll never know what other Pandoras that might prove to be an even match with you in terms of strength and potential."

"Sure, I guess." Seishin answered while he put both his hands in his pockets. "But something's troubling me."

"It's about that form Ganessa has: Pandora Mode, isn't it?" Kisuke asked him when he looked at the recording on the computer screen. "Seishin, I don't think you'll be needing to learn Pandora Mode."

"Why not?" Seishin asked.

"Because there are some pros and cons to that form." Kisuke explained. "Sure, it can give the user a boost of power; even to move freely in a Freezing Area, but there are some flaws to using that power. The flaw is that power can be used within a three minute window and after that, you'll be severely weakened and open to attacks... or if there's a stronger Freezing field capable on disabling it."

"I understand." Seishin nodded.

"You're strong without it, Seishin. I know that for sure." Kisuke said. "You'll encounter new things with your stigmata that will make Pandora Mode a thing of the past. I guarantee it."

"Right." Seishin said until Kisuke tossed him his combat pass and a black baton. "Hey, my baton and my combat pass. You were holding that for me after I was in a coma?"

"Take it." Kisuke said and chuckled. "Something tells me you'll get plenty of good luck with that in your hands."

**...**

_"I really need to know what new things I wish to master." _Seishin thought while he looked at his combat pass. _"I had mastered using my Volt Weapon and learned how to do a Double Accel. I need to learn up some new things."_

"Hey, Seishin..." A female voice rang Seishin's ears as it got his attention. He turned to the right side and saw Chiffon leaning down to him while showing off her smile.

"Oh, hey Chiffon. What's up?" Seishin wondered while he pocketed his Combat Pass as quickly as possible.

"I almost forgot to tell you one other thing when we first met." Chiffon explained. "The Third-Years has one little perk, we have access to the School Pools in the evening so if you want to relax in another place than your dorm, the pool is the place to be."

"That's pretty cool." Seishin replied.

"So you want to go there with me tonight." Chiffon asked him.

"Well, umm..." Seishin pondered.

"You will come, right?" Chiffon's voice became more demanded. As Seishin saw her smile, she began to remember the same smile Captain Unohana has; it began to creep him out. Instead of trying to pull away, he gave in."

"Alright, fine..." Seishin sighed after making his decision. He was then caught off guard when Chiffon hugged him.

"That's great! Meet me near the water fountain outside. I can't wait for out date!" Chiffon cried as she then ran off.

"Ah, a date... Ok." Seishin said while he crossed his arms and nodded with his eyes closed. Until... "WHAT?! A DATE?!"

Later that evening Seishin was called to Kisuke's classroom for an important request. Seishin rushed to him as quick as he can.

"Seishin, you made it in time." Kisuke said as he appeared with his suitcase in hand, "There's an important matter I must take care of. Before I go, i have to give you this..."

Kisuke reached in his left side pocket and took out a gold DVD case and a key. Confused, Seishin took them.

"What's this for?" He asked.

"In my room is a door to the Hidden Training Room I designed." Kisuke explained. "Knowing something like this may happen, I reciently built it... for you."

"For me... Why?" He wondered.

"I figured you might ask me that earlier. So I had it ready." Kisuke replied. "When you get in, insert the disc into the drive and then say: Initiate Training Facility. You know what to do." Kisuke went to the window and opened it.

"Wait!" Seishin cried. Kisuke stopped and turned to him with a smile on his face. "Seishin, I have faith that you can do this. I'll be back before the weekend ends."

"I..." Seishin struggled to to speak until he then stood down. "I understand."

"See you later, firebender." Kisuke said as he left using flashstep.

Seishin looked at the gold case and the key in his hands. Reflecting what Kisuke and Maria told him, he knew what he must do.

"_Alright then, I know what I must do. I'll get started tomorrow." _He thought as he pocketed the key and case and then left the room. Not very long afterwards, Seishin arrived to his dorm and walked in. Suddenly he noticed a letter and a little black ball with a red button on it. He picked up the letter and read what it said:

_**"Dear Seishin,**_

_** I assume you found my little gift. I kept it all in there in case if you want to feel like home. All you have to do is press the little red button on it and toss it on your bed. You'll be surprised with what will happen. As for the key l gave you, it will lead you to a special training room just for you. I figured you might need the time so I built this training room to help you master it in a short amount of time. Simply pur the disc into the drive and say. 'Training Sequence, Initiate.' Your new teachers will help you with what you need to learn. Also I spoke with Sister Margaret about scheduling another Carnival so you can test out your skills. It's scheduled to be starting sometime next week. I'm looking forward to that day. See you later.**_

_** Sincerely,**_

_** Kisuke Urahara"**_

Seishin smirked as he then folded the letter and placed it in his drawer. He looked at the black ball in his hand and noticed the little red button. He pressed it and tossed it on the bed. It then exploded, causing him to fly head first to the door. Reaching for the knob, he slowly got up while rubbing his head to soothe the pain. When he opened his eyes, he was surprised to see that his dorm is redesigned like his room. His walls filled with some of his favorite anime and famous bands. His desk has his MP3 with the stand that allows him to play his music without using his headphones. The wall in front next his desk has a 70-inch wide screen TV with a tall stand with each of his anime and movies organized by alphabetical orders.

_"I gotta hand it to you, Kisuke. You know how to surprise me with many things." _Seishin thought as he into his pair of red swim trunks with designer flames on it and a thin black sleeveless t-shirt. He then left his dorm afterwards to meet up with Chiffon at the water fountain.

"You're right on time, Seishin." Chiffon said as she just arrived as well. "Nice ensamble you got on."

"Well, I didn't want to keep you waiting. Thanks for the complements." Seishin replied with a sheepish chuckle. "Shall we go?"

"Sure. We got time now that we're here." Chiffon answered with a little giggle as the two began walking. As they got there, Seishin noticed five other girls, though he blushed and almost had a nosebleed from seeing one of the five girls naked while sitting on a desk chair.

"Hello, Chiffon. Fancy meeting you here." The girl on the chair said. Though she was naked and like most students having big breasts, she had long blonge curly hair that had went down her back. She sat up and saw the young man accompanying her. She calmly smiled. "I see you have a guest with you. Who might he be?"

"Elizabeth, this is the young man who I told you about." Chiffon replied with a chuckle as she turned to Seishin who is blushing profusely.

"We have a blusher here." Another voice said

"I hope he's not like one of those types, Chiffon." Another added with a chuckle.

"Hmmm... Looks like he does blush easily, but I am sure he's not what you think." Chiffon said while Seishin looked away blushing even more, this time out of embarassment. She then turned back to Seishin. "Seishin you can relax now. Everyone's all dressed now.

"Did your mom ever tell you not to dye your hair?" A girl asked as it made Seishin irritated. He turned to glare with his scowl shown at the girl. She was very petite for her age; she also has a typhoon shaped silvery-white hairstyle, twisted into two curls on the side of her and light brown eyes. She wore a red one-piece magenta swimsuit that showed a little of what was supposed to be her cleavage.

Seishin raised his right eyebrow and looked at her smug look and then turned to Chiffon feeling slightly clueless.

"Umm, Chiffon... Why is there a little girl here?" Seishin asked her making the petite girl's face glow in anger. "Shouldn't she be in an elementary school instead of here?"

"Why you!" Attia growled while raising her fist up. "I'm gonna make you regret saying that!"

"Attia, stand down... Seishin here is our guest." Elizabeth called her and turned to Seishin. "Please, Seishin. Come sit with us and tell us about you."

"Ok, then." He replied as he sat down on a lawn chair. "Before we do that, why don't you all introduce yourselves to me.

"Of course; let me start things off." Chiffon said. "You already know me, Seishin. I'm Chiffon Fairchild." She joined them after she got on a blue two piece bikini to show off her curvy figure.

"I'm Attia Simmons," She introduced, "I'm still gonna get you back for that remark."

"Ehh... hehe..." Seishin chuckled nervously.

"I'm Arnett McMillian. Nice to meet you, Seishin" The red haired girl greeted. Her long hair was tied into a long ponytail that reached down her back along with parts of her sideburns curled to the inside. Arnett wore a two piece swimsuit that matched her hair while she has her hands on her hips, grinning.

"Creo Brand, welcome..." She said while looking at him. Her voice caught Seishin's attention as her voice reminded him of Ichigo; full of serious intent. She has short white hair and was the only tallest Pandora he had ever met. She wore a white bikini while she sat by the edge of the pool with her feet in it.

"I'm Elizabeth Mably. Please to meet your acquaintance." She introduced; while wearing a graceful smile on her face. Alongside her long blonde curly hair that went down her back and noticable large breasts Seishin's trying not to oogle on, she wore a dark violet bikini while she sat next to Seishin.

"L-Likewise..." Seishin stammered. Just then he noticed one more girl tha haven't introduced herself. Her eyes were cold, colder than Aizen's or anyone else he opposed in that matter. She had lond red hair that ran down her back with bluish green eyes and sideburns that grew past her shoulders, "Hmm, who that girl over there?"

"Oh, she's Ingrid Bernstein." Elizabeth said as she got up from her seat, her endowed assets bounced with each move she made.

_"I have an odd feeling about that girl." _Seishin thought.

"Well, nice to meet you all. My name's Seishin... Seishin Samayou." Seishin greeted while blushing still.

"(Cough) ...Redhead... (Cough)" Attia said while she made a fake cough. Seishin amticipated something like that would happen.

"Oh, pipe down, ya little kindergardner!" Seishin rebuked.

"I am not no kindergardner!" Attia cried as she walked up to Seishin as he stood up. "At least I didn't dye my hair!"

"At least you have the shortest breasts in this place!" Seishin rebuked again making her irritated.

"Attia, I think you should cool off!" Arnett butted in as she grabbed her arm and threw her into the pool.

"I'm gonna get you back, Arnett!" Attia cried from the far end of the pool.

"So Seishin..." Elizabeth called him, "since you are a limiter, I figure you might be looking for a partner."

Just then, Chiffon's giggle caught Elizabeth's attention along with the others.

"What's so funny, Chiffon? Arnett wondered.

"Oh nothing. Seishin is rather unique." Chiffon said as she calmed down a bit.

"What's special about this redhead here?" Attia asked as she got out of the pool.

"I'm not what you girls call the guys Limiters." Those words Seishin said made all the girls except Chiffon gasp in shock.

"Wait a minute...! If he's not a Limiter, then how did he get into this school?" Creo asked her while marching up to Seishin.

"I'll have Seishin explain it." Chiffon said. "You'll be surprised afterwards.

"I am like you girls... a Pandora." Seishin chuckled nervously, which the girls stop what they're doing and turned to him because of his responce.

"You're a Pandora?!" Attia cried out. "How...?"

"See for yourself." Seishin took his shirt off, showing the girls his lean but muscular built chest, causing the girls to blush, except Ingrid. He then turned to show the girls the four stigmata on his back and the other four on his right arm.

"Whoa!" Elizabeth and Arnett gasped; Creo, Attia and Chiffon were speechless while blushing at his physique. Ingrid.

"Wait a minute. Are you all saying that this... BOY here has the same stigmata as us?" Ingrid asked as she rudely stepped in. "He is a Limiter and nothing else! Just a Wanna be who wants to act all high and mighty!"

Seishin looked at Ingrid who glared down at him. His smile had gone away the second Ingrid stepped in and his eyes filled with a serious intent as he stood up and glared back at her.

"Ingrid, right... Tell me, can a Limiter do something like this?" Seishin asked as he materialized his volt weapon and pointed at the bridge of her nose. She along with the others were surprised to see the crimson blade in his very hand.

"Whoa..." Creo gasped with her eyes widened.

"Speechless aren't you?" Seishin coldly replied to Ingrid with a serious glare on his face. "Don't make assumptions that you think it's true, otherwise the truth will slap you hard... Very hard."

Seishin pulled his weapon away as the girls watched it fade away. As for the way he spoke to Ingrid, all the girls, except Ingrid finds his voice demanding. He then sat down by the pool with his feet in the water.

"Before I got here, I didn't know what a Pandora, Limiter, or a Nova was, or everything in general." Seishin explained. "But my teacher Kisuke taught me all about this. At first i didn't fully understand it, but then I got the grasp of it all."

"Ingrid, girls..." Chiffon called out. "Seishin is quite strong. He took on seven S-Class Novas all on his own the other day."

"What?!" Attia cried out. "This redhead took on seven novas and lived? That's impossible!"

"Believe it or not, it really happened." Chiffon replied while Seishin sheepishly chuckled.

"I see how you became so interested in him, Pres." Arnett said as she and Elizabeth walked up to him and sat beside him; both grinning calmly. Seishin blushed a little and then he looked up at Chiffon smiling. He then felt an aroma of jealousy coming from her. It reminded him of Unohana's "scary" smile of hers; something he doesn't want to see for as long as he lived. Suddenly those two girls then wrapped themselves in his arms causing the young man to blush profusely.

"It's a shame you found him first..." Elizabeth pouted a little. "I was hoping we could all share him."

"Hmmm, perhaps..." Chiffon agreed with a slight giggle. " It wouldn't hurt for us Pandoras to have a boyfriend while still being partnered with a Limiter."

_"Share... me...?" _ Seishin thought as he imagined how it would happen. Suddenly a stream of blood leaked out his nose while blushing heavily.

"So, uhh... S-Since this is a swim m-meet, s-should we s-start s-swimming?" Seishin asked as he quickly changed the subject, while stammering excessively as he tries to calm down. He tries to get back up even though he has two girls latching on to his shoulders. Attia looked away while wearing a dark blush on her face.

"Just because you girls are acting all lovey-dovey with this male Pandora, doesn't mean we all have to watch it." Attia said.

"Come on, Attia. I know you were eyeing this young man." Arnett said while making a haughty chuckle causing the poor girl to blush even more and Seishin blushing so much as Elizabeth and Arnett all cuddled with him. "I will also bet you want a piece of him as well."

"What?! Don't play dumb with me! I am not his type!" Attia rebuked while showing her scowl and pouted.

_"Sweet kami..." _Seishin thought. _"I'm gonna pass out from over excessive blushing from such good looking women..."_

While Seishin struggles to keep him from nose bleeding all over the place, Chiffon, Arnett and Elizabeth smirked and playfully pushed him into the water.

_"Ah, yokatta..." _Seishin thought as he sighed happily. Just then he heard Attia starting laughing at him with her eyes closed. He smirked as he swam towards her, jumped up and pulled her into the pool. She then quickly swam back to the surface.

"Damn you!" Attia reacted making him laugh.

"Well that's what you get for insulting my hair, shortcake!" Seishin rebuked. Just then Ingrid stood before him, glaring down at him.

"I think you should cool off, Ingrid." Seishin said as he dived in for a second, and then jumped out as he grabbed her arms and pulled her in. She swam back to the edge of the pool amd looked back at him; growling after wiping the water off her face.

"You'll pay for that!" Ingrid growled as she stormed off in a huff. Seishin watched her leave as he jumped out of the pool as Chiffon and the girls all walked up to him. "What's her deal?"

"Don't worry about it, Seishin." Elizabeth said as she and Arnett wrapped themselves in his arms. "She does need to lay out some steam."

"It's kind of hard to gain her trust." Arnett added.

"Let me guess, she's more of the 'keeping-order-to-the-utmost' type." Seishin assumed, surprising Elizabeth and the girls. "Trust me, I know someone who is like that as well; facial expression and all."

"Oh, well... For now, give her time to warm up to you." Arnett said.

Seishin nodded as he began swimming with the other girls. Elizabeth watched him as a small smile appeared. Creo and the others pondered on how strong he might be... and how interested she's in to him as a light blush and a smirk was worn on her face. Elsewhere, Byakuya randomly sneezed out of the blue. Rukia stopped to turn to her brother.

"Captain, are you alright." Rukia asked him.

"Someone was talking about me..." Byakuya answered calmly.

"Really, because I don't hear anything... not at the moment." Rukia said. "You were battling hard out there; maybe you're just hearing things. Just rest up for now.

"Hmph..." Byakuya scoffed as he and Rukia continued resting for the next day

The morning sun came and Seishin was out. He went to Kisuke's classroom with the key and case in hand. He walked towards the door next to the white board and opened it using the key he gave him. When he got in, he noticed that the white void of a room was empty; no computers, no TVs, nothing electronical is in this room... Just complete emptiness.

"What the heck did you make, Kisuke?" Seishin wondered as he stepped into the room more. After he took one last step, one of the while tiles glow gold and a computerized voice was heard; spooking Seishin suddenly.

_"Now activating Virtual Reality Time Accelerating Chamber. Please state your name..." _The voice said in a monotone voice.

"Uhh..." Seishin was dumbfounded that the invention Kisuke made exclusively for him caught him off guard.

_"Your name is, Uhh... Is this correct?" _The computerized voice asked.

"What?! No, my name is Seishin Samayou!" He cried.

_"Accessing name in database..." _The voice said. "_Name confirmed... Seishin Samayou, I've been expecting you. I am made to help you master your new abilities. Please present disc so you may begin."_

"Ok..." Seishin replied suspiciously as he held out the gold case. The computer scanned the disc and then it suddenly snatched it right off his hands, surprising him on the spot. "Hey!" He cried.

_ "Analyzing disc... analyzing complete."_ The computer installed the disc in its systems and then asked. _"Are you ready, Seishin?"_

"Well, I am here... So let's get started. " He answered while shrugging his shoulders as he watched the room itself materialize a teacher. A tall female appeared before her, she has long black hair that went down to her back with the sides of her hair tied to her back. She also wore a light blue Pandora's outfit, but the only thing that's strange, was that she nearly resembles Satellizer L. Bridget.

As she opened her eyes, they glowed a yellowish olive which surprised Seishin. When she saw him, she calmly smiled at him while he remained surprised.

"S-Satellizer...?" He wondered.

"Satellizer? Sorry, I don't know who you're talking about. My name's Kazuha Aoi." The girl replied calmly.

_"That's Kazuya's older sister?" _Seishin thought while he was stunned by her appearance. _"She looks really elegant and judging by her aura she possesses, she's strong... Very strong."_

"O-Oh, my mistake." Seishin apologized and bowed. "For a minute, you remind me of another classmate. My name is Seishin Samayou. I am a friend of your brother, Kazuya."

"Kazuya?!" She gasped. "How is my brother doing?"

"He's doing well for his first day," Seishin said, while ignoring the thought of telling her about the time he protected Satellizer Satellizer.

"You don't have to hide things from me..." Kazuha smiled with her eyes closed. "I know Kazuya can be a handful, but I know he can do whatever it takes to help a friend out; even to put himself in harm's way to save a friend..."

Seishin remembered when Kazuya tried to protect Satellizer from being mortally wounded from Ganessa while in Pandora Mode. Then something snapped him out of it, as he sensed another presence joining the two of them.

"It's been a short while, hasn't it Seishin." Maria Lancelot materialized beside Kazuha, surprising even her.

"Maria, you're safe!" Seishin cried with a smile on his face. Maria responded with a calm chuckle.

"Maria Lancelot!? The woman who started it all...?" Kazuha suddenly squealed with stars sparkling in her eyes as she gently took her hands and shook hands with her. "It's an honor to finally meet you, Maria. I have so many questions to ask you!"

"Please... the honor is mine, Kazuha." She replied with a warm smile and a blush on her face. "Anyway, putting all formalities and questions aside, you should know the reason why we're here."

"Honestly, I do not... Sorry." Kazuha chuckled sheepishly leaving Seishin and Maria to be shocked, causing them to fall in a cartoony manner.

"Seishin... care to tell her." Maria said while she got back up like nothing happened.

"Ehh... hehe..." Seishin chuckled nervously as he got up and explain. "Kisuke, my teacher, knows that I want to learn some new things. He also told me that my new teachers will teach me those new moves... So I am guessing you two are my teachers, huh?"

"That is right." Maria replied with a nod and then turned to Kazuha. "Kazuha, Seishin here is the same student I taught him the basics using his stigmata. He is a Soul Reaper veteran and the one responsible for slaying down a total of seven S-Class Novas while saving a group of Pandoras.

"He did all of that? I can see why he's special." Kazuha said while being a little shocked.

"I did look up your bio during my first day here and discovered that you know the Accel Turn and something called the Tempest Turn." Seishin explained "I only know up to the Double Accel; do you think you can help me learn you moves so I can become a little better?"

"I would never expect myself to be a teacher for another student." Kazuha pondered over his request; she then made her decision not a second sooner. "If Maria trained you to be this strong, then I shall be honored to help."

"Alright!" Seishin cried while he smiled; he raised his right arm and materialized his volt weapon in front of them. Maria smirked at his eagerness as she brought her volt weapon out as well.

"You two are strong, but I'll do my very best." Kazuha said as she closed her eyes as she glowed and materiallized her volt weapon; a mid handled large sword appeared in her hands. That alone made Seishin think of Satellizer.

"Now that we're ready, shall we begin?" Seishin asked.

"Yes, let us get started." Maria said. "Seishin, you'll fight Kazuha first. Don't hold back, ok? Kazuha don't hold back on him as well.

"Right." Seishin and Kazuha replied.

"Ok, begin!" Maria cried as the two charged towards each other with intense speed. As the two clashed weapons, a strong shockwave was made strong enough to shatter a block of buildings. Seishin smirked; surprising her as he used his Acceleration Turn.

"He's skilled with that Accel Turn," Kazuha thought as she waited for Seishin to appear, "however..."

As Seishin appeared behind her as he made a downward strike on her, Kazuha simply raised her volt weapon and countered his attack; bouncing him and his volt weapon away. Seconds after, he safely landed on his feet and then looked up at her.

_"I was right... Kazuha IS strong." _Seishin thought as he tightened his grip.

"Maria was right, you are strong Seishin." Kazuha said as she lowered her weapon. "Your Accel Turn was pretty fast. It almost made me lose track on where you were. Show me more."

"Heh... Double Accel!" Seishin immediately cried as he vanished in a blur of blue light.

"Double Accel?!" Kazuha cried.

"He just picked that up on his own the last time the time he and I trained." Maria said which made Kazuha impressed as she waited for Seishin to reappear. He reappeared on the right as he attempts to attack while she's off guarded. Kazuha suddenly spotted him. She managed to evade it, but she then got a small tear in her clothes from Seishin's attack. He then reappeared in front of her.

"You're really good Seishin!" Kazuha said. "Looks like I don't have to hold back anymore..." Kazuha smirked as she entered another battle stance.

"The kid gloves are coming off!" Seishin smirked as he entered his stance.

Maria watched the two have their fun as the second round began. Seishin and Kazuha started it off with the two using their Double Accels and clashed all over the place. Maria watched and waited as the two clashed a little more; Seishin and Kazuha returned to their spots but they appeared with minor scars and tears on their uniforms.

"You became more adjusted to my battle style, I'm impressed." Kazuha smirked.

"It wasn't hard, Kazuha." Seishin replied while catching his breath. "Whenever I'm in a battle, I simply follow my instincts and my body reacts to it."

"I find that very impressive." Maria said as she walked towards them. "Following your instincts is a key play through battle. You have to be battle savvy no matter what, you'll never know what move your enemies might do."

"I see... Just like the fights against the Novas." Kazuha said.

"As well with the fights with the hollows." Seishin joined in.

"That's right." Maria replied. "Now, Seishin it's time we take your training to the next level. You're gonna fight the two of us and see how your progression goes. We'll teach you how to do a No-Interval Double Accel, a Triple No-Interval and then... the Tempest turn. You won't need to go even further beyond.

"Yeah, from our little rounds, I noticed that your Accels are rather different." Kazuha said. "Your Normal Accel has the speed of a Double Accel and your Double has the speed of a Triple."

"I see." Seishin said which shook him. "No wonder my teacher don't want me to learn Pandora mode."

"You got it!" Maria nodded. "You got some unique abilities that Pandoras don't have and we're here to help you awaken them; powers that your Soul Reaper self carry."

"Interesting... Then let's get started." Seishin replied eagerly as he readied himself.

"Let's..." Maria smirked as she brought her Volt Weapon out and entered her stance alongside Kazuha. After a few seconds the three charged towards each other and clashed once more.

Later that afternoon, Kazuya, Kaho and Arthur were out side by the water fountain all wondering where Seishin was at.

"Man, I haven't seen Seishin all day today!" Arthur said. "I wonder what happened?"

"I don't know." Kaho wondered. "I had last seen Seishin in one of my classes."

"Me too." Kazuya joined in. "I hope he's alright; maybe we might treat him to something from Burger Queen."

"Yeah.." The two boys agreed. When they got there, they knocked on his door. Shortly then he answered, feeling tired and rather fatigued.

"Hey, you guys." Seishin greeted wearily. "What's the haps?"

"Wow, man... I never seen you so worn out." Arthur said with concern. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, Kisuke had me do some training before he left for the weekend." Seishin replied, hiding the fact he trained like crazy earlier today. "It was a rather long experience ."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Taho said. "I hope you're alright."

"Yeah, I'll be alright after a little walk." Seishin answered. "What you guys got planned?"

"Well we're going to get some food from Burger Queen in the cafeteria." Kazuya said. "Would you like to come along?"

"Hmmm, ok then..." Seishin agreed. "I am feeling pretty hungry."

Seishin joined the others and went to the Cafeteria. They al ordered meals from Burger Queen and sat by the window.

"Man that hit the spot!" Seishin cried. "Thanks again you guys."

"Hey it's what friends do." Taho replied calmly while wearing her warm smile and then she suddenly forgot to introduce herself. "I'm sorry, I completely forgot to introduce myself... My name is Kaho Hiiragi, I'm a first year here and Class Representative in one of Kazuya's classes."

"Oh, nice to finally meet you, Kaho. Name's Seishin Samayou; Third Year transfer student." Seishin smiled and shook her hand. Kaho began to blush while she looked at him as they shook hands.

_"Wow... He's so hot!"_ She thought.

Just then, the four students heard screams and cries from the other students as they turn to see the Untouchable Queen, Satellizer L. Bridget was approaching them. Seishin sees the seriousness in her eyes as she stared back at them. Seconds afterwards, she stood before them.

"Satellizer..." Kazuya said her name while she remained unmoved but staring at Seishin.

"You... You're Seishin, correct?" She asked.

"Y-Yes, I am..." Seishin shyly replied. She didn't say another word but turned away.

"Come with me, I wish to talk to you." She said bluntly as she walked off. Confused, Seishin excused himself from the others and followed Satellizer out the cafeteria and towards the water fountain.

"You needed me for something?" He asked her.

"Yes..." She replied as she turned to him. A light blush appeared beneath her shy looking eyes. "I wish to apologize for my way for greeting the other day. Also, I wish to say thank you for saving me and Kazuya from Ganessa."

"It's no problem." Seishin replied. "You did beat her and regain your dignity. However you should thank Kazuya for what he did. He stood up to Ganessa for your sake as well."

"I guess that is true. I'll do so when I see him." Satellizer agreed while looking down a little. "If you would like we can formally re-introduce ourselves. We haven't done that since that day..."

"Sure, I'm ok with it." Seishin calmly nodded.

"Though people been calling me the Untouchable Queen, my name is Satellizer L. Bridget. I'm a Second Year transfer student. Please to meet you..."

Satellizer shyly held out her hand, nervous on how he may react to her. Seishin was a little surprised, but he nodded and gently shook her hand. Satellizer was surprised that there's another guy, besides Kazuya that didn't give her the Heebie-Jeebies.

"Likewise, Satellizer. My name is Seishin Samayou." Seishin smiled calmly causing Satellizer to blush a little more. "I hope we can get along in and out of battle. One other thing... Why does people call you the Untouchable Queen? If it's something the teachers and staff gave you, I can understand."

"I was named the Untouchable Queen by the teachers because no one, until now... had ever laid a hand on me." She said. "You and Kazuya are the only two that done so."

Seishin noticed the hesitation and nervousness in her voice. Seishin calmly smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it." Seishin said. "I understand that it happened back since childhood and I don't want to get personal in your life. It's not the end of the world. You're in a new environment now, filled with new people and now got a new leash on life. I believe you'll get along well."

"R-Right." Satellizer said. "Anyway, the Headmistress announced that there will be another Carnival coming this week. I wish you luck on how it'll turn out."

"Same for you." Seishin replied. "I'm looking forward to it."

The two exchanged nods and Satellizer left. While she walked off a small smile was formed on her face thinking that Seishin might be right about a fresh start on life. Seconds afterwards, Kazuya and the others arrived.

"Seishin!" He cried as it got his attention.

"Everything alright? Did the Untouchable Queen do something to you?" Kaho asked.

"There are no problems, Kaho." Seishin replied. "Satellizer and I simply greeted each other. It's was no big."

"It's rather rare to see Satellizer talk to someone else like you." Arthur said.

"Maybe..." Seishin pondered. "Anyway, let's get back to eating in the cafe."

"Right..." The others said as they were about to head back until a familiar female voice called him.

"Seishin..."He turned to see Chiffon standing behind him out of the blue, spooking him suddenly.

"Gah! Son of a gum chewing funk monster, stop scaring me like that!" Seishin cried as he tried to keep himself from getting a heart attack. "I hate getting easily spooked like that!"

"Sorry about that..." She said while giggling. "I'm just wondering if you're going to compete in the next Carnival coming up?"

"Yeah, I am going to." Seishin replied. "Kisuke helped set me up."

"That's good." Chiffon said. "Sister Margaret's gonna broadcast the battle throughout the entire academy. I know there are still many others who haven't heard of you but once the Carnival begins, everyone in the school will soon hear about you."

"Hmm, talk about free publicity," Seishin pondered. "Alright then, I'm looking forward to it more. But what about about you; aren't you gonna join?"

"I could but I got some things to take care of on that day." She replied. "But I can still root for you."

"Alright, thanks." He agreed as he watched Chiffon leave. "Now that that's taken care of, let's eat!"

The four cheered and returned to the cafeteria. Little did they all know, from the tops of one of the buildings, a male Limiter spied on one of the four students that was with Seishin; in this case: Kazuya. He smirked and returned to his partner's dorm before Seishin felt a presence.

When he got in it was very dimly lit with only a lamp turned on giving the room a purple luminescent glow. In the center of the room were three chairs and in the center chair was a girl with blue hair wearing a two-piece black lingerie set with matching stockings. She sighed calmly as one of her other limiters were massaging her shoulders while drinking her glass of wine. When she opened her eyes, she noticed her messenger has returned. He explained the information to her.

"A First-Year and a transfer student to boot, huh? Sounds facinating." The girl said in a calm seductive voice. "But the question remains... Is he cool enough to receive my blessings?"

"Here's the information you needed, Miss Miyabi." The messenger said as he held out a black card. As he turned it on, it showed the image of that one young Limiter: "His name's Kazuya Aoi."

"Oh, my... He is rather cute isn't he?" The girl named Miyabi gasped. "Then I, Miyabi Kannazuki shall deem him worthy to receive my baptism. As the Limiter Eater, it's my job to gobble him up. Starting next week, we will have Kazuya Aoi join our little family." Miyabi announced. "Will you be with me to attain him?"

"Yes, Miss Miyabi." The three Limiters said. "We shall follow and serve you always..."

As Miyabi smirked and turned to the projection of Kazuya, she licked her lips in a sultry manner. Her Limiters all smirked at her decision.

Elsewhere, Seishin was in his dorm laying on his bad with his hands while he was remembering what he and Chiffon were talking about when he was returning to his dorm one night...

**...**

"Hey Chiffon, I have a question to ask..." Seishin called her. "For the relationship between a Limiter and a Pandora, are there some who forced a Limiter to baptise with one?"

"Hmmm," Chiffon pondered for a second, "well giving the fact that you don't need a Limiter since you are a special student, I guess there aren't any Pandoras that does so... One in particular Limiters should be careful for is Miyabi Kannazuki."

"Miyabi?" Seishin asked. "Who's she?"

"Like me and the other girls you met at the pool, she's a Third Year." She replied. "She calls herself the Liberator of Virtue, but all she's good for is that she hunts for the youngest and most handsome of the Limiters. Because of her actions, she's really nicknamed..."

**...**

"The Limiter Eater, huh?" Seishin said to himself. "Whoever she is, I know one thing's for sure: Kazuya's gonna be in some trouble... and something tells me that Satellizer and I will have to be in the crossfire as well..." Seishin sighed and closed his eyes.

Yep this is indeed the start of a new school year; new friends and new enemies while making the grade and being the only male Pandora... Yay me..." He said sarcastically.

* * *

_**Hey guys, I want to thank you all again for liking the story so far. Part of this chapter was inspired by another story made by an author who inspired me to make this. Give Alpine992 some love and respect. Sorry if this chapter was a bit scrunched up. Feel free to give me some ideas for the next chapter. It will follow some of the third episode of Freezing; mainly the fight between Satellizer and Miyabi. Also on a side note, Seishin will have about a couple of friendly rivals thanks to a question by Blazeblue. I don't know how many... Satellizer L. Bridget, Ingrid Bernstein and Ganessa Rowland are my first three rivals I can think about. Also give me some ideas for what songs can fit the battles in here; perhaps some of the songs from Linkin Park's The Hunting Party. Feel free to let me know. Thanks. :)**_


	4. Chapter 4: The Limiter Eater Cometh

**(I only own the OC, not all of the cast of Freezing and Bleach.)**

**_Hey everyone, thanks for the good reviews as well as more adding my story to your faves/follows. Working on this and my Queen's Blade Crossover can be rather a handful, especially balancing it with my usual errands I had to take care of. But I appreciate you guys being patient for me so thanks again for that as well. Here's Chapter 4 of my story. I hope you'll like it._**

* * *

_**The Nova Slaying Shinigami**_

**Chapter 4: The Limiter Eater Cometh **

A new week began as the renounced Pandora: Ganessa Roland was recovering in the Recovery Center. She was slightly pissed at the fact that not only Satellizer defeated her but Seishin did as well. She remembered that event, detail after detail; while forming a scowl on her face, growling from her loss.

_"Damn those two..." _Ganessa thought. _"Ridiculing me and getting away with it. They will rue the day they met me!"_

Just then she remembered what Seishin said to her that day.

**...**

"Your own actions and taunts led you to this outcome. If you weren't so prudent and stuck-up, maybe you can prove to be an even match against Satallizer. I hope you learn your lesson about this and learn to respect your students. So until then, turn tail and lick your wounds for the next carnival and THEN, you might be able to get your dignity back."

**...**

Remembering his words, ceased her anger and calmed her down. She slowly began to realize what he meant.

"Could he be right?" Ganessa thought aloud. "Maybe my actions caused the outcome that day. I... I think I should -"

Just then, she heard a few knocks and then the door opened. She noticed that her partner Arthur came to see her. After a quick greet-in, he began treating her.

"You should really be in class, Arthur..." Ganessa said to her. "I don't want you to get yourself in trouble for skipping."

"No worries." Arthur replied, "there's nothing stopping from meeting my one and only sister." He smiled and chuckled lightly while he wiped her right arm with a damp rag, "and as your Limiter, it makes sense for me to be by your side.."

She looked directly at Arthur's kind gesture while she remembered Seishin helping Kazuya and Satellizer out as she was being taken away by the teachers. His warm smile was worn on his face while that happened. After snapping back into reality, she turned the other cheek; hiding her real reaction from Arthur and regained her usual prideful attitude.

"Well, if you simply must insist on seeing things that way, then i suppose i won't stop you from staying." Ganessa replied.

"How did you end up here?" Arthur asked. "Last I checked you won against the Untouchable Queen in the Carnival, now you're in here... What's going on?"

Ganessa remembered when Seishin saved Satellizer and Kazuya from her wrath and easily defeated her while she was in Pandora Mode. She quietly growled, concerning Arthur.

"Something the matter, Ganessa?" Arthur asked her again.

"Never mind that, it doesn't concern you!" Ganessa rebuked.

Meanwhile, the afternoon bell rang at West Genetics as all of the students were just heading to Lunch. Kazuya was among one of the students who arrived as he began looking around for Seishin, some of his friends or Satellizer. As he was looking around, he then noticed Kaho walking up to him.

"Hey, Miss Hiiragi." Kazuya greeted.

"Hi, Kazuya... " Kaho replied. "You got a minute?"

After the two got their food of choice, they went to the first empty table they see. The two began talking after taking a few bites of their lunches.

"I just wanted to check on how you're coming along during your transition here." Kaho said. "You like how things are running?"

"Yeah, I kinda like it." He answered. "Some of the people here are rather nice. Even Seishin have been very hospitable."

"I'm glad to hear that." Kaho smiled.

"However there's one other person who I want to become friends with and that's Satellizer. " Kazuya said, causing Kaho's smile to droop; "I know that it's my fault that Satellizer lost the Carnival a few days ago, and I know a simple 'I'm Sorry' won't cut it, but I want to make it up to her."

"I appreciate your kindness to others, but I think you should steer clear of the Untouchable Queen." Kaho replied.

"How come?" He wondered.

"Let's just say she doesn't do well with other people. There's something rather off about her." Kaho explained which caused Kazuya's face to tense up.

"It's not nice to say rumors about people we don't even know." He replied sternly as he stood up. "We already seen Satellizer walk up to us out of the blue the other day, asking Seishin to talk with her. I think Satellizer can warm up to me as well as Seishin did if I opened up a little more."

"Kazuya..." Kaho said.

Just then the entire cafeteria suddenly got quiet; Kazuya and Kaho then realized it happening, but as they turned to the cafe's left entrance a familiar student they all know entered.

"S-Satellizer..." Kazuya said.

While Satellizer walked towards the Burger Queen and then ordered her meal. Then as she noticed the young boy sitting by the table, she remembered what Seishin had said to him:

**...**

"Don't worry about it." Seishin said. "I understand that it happened back since childhood and I don't want to get personal in your life. It's not the end of the world. You're in a new environment now, filled with new people and now got a new leash on life. I believe you'll get along well."

**...**

She briefly nodded while mustering up her inner confidence as she stood in front of Kazuya and Kaho.

"You're Kazuya, right?" She asked him as he nodded as a response. She turned away hiding her blush once again. "We need to talk... come with me to the rooftop."

"Please excuse me, Miss Hiiragi..." Kazuya said as he left his tray. "Here, I come."

As the two left, one of Miyabi's three limiters spotted Kazuya leaving with Satellizer. He smirked and used his Bluetooth communicator to contact her.

"Kazuya Aoi is heading to the roof." He said. "He is also following the Untouchable Queen as well."

"Very good..." Miyabi replied. "The plan is going smoothly. Now for stage two: We meet the young lad and 'persuade' him to join me. Come back to my room, we're starting the second stage right away."

Meanwhile, Seishin is currently training once again with Maria and Kazuha, only this time, Kisuke is there watching his progression improving. He watched the shockwaves burst all around the room with multiple grunts and shouts blasting in his ears.

"Seishin's really improving; I am indeed impressed." He said while smiling.

"According to his readings, his skills are nearing the halfway point." SARA explained. "It won't be long until his old powers return."

"That's very good to hear, SARA." Kisuke replied while patting his AI projection's head. She chuckled as her response. Just then, Seishin, Maria and Kazuha all came out from their Accel Turns. The three of them were sweating heavily, their clothes were ripped from the clashes of their weapons and minor scars were shown all around. Seishin on the other hand also had a stream of blood leaking down from his forehead.

"Alright you guys, that's enough training for now." Kisuke said as he walked towards, Seishin and helped him up. "I've seen his progression and I think he did a very good job thanks to you two."

"We're happy we're able to help him, Kisuke." Maria replied and nodded.

"I'm glad I got to have fun with Seishin!" Kazuha joined in. "He's not like a workhorse, but he knows how fight... real well for a Shinigami ryoka."

"Good to know, Kazuha." Kisuke replied as he chuckled calmly and then he turned his attention to Seishin. "Seishin, I'm gonna head to the cafe to get a bite to eat. Wanna come along?"

"Thanks, but maybe some other time." He replied.

"Ok then. Talk to you later." Kisuke calmly replied as he left.

"Seishin, you have trained very well against us." Kazuha said.

"Indeed, you've have proven to have the strength to handle many obstacles." Maria added. "We have something to give you in return... Please hold out your right hand."

"Ok...?" Seishin did what Maria said. She and Kazuha placed their hands on top of his. Then he felt something surging inside of him. "Now, a part of us will be with you. I hope what we gave you will give you an advantage against the Novas."

"I don't know what you gave me, but thanks." Seishin replied.

"You will see soon enough, in due time." Maria said. "Now its time we should go... It's been nice meeting you Seishin."

"Thanks for everything, Seishin... See you later," Kazuha said as she and Maria kissed Seishin on his cheeks, "and please take good care of my brother. He has a special gift that no Limiter but him has..."

"I will." Seishin nodded at the two smiling girls as they then de-materialized and the training room then shut down. He looked at his hands and gripped them tightly; then using his stigmata, he fixed his uniform, healed himself a little and left the room. Shortly then he arrived to the one of the other rooftops and took a nap, unaware that he's not far from where Kazuya and Satellizer are.

Elsewhere, Attia Simmons was passing through the halls when she saw the Untouchable Queen and Kazuya talking through the window not far from her.

_"So there's the Untouchable Queen..." _Attia thought as she made a haughty smirk, _"and the new transfer student's with her. I'm looking forward to seeing what will happen."_

Back on the rooftop , Satellizer stared at the open sky through the metal fence while Kazuya arrived just seconds afterwards. kazuya watched as Satellizer stared at the sky while a calm breeze flowed through her hair.

"What's going on, Satellizer?" Kazuya wondered until Satellizer turned and walked towards him. She took his hand and gently placed it against her face whule she closed her eyes. Kazuya blushed a light red as he was stunned at what just happened.

"I was right... Nothing happens when you touch me." Satellizer said calmly. She then opened her eyes and looked up at Kazuya. "Kazuya, Seishin had told me what happened when Ganessa and I fought again the other day. I appreciate what you did for me."

"Well, umm... I just want to do something to help you is all." Kazuya replied while he scratched his cheek with his index finger. "Look, I want to apologize for what I have done during the Carnival. I would like to make amends with you, by... becoming your Limiter."

Satellizer was stunned when the young man offered his permission to become partners with her. She blushed a light pink and then looked down to her unopened meal.

"I don't need a limiter," She replied, "not right now..."

"Satellizer... I -" Just as Kazuya was going to say something another voice rang the ears of the two students.

"My you two picked a silly place for a baptism." Kazuya and Satellizer turned to see none other than Miyabi Kannazuki with her three Limiters.

One has messy light brown hair that reached down to his chin, another has long black hair with the sides at chin's length and a small ponytail in the back, and lastly the third one has light blonde hair with his bangs covering his right eye slightly. Their eyes glanced down Kazuya and smirked as they found the one she's looking for.

"A Baptism... What's that?" Kazuya asked.

"Oh, that's right; you just transferred here, didn't you..." Miyabi began to explain. "When a Pandora and a Limiter agreed to become partners, they do what is called a Baptism... Of course this is not the right place for it; it's much more special when you're alone with your partner... unless you're into people watching you."

"Tell me, miss... Who might you be?" Kazuya asked her.

"I'm a third year." She said. "I am The Liberator of Virtue, Miyabi Kannazuki."

Satellizer didn't say another word as her glasses began gleaming in the sunlight.

"Umm, everything ok?" Kazuya asked her as she began walking past Miyabi.

"Stop right there!" Miyabi called Satellizer; she then turned towards to the blond speckled Pandora. "Do you actually think a Second-Year can walk off without acknowledging a Senior; is that it?"

"Kazuya," Satellizer called Kazuya without turning to Kazuya while ignoring Miyabi, "we'll talk somewhere else..."

Kazuya and Miyabi watched as Satellizer walked off. He then got up and tried to follow the Untouchable Queen, but Miyabi won't let him.

"Why don't you wait up a moment..." Miyabi said while grabbing his arm. "I'd be more than welcome for you to accept my baptism."

Those words Miyabi said immediately caused Satellizer to stop walking. She then turned to see what's going on while keeping her cold glare.

"Sorry, but I don't understand what you mean." Kazuya replied.

"Then let me make it clear," She said as she placed her hand on Kazuya. "I want to hear you say that you want me to be your big sister."

Miyami may a seductive smirk as she licked her lips; hoping Kazuya would say yes. However Kazuya has other plans...

"I'm sorry, I already chose to be with Satellizer." Kazuya replied.

"What?" Miyabi was shocked at Kazuya's reply; surprised to hear that out of all Pandoras, he would pick the Untouchable Queen.

"I chose Satellizer to baptize with... whatever that is..." Kazuya said, turning her offer down. "Thanks for the invite, but I already made my decision."

Kazuya then broke free of Miyabi's grip and tries to head towards Satellizer, but Miyabi couldn't accept a limiter saying no to her. Her Limiters block Kazuya's way, preventing him to get to the be-speckled Pandora.

"You stupid brat..." Miyabi called out. "Did you actually think I'm gonna let you get away by insulting me like that?"

Kazuya was cornered with no way to escape. However hope in the physical appearance of Satellizer L. Bridget appeared with her Volt Weapon pointed at Miyabi's neck.

"If you dare lay on finger on Kazuya like that... I will show you no mercy." Satellizer said as she pocketed her glasses.

"You made a terrible mistake, girl." Miyabi said surprising Satellizer as she flipped her over and slammed her into the ground. Then she used her stigmata to materialize six floating daggers. "I wonder how I should discipline you... so you'll never look down on a Senior again?!"

Satellizer didn't say a word, but she merely flipped herself back up; kicking Miyabi in the process. Slightly miffed while keeping her cool, Miyabi immediately used her homing daggers to attack Satellizer, but she easily deflected them with her Nova Blood.

"I'm impressed that you deflected them with such good form, however..." Miyabi smirked as she then vanished instantly.

"Where'd she go?" Kazuya wondered as she looked around.

Miyabi appeared behind her attempting to fatally stab her, but to Miyabi's surprise, Satellizer was able to perform an Accel Turn; evading her attack and doing the same thing Miyabi did to her. Miyabi evaded her attack slightly and regained her ground.

"Not bad... The Accelerating Turn was an elite move that only Third Years could learn, yet you already mastered it." Miyabi said. "I'm impressed. You definitely live up to your reputation, Satellizer L. Bridget!"

Miyabi immedately entered her Accel Turn with Satellizer following her a second after. The two clashed all over the rooftop. Seishin and Attia watched it from behind the scenes, Kazuya watched it up close. As the two girls made one last Accel turn, Satellizer managed to leave a small but revealing cut on Miyabi's face, her volt weapons de-materialized and a part of her uniform torn; mainly showing her right arm and her endowed assets.

"Miss Miyabi!" The three limiters cried.

"It's over." Satellizer said coldly. "Don't ever lay a hand on Kazuya or else you get more than a little scar."

Satellizer turned and began walking towards Kazuya, until Miyabi screamed when she felt her blood running down her face. Miyabi's three limiters ran to help her, but she heeded them.

"I didn't expect that... How intriguing." Miyabi said, getting Satellizer's attention. "I was gonna teach you a lesson... but we went way beyond that now.

_"She still won't stay down..." _Satellizer thought while glaring coldly at her. _"How predictable..."_

"We've past the point of no return."Miyabi announced as she shifted her eyes to the blonde haired Pandora; her smirk and eyes weren't the same. It was filled with an intent to humiliate Satellizer... by any means necessity. " I'm gonna change the game, you fridged bitch of a Second Year! I'm gonna force you to serve on a fine plater of humiliation until you damn well choke on it!"

She shifted her eyes to her Liimters while regaining her calmness.

"We're ready and awating your order Miss Miyabi." They all said.

"Activate Ereinbar Set!" Miyabi cried as she started to glow a light blue, telepathically connecting with her Limiters. Then the three young men all prepared themselves. Kazuya anticipated what's about to happen.

"Satellizer watch out!" He cried getting her attention.

"Too little, too late!" Miyabi cried.

"Freezing Area!" One of the Limiters cried as they all casted a triple layer Freezing Area, trapping both of them in their pressurized grip.

Attia, at the same time watched what's going on as well. A small smirk was worn on her face as she watched the battle getting heated up.

_"Well, well, well... I wonder how the Untouchable Queen will handle this." _Attia thought while she quietly chuckled.

Satellizer struggles to get back up, but she managed to look up and glared at Miyabi.

"Tell me, how does it feel to be trapped in Freezing area made by three Limiters at once?" Miyabi smirked while she walked towards Satellizer as she held one of her Homing Daggers; floating and gyrating in the palm of her hand, "and here you are without one Limiter to aid you. Admit it, you're at my mercy now."

"I wonder what you will do now, Untouchable Queen?" Attia quietly muttered to herself while she snickered.

_"I have to get out of here!" _Satellizer growled for a second as she mustered up her physical strength and jumped high into the air; surprising Miyabi and Attia.

"How is she able to move in a Triple layered Freezing Area?!" Miyabi gasped.

"Impossible! She must not be human to do something like this!" Attia said aloud, but not for anyone around to hear.

Satellizer looked down at Miyabi as she then sees Kazuya struggling to even lift a finger in the overbearing weight. She lands back down to help Kazuya up, only to get pinned down by Miyabi's volt weapons.

"S-Satellizer!" Kazuya cried. His cries were loud enough to wake Seishin up.

"Serves you right, girl, paying attention to that boy while in the middle of our fight." Miyabi taunted; her smirk regained its calm composure while she looked down at her. "Just how many times are you planning to disrespect me?"

Kazuya watched helplessly as Miyabi picked Satellizer up by her hair while she stared back at her.

"It's not too late to make amends..." She continued as she materialized one of her daggers. "You will start with apologizing for making this disgraceful wound on my face."

Satellizer didn't say a word as she stared blankly at Miyabi. In return Miyabi punched Satellizer in the stomach, having her cough up a little blood.

"Stop it, let her go!" Kazuya cried out but to no avail as Miyabi materialized one of her daggers. At the same time, Seishin, who heard the commotion going on, immediately woke up. He then got up and looked at the rooftop close to where he is and watched what's going on.

"Come on, Satellizer! I want to hear you say that you're sorry for being an insufferable bitch!" She asked her bluntly.

Satellizer's lips start to quiver as she attempts to speak. Miyabi's grin starts getting wider, as she awaits what Satellizer was going to say. However, Satellizer has something else to say.

"Please... let the boy go..." Satellizer said.

"What...?" Miyabi looked at her; confused that Satellizer didn't say what she wanted her to say. Enraged she attempts to cut down her uniform, revealing her bosom to the world.

"Stop it!" Kazuya cried. "How could you be so cruel?!"

Miyabi turned to Kazuya and smirked wryly at him.

"Oh look, we have a Limiter here who is in need of a lesson." Miyabi said as she looked down at Kazuya. "You boys can do whatever to this bitch while I will play with the Limiter."

"Whatever you say, Miss Miyabi." They obeyed as Miyabi tossed Satellizer to them. The three started harassing her but touching he all around. Satellizer's phobia began kicking in and started to scream loudly from the unpleasant feeling from the males touching her.

"So, you want to be the tough guy here, huh?" Miyabi rhetorically asked as she materialized the remaining daggers while she walks towards Kazuya. "Well, I'll fix that..."

"Leave her alone..." Kazuya muttered as she chuckled.

"Or you'll do what?" Miyabi taunted.

"I said... LEAVE HER ALONE!" To Miyabi's surprise, Kazuya eyes glowed blue and casted a strong Freezing Field, stopping her and the Limiters in their tracks.

_"H-How... How is he able to cast a Freezing Area without an Ereinbar Set?" _Miyabi thought as she trapped within the Freezing Area.

_"I knew it from the moment Kazuha told me." _Seishin thought. _"Kazuya has the ability to cast a Freezing Area without an Ereinbar Set."_

Kazuya kept the Freezing area casted for a few more seconds until he gave in to the depletion of his power. His Freezing area was then deactivated and he then fell to the ground. Satellizer watched as Kazuya did all he could to save his friend.

"Damn it..." He muttered. "It's not enough. If only I had more power..." Suddenly he looked up to see Miyabi walking up to him. Her sadistic grin was shown and her eyes regained their calmness.

"You're quite something, Kazuya Aoi..." Miyabi said as she materialized her weapons while she walked towards the young boy. "If you let me be your big sister, I promise I won't hurt her anymore... Although, I'll have her be my little pet."

"I would rather endure all this pain, than join up with you." Kazuya rebuked, ticking her off.

"Then I shall grant you your wish!" Miyabi said as she readied her daggers, Kazuya squinted his eyes awaiting the pain from her daggers. Just then, a strong burst of wind blew in their way, covering their field of vision. Miyabi and her limiters didn't have time to react before four simutaneous palm thrusts sent them flying in different directions. As Satellizer and Kazuya opened her eyes, he noticed that he is beside the Untouchable Queen as well as they saw a familiar red haired ally; it was none other then Seishin.

"S-Seishin!" Satellizer called him as he wrapped her in his jacket while not saying a word.

"Who the hell are you!?" Miyabi said as she walked towards her Limiters, but Seishin didn't answer.

"Can you stand, you guys?" Seishin asked as he held out his hand. Satellizer simply nodded as she took his hand and got up.

"Fashionably late, huh?" Seishin chuckled at Kazuya's rhetorical question.

"Are you ignoring me?" Miyabi asked as she grew irritated; again no answer from Seishin. "You got some nerve, stepping in this fight!"

"Funny... From what I see is a sore loser trying to lash out at someone who's stronger than you, Miyabi Kannazuki... or should I call you The Limiter Eater." Seishin rebuked without turning around.

"Sore Loser?!" Miyabi repeated bluntly. "Do you know who I am?"

Seishin turned to Miyabi with the same cold stare Satellizer gave her.

"Yeah, you're a harlot who uses her feminine wiles to lure good looking people towards you." Seishin answered coldly. "Unlike your slaves, the only person who isn't affected by you is Kazuya. He would rather choose to go with a Pandora who isn't a temptress like you and I'm glad he chose Satellizer."

"You dare mock me!? I won't allow that!" Miyabi said as her limiters stood up.

"Freezing!" They all said as they casted a Freezing area in all directions.

"Hmph..." Seishin held on to Satellizer and Kazuya as he immediately used his Accel Turn; vanishing completely before their very eyes.

_"His Accelerating Turn... it's even faster than mine!" _Miyabi thought.

"How did you get here so fast?" Kazuya asked Seishin, surprising Miyabi when she and her Limiters turned to see the three of them behind her.

"I wasn't far, Kazuya. I was napping on that other rooftop until that Harlot you two are facing woke me up." Seishin replied and then turned to Satellizer. "Anyway, I already know you won against her, Satellizer. So you rest here and I'll take it from here."

He got up and then turned to Miyabi. Satellizer then called out to him.

"Seishin..." She called him, getting his attention as he saw her tossing his jacket back to him; now seeing that she has her uniform restored. "I appreciate you helping us."

He looked at Satellizer for a second and then he gave her a thumbs up while he turned back to Miyabi.

"You shouldn't be meddling in other people's business." Miyabi said while she crossed her arms.

"Funny I was gonna say the same thing." Seishin rebuked. "Are you that weak that you search for the weaker just so you can feel good about yourself?"

**(Playing Turn The Tables (Breakbeat Raiden Remix))**

"Shut up! I'll show you who's weak!" Miyabi cried as she used her Daggers and attack him directly. Seishin sighed as he evaded the first five and grabbed the last one.

"Freezing!" The Three Limiters cried as they casted their triple layer Freezing Area to trap Seishin again.

"So predictable." Seishin scoffed as he immediately used his Accel Turn to overwhelm the Limiters. He appeared in front of the black haired Limiter and punched him hard, knocking him out cold. Next, by using the unconscious Limiter as a springboard, he jumped and made a swift kick towards the blonde haired one, knocking him down as his nose began to bleed a bit. Lastly, he turned towards the remaining Limiter. He casted his Freezing Area, but to no avail as he used his Accel Turn to appear beside him. Before he could react, Seishin struck him with an uppercut sending him flying and then landed beside the other Limiter who was knocked out.

Just then Miyabi waved her hands, and made her daggers turned and flew down at him. Seishin simply swatted them all away with his bare hand and crushed the one he caught earlier in his hand. Everyone was shocked at what just happened; even Attia who saw it from the window, was wide eyed with her jaw dropped wide open.

"I already had enough of the bull crap that's happening right now!" Seishin said sternly making everyone get their attention; even Satellizer who wa recovered from the fight with Miyabi and Attia who watched it all from the windows "Us, Third Years are the upperclassmen of these students. We should act like we're mature adults, not little kids!"

Seishin raised his hand to the sky and materialized Bāningu· Sōru Reddonouva from his very hand. He then pointed crimson dragon designed blade towards Miyabi making her and everyone else's eyes wide as they all laid eyes on the crimson blade; bathed in the sunlight.

"I will not let people like you attacking other students for your amusement!" Seishin snapped as his raised his volt weapon behind him when it was enveloped in flames and it formed into the shape of a dragon roaring loudly.

"Whoa..." Kazuya said as he was mesmerized at the power of Seishin's weapon. Attia was speechless at the power Seishin radiated.

"Ok!" Miyabi cried out. "Just don't hurt us and we won't bother you or the other students again!" She said as her two other Limiters helped the unconscious one.

**(Song ends)**

"Then I suggest you get moving... before I change my mind!" Seishin snarled as the flaming dragon looked down at Miyabi and roared loudly, making her and her limiters run for the door. Satellizer and Kazuya walked up to Seishin while he deactivated his volt weapon and sighed calmly. "Sheesh... That was a pain in the butt."

Just then he heard the door burst open; Chiffon and Ticy came out as quick as they can.

"I just heard that there was a fight." Chiffon said as she walked towards him.

"There was, but it subsided now." Seishin replied.

"Miyabi was here, wasn't she?" Chiffon asked him.

"Hell, yeah..." Seishin replied. "I showed her what for; no one was injured though."

"Oh, yokatta..." Chiffon said in thought. Then she noticed the cuts on his right hand. "Seishin what happened to your hand?

"It's nothing." He replied. "It doesn't even hurt really. Her daggers only tickled me... like tiny little feathers."

_"Wow."_ Ticy thought.

"Strawberry head here saved the boy and the Untouchable Queen from Miyabi." Attia said when she landed in front of Seishin from the open window a floor higher than where he is.

"That's good." Chiffon said as she then sighed in relief. "That means, Miss Bridget isn't in trouble."

"As for you Attia, Strawberry head... really?" Seishin said. "Ease off the names ya Oompa Loompa!"

"Big Red!" Attia yelled

"Kindergartner!" He rebuked

"Brindy!" Attia rebuked back

"At least girls don't pad their bras to make their breasts bigger, unlike you!" Seishin said, causing the entire roof to go silent as Attia gritted her teeth in anger.

"Why... you...!" Attia snarled as she raised her right leg and kicked him in the groin making everyone wince from seeing that. Seishin's face twitch in sheer pain for a couple of seconds and then regained his calm expression before Attia looked up at him.

"Hehe... that didn't even hurt the slightest." Seishin said with a chuckle, but his thoughts have their own opinion.

_"OOOOOOOWWWWWW! JIMMINY CRICKETS, THAT SEVERELY HURTS!" _Seishin thought. _"Now I know how Kisuke feels when he got kicked in the balls by Hiyori!"_

"Hey, let's not get ahead of ourselves, you two." Chiffon said as she slowly moved Attia away. "Hey Seishin, do you need an ice pack?"

"No thanks, Chiffon. I am gonna be fine." Seishin replied chuckling sheepishly.

"Can I see where it hurts?" Chiffon asked with a smile.

"Wha- No! Please leave my downstairs out of the question!" Seishin cried with his eyes closed, making Chiffon smirk at him as she unbuckled his belt. Seishin immediately opened his eyes and pulled his pants away from her.

"Aw, Seishin..." Chiffon whined while pouting at him. Seishin sighed as he turned to Kazuya and Satellizer, whom were both blushing at the unexpected subject at hand.

"Hey, are you two OK?" Seishin asked them.

"Yeah, thanks again for saving us Seishin." Kazuya said.

"I appreciate you coming to help us." Satellizer said while she turned away while blushing.

"I know, what had just happened just now was completely unexpected." Seishin said while rubbing the tip of his nose. "From now on, what happened on this spot, stays in this spot, agreed?

"Agreed." They replied.

"Hey, Seishin." Chiffon called him. "I'm about to head to the school pool tonight. Would you like to join me?"

"I guess..." Seishin answered. "Anything to relieve the tension that happened today."

"Then it's a date!" Chiffon cheered.

"Whatever floats your boat, Chiffon." Seishin said as he sighed calmly.

"Miss President, you already have a full schedule for today!" Ticy cried.

"Really?" Chiffon wondered. "I thought today was free. Can you pass me my planner?"

"I... um... I don't really... have it on me." Ticy shyly replied as Chiffon looked at her with her head tilted. Ticy tried to resist her stare but she then gave in to it. "Ok, fine... You have nothing planned."

Hearing those words made Chiffon smile once more. She then turned to Seishin.

"Well, Seishin. I'm looking forward to our date, tonight." Chiffon giggled.

_ "Oy, vey..." _Seishin thought as he chuckled sheepishly. Chiffon then went to Ticy who asked her what should she wear for her trip to the pool with him. Ticy sighed as she and Chiffon left. As for Attia, she glared at him as she marched up to him and elbowed him to the stomach. making him cringe down to her height.

"If she's getting a date, then I want one!" Attia announced before she marched off, leaving a surprised Seishin with Ticy and Chiffon, Satellizer and Kazuya.

"Seishin, what the heck just happened?" Kazuya asked him.

"I honestly don't know... Right now, I need to get back to my dorm to get an ice pack." Seishin said while he winced from the pain in between his legs. "I'm feeling the after stinging effect of Attia's kick, If you can excuse me."

Seishin then left using his Accel turn while enduring the pain in his crotch thanks to Attia, while leaving behind a slightly confused Satellizer and Kazuya. When he got there and placed an ice pack on his crotch, he began howling in pain like a dragon in heat.

"I think we should go visit Seishin later on today to see how he's doing." Kazuya suggested. "What do you think, Satellizer?"

"I don't know..." She said. "I don't want to impose."

"I did see his room once. it's not so bad." Kazuya replied. "One thing's for sure, he really loves listening to his music."

Satellizer sighed and then nodded. "Very well." She agreed.

Meanwhile at Kisuke's office, he received a call from Seishin via Communication Projector.

"So you say that Kazuya has the power to cast Freezing abilities without an Ereinbar Set, huh?" Kisuke wondered.

"Yeah," Seishin replied. "I seen it myself during Satellizer's fight with Miyabi. Kazuha told me that he is special."

"I see." Kisuke replied as he then pondered over the astounding revelation. "This is indeed an astounding discovery. I should look more into this." Kisuke then thought of an idea. "Seishin, the next time you see Kazuya, have him see me in my classroom."

"Why?" Seishin wondered. "Whatcha planning on doing, Kisuke?"

"I'm gonna run some tests and see what causes Kazuya to cast such powerful Freezing areas." He replied. "In the meantime, I'm gonna help gather some materials for tomorrow's class. Care to help me out?"

"I could, but I kinda got plans." Seishin answered. "Apparently, I have a date tonight."

"A date? With who?" Kisuke asked Seishin as he sighed.

"You'll never believe it... but with the Student Council President: Chiffon Fairchild."

"Aw snap, Seishin!" Kisuke cried. "You are really becoming a ladies man. It won't be long until they want more than just seeing y-"

Kisuke suddenly felt Seishin's fist in his face, like it did the last time he spoke with him in Shibuya; though even more painful though.

"Don't... remind me..." Seishin replied as he ended his communication.

* * *

**_I hope you like what i did with this chapter. I wanted to balance the action between Seishin and Satellizer as best as i can. As for the redhead names,I looked up each of them online. For example: Brindy - it's a nickname for someone who has red hair or the dry red branch of a dead spruce or fir tree (burns fast!)**. Sorry that the redhead taunts are rather bleak. I did the best I can. If you can help me think of some better redhead insults or taunts, please feel free to message me. Anyway thanks again and I'll work on Chapter 5 soon. If you're also wondering when the next chapter for my Queen's Blade crossover will be ready, it is almost done. I am just putting the finishing touches on it. Stay tuned.**_**


	5. Chapter 5: To Be Chased and Pursued

**(I only own the OC, not all of the cast of Freezing and Bleach.)**

_**The Nova Slaying Shinigami**_

**Chapter 5: To Be Chased and Pursued**

It's been a couple of hours since Seishin stopped Miyabi from bullying Satellizer and Kazuya. But even though the rest of the day was good, he still has the feeling he haven't seen the last of the Limiter Eater. Seishin was just leaving one of his classes only to get encountered by Sister Margaret with Chffon, and Ticy.

"Hello, Seishin. Do you have a minute?" Sister Margaret asked.

"Sure, Sister Margaret." Seishin replied . "What do you have in mind?"

"The Headmistress wants to see how you took down those NOVA the other evening." Chiffon said.

"Yeah, she has been thinking about that for some time." Ticy said. "Would you like to come with us to the Simulation Room?"

"Ok then." Seishin replied as he followed the gang. Little did he know, Elizabeth, Arnett, Attia and Creo were not far from them. They saw Seishin following Sister Margaret so they followed him.

A short walk later, Seishin was standing in the streets of a virtual city as seven S-Class Novas appeared. He glared at them as he remembered the time he slayed each of them with sharp precision and timing back in Shibuya.

"I kinda like the feel to this place." Seishin said. "It's quite authentic, from the buildings, to the roads and cars, to the length of the place."

"I appreciate your opinion to the simulation room, Seishin." Sister Margaret's voice projected out to the room.

Just then Elizabeth and the others arrived. The girls saw Seishin standing in the middle of simulated city.

"Hey Chiffon, what's Seishin doing down there?" Arnett asked her.

"Girls, you remembered the time Seishin saved me and some Pandoras back in Shibuya?" Chiffon asked.

"Yeah, I remembered hearing those rumors." Elizabeth answered. "Is that what he's planning to do?"

"That's right! You're going to see history reinacted!" Chiffon replied.

"Interesting, this I want to see.." Creo said.

"Are you ready, Seishin?" Chiffon's voice projected. "Remember it's a simulation. Just take things slow."

"I'm ready when you are." Seishin replied as he materialized his volt weapon and readied himself.

**(Battle Music: Now Playing -BL57 Sakkaku [Extended] from Bleach OST)**

"Alright. Initiating Freezing Field." Chiffon said as Seishin watched the seven S-Class Novas generated their blue crystal formations, enveloping the area towards Seishin within a 10 block radius. Seishin immediately ran towards the Novas and the upcoming Freezing Field.

"Is Seishin crazy?" Attia cried out. "He should know that the Freezing field stops all Pandoras in their tracks!"

"Just keep watching, little Attia. He'll be fine." Elizabeth said as she watched what Seishin might do first. Attia then heeded her words and resumed watching Seishin.

As Seishin was only five inches from the Freezing field, he smirked as he immediately used his newly mastered No-Interval Double Accel, vanishing without a trace. Everyone except Chiffon were surprised to how Seishin mastered a No-Interval within a few days of him being here. The Novas were scanning for Seishin until they found him leaping over the buildings like a frog with boosters. The second the leading Nova found him, it began generating itself for a Partical Beam. Seishin immediately used his Double Accel to leap towards the leading Nova. He them made a deep cut like before, causing the leading Nova to diminish.

"Whoa, I never seen someone like him move so fast before!" Sister Margaret cried in amazement.

"I agree Headmistress." Elizabeth agreed. "He had taken down that Nova within the blink of an eye."

"Seishin, he's amazing!" Creo said as she was awestruck at his abilities.

Everyone was impressed with his abilities; even Attia who was impressed, but doesn't want to show it. Chiffon remained smiling as she watched the event before her very eyes. Because of that, she chose to let the whole school see the male Pandora in action as she flipped a switch, broadcasting the training all over the place. All the other students stopped what they're doing to see Seishin fighting off the Novas.

"That's Seishin?" One Pandora said. "He's amazing!"

"Wow, I know that guy!" Another Limiter cried. "I have class with him!"

Even Miyabi with her limiters were watching it from the screens in the cafeteria. She watched how the red haired Pandora took down the Novas easily. She began to remember the time he appeared to save Satellizer and Kazuya as he displayed his strength before her. Just then a blush adorned her face as she watched him closely.

"Seishin... I don't know why, but your fierceness is turning me on." Miyabi said as a seductive smile graced her face to match her blush. She slowly licked her lips as she continued watching him fighting off the Nova with her lust filled eyes. Her limiters were wondering what's wrong.

"Something wrong, Miss Miyabi?" The blonde haired limiter asked.

"Boys, I'm done with hunting limiters." She said. "I have a new prey to gobble up, now."

"Wait, you don't mean-!" The three boys said.

"That's right!" Miyabi said. "Now I am ready to hunt him down. The man who bested me: Seishin Samayou!"

Back in the simulation room Seishin stood on top of a nearby building as he watched two novas fall to pieces after performing Senmaioroshi. He turned just to see the remaining four turn to where he's at. Seishin smirked as he readied himself.

_"Time I learn some ol' tricks against those new common foes."_ Seishin thought as he went with the attack as he began leaping over the buildings using his Double Accel.

"I never knew that Seishin's such a powerhouse." Arnett said to Chiffon. "Looks like you got some competition, huh Elizabeth?"

"We should be careful, girls." Elizabeth said as she crossed her arms, smirking down at the young man as he charged back at the Novas once more. "You might wind up keeping him to yourself one day."

"Yeah right!" Attia said sarcastically as she growled. "That guy is not my type!"

Arnett chuckled as she watched Attia fuming while crossing her arms and looking away, like; and rather literally, a little child.

The fourth leading Nova immediately attacked using its blade arms. Seishin simply used his Accel to jump and land on its arm and ran in a streamlined fashion towards the Nova's center. Seishin immediately saw the other arm coming for him so he simply slid back with his legs folded back and his arms stretched out and upward, though he used his volt weapon to block the arm forcing it to fly over him nearly an inch over his nose. When he cleared that hurdle, he flipped himself back up into an No-Interval Double and somehow the second leading Nova stood still in place as time stood still. Seishin stood on its shoulder looking at the remaining three.

"Hitotsume: Nadegiri..." Seishin said as he tapped the tip of his volt weapon on the Nova, causing the Nova to split in half. He then notice one of the five Nova using its Particle Beam at him; he evaded it using his No-Interval once more and landed on a tall building, ten blocks away from them. He anticipated what they're going to do as he watched them eyeing on Seishin while lining up beside each other.

"What's he planning to do, pres?" Attia asked.

"The same thing he did in Shibuya." Chiffon replied to her and the girls as they watched what Seishin was going to do.

Seishin watched as the remaining three all began charging up preparing for a combined particle beam. He smirked as he closed his eyes gripped his volt weapon with both of his hands when a flaming colored aura enveloped his blade. The second the three Novas fired their particle beams simultaneously, Seishin opened his eyes and jumped off the edge of the building towards the beam's path. What he had done surprised the Headmistress and the other third years, along with everyone watching him on the screens all across the school.

"Time to wrap it up! Sen... SANZU!" Seishin unleashed his signature attack as he fired a large high density beam towards the Particle beam's path. When the two beams clashed, a strong shock wave was resulted; however Seishin's attack started to get the upper hand. It grew closer and closer to the remaining Novas. They did put up a fight, but they were all defeated none the less as a large explosion with the blast radius stretched to five blocks.**  
**

**(Song ended)**

Arnett, Attia, Creo, Elizabeth, Ticy and even the Headmistress were awestruck as they witnessed Seishin's abilities first hand. Chiffon remained impressed.

"Come on Attia, look at him." Arnett whispered in her ear while smirking. Her whispering was loud enough for the other girls to hear "The long red hair, the piercing red eyes, those delicious abs, well built muscles and that dominant voice of his... Don't tell me you don't want all of that..."

A light blush adorned her face alongside her usual scowl as Attia continued to be pursuaded by Arnett. Arnett moaned and sighed as she imagined her having him as her boyfriend, as it made the poor little girl whimper.

"But then again, you are too flat chested and midget sized to match your type. Oh well, them's the brakes..." Creo chuckled causing Attia to scowl and face the red haired girl beside her.

"That may be true," Elizabeth said while she never took her sights off Seishin, "but after this simulation, I'm sure the rumors of a Male Pandora will be true and many Pandoras will be going after him; despite their partnerships with their Limiters."

"Good, it's the way us girls are meant to be." Chiffon said. "Just because we're partnered with a Limiter, doesn't mean we can't have a lover in our lives."

"So we're gonna have more competition." Attia said.

"Ah, so the innocent one speaks. I knew you have a crush on Seishin" Creo smirked at the little third year who scowled.

"Remember ladies," Chiffon turned as she gave them the smile-o-death look, making a few of them a little nervous. "I found him first. Starting tomorrow, I will prepare a plan involving Seishin. This school's gonna get a whole lot more interesting."

Seishin smiled calmly while he deactivated his volt weapon as he watched the mushroom cloud he made from his last attack.

"Hey, Seishin!" Chiffon cried. "Great work out there!"

"Thanks!" Seishin turned to her and smirked as he gave her and the others a thumbs up. Just then he noticed from the corner of his eye a camera on the far left corner. Knowing this place, there has to be multiple cameras all around.

"Hey Chiffon, what's with the cameras?" He asked.

"Well, I... umm..." Chiffon blushed and giggled once more; then Ticy took over for her.

"Chiffon had turned on the cameras to record and broascast your simulation all over the school." Ticy projected. "Seishin, be honored... now everyone in this school finally know that a male Pandora is here in our school."

"Hmmm, that's not half bad." Seishin said while he put his hands on his hips. "There are many students who haven't heard of me. At least they now know. Thanks, girls and I hope you like what you've seen, Headmistress."

"Oh I have, Seishin." Sister Margaret said while she applauded. "A job well done.

Later that night, he returned to his dorm and when he got there he found a letter on his bed. He picked it up and read what it said:

_**"Hiya handsome, you must be a little worn from training. Meet me in the pool tonight and we can talk while taking a swim. See you there.**_

_** -Chiffon"**_

Seishin smirked as he figured she would leave him a message. He put the letter aside as he changed into his black, tight sleeveless shirt and his red swim trunks with the black flame designs on the cuffs of his trunks. He carried his bag with his towel along with his clothes and left to meet up with Chiffon at the school pool. When he got there, he was rather surprised to see that no one else was in the room with him.

"Strange, I thought the other girls would be here at this time like before." Seishin thought aloud sa he sat down with his feet in the water. "What caused it to happen?"

"That was me, Seishin." Chiffon suddenly appeared behind him, spooking him from behind as he fell into the pool. "I asked them if they could let us have some time to ourselves."

"Seriously, stop doing that!" Seishin cried out as he quickly got back up. Chiffon replied with a simple giggle as she enjoyed her usual playful teasing. She walked past him to the nearest chair as she put her things down as well. As she was putting her things up, Seishin then noticed something about his injured hand. Somehow the wounds that were on there, had miraculously vanished.

"I bet you're wondering why your hand has healed up so easily, huh?" Chiffon questioned him.

"It must have some kind of healing property; restoring strength, healing wounds that stigmata can't regenerate." He guessed. "

"That's right." Chiffon replied. "The pool water is always at room temperature, so it's perfect for us Pandora to relax. It restores our strength and heal most wounds that stigmata can't heal, just like you said. You're catching on pretty quickly, Seishin."

"Where's your swim clothes, Chiffon?" Seishin wondered as he turned to her.

"I already have them on, silly." Chiffon replied as she disengaged her volt texture to reveal a somewhat small dark red bikini that did little to hide her, well... surrounding areas. Her bikini top was her size but a little shorter, causing her breasts to appear bigger. As for the bikini bottom, shaped in a thong like design with the center showing a bit more of her lower region. Seeing that caused Seishin to get a nosebleed, as he immediately covered it up before Chiffon could see it.

"I, umm... umm..." Seishin stammered while blushing madly from the sight of her new, but somewhat revealing bikini. He had a feeling that Chiffon had chosen to wear that all for him as she giggled from watching him blush like a ripe tomato.

"You like what you see, Sei-kun?" Seishin was surprised at the new nickname Chiffon gave him. At first he thought she did it to playfully tease him, but then he started to grow into it.

"Ok, I have to say that your outfit is pretty flashy, yet slightly erotic." Seishin admitted.

"I'm glad, because I had just picked this one out," Chiffon said as she walked up to his ear and then whispered, "just for you..."

Seishin blushed at her words, causing his heart to skip a beat. Just then he noticed that her eyes are always closed. He tried to say it without hurting her feelings.

"I hope you already realized it, but the way you're looking at me with your eyes closed... Yeah, kinda creepy..." Seishin said it to her in a subtle way. Chiffon smiled and giggled.

"I think it's time I should look at you with my eyes... open." Chiffon said as she slowly opened her eyes. Seishin was entranced at her unique gold eyes with the vertical line down the center of the pupils.

"Your eyes, they're... they're beautiful." Seishin said which caused Chiffon to blush easily. "I never seen eyes like yours before. It's so rare... so exotic."

_ "Seishin..."_ She thought as she looked up at Seishin as she saw power emanating through those crimson eyes of his. Her heart began to skip a beat while she blushed.

"You are one of the few people who saw my eyes, but you're the first one who like them. I only show my eyes to those I know I can trust... or who I like the most." Chiffon said dreamily as she slowly started to confess her feelings. "I really like your eyes, too. I can see a calm and kindling flame when you're at your most relaxed, but fierce when in battle."

Seishin blushed and chuckled innocently; in return made Chiffon giggle at him. Just then she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his back; pressing her bosom against his chest as she snuggled against him. She then continued.

"Can I tell you something, Seishin?" She asked causing him to nod. "I don't know if it's either a guy or a girl thing... but there's something different about you; something that differs you from the other Pandoras. From the first time I seen you in battle, I had an odd feeling about the volt weapon you carried. Whenever I look at that scarlet blade of yours, I can see you... your spiritual side."

"I guess you're right." Seishin replied which surprised her a little. "Before I was a Pandora, I was... I think I should show you than tell you, Chiffon."

Seishin walked away towards his bag as he put his towel away. Chiffon watched as he took something out of his bag and returned to her; his prized possession: His combat pass.

"Chiffon, what I will show you; I want you to keep it a secret." Seishin said. "I can maintain this form for a few minutes at least."

"What are you about to do?" Chiffon asked him.

"This..." Seishin closed his eyes as the combat pass began to glow a light blue and stretches out through his body. Chiffon watched in surprise that she was able to see Seishin in his Soul Reaper form. "This is who I am before I became a Pandora."

"Whoa, I didn't expect this to happen" Chiffon said as she looked at Seishin's uniform. "What are you, exactly?

"Yeah, this is me as a Soul Reaper." Seishin said. "Originally since Soul Reapers are also souls, I turned out to be different. I was the only one of them who still kept their physical self due to my abnormally high spirit energy. My Soul Reaper form isn't finished restoring yet, that's why the stigmata is used as a catalyst so I can materialize my weapon, while my spirit energy is getting restored."

"Wow, I never expected an answer like this when I had told you about your volt weapon, Seishin..." Chiffon said as she walked towards him while he gripped his combat pass as he returned to normal. "I was surprised at first, but now it's all clear. I'm glad you told me, Seishin. Thank you..." Chiffon wrapped her arms around his neck and then she pulled him down as his lips was pressed against her soft ones. Seishin tries to wrap his mind at what was just happening.

"You're really something, Sei-kun." Chiffon said while sporting her usual smile. "I never expect you to be such a really good kisser."

"Hehe, so are you." Seishin replied as he looked away; chuckling shyly while he blushed darkly. "It's my, umm... first."

"Really? So was mine." Chiffon said as she hugged him while she pulled him to the edge of the pool. "You want to kiss me again?"

"S-Sure." Seishin replied shyly.

"Well then, close your eyes and pucker up." Chiffon ordered him. Seishin chuckled and did what she said. Chiffon chuckled as she sneaked around him. She chuckled and then pushed him into the water.

"Why you..." Seishin scowled at her while she laughed at him.

"Sorry, I couldn't pass up this moment." Chiffon replied while she giggled. She then held her hand out to him. "No hard feelings?"

"You're right, no hard feelings." Seishin replied as she grabbed her hand. Before she could react, Seishin pulled her into the pool water. She then swam up to the surface beside him and then looked at him with a scowl until it was replaced with her usual calm smile of hers. The two chuckled as they began swimming and playing around in the pool.

The next day came and news and rumors of the male Pandora and kiss the two students made were already spread out to every student like wildfire. Everyone whose anyone have heard it. Seishin was just leaving his class to head to the cafeteria until he saw Chiffon running over to him on his right.

"Afternoon, Sei-kun!" Chiffon said.

"Chiffon, good afternoon!" Seishin replied with a smile before Chiffon leaned up to him and pecked him on the lips; shocking every student in the halls. He then turned to see the students looking at him and then back to Chiffon. "You're thinking about an open relationship right now, huh?" He questioned her.

"Umm, something like that." Chiffon giggled as she latched her arm around his. "Let's talk over lunch, ok?" She asked.

"Sure, I guess." He answered.

Seishin and Chiffon was in the Cafeteria. Everyone turned their eyes to the male Pandora with the Student Council President ordering lunch from Burger Queen. Afterwards, Chiffon began sharing some of her food with Seishin; like sharing one end of a french fry with him on the other and they both bit it until they reached the middle until their lips meet the other.

"Is that the male Pandora; and he's having lunch with the President?" One random Limiter asked.

"Whoa, the male Pandora is so hot!" A Pandora cried out. "I want to date him."

"You want to drop your limiter for a chance to go with him?" Another Pandora asked.

"Hell yeah!" That same Pandora replied. "He's so strong, especially during that broadcast we saw the other day."

Seishin overheard all the commotion and chuckled sheepishly at what they're saying about the new open relationship between him and Chiffon.

I'm guessing people already heard about the news. How did they even hear it so quickly if it happened just late last night?" He questioned her.

"Yep." Chiffon replied as she ate some of her . "High school gossips spreads faster than any news or radio station."

"I guess you have a point." Seishin rubbed the back of his head while ate a few more fries and took a sip of his soda. "But why do you want us to be in an open relationship?"

"I wanted to show everyone that just because you have a Limiter as your partner doesn't mean you have to pursue a romantic interest with them." Chiffon replied. "My limiter and I are partners yet we're ok seeing other people."

"In other words, you're her little alibi, Sei-kun." Seishin turned to see Elizabeth walking to him as she sat her tray down. A smirk was worn on her face as she then sat on Seishin's left. "Take a look around Seishin, all those girls would love to drop their limiters for a shot with you."

Seishin turned around as he saw all the Pandoras of all years looking at him, anxious to get their hands on him.

"So what do you say, Sei-kun... Wanna be our school Playboy?" Chiffon asked him.

"I would love to see it happening." Elizabeth said as she leaned over to him, making her breasts push themselves out her dress and making him blush. "Just know that I'll be coming after that handsome body of yours. Creo too, and Arnett, Attia soon..."

Just then another voice appeared once more.

"Hello, Seishin..." Seishin then felt his spine shiver as he remembered that seductive voice of hers. He turned to see none other than Miyabi Kannazuki standing behind him.

"Seems Miyabi wants in on the action." Chiffon said. "That's... surprising."

"Ever since that time on the roof, I finally realize that you're the perfect guy for me." Miyabi moaned while thinking of him as she licked her lips in a seductive manner. "Instead of calling me the Limiter Eater, call me the Pandora Eater and you're my main course."

"Sweet kami of Takamagahara..." Seishin's voice squeaked.

**(Now Playing Random Music – Playing Churu Churu Paya Paya from Rosario Vampire OST)**

Elsewhere, Kisuke with Kazuya, Kaho and Arthur were just leaving class. Kaho was very excited about the news she heard.

"Guys did you hear the big news!" Kaho cried.

"No, we haven't." Kazuya answered.

"What's up?" Arthur wondered.

"I heard from the other students that the Student Council President is hitched up with Seishin!" Kaho cried.

"I reciently heard it from Sister Margaret." Kisuke said. "I assume that it's an open relationship."

"Oh, it is!" Kaho cried. "Oh if I could get him to go on a date with me, my popularity will skyrocket; maybe... even over Elizabeth Mably!"

"You do realize that it would be a three-way relationship with Chiffon if you do that, right?" Kazuya said which made Kaho stop and thought about it.

"More like a harem, waiting to happen." Kisuke added

"Either way, good luck doing that." Arthur said. " Even if that's possible, I already heard from my previous class, that not only the Council President and Elizabeth Mably got dibs on him, but the president is even letting all girls try and and date him."

"Well how about that, I never knew Seishin became such a ladies' man." Kisuke said with a calm chuckle. "I bet he must have gotten the 'Smooth Operator' side from his parents."

I don't think any man, yet alone Seishin could handle such a thing like that." Kazuya said as he and Arthur nodded.

"Ah, Seishin..." Kaho said dreamily.

"I wonder where our little Casanova is at, so I can congratulate him." Just then Kisuke and the others stop to hear rumbling down the halls. They waited for a minute until they saw Seishin, but they were surprised to see him fleeing down the hall for his life from a stampede of love-struck women. He screamed as much as his lungs could carry as he ran with all the strength his legs can give him.

"There he is..." Kisuke said as Seishin ran past them, "and... there he goes."

"Should we help him?" Kazuya asked.

"No way man." Arthur said. "I don't want to get in the middle of a stampede."

"Well, i'm going." Kazuya said as he immediately ran off to find Seishin.

"Kazuya, come on man! Kazuya-aw, awww here goes!" Arthur cried as he and Kisuke ran off following Kazuya while Kaho was left behind; dreaming about Seishin.

"Ah, Seiiiishinnn..." Kaho said dreamily with hearts fluttering around her.

**(Song ends)**

* * *

_**Thanks for reading this chapter. Just then I have been thinking of making a little omake of my own, inspired by my friend BahamutReishiki with his Kill La Kill/Bleach Crossover: "To My Death I Fight." I am planning to call it "Pandora's Box." I'll probably get started with it sometime in this month. Anyway, next chapter will involve Ingrid Bernstein. I will need some time to think of a title for it. Stay tuned for the next chapter, especially the next chapter for my Queen's Blade Crossover. Later...**_


	6. Chapter 6: Upholding Order

**(I only own the OC, not all of the cast of Freezing and Bleach.)**

_**Hey everyone, Happy September and thanks for the faves, follows and positive reviews for the story so far! While I was working on the story I had done some thinking and I had decided to start where Alpine992 had left off from his story Stigmata Enhanced Shinigami. Thanks to him, I got the inspiration to make this story. For that, give him lots of thanks and respect. Back to the story, of course Seishin's harem is growing more now that Miyabi has joined the craziness. Still that doesn't stop Seishin from surviving his first year in West Genetics. In this chapter, some references from DBZ Abridged ep. 36(Compliments of the debut of SS Vegeta and his victory over Android 19), and ep 10(Part 3's ending), one of the Nostalgia Critic's 2nd Commercials review when he watched the Zelda commercial(His Quote: "Well Excuse me, Princess!), and Tenchi Muyo: War on Geminar ep.5. If you haven't seen War on Geminar(or originally called Saint Knight's Tale) feel free to watch it, it's pretty funny. Anyway enjoy the chapter, everyone.**_

* * *

_**The Nova Slaying Shinigami**_

**Chapter 6: Upholding Order**

After the fight he had with Miyabi and the announcement for Seishin being open and up for grabs, the rest of the week into the start of the next week had been more; what's the word... hectic, no. Chaotic... HELL YEAH! That evening Seishin headed his dorm; ragged and exhausted. He walked towards his bed; well, limped like a zombie and laid head first onto the soft mattress before him. He took a deep but raspy breath and sighed in relief as he was back in his own dorm; the very place he would call sanctuary.

"Ah geez, why am I always stuck in the middle of a love affair?" Seishin said to himself. "I'm so tired, I could crawl back to that cryogenic capsule and sleep once more for another 20 years. Those girls ran me ragged every single time and they pop up in the most inconvenient of places, especially one time Miyabi pinned me in my own dorm..."

**(Flashback)**

Seishin returned to the boys' dorms after evading the mass of girls chasing him. He sighed in relief as he was just a keycard away from sanctuary. As he swiped the keycard, the locks on his door unlocked themselves and Seishin walked in. Before he could react, he was suddenly pinned against the back of his door by several daggers.

"What the-!" Seishin shrieked. "Who pinned me in my own home!?"

"I finally caught you, Seishin Samayou..." A familiar sultry voice said inside the lightless room, "like a fly in a spider's web."

The woman smirked as she stepped out of the shadows and slowly sashayed towards him until they're face to face. She stood in front of him wearing a lacey lingerie ensemble: A black corset that squeezes her breasts like they're ready to pop out, with a see-through that reveals her stomach, and her thong like panties were laced all around; snugging all of her lower curves very well.

"What?! Miyabi!" Seishin gasped which was replaced by a knowing scowl. "Of all places a girl should find me... WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN MY ROOM, WEARING... THAT?!"

"Aw, don't you like me welcoming you to your own dorm?" She playfully pouted before she caressed his left side of his face with her right hand. "Come on, Seishin... It's a guy's dream for a girl to be welcoming their boyfriend while wearing the sexiest of clothes?"

"What; boyfriend?!" Seishin asked. "Ok, I have to admit that's pretty hot, but... BOYFRIEND?! Last I remembered, you ran off in fear of me the day you bullied Satellizer and Kazuya."

"True," She admitted while she pressed her body against him, "but after that time, I began remembering that dominant voice... that power of yours... that firey blaze in your eyes, makes me want to have you to myself. Even the very thought of you is turning me on!"

She gasped and sighed while imagining her fantasy with Seishin. She moaned and began fondling herself with every imaginative vivacious moment between the two, causing Seishin to blush mildly from her seductive nature and grow nervous from how she moaned.

_"I gotta get outta here!" _Seishin thought as he managed to get his right arm free. He then materialized his zanpaktou and cut down the daggers around him and attempted to escape, until Miyabi stopped him from opening the door.

"Seishin, I'm gonna make you mine... whether you like it or not." Miyabi said while she licked her lips. "Now pucker up..."

Miyabi attempts to kiss the red haired shinigami hybrid until he used his Accel Turn at the last second when he saw a tiny opening he could escape from. He had to jump out of the window and flee as fast as he possibly can.

"You can run, my love... But you can't hide!" Miyabi cried out as she got dressed and chased after him.

**(Flashback ended)**

"Well it comes to show, love is like a battlefield." Seishin sighed, "and unfortunately I'm their prize." Seishin turned on the TV and began watching his anime while he relaxed himself.

As Seishin was relaxed, he was unaware that Miyabi reappeared behind him from a secret compartment she made behind his bed. She quietly slid down on the bed and crawled towards him wearing a white veiled see through nightgown with matching lace panties and white stockings.

"At least I'm safe for now." Seishin said aloud.

"Yes, you are..." Miyabi said as her chuckle spooked Seishin as she grabbed Seishin before he could react. Seishin screamed loudly as his voice echoed through the night sky.

Later that same evening, Satellizer was walking through the dark path, en route to the girls' dorms. She reflected on the time, she saw Seishin unleash such power from his volt weapon once from his bout with Miyabi and again against the Novas in his simulation training.

_"Seishin... I never seen a weapon like his turning into flames like that." _Satellizer thought. _"What kind of weapon could do such a thing? I need to know more when I see him again."_

As she was nearing the entryway to the dorms, she suddenly stopped as she sensed a presence nearing her from the shadows.

"Who's there, show yourself...!" Satellizer called out bluntly.

"Satellizer L. Bridget..." Ingrid said as she stepped out of the shadows to Satellizer's right hand side. She slowly walked towards her while Satellizer turns to her with her cold gaze.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Oh, pardon my manners..." She said while she crossed her arms under her breasts. "My name is Ingrid Bernstein, maybe you've heard of me?"

"Are you here to avenge your slutty friend?" Satellizer asked with venom in he voice while she materialized Nova Blood and raised it up to her neck. "If you did, then you would be making the same mistake she did."

"Anyway, I am known here as the Guardian or Order." Ingrid said while she lightly pushed away Satellizer's blade from her throat. "I use my abilities to punish chaos and keeping the peace in this school from troublemakers like you."

"Is that so," Satellizer replied; still keeping her cold glare locked on to Ingrid and her weapon firmly grasped in case if she makes a move.

"As a Pandora, it's my job to keep order in this academy with every fiber of my being." Ingrid explained. "Find yourself a limiter by noon tomorrow. I'll make you pay for your insolence... you and your limiter both."

"What about Seishin?" Satellizer asked. "He saved Kazuya and myself. He's the only male who doesn't have a limiter. What do you plan to do with him, huh?

Ingrid immediately stopped, the second she said Seishin's name. She remembered the one time last week when she was passing through the halls until she saw many students watching Seishin's training broadcast all over the school. Her cold glare never faded back then back then as it hasn't now, when she turned her head slightly and shifted her eye directly at Satellizer.

"If I see Seishin again, I won't do the same thing I will do to you and your limiter soon... When I see that wannabe again, I won't show him any mercy."

Satellizer watched as Ingrid walked away after the cold threat she gave to her for Seishin if she sees him again. She shrugged her shoulders, deactivated her volt weapon and turned away. Before Satellizer makes her leave, she muttered one last thing...

"Big words, but they're meaningless all the same." Satellizer muttered aloud causing Ingrid to turn back to Satellizer who was walking away. She squinted her eyes in pure anger as she scoffed and resumed walking off. Little did the two students know, Kaho was hiding behind the wall as she overheard the conversation between the two girls.

_"This is bad! I have to tell Kazuya and Seishin right away!"_ Kaho thought as she immediately fled from the scene.

The next week came and Seishin was heading to his next class, dead tired as usual. Kazuya, Arthur and Kaho was just passing through the halls when they saw Seishin walking by. They immediately ran to meet him.

"Hey Seishin!" Kazuya called him, getting his attention.

"Oh, it's you guys," He yawned loudly, "how you all going?"

"We're fine but you look terrible." Arthur said. "Having trouble sleeping?"

"No, you can blame the Pandoras for chasing me relentlessly." Seishin replied. "They couldn't stop since the announcement last week. They even went as far as forming a secret group, bent on trying to catch me. They even were desperate to catch me with their volt weapons!"

**(Flashback - Last Week/ Playing The Funny Chase)**

Seishin was on the run once again during free period from Pandoras who wielded mid ranged dual weapons. His head and hair was completely drenched in sweat like he ran through a flood.

"We won't let you get away, Seishin!" One Pandora cried.

"Give up and surrender!" Another Pandora called out.

"Aw, come on!" Seishin cried. "This is too much! He continued running until he spotted another group; only this time, they are using their Stigmata Surveillance System Volt Weapons. He had no choice but to make a turn through the dorms. The dual wielded Pandoras all stopped to catch their breaths. The leader of the group stood in front of them with a smirk on her face.

"The target is heading your way!" The leading Pandora said. "Repeat, the target is heading your way."

Seishin slowed his running down until he's merely jogging. He simply sighed while looking back and then continued moving forward

"That was close..." He said while jogging past the Boys' Dorms. "Those girls really don't know when to quit. At least I am nearing the other entrance. Not like I am gonna run into a trap."

Irony smacked him as he ran through the other entrance, only to be caught in another trap. He was surrounded by girls wielding mid ranged and others who are masters in Accel Turns.

"Aw, dammit!" Seishin muttered.

"Seishin Samayou!" He turned to see Arnett speaking to him using a bullhorn. She leading the group surrounding him. He face palmed himself as a result. "Give up already, Seishin! You can keep running, but you won't stand a chance against all our forces combined!" Arnett question her announcement to him.

"Come on, Arnett! Aren't you being a little extreme about this?!" He cried while scowling.

"Sorry Seishin. I still care for you but If it means catching you, then yes... we're being extreme about this!? Arnett cried as she ordered the girls to charge towards him.

Seishin watched as the girls with their mid ranged weapons were in attack range. One after the other each of those Pandoras all tried to snare Seishin, but he countered them by using his volt weapon to parry them away for just a second and then when he found an opening, he immediately jumped up using his super strength.

"Not bad... Accel Team, go!" Arnett cried as she ordered them to move. They immediately used their Accel Turns to counter Seishin's escape while he's in the air. Seishin caught on to their next move and Seishin immediately used his Accel to counter their moves. Then he leapt out of their web until Arnett appeared behind him suddenly with her Volt weapon in the form of large double-headed scythe.

"I got you now!" She cried as she and Seishin clashed. Arnett was steadily gaining the upper hand against him since her weapon was long and double headed. Seishin recieved a few light cuts on his arms and torso while in the middle of blocking. He immediately blocked it once more as he used his Accel Turn to jump back from her.

_"Dammit, that hurt!"_ Seishin thought.

"Sorry about that Seishin." Arnett said while she walked towards him, getting his attention. "Once I get a hold of this, I can't quite control myself. Now, please do all of us a favor... AND SURRENDER!"

Arnett immediately charged towards Seishin with an intent to wound him than capture him. Seishin growled and charged towards Arnett while holding his grip on his weapon tightly. Just as Arnett was going to make the first move, Seishin responded with using his Accel Turn to confuse her.

"Nice try, but... No dice!" Arnett immediately lashed out her scythe, but just as the scythe's blade was about to hit him, she saw a small smirk on Seishin's face which surprised her.

"No dice indeed... for you. Triple Acceleration!" He cried.

"What?! You can do a Triple?!" Before Arnett could react, Seishin immediately went even faster to the point that she couldn't catch his movements now that he's moving even faster than before. She looked all around for Seishin to make his next move until she felt a heavy blow impacted with her stomach. She was stunned that Seishin reappeared in front of her with his fist hitting her stomach.

"Sorry Arnett... No hard feelings..." Seishin chuckled.

"None... needed..." Arnett smirked while her vision was getting blurry. "You're good... very good..."

Seishin watched as Arnett passed out and her volt weapon dissolved. He sighed in relief before he heard the sounds of the other Pandoras coming to Arnett's location. He took the opportunity and left using his Accel before the girls got to Arnett.

**(Flashback and ended )**

"Wow, you must be really wiped out from that." Kaho said.

"You have no idea..." He replied. "Right now I have one more class before free period, after that I'll rest up.

"Ok, get well soon Seishin." Kazuya said while Seishin waved to them when he took the next hall down.

Despite the ongoing moments of the Pandoras chasing Seishin, he still ponder on how to master the Tempest turn even though he was dead tired. He sighed while shaking his head until he bumped into one of the students, dropping her belongings. Unfortunately, the person he accidentally bumped into was none other than Ingrid Bernstein.

"Sorry, Ingrid." Seishin said as he helped pick up her belongings until he came across an old picture of her when she was young with another Pandora.

"Give me that!" Ingrid yelled as she snatched the picture from his fingers before he could wonder who was that. "I don't need your help, Samayou!"

"Well, excuse me Princess!" Seishin back sassed Ingrid getting a bitter glare from her. "I already said sorry! I don't know what your deal is, but whatever it is you don't need to lash it out on me!"

"My deal is that I am in charge of keeping order in this school from troublemakers like you." Ingrid barked back.

"Well you're doing such a bang-up crappy job with doing that; especially falsely accusing people for something they didn't do." Seishin rebuked getting her angry enough to materialize one of her tonfas and swung out at him, only for him to evade it by leaning back from her attack.

_"She's fast! That one almost took my head off!" _Seishin thought as he stood back and looked at her.

"You're lucky i can't do this while there's people around. Next time, I won't be that fortunate." Ingrid turned ans started to walk away until...

"Tell me who is on that picture of yours?" Seishin asked.

"I don't need to explain it to a juvenile delinquent like you!" She rebuked getting Seishin irritated. "Stay out of my way, got that!?"

With a huff, Ingrid turned away and walked off to her next class. Seishin sighed as he turned away as well and walked off to his lunch period; unaware that Ingrid took one last look at him walking off.

_"I don't see what's special about that guy... He's just a Pandora; soon enough, I will crush him as I will do to Satellizer and her Limiter." _Ingrid thought as she glared at Seishin once more before she resumed walking off.

"Sheesh, what's got her panties in a twist?!" Seishin rebuked as he was inches away from his classroom... that is until Chiffon arrived, only difference is that she's not sporting her usual smile.

"Seishin, I saw what happened." She said

"Hey, in my defense, I had already apologized." Seishin blurted out.

"Come with me, Seishin... I want to talk to you. " Chiffon said.

"What about my class?" Seishin asked.

"Don't worry, as long as you're with me, then you'll have a reason that you're out of class." Chiffon replied as the two were reaching the Student Council office. When he walked in, he saw two other students. One was a Third Year Pandora with burnt orange hair with light brown eyes. Beside her was a Second Year Pandora with short black hair with matching black eyes.

"Hmm, who might you two be?" Seishin wondered.

"Seishin, I would like you to meet Third Year Virginia and Second Year Chiroru." Chiffon introduced him.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Seishin replied while chuckling nervously. "Pardon my manners, please to meet you two."

"Likewise, Seishin." Virginia answered while smiling a little. "It's a pleasure to meet you, too."

"We saw your training against the Novas." Chiroru said. "You were amazing out there."

"Hehe, thanks for the complements." Seishin chuckled calmly as he then cleared his throat and turned to Chiffon. "Aside the greets and complements, what the real reason you got me here, Chiffon."

"Getting straight to the point, huh Seishin?" Chiffon rhetorically asked with a slight giggle and then a sigh as she sat on the desk beside him with her legs crossed. "Seishin, what you didn't know was that these two students were fighting alongside Ingrid and myself during the ninth Nova Clash a few years back."

"Ever since the Nova Clash had ended, Ingrid's personally was drastically changed." Chiroru explained. "She was once very calm and sweet, before she took on a more serious and strict personally."

"I remember that when I first met her that one night." Seishin replied and then asked. "What caused her to change her personality?"

Seishin suddenly saw Chiffon give him a picture from her desk. What he saw was a picture of the team during the ninth Nova Clash. He saw each of the students in that platoon before they fought the Nova that day. When he looked back up at the girls, he saw Virginia and Tyrol tearing up.

"Seishin... a friend of ours in that platoon died to save the first years." Chiffon explained. "Her name was... Marin Maxwell."

Seishin then remembered seeing a similar picture from Ingrid when he accidently bumped into her earlier. On it only has her and Marin.

"She was a valuable leader and a special friend to us." Virginia explained while she and Chiroru wiped their tears away. "Unless if you have something important you need to do, you're more than welcome to listen to what happened during the ninth Nova Clash."

"Ever since the night I met Ingrid, she was like you Pandoras: Strong, independant, and to my admittance: Beautiful..." Seishin explained. "When I had looked into her eyes, I knew something was off about her. Sure she was was strict, moody and quite arguementive but when I see her, I knew that she has some kind of secret that made her who she is. Now that I know what caused her to be like that, I want to know more."

Later on after school ended for the day, Seishin resumed his training with Kazuha and Maria; striving to perfect the Tempest Turn. So far, Seishin is still struggling with trying to sync the timing. He did easily with Shunpo and his Acceleration Turns, but the Tempest Turn was by far, his hardest high end skill he wanted to master.

Seishin kneeled down gasping heavily on the ground as he was gradually getting worn from the innumerable attempts to try it out. Maria and Kazuha helped him out.

"Seishin... I think we should take a break for now." Maria suggested with a hint of concern in her voice. "You've been at this for five and a half hours."

"Yeah, I should..." Seishin replied as he took a seat. After taking a deep breath, he punched the white panels on the ground out of frustration. "Man, why can't I master something like this?!"

"I know how you feel, Seishin." Kazuha said while wrapping her arm around him as she tries to cheer him up. "Mastering the Tempest Turn isn't easy... It took me some time to master that ability. There's no need to rush, just be patient and then it'll come to you."

"Alright then..." Seishin sighed as he got back up. "I'm gonna call it a day, I need some rest at least."

"Alright, then." Maria said feeling concerned for him as he attempts to leave, until... "Seishin, wait!"

"What is it?" Seishin wondered.

"Give it time," Maria said. "I believe you'll find the right beat."

"Right, thanks for that Maria." Seishin replied as he left the training room as it shuts down.

Shortly then, Seishin was sitting on top of the roof of the tallest building watching the moon. There are times like now that Seishin stare at the moon on some nights just to contemplate over what's going on at the moment. He sighed as he brushed his crimson hair to the side.

_"Man so much is happening all at once, that it's giving me a headache." _Seishin thought._ "I need a place for myself, even if it's just for a few minutes. Something... Anything...!"_

Seishin remembered the time Ichigo teaching Seishin about one's inner world. If anyone has experience with seeing one's inner world, it was him since he was there many times since the first time he met Zangetsu. He remembered the day Ichigo taught Seishin one move that he knows that can help get him to see his inner world.

**(Flashback)**

"Seishin, I do have one ability that can help you to enter your inner world." Ichigo said. "My dad taught me how to perform this to get the Final Getsuga Tenshou. It's called Jinzen."

"Jinzen, what's that?" Seishin asked.

"Jinzen is a form of meditation with your zanpaktou." Ichigo explained while he sat down in a meditative pose. "People have their ways of performing Jinzen, but the way I do it is recommended. Doing this requires the user to be in a calm state before entering one's Inner World. Doing this at first may anger your zanpaktou spirit, but afterwards your spirit will allow you in at times. Go ahead and give it a shot.

"Ok, then." Seishin replied as he did the same thing Ichigo did. He took a deep breath before he closed his eyes and plunged himself into his inner world.

**(Flashback ended)**

Seishin looked at his hands for a second, and then he rolled up his right coat sleeve to look at his stigmata. He pondered over an idea he thought of until he remembered Kisuke telling him one time after he woke up in his lab from his twenty year coma.

**...**

_**"Since your powers are almost gone, I tweaked them so you can gain the super human abilities you have in your Soul Reaper form; hollow powers and all... From flash-stepping to firing your signature moves, you can use them to your extent without turning into your Soul Reaper form."**_

**...**

_"I wonder if I can still do this..." _Seishin thought as he crossed his legs, manifested his zanpaktou and closed his eyes as he performed Jinzen. When he opened his eyes he was in his inner world in the form of a futuristic world in a video game as it was slowly being rebuilt. The sky was clear with the sun shining above it, the black building slowly being remodeled with white energy representing his spirit energy flowed all around the place and the souls who inhabit it are walking about. Roads reconstructed and his own inner home still standing tall. He leapt to the top and watched in amazement as the city bring remade.

"It's been a while hasn't it, Seishin..." Seishin turned to see his hollow look alike standing behind him. He took on a new look since the one he had before Seishin's comatose. He has wore an ankle length jacket with a thick black parallel line on the sides over his traditional white shihakushō with a sleeveless keikogi. His zanpaktou was on his left side like usual, but other than his uniform,

"Hollow! Likewise!" Seishin smiled and then turned to see his. "The city's repairs are going along smoothly. It's like it's a whole new city now."

"True," Seishin's hollow said as he stood, "but the city and I are not the only things changed."

"Hmm?" Seishin wondered which made his inner hollow chuckle as he planted his thumb and index finger in his mouth and whistled loudly. "Who did you call?" He asked.

"You'll see, King." Seishin's hollow said until Seishin suddenly heard a loud roar coming from the sky. He squinted his eyes until he saw a flying creature flying towards him. He then gasped in amazement as the creature that is his dragon was flying towards him.

"No way! Reddonouva!" Seishin cried as his dragon landed on him and began licking him with his tail wagging constantly. It's true that dogs are a man's best friend, but for Seishin, his zanpaktou which is his dragon puts all dogs to shame. His dragon had even changed since the war 20 years ago. His dragon grew 20 times his previous height body still has the usual crimson and black colors around him and the blue gem on his chest and arms but the plating on his chest stretched out like spiked armor along with the additional small red horns that stretched out from its head.

"It's good to see you again, big guy." Seishin said to his dragon to which he growled happily in responce.

"This is what i call one big happy reunion." Seishin's hollow said. "Judging by the fact you're here is because your powers are slowly returning."

"Slowly but surely." Seishin replied while he petted his zanpaktou spirit.

"That's good." His hollow replied until he saw the sullened look upon Seishin's face. He knows what's up. "I already know you're a little stressed out. You don't have to blame Chiffon though."

"Yeah, but she was the one who announced this open relationship thing with me." Seishin sighed loudly while sitting on the edge of the roof. "Sure I like the attention but this here is too much!"

"All I can say is that everything's gonna be ok." Seishin's hollow said while he sat beside him. "Things will turn out for the better. Look at the city and the skies; no dark clouds in sight, the city's being rebuilt and souls of your former family members from your pasts are strolling along the sidewalks. It's all a sign that good things will come your way."

"I guess you're right." Seishin nodded while he turned to his dragon. "Hey buddy, I'll be counting on you to help me through this. I may have you as a Volt Weapon because I have stigmata implanted in me, but you'll always be my zanpaktou."

Reddonouva nodded and licked his face once more, making Seishin chuckle in delight. His hollow chuckled calmly at the two.

"Seishin, one last thing I want to pass on to you before you resume your new day." Seishin's hollow said while he and Seishin stood back up. "Hold out your hand..." He asked while he held out his fist.

"What would it be?" He wondered.

"It's something good," Seishin's hollow said with a calm smirk. "You may be a Pandora, but no matter what you become... you'll always be a Soul Reaper."

Seishin was a bit astonished at his hollow's words and he quickly replaced it with a knowing smirk as he fistbumped his hollow half. Just then he felt a familiar power flowing through him...

_"Thanks, old friend..." _Seishin thought as he woke up from his meditation. Suddenly the sound of several explosions reached his ears which caused him to immediately get up. He looked around until he saw smoke coming from the Girls' Dorm rooms.

"Smoke? Oh, no..." Seishin wondered as he immediately used his Accel Turns and then landed on top of the dorms, only to see a fight going on. To his disgust, it had to be Satellizer and Ingrid. He knew they might eventually get into a fight, he just wished it wouldn't happen.

"Of all the people, why it had to be Satellizer and Ingrid?" Seishin thought as he sighed. "They're supposed to be defenders against the Nova, yet they're fighting amongst themselves!"

Kazuya was in his dorm room with Arthur and Kaho while the fight happened. He watched as Satellizer strives to fight back, only for Ingrid to put her back down.

_"Satellizer, no...!" _He thought as he watched helplessly from the sidelines as Satellizer endured every beating she got from Ingrid and got back up like it was nothing.

"I gave you time to have you find a Limiter before noon and you have the audasity to repay me with a sneak attack in my dorm room!" Ingrid said as she glared down at her.

_"Satellizer still didn't accept Kazuya to be her Limiter yet?" _Seishin thought

"Ingrid!" Someone shouted causing Seishin to turn to the boy in question as he ran towards Ingrid. She glanced at the Limiter approaching her and then back to Satellizer. Seishin sighed as he was relieved that someone was going to stop her. Ironically, it wasn't gonna happen. "Let me help you, Ingrid."

"Leo... Very well" Ingrid nodded. "I'll show you, Satellizer L. Bridget that even with a limiter, you won't stand a chance! Now it's time I crush you out of existance, Second Year!"

Seishin squinted his eyes as he heard Ingrid's words. Just then among the crowd of students stepping out of the dorms, he saw Virginia and Chiroru feeling worried for Ingrid. Seishin then remembered what he could get from the talk he had with Chiffon and the two girls.

**(Flashback)**

"After Marin's death, Ingrid dedicated herself to protecting the Pandora." Virginia said. "She gained a cold and fearful personality at the process and because of that, she left us behind."

"Ingrid thinks that the others who worked with Marin all deserted her, but we were told to retreat while she holds down that Nova." Chiroru added as tears were building up in their eyes. Seishin saw them crying with their heads down and tears were streaming down their faces. Without a word, he got up and hugged the two girls; surprising them and Chiffon.

"I believe you girls." Seishin said unto them. "Ingrid cares for Marin; she's her inspiration, after all. I will do everything in my power to make Ingrid see the truth,so dry your tears and wipe away the sadness in your hearts. I'll save Ingrid for you two, and for Marin."

_ "Seishin..."_Chiffon smiled at Seishin's decision while watching him cheer the girls up.

"Seishin... thank you..." Both Virginia and Chiroru said.

**(Flashback ended)**

_"I made a promise and I intend to keep it to the end." _Seishin thought as he tightened his fists up while he then turned to see Ingrid and Satellizer charging at each other once more. He immediately disappeared using a No-Interval Double Accel and reappeared between both the girls, surprising the girls as well as everyone watching it. Seishin materialized Bāningu· Sōru Reddonouva and cut through Satellizer's Nova Blood, while he used his left hand to crush Ingrid's left tonfa.

"Seishin!" Satellizer called him, but to no avail as he took a deep breath as he prepares to speak. Just then, Kazuya arrived to help her up.

"I already seen enough for where this is getting to." Seishin said to Satellizer. "All I want to do was stop this fight. I'm still worn out from my recient training session and my muscles are killing me. All I want to do is get some rest. Now that that's settled I'll be heading back to my dorm."

Just as Seishin was about to leave, Ingrid lashed out and grabbed him by the collar, turned him around forcefully and smashed her forehead against Seishin's.

"Where do you get off, Samayou?! First, bumping into me in the halls earlier, now here you are, butting into another person's fight." Ingrid roared as she attempts to punch Seishin until she noticed that she couldn't move her hand since it's in Seishin's tight grip. Before Ingrid reacted, Seishin retalliated with a headbutt of his own against her, making her wince from the pain.

"First things first." He gritted out. "One: OW!" Seishin snarled at her making her eyes go wide as she looked deep into his crimson eyes filled with a burning anger. She never seen him angry since the time she and the other Third Years saw his Volt Weapon and she called him a wannabe. "Second: That was a goddamn cheap shot you made," He scowled while twisting her wrist making her wince from the pain. She then snapped her eyes back at him "and, lastly, I already had a bout with a lot of strong girls in my old school before so this shouldn't be any different than it is now!" Ingrid was suddenly on the receiving end of Seishin's fist as it planted in her stomach and again against her left side of her face sending her three feet away from him and Satellizer.

"Ingrid!" Leo cried until he turned to Seishin with anger in his eyes. "You bastard!"

Leo was about to make a move on Seishin until he pointed his volt weapon against his face.

"Shut up, already!" Seishin snapped making his eyes meet his. "You were about to fight a girl who doesn't have a Limiter! Don't think that you can lash out at me. I saved Satellizer, she headbutted me, and I retaliated... SO PIPE DOWN ALREADY!

Leo suddenly saw the killer intent manifest behind Seishin in the form of a large crimson dragon, making him scared of the red haired man; ashamed with himself and his accusations. Suddenly he looked up to see Ingrid getting back up on her feet; panting hard while narrowly glaring at Seishin with a killing intention in her eyes.

"I am the Guardian of Order at this academy." She said while walking slowly towards Seishin. "I will be the one who will take this into my own hands. Satellizer attacked the Third Years and made a mockery of us!"

"For your information, Miyabi was the one who started this!" Seishin rebuked. "Again your accusations are getting worse by the minute! I, on the other hand saved her and Kazuya from her grasp. If what you're doing is a way of restoring order, then you are no less that same third year I stopped."

Seishin's cold and blunt words rang Ingrid's ears as she gritted her teeth in seething anger.

"How dare you!" Ingrid pointed her remaining tonfa at him while keeping her killer glare at him. "You dare stand in the war of my order, Samayou?"

"Look, I never came here only to be in the midst of a student wide bloodshed upon one another, but I'll be dammed to hell if there's no one to stand in the way of what's right and wrong! If your friend Marin was still around and saw you like this, she would tell you the same thing." Seishin stuck out his left leg while he crouched down in a horse stance, and twirling his volt weapon with both his hands until the blade's pointing towards Ingrid, "By my hand: I, Seishin Samayou shall stand in your way... and sever the chains of YOUR Natural Order, Ingrid Bernstein!"

Everyone saw the bravada flowing through Seishin like a river. Chiffon as well as she watched Seishin fighting in Satellizer's place from her dorm window. Among the crowd, Virginia and Chiroru watched as Seishin prepares himself for battle.

_"I hope you know what your doing, Seishin."_ Chiroru prayed.

Elsewhere, Ganessa; who was finally recovered from her recent fight, returned to see what's going on.

_"Seishin... you're still defending for Satellizer, huh?" _She thought as a smirk was made on her face.

Ingrid gritted her teeth at Seishin until she quickly calmed down and replaced her angered look with a serious glare as she gripped her remaining tonfa tightly in her grip.

"Don't you dare... Don't you dare talk to me about Marin like you knew her!" Ingrid said. "If the first years were around, they would've helped her; they would've saved her! But no, those students fled from the sight of the Nova. They left her behind to her death!"

"Do you actually think they did such a thing to her!" Seishin snapped at her. "Your egotistical brain couldn't figure what's right and wrong yourself! You're so wrapped up with the guilt of your fallen friend that you're blind to the real truth." Seishin pointed to Virginia and Chiroru. "Your friends, they tried to tell you what happened but you didn't want to hear them, so what did you do, you casted them away!"

"SHUT UP!" Ingrid snapped back at him while she raised her tonfa out to the side. "Don't you dare talk down to me like that! That's it... I am about to crush all who dare defy the Natural Order, STARTING. WITH. YOU! Activate PANDORA MODE!" She cried as she unleashed the same power Ganessa had. Seishin squinted his eyes while holding his ground as he glared at the burst of energy where Ingrid's standing. As it starts to die down, in its place reveals Ingrid in her Pandora mode. Unlike Ganessa's, Ingrid's form is that of a black powered armored suit with both of her tonfa in her grip. "Take a good look, Seishin. This is how Pandora Mode really looks when one fully mastered it. With this, I'll crush what hopes you have on defeating me, Seishin Samayou!"

**(Action Music - Freezing OST Track 2: Battle/Carnival Theme)**

"Hmph, Acceleration!" Seishin cried as he immediately used his Accel Turn, which grew faster than his previous use during his fight against Miyabi. Ingrid stood her ground as she scanned the area, anticipating where Seishin might pop up next. Everyone watched as Seishin flew around the area as he finds an opening for him to strike. He immediately reappeared behind her as he makes a downward swing towards Ingrid's side. She spotted him and responded with her parrying his zanpaktou and attempts to deliver a hard swift punch to his ribcage, only for Seishin to immediately counter it with a No-Interval Double Accel.

_"He's faster than before." _Ingrid thought as she immediately entered her Accel Turn to counter him. The two clashed all around the area with breakneck speed and precise attacks. Though Ingrid's Accel Turn was a little slower than Seishin's she did manage to clash with him. The two regained their grounds back where they first started. Seishin did take a couple hits since his uniform was slightly damaged with blood leaking streaming down his head while Ingrid had some deep dents towards some of the vital points and her the blades of her tonfas were cracking.

"I must admit, you are a tough opponent, Seishin." Ingrid projected her voice through her mask, "but it all ends... I'll finish you off in thirty seconds with this one attack.. Don't blink for even a second, your first blink will be your last."

Satellizer suddenly knows what Ingrid's talking about. She immediately called out to Seishin, warning him of that one ability she's good with.

"Tempest Turn!" Satellizer cried out to Seishin getting his attention. "You must be careful, Ingrid's exceptionally good with the Tempest Turn!"

"Right!" Seishin replied with a nod.

_"Damn you Satellizer;" _Ingrid growled, _"oh well it can't be helped. You will soon be defeated all the same."_

"Turning away in the middle of a fight... I thought you know better." Ingrid said as it got Seishin's attention.

"Accelerat-" Seishin was cut off when Ingrid countered him with an even faster Accel Turn; seeing it coming just a second later, Seishin immediately blocked it only to have him being pushed back a few feet away from her.

"What's the matter, can't follow my movements?!" Ingrid rhetorically asked as she used her augmented Accel Turns to overwhelm Seishin. He spotted her coming out of her Accel Turn, and attempts to pin her down with his volt weapon. Ingrid saw it happening like everything's in slow motion as she countered his attempt with her finishing move.

"Dodge this, Seishin. TEMPEST TURN!" Ingrid cried as she immediately charged towards Seishin with exceptional speed appearing for her to be in four places at one time. Seishin stood his ground waiting for the first strike to be made.

_"So this is Tempest Turn, eh?"_He spotted her making the first move and attempts to counter, but Ingrid immediately vanished until she was behind him. Before Seishin could react, Ingrid slammed her tonfas all around, striking Seishin all around, pummeling him like a beating dummy until she reappeared beside him slamming her tonfa to the side of Seishin's face as it sent him flying into the wall of the boys' dorm. Ingrid stood not far from the hole that was made a second ago.

**(Song ended)**

Everyone was shocked to see Seishin now slammed into the boys' dorm by Ingrid's hands. Kazuya saw Seishin, motionless hand peeking out of the rubble. As anger filled his heart, he stood up and took a few steps in front of Satellizer and spreaded his arms wide.

"Why are you doing this!" Kazuya shouted as Ingrid look over her left shoulder, getting her attention. "Seishin's right, you are blind to see the truth. It's a good thing Marin's not around to see you this way!"

"You dare tarnish Marin's good name! For that you and the Untouchable Queen shall suffer!" Ingrid turned towards Kazuya and Satellizer while gripping her Tonfas tightly as she performed another Tempest Turn with her sets sighted on the young Limiter. Satellizer immediately retaliated with clashing her re-materialized blade with Ingrid's. The two immediately clashed once more.

Seishin was in his subconscious; everything was pitch black except the spot he's laying down on. He groaned wearily as he slowly began to wake up. Just then he heard a familiar voice.

"Come on, get back up and fight!" That voice said as it immediately woke Seishin up.

"Who's there! Show yourself!" Seishin cried as he looked around for where the voice is coming around.

"Come on Seishin... You of all people should know who I am..." A man stepped forward as he stepped out the shadows until he stood in front of him. He wore the traditional soul reaper's uniform with the sleeveless keikogi, with his zanpaktou tied by his side. As Seishin looked up he was surprised that he has the same hairstyle, eyes, and calm smile like he has.

"Wh... Who are you?" Seishin asked.

"Dude, come on... I am you." The look alike said. "I am the personification of your Soul Reaper powers." Seishin was still awestruck that he's having a conversation... with himself. His Soul Reaper self chuckled as he helped Seishin up.

"What are you doing here?" Seishin asked.

"To help you get back on your feet." His Shinigami self replied, "and I am not alone here..." He turned to see Maria, Kazuha and his inner hollow walking towards him.

"Maria, Kazuha, Hollow..." Seishin said.

"Seishin, you can't give up, not yet..." Maria added. "You have a potential that's different than all Pandoras."

"Yeah, come on Seishin." Kazuha smirked as she wrapped her arm around his shoulder. "You more than just a pretty face, ya know."

"That's right." Seishin's hollow joined in. "You're more than just a Pandora. You're always a Shinigami so it's time to fight like one."

"Ya heard the votes, Seishin." His Shinigami look-alike said with a chuckle escaping his lips. "You are me and I am you, so ya know what we must do. Put your two experiences together and form a new entity that will rock the school."

Seishin was surprised he heard what his inner hollow, his Shinigami side and his Pandora teachers said which then was replaced with his usual confident smirk. He remembered the fights he had when he was a Soul Reaper and his few times of him as a Pandora. Afterwards, Seishin made a light chuckle which grew into a happy, hearty laugh.

"Thanks, everyone." He said. "I guess I have seen the glass half full... or half empty for that matter. Regardless, you're all right. It's time i show West Genetics how a Soul Reaper fights."

"That's the spirit, kid!" His hollow said with everyone else nodded. "Now go show Ingrid your strength in battle."

Everyone held out theit fists in a semi-circle, inviting Seishin to hold out his. Seishin looked at them as a warm smirk as he bump his fist with theirs as they and the black room they're in were enveloped in a bright white light.

Back on the battlefield, Ingrid's fight steadily became one sided, thanks to her Pandora Mode. Satellizer was panting hard and struggling to get back up but the beatings she endured are taxing her body.

"This is the end, Satellizer." Ingrid said as she stood over her as she raised her tonfa over her head, intending to finish her until Kazuya stood in Ingrid's path. He too was bruised up from Ingrid's onslaught. "You still want to protect this bitch, boy... after all she had done?"

"I don't care what happens to me," Kazuya rebuked, "but I'll be damned if i could sit by and let you hurt Satellizer even more!"

Ingrid growled as she tightened her grips while glaring at Kazuya's remark. She then charged towards him with an intent to kill him and Satellizer. Just as Ingrid was about to make her fatal blow while Kazuya closed his eyes, a loud clang reverberated through the air. When he opened his eyes, he and Satellizer were shocked to see Seishin blocking her attack.

"Turning away from the middle of a fight... I thought you of all people should know better." Seishin said; surprising Ingrid when he threw her words back at her.

"How... that last attack while I used Tempest Turn should've knocked you out." She gasped in shock.

"Funny, I was just thinking the same thing..." Seishin replied while he chuckled calmly. "I must admit, your Tempest Turn combined with the strength of your Pandora mode is a sight to behold... but now, it's time I end this fight."

Seishin's stigmata began to glow a dark red as a red aura enveloped him while he pushed Ingrid back. Everyone watching along with Ingrid, Kazuya, and Satellizer all looked at Seishin as he stood up.

"What are you planning to do, Samayou?" Ingrid asked him blunly.

"Thanks to you, I finally have a way to master Tempest Turn." Seishin cracked the knuckles in his left hand. Then he raised his hand until it's in front of his face. "I know I can't perform Pandora mode, but I can use this... a new technique I had thought of thanks to the training I had. I call this: Volt Texture - Hollowfication!"

"WHAT!?" Ingrid watched as red crystal like streams were forming over his face. Then in a clawing fashion, Seishin moved his hand down, revealing his white dragon shaped hollow mask with crimson red stripes around his eyes, snout and jawline. Ingrid stepped back in fear at the mask when she saw the black and red eyes though his mask.

"Seishin..." Kazuya said his name as he and Satellizer looked at the result of his new power.

"At first, I didn't know I could pull this ability off..." He continued while tapping his hollow mask with his finger. "It's been a while I used this resort. As for Pandora Mode, I already know about the three minute limit. So far, you have only one minute thirty seconds. For that I think I should take a page from your book. Instead of thirty seconds," He twirled his volt weapon like a baton and then pointed it towards Ingrid. "I'll take you down in five."

"Alright then, go ahead and try." Ingrid smirked within her mask as she prepares herself.

**(Now Playing - Pleasures of Combat [Breakbeat] (Rayden Remix) **

"Hmph," Seishin immediately began his comeback with an augmented No-Interval Double Accel which made him faster than Ingrid in her Pandora mode.

_"__He's even faster than before!" _Ingrid was stunned for a second and then looked around predicting where he might make his next move. Before she could react, Seishin Immediately reappeared in front of her and made a huge gash on the breastplate.

"Five." He muttered before he immediately re-entered his Double Accel once more. Angry, Ingrid immediately used her Tempest Turn to out do him, but even that alone couldn't stop him. Seishin anticipated the after images before the barrage, so he flawlessly evaded them before he made his second successful hit in the same spot before the two returned to where they stood.

"Damn it!" Ingrid muttered until she looked up at Seishin.

"Four..." Seishin replied.

"Don't you dare mock me!" Ingrid uses her Tempest Turn once again in order to strike him once more. Seishin sighed as he closed his eyes and waited, just like how Ingrid did when she was fighting Satellizer. All three of her after images and the original all appeared in all directions. "You're mine!"

"Three..." Just as they were about to make their move, Seishin immediately parried them away with his Tenburenjin; canceling her Tempest Turn.

"I won't let anyone like you degrade the Natural Order of things!"Ingrid snapped at him but Seishin remained unphased by her words "I won't allow such blasphemy to happen while I am here!"

"It's time I finish this. Tempest Turn!" Seishin announced as he immediately charged towards Ingrid with the speed of his Accel Turn with not three, like Ingrid but five after images. Ingrid watched as he and his after images swarmed all around Ingrid in a never-ending circle to the point she couldn't tell which one is the real one. With that Seishin immediately went on with the attack as he and his after images went with the all out beatdown maneuver; slashing every spot he sees. Then he followed it with a roundhouse kick sending Ingrid two feet away from him again. "Two... Got any last resorts?"

"I can't lose..." Ingrid muttered, she knew she has about forty five seconds left in her Pandora Mode. Regardless she refused to lose to Seishin. "I won't lose to a wannabe like you!"

As Ingrid got back up, used the last of her strength to charge towards Seishin, steam began to seep out of her armor it's only a matter of time for Ingrid to lose her Pandora mode. Seishin stood his ground and sighed as he raised Reddonouva above his head.

"One." Seishin said. " Chōshinsei!" Seishin roared as he swung the blade downwards, cutting the ground before him with a thin flaming crimson blade of energy straight at Ingrid, successfully hitting her full blast. She screamed while flying backwards while knocking her out of her Pandora Mode and destroying what's left of her clothes before hitting the concrete, leaving behind a gash in the earth leading towards a crater where Ingrid was in.

**(Song ends)**

Everyone watched in shock and amazement at Seishin as he deactivates his hollowfication ability and his volt weapon while he walked towards the crater where Ingrid was slowly getting up. The second she saw him, she whimpered.

"Get away from me!" She screamed as it caused Seishin to hesitate for a second. He took a deep breath and immediately used his Accel Turn from where he stood to standing in front of Ingrid in the blink of an eye. "Get back! Get away!"

"I already know about Marin, Ingrid and how she died..." Seishin said softly as it made her eyes go wide. "I have a few people who told me about her: Chiffon and your friends Virginia and Chiroru; they said I should talk to you, perhaps it could get you to open up to me a little."

"They did...?" Ingrid asked while Seishin kneel down until he's face to face with her.

"Yeah," He nodded. "From the time I met you and the other third years back in the school, you hated me because I possessed a volt weapon. I had seen how you first reacted and I figured you wouldn't do that." Ingrid looked down feeling guilty for her actions while Seishin continued. "Thanks to the three girls I mentioned, they told me your friend was a hero and what she did to save the others on that mission that year ago. The others didn't abandon her, she told them to retreat from the Nova."

"That's a lie! Marin would never do something like that!" Ingrid shouted while she forced herself up but fell into a kneeling position from the after-effect of her Pandora mode. "They left her there, abandoning her! They left a comrade to die alone!" Tears began forming in her eyes while glaring at Seishin. He simply shook his head as a response.

"Marin told them to run." Seishin continued. "She already knew from the start that the First years wouldn't stand a second against an S-Class. You of all people should have known that better than anyone. You and Marin are like two peas in a pod; you looked up to Marin like she's your role model. Wouldn't she want everyone to be safe than suffer greatly from the hands of a Nova. If Marin was here, she would feel the same as I do." Tears ran down her face from Seishin's response. She got her hands on her knees as she began tearing up even more.

"I was wrong? Have I been... doing everything wrong?" She said aloud. "I was... looking down on you, Marin?" Ingrid began sobbing alone until Seishin leaned in and hugged her tightly. He was surprised that Ingrid hugged back, causing him to rub her back while hugging her, the same way his parents did to him.

"Seems like you had some fun, Seishin." Seishin shifted his right eye to see Attia standing beside him with her arms crossed and her usual smug smirk on her face. "I didn't know you got a thing for girls who block their hearts with a tough exterior." She asked.

"Now is not the time for smug insults, little girl." Seishin replied bluntly causing Attia to growl in irritation until she noticed the seriousness in his dominant crimson eyes. She scoffed and turned away from Seishin.

"Seishin..." Ingrid let out a small whisper as it got him to see her bluish green eyes staring back at him. Throughout that, her grip never lessened. "I... I want to say thank you... and I'm sorry." She said softly; causing Attia to lean closer to hear what she said.

"Don't worry about it, Ingrid." Seishin replied as he was going to stand back up, only for Ingrid's grip holding him down and keeping him at her level. Before Seishin could react, Ingrid did something he never expect her to do. His eyes widened and a crimson blush was made when Ingrid gave Seishin a soft kiss on his lips while her bare breasts were pressed against his chest. Everyone; especially Virginia and Chiroru and Satellizer with Kazuya were shocked at what happened before Attia kicked him from behind.

"You perv!" She growled while showing off her scowl. "First it's Chiffon and Elizabeth, then getting chased around the entire school by the swarm of girls and now... THIS?!" When do I get my turn with you, god dammit!" She screamed.

"Yeah... go ahead and tell the whole world about what you just said." Seishin said to Attia. It took her a few seconds to sink in what had just happened until she realized that everyone heard what she just said.

"I didn't mean what I said!" She screamed while waving her arms like a cartoon character. Ingrid made a light giggle and Seishin snickered a bit causing Attia to growl at them.

"Come on Ingrid.* Seishin said as he helped her up and the two walked out of the crater. The first set of people who were waiting for him were Virginia and Chiroru.

"Seishin, you did it!" Virginia cried.

"Ingrid, you're alright?" Chiroru asked.

"Ingrid will be just fine. She just need some rest in the infirmary." Seishin replied as she handed Ingrid to the two girls while wrapping her in his jacket. "I'll let you three have some catching up to do. I'll probably do a little swimming around in the pool. Ingrid, I'll check on you later."

Seishin smiled at them as he waved and left. Before he left, Ingrid stopped him by calling his name.

"Seishin..." She called him. "Thanks again for everything.

"It's cool. I'll be checking on you every now and then, ok?" He suggested.

"That would be nice." Ingrid replied.

Seishin smirked as he walked off to the pool, not before stopping by Satellizer and Kazuya.

"Are you two alright?" Seishin asked. "Sorry that I wasn't there sooner."

"We're fine. Thanks for the help, Seishin." Kazuya said.

"Thank you, Seishin." Satellizer added while looking to the side blushing.

"No prob." Seishin replied as he turned away. "See you in class tomorrow." The two watched as Seishin left the area by using his Accel Turn. Unaware to everyone, Kisuke saw the whole thing in action from the top of the boys' dorm. He smirked as he saw Seishin's progress growing faster than he thought.

_"You're going a fine job, Seishin. Keep it up." _ Kisuke thought as he then left for his office.

Seishin finally returned to his dorm once more after having Chiffon check his room for any traps made by Miyabi last week. He sighed in relief and smiled as he finally has the room to himself.

"Finally, I can get sleep in my own dorm once more." Seishin changed into his gym pants and jumped into bed while keeping a smile on his face. "Just me, the bed and the hours of rest I deserve. What could possibly ruin it?"

As he closed his eyes and slept the night away, little did he know he was being watched once again by Miyabi as she slipped out of his closet. She quietly walked towards him while taking off the silk robe revealing her naked body and got on his bed. Once she crawled until she's on top of his sleeping body, she leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"Seishin... Seishin..." She called him as he slowly woke up until his eyes suddenly widened with a dark blush gracing his face when he saw Miyabi in her naked glory. "Hi, cutiepie..." She said in a sultry voice.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Was the only thing Seishin said as his voice echoed the night away.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading the chapter everyone, September here and I gotta get on my A-Game with thinking of some new ideas for both Chapter 6 and 7 for my Queen's Blade Crossover and Chapter 7 of The Nova Slaying Shinigami. Until then see y'all next chapter!**_


	7. Chapter 7: New Things Happening

**(I only own the OC, not all of the cast of Freezing and Bleach.)**

_**Hey everyone, I am SEVERELY sorry about the LOOOOOONNNNNNGGGG wait with this. I've been working on other things at the moment and because of that, I had my hands severely full. Some of it was on Destiny; people had been asking me to help out with Strikes. Man, I'm gullible. Anyway, I'm alright now and I finally got this chapter down. Things here at West Genetics had mellowed down... almost mellowed down actually through the month's timeskip. I also decided to debut some new things here and have this chapter and the next ones before the Carnival follow the Introductory Arc when Rana appears. Hope ya'll like it. **_

* * *

_**The Nova Slaying Shinigami**_

**Chapter 7: New Things Happening**

Almost a month have passed and everything had changed for the better. The Novas' invasion around the world had ceased for the time being; people already began the reconstruction of the cities worldwide while at the same time adding additional defenses in case of any sightings of incoming Novas, and the Soul Reapers around the globe were able to return to the Soul Society in different shifts thanks to the order of Captain Yamamoto while the rest help watch over the cities and tend to the civilians' care.

Things over at West Genetics were going along smoothly since Seishin's recent fight with Ingrid. Though he's been balancing his "Daily Schedule" with running from the flock of love struck Pandoras, going on some dates with Chiffon and the other Third Years he met at the pool, and keeping up with his class work, he's been visiting Ingrid every day after school.

"Knock, knock..." Seishin said as he stood by Ingrid's hospital room, carrying flowers, some candy and 'Get Well Soon' Cards from her friends and classmates. Ingrid smiled when she see all those gifts, but her biggest gift was seeing her new boyfriend, Seishin.

"Hello, Seishin. Thanks again for stopping by just to see me." Ingrid said while smiling a little. She has on her hospital scrubs and has bandages around her right arm, left elbow, around her forehead, her chest; despite the cleavage shown and a cast on her right leg. The rest of her was covered by a blanket. A faint blush graced her face when she looked down at her hands. "Good news, the doctor told me that the damages were rather minor since our fight, so I am gonna be out of here in a few days."

"Really? That's great to hear!" Seishin happily replied which surprised Ingrid. Aside her limiter and her friends, Seishin was the only other male who cares for her. Seeing that made the German Pandora blush with a small smile form on her face. "I'm happy to hear that you'll be back on your feet!"

"I know I made so many mistakes and had let the power of keeping order rush up to my head, I am still sorry for the things I've done... to you and others as well."

"It's no sweat, Ingrid." Seishin replied while he placed her flowers in the empty vase next to her with the cards and candy beside it. He then sat on the right side of her bed. "Lots of people can get power hungry, but friends can help those snap back to their senses. All that matters is that you're ok, now."

Ingrid giggled and sighed as she hasn't had a calm conversation in what feels like a long time. The last time she had one was with her friends, Marin, Virginia and Chiroru. Her bluish-green eyes stared at Seishin who was in a calm state of mind, not like the time she and Seishin fought that past month. She remembered every bit of her fight and Seishin's new ability to Hollowfy using his stigmata. Pushing the question aside, resumed her conversation with him.

"Yes and because of your actions, I finally know the truth about Marin." Ingrid answered. "Thank you for all that you've done for me."

"I haven't really done anything that big or drastic." Seishin replied while blushing and twiddling his digits. "However, seeing you smiling and being with your friends is my reward."

"Seishin... You are the only male, beside my limiter who cares so much for me. For that I am incredibly touched." Ingrid sat up and gently placed her hands on his cheeks. Before he could respond, Ingrid immediately pressed her lips against Seishin. He blushed a dark red as he tries to wrap his mind at the surprising scene of events. He felt her passion for him through her kiss, so he replied with kissing her back in the same manner. The two lasted for another minute before they pulled their lips away.

"Wow... Thanks, Ingrid." Seishin said while blushing.

"You're welcome, Sei-kun." Ingrid replied while blushing as well. "Listen, there's a Prom coming soon and I was wondering if you would like to be my date for it?"

"M-Me... as your date?" Seishin gasped a little and then thought it over as quickly as he can. "I would love to be your date."

"Thank you, Sei-kun." Ingrid smiled as she hugged him. Then she whispered something in his ear. "If you like, you can visit me in my room. Come by anytime..."

That said, caused Seishin to blush a cherry red at Ingrid's verbal invite to him. Within that same minute, he was outside the infirmary's door gasping while trying to hold his nose from bleeding and keeping his thoughts calm and clear from any signs of any perverted images of his harem.

_"Yep... this is gonna be a LOOOOOOONG year." _Seishin thought while he went down the halls. When he turned, trying to keep his mind focused as he was nearing his next class until he noticed Ganessa approaching him, her eyes glared at him like twin homing daggers that could make a second year feel nervous. She then pulled Seishin to an empty classroom and pinned him down on the teacher's chair.

"Why the heck did you do that, Ganessa?!" Seishin snapped at her.

"Shut up already, Samayou!" She rebuked making him growl. "The reason I dragged you in here, was to say I'm… I'm s-" She began choking on her words, trying to say what she needs to say. She knew it goes against her pride, but since that time after she was beaten by Seishin, she knew she needs to say it. "I'm s-s… I'm sorry about what happened that evening and you were right."

Seishin was surprised that Ganessa admitted that he's right and that she's sorry. It was a shock to him, but at the same time refreshing to see someone fess up to their own mistakes in order to come clean with oneself. He saw the embarrassing blush on Ganessa's pouted face as she looked to the side while holding her arm. Sucking in her embarrassment, Ganessa continued.

"Ever since that day you beat me, I've been reflecting over what you told me; that I should respect other students instead of being so smug and stuck-up. Even my Limiter, Arthur was concerned about my personality. Honestly, being born from a rich family in the UK can have some… minor habits and there are times it can go out of hand, but the point is… Ever since the time in the hospital up to now, I have changed."

Seishin stared down at the Second-Year, as he sank all of her words into his mind. He remembered the fight and how it went. During that fight, each time the two clashed, he can see what drives her to be strong. He saw that she was fighting for the wrong reasons. Seishin sighed as he brushed the bangs away from his eyes.

"Ganessa…" Seishin got her undivided attention, as she turned her pouted face back to him. "There are times that things could go out of hand, that I do understand… Nobody's perfect, not even me. We learn from our own mistakes and we do something to fix our mistakes. We're all not perfect, so there's no need to play the stuck-up rich girl act… just be yourself."

Ganessa was surprised at the words Seishin has said and to top it off, he said it with a warm smile on his face. As she reflected on the times before Seishin enrolled into the academy, she was usually prideful and hot headed. Always jealous of Satellizer because of her skill(and figure), so she devoted herself to training so she can dethrone the Untouchable Queen, but even with her skills alone, she can't match up to the potential Satellizer has.

Until the day she finally defeated Satellizer, though it happened to be the first day Seishin was enrolled. After he saw what happened, Seishin said to her that she only won due to luck and an unexpected interference. But after the two fought again, Satellizer won once more, proving once and for all that she outranked her not by strength difference, but for the reason of that. Even after using Pandora Mode, she was defeated by the same red haired male before him. After listening to what he had said afterwards, she didn't want to hear it, but deep down in her, he was right. She closed her eyes and nodded calmly.

"You are really something, Samayou." Ganessa admitted. "You had changed me, for the better. I don't know why, though… maybe it's my imagination, but there's something about you that draws people in, friends and foes alike and change their ways or something. Whatever it is, keep it up. I'll be more civilized and respectful towards the other students as well as my friends. What do you say; friend?"

Ganessa held out her hand as a sign of respect. Seishin stood up from the seat she pinned him to, and responded by shaking her hand. The two smirked calmly at each other.

"Yeah, Ganessa… Friends…" Seishin happily replied.

"But just know this, when the Carnival comes, I won't hold back when we see each other." Ganessa said with a smug, but confident smirk.

"You're on. I'm looking forward to it." Seishin replied.

The first weekday of the new month began and Seishin was up and out, heading to his next class as his lunch period was nearing its end. As he was heading there, he came across Sister Margaret who was at the same time looking for him.

"Ah, Mr. Samayou perfect timing!" Sister Margaret said with a calm smile. She then asked, "Do you have some time to come to my office?"

"Sister Margaret," Seishin answered as he looked at his special digital watch Kisuke gave him, "Um, sure. I got some time before the next class. Whatcha need me to talk about?"

"I'll tell you when we get there, please follow me." Sister Margaret kindly answered as she started walking past him. Seishin pondered on why she needed to talk with him. Confused and curious, he followed her down the halls to her office. When they got in, he noticed that Chiffon and Ticy had left, probably for another pick-up.

"It seems that Chiffon and Ticy had left," Seishin guessed, "I'm leaning to the guess that, you asked them to run an errand."

"That's exactly right." Sister Margaret replied. "I want to let you know that some new students are on their way here. They're probably might arrive later this afternoon."

"How many students exactly, Headmistress?" Seishin asked.

"My guess is as good as yours, even I do not know." Sister Margaret answered. "We'll find out eventually." She then pulled up some information about some events that's about to happen later in the school year. After reading over them, she handed them to Seishin. "These papers hold some events for later in the year. That also includes the upcoming Carnival coming in a few weeks and a school dance which will be in another three months."

"A dance?" Seishin wondered as he was rather interested. "Okay, it seems to be pretty good."

"It's actually a Prom, I'm glad you think it's okay, Seishin." The Headmistress said until she noticed the clock nearing the time for his next class to start. "I do apologize for keeping you for some time, please let me write you a pass to class."

"It's ok, Headmistress and thank you for notifying me with the upcoming reminders." Seishin replied when he kindly took the pass after the Headmistress had finished writing it. He waved to Sister Margaret and rushed to his next class using his Accel Turn.

"You're quite the busy guy, even in between classes, huh Seishin?" Yu-Mi Kim rhetorically asked which made Seishin chuckle out of little embarrassment.

"I guess you could say that." Seishin replied. After the short greetings, Seishin immediately took his seat beside Kazuya, Kaho and Arthur as they awaited what things the teacher's gonna do.

"Alright class, just wanted to remind you all that the Carnival is coming in another month, so everyone train hard and rest well." Yu-Mi announced in her usual calm but a little strict voice. "Right now, we got ourselves five new transfer students here. However, the last new student is currently on her way here, probably later on this evening."

"Students?" Arthur wondered.

"We haven't had a new one since Seishin enrolled." Kazuya said to him. "It should be pretty cool to see who they are."

"Me, too." Seishin replied to Kazuya and then turned to Yu-Mi. "Where did these students come from?"

"From what I heard from the Student Council President, one's coming from Tibet and the other four all came from; let me try to read it right…" Yu-Mi looked at her bulletin and read the note from Chiffon, saying where she went to go earlier. "Karakura Town?"

The moment she said it immediately made Seishin's heart skip a beat and his body freeze in shock.

"Cool!" Kazuya said. "Where are they now?"

"They're…" Just as the teacher was about to answer, she heard a few knocks on the door. She went to answer it for a second and walked back inside. "Actually, they're right outside the room. Come in you all and tell us your names."

The four students all walked in to Yu-mi's class. Every limiter in the class has froze in place when they saw that three of the new students' uniforms were a little tight causing their endowed bosoms to nearly pop out of their dresses. As for the remaining one, her uniform was able to fit her just right. Seishin was dumbfounded at what he saw. He had no choice but to face palm himself no thanks to Kisuke for doing such a devious plan behind his back.

"Oh, sweet Kami..." Seishin muttered quietly, getting Kazuya's and Arthur's attention.

"Hey, Seishin... what's wrong?" Arthur whispered to him.

"I think it's something to do with the new students here." Kazuya said in Seishin's place.

_"Gah dangit, Kisuke." _Seishin thought while banging his head on the spine of his textbook. _"Leave it to you to do something like this..."_

Each of the students found Seishin banging his head against the spine of his textbook. A certain tan-skinned, black haired woman smirked in amusement as she was first to introduce herself.

"Yo, I'm Yoruichi Shihouin," she started, "Nice to meet you everybody!" She finished with a wink and a two-fingered salute, causing the Limiters to cheer for the Flash Goddess in all of her beauty.

"It's very nice to have you here, Yoruichi." Yu-mi said with a smirk and then she turned to Tia.

"My name is Tia Halibel." She said calmly while bowing slightly, though some of the classmates were all male, but mostly because she sees the same shinigami in the same room. "Hope we'll get along..." Both the Limiters and Pandoras were amazed at Tia's back story, unknowing to them; she was a High Ranked Espada.

"Hi, I'm Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck," Nel introduced. "My favorite hobbies are dancing, music and shopping, just like Yoruichi. I hope I can get along with all of ya." Nel giggled as she winked at the students. Everyone was impressed that they haven't seen a green haired student like Nel in a while like this. Even Yu-Mi Kim was rather impressed as well. Nel smiled cheerfully as she stood back and then another black haired woman who was yet again a familiar face to Seishin stood in front of the group.

"Hello, my name's Rukia Kuchiki." She greeted. "I'm looking forward to becoming good friends with you all." Rukia bowed in front of the class, causing everyone except Seishin to cheer for the new transfer students.

Seishin face-palmed himself as he imagined on how Kisuke pulled a slick move on him. He kinda had a feeling that it involved him making gigais that supports the same stigmata Seishin has. Unlike when he implanted on Seishin's real body while he was in comatose, Kisuke made these realistically artificial bodies to support their soul bodies. The four transfer students all looked at Seishin: Yoruichi smirked in a playful manner, Nel giggled, Rukia smirking calmly and Tier with a small smile gracing her face.

After his class was his free period and like before, he was being chased by the Lovestruck girls. This time, they took such desperate measures; they even added many girls that are that good with Pandora Mode; Miyabi even joined the fray as well… Anything to catch the male Pandora in their grasp since his arrival and popularity in the school had skyrocketed. When he arrived to the boys' dorms, he was trapped by a group of dual wielders, Accel users, and a couple of Pandora users.

"Aw, come on; haven't we done enough of this?" Seishin whined.

"Aw, my little boy toy is trapped like a rat." A voice rang his ears from behind and a chill ran down his spine. He turned around while he froze with fear, only to see Miyabi was the one leading the group.

"Aw, sweet kami of Takamagahara…" Seishin sighed and then looked at her with a deadpan look. "Miyabi… WHYYYYYY?" He snapped dramatically.

"I still want you as my boyfriend, sexy." Miyabi said as she sashayed towards the red haired male and placed her hand on his face sensually. "That's why I have this group made to capture you. As you know, I already heard what happened between you and Ingrid; how you defeated her was beyond my amazement and because of that, it made me want you even more now!"

"Ah, geez… Here we go again." Seishin scoffed as he jumped back from Miyabi. "All I have to do is do the same thing against this group like I did to Arnett's."

"My darling Seishin," Miyabi chuckled, "I had a feeling you'll be doing your tricks so I also added some girls who know how to use Pandora Mode to block your escape routes." Miyabi and her squad of Pandoras continued to close in on Seishin while he closed his eyes and mentally prepares his plan of escape. "Give up, Seishin and I promise you we'll be gentle..."

"Sorry… As much as I would like to pass up an opportunity with you, I have someplace else to be, Miyabi." Seishin said as he raised his left hand over his face, preparing to hollowfy. "Now, Volt Texture- Hollowfication and Triple Acceleration!"

The girls immediately used their high end skills and the augmented enhancement of their Pandora Modes to catch Seishin, but it was too late when he manifested his hollow mask at the same time vanished in the blink of an eye leaving a plume of dust to block their vision. Miyabi immediately saw him landing behind her and attempts to stop him with her volt daggers but before she could react, Seishin suddenly did something Miyabi wouldn't expect him to do.

He de-materialized his mask for three seconds, just enough time to give Miyabi a quick kiss on her lips. Seishin smirked and jumped back to see her stunned at what happened. With a wink, Seishin re-materialized his hollow mask and immediately fled using his augmented Triple Acceleration Turn before the smoke clears. When the dust cloud cleared, they couldn't find any sign of Seishin; but they saw a stunned Miyabi with her eyes wide open.

"Miyabi, is everything alright?" One Pandora asked her until she snapped out of her trance and blushed a dark red with lust filled bedroom eyes and a dreamy smile.

"Seishin… I will make you mine…" Miyabi said aloud as she began fondling herself while imagining her and Seishin together. Just then, she got a call from another group via walkie talkie.

"I found Seishin, he's running through the halls towards another group hidden up ahead." Said the Pandora speaking through the Walkie Talkie, "My group and I are on the chase and we'll catch him soon."

"Excellent, we'll be there." Miyabi said as she and her group immediately ran for the location the other groups are at.

Meanwhile, Seishin ran across the school grounds as fast as he can; his breath has almost escaped him as he stopped to hide.

"_Those girls just won't quit!" _Seishin thought as he was panting. _"I don't know how much longer I can hold them off!"_

Before Seishin could get up, he suddenly spotted the group of girls not far in front of him. When they spotted him, they began running towards him.

"Dammit, they just won't give up!" Seishin summoned what's left of his strength to run through the school halls.

"He's getting worn out, now's our chance!" The one Pandora leader cried as they all used their Accel Turns in an attempt to catch him. Just as he was going to be captured, a burst of wind enveloped him and everyone else. Before Seishin could react, a slender hand reached out to grab his arm. The only thing he manages to catch a glimpse of was a pair of blue spectacles before that same person immediately vanished using Double Accel.

Not very long later, he landed on the rooftop of one of the school buildings. He took a moment to get his stamina back together and sighed in relief.

"That was close…" Seishin said aloud as he started to turn around. "Thanks for saving me back there. I don't know what would happen when those girls ca—" He turned, only to immediately stop talking when he was shocked to see that the person was the same be-speckled blonde girl whom people call, 'The Untouchable Queen.' "S-S-Satellizer?!" He cried.

"Relax, Seishin… You were in trouble, so I came to save you." Satellzer said as she walked towards him and helped him up.

"I see, I'm glad you came to my rescue." Seishin replied. "Thanks."

Satellizer nodded as a response while looking down at her feet. She took a small moment for her to suck in her nervousness just enough to meet him eye to eye.

"I think the coast should be clear, Seishin. Can I tell you something as we get to the water fountain like last time?" Satellizer asked.

"Well… Um, sure I guess." Seishin replied as she led him back to the water fountain like last time.

"Seishin, those times you helped us... against Ganessa, Miyabi, and recently Ingrid, I want to say thank you for what you done." She said while a shade of pink graced her face.

"You're welcome, Satellizer." He replied with a smile on his face.

"Another question, I just want to know... how you are that skilled." She asked him as she hardened her voice which caused Seishin's smile to fade. "You're not like any of the other Pandoras, no one could be that strong or master just high end skills in mere hours. How are you that perfect?"

Seishin looked at Satellizer straight in her be-speckled eyes and he knew she was suspicious and serious about knowing the young man before her. He sighed as he looked down while he held the bridge of his nose for a second. After a moment of composure, he looked back up at Satellizer.

"To tell you the truth, I was never perfect and I never wanted to become perfect…" Seishin answered. Seishin reminisced his time back when he helped fought the strongest enemies in the Soul Society. From helping Ichigo save Rukia from execution, to fighting against Aizen and the Espadas; defeating the Wandenreich's leader, to defeating Kagerōza Inaba who later became the fused modsoul, Ōko Yushima. He knew he alone wasn't strong enough, even against the strongest of enemies, but together with his friends and allies, he became a strong force against them.

"I had my share of obstacles that held me back a lot," He continued, "when I was young while growing up I wanted to learn new things, but I've been struggling to perfect those moves. I had taken many risks through my time, risking either my life or others to help save them. Overcoming them was hard; trying to forget those past obstacles was harder."

Satellizer was rather surprised at the life he went through, not knowing he meant his time as a shinigami, but she understood his hardships through his words. It was like she saw samples of his past and the things he had gone through. Seishin brushed the bangs of his hair away from his eye and then manifested his volt weapon in his hands.

"My many friends think of me as a protégé, but I'm just like them… a normal person wielding a weapon , striving to be the best that person can be." Seishin said as he then looked back up at Satellizer

_"Seishin…" _Satellizer thought.

"Will you teach me your fighting style?" Satellizer asked him that out of the blue, surprising him.

"You want me to teach you how I fight?" Seishin asked. "That's not like you, Satellizer. You are a strong woman."

"Yes, but I am not as strong as you…" Satellizer cut him off. "My skills are strong, but compared to yours, I…"

Satellizer stopped and looked down with her hands by her side. Seishin looked at her for a second and then noticed her right fist has tightened so much. He knew she wanted to become stronger and he didn't want to let her down. Seishin sighed as he walked towards her and he placed his hand on her shoulder, getting her attention.

"I can't teach you how I fight," Seishin replied to her which she looked down once more, "but… I can take you to where I had trained so you can harness and perfect your skills some more."

"You can…?" Satellizer became wide eyed; eager to try something new, but she then regained her composure. "I mean, that would be nice if you take me there."

"Very well, but we'll have to talk to Kisuke about this, Satellizer." Seishin nodded while crossing his arms.

Satellizer felt a sign of relief when she's talking with either Seishin or Kazuya. A small smile graced her lips as a sign of peace between her and the male Pandora.

"You've been a very good friend to me, Seishin." Satellizer said. "For you, you can call me Satella."

"Are you sure you want me to call you by your nickname?" He asked while raising an eyebrow.

"You make me feel like a regular schoolgirl whenever I am with you, instead of being the 'Feared Pandora' everyone's scared of." Satellizer answered calmly. "You're also one of the only two people that my aphephobia isn't reacting to… So yes, I want you to call me by my nickname."

Seishin took a few seconds to himself to think it over. He knew Satellizer wasn't a cold hearted person since the day the two had met. He also knew she was very strong and appears to know who's an enemy and who's a friend. Seishin finished contemplating and then he made his decision.

"Alright then… I'll try to get the hang of calling you by your nickname, Satelli—Sorry… Satella." Seishin replied with a calm chuckle while he brushed the back of his crimson hair.

"Thank you… Seishin." She happily replied with giving him a nickname of her own.

A little while after the two had finished, Seishin was about to return to the dorms. He sighed in relief as he has gotten a little closer with Satella. He kinda thinks that it's going a little too quick for them, but it can't be helped.

"This is the second craziest day in my book." Seishin said to himself as he brushed the back of his head. "I hope I won't encounter any random lovestruck girl this time.

Seishin yawned out of fatigue with his eyes closed; just for that sudden moment, he was bumped into something soft. What he didn't know was that he bumped into a pair of well endowed tan skinned breasts.

"Hey! It's been a while, hasn't it Seishin?" That one girl greeted him. Seishin immediately blushed and jumped back from her only to see Yoruichi standing in front of him with a smirk while placing her hands on her hips. Alongside her were Rukia, Nel and Tia.

"Yeah, it has… buy why Kisuke brought you girls here of all places?" Seishin groaned with a scowl.

"Sorry, but when Kisuke told us about you breaking out of your coma, we were thrilled." Rukia replied. "Kisuke pulled us from where we were stationed at to his candy shop. He made us these new gigais with a copy of the stigmata that he had implanted in you. After that he signed us into West Genetics."

Seishin face-palmed himself again as he got back up. Seeing how Kisuke had to bring his closest female friends to the school must be that important… or to tease the young man with three of the four girls wearing their tightly fit uniforms. He sighed while he brushed the dust off his clothes.

"Oh well, it can't be helped." Seishin said as he got back up and looked at the girls. "It has indeed been a while. Rukia, you've grown stronger… almost captain-level to be exact."

"You can tell?" Rukia gasped. "I'm impressed your stigmata and shinigami powers are synched pretty well."

"Yoruichi, your Shunko has improved greatly." Seishin said to her, "and I can tell you and Sui-Fung are pretty much even in strength."

"Hehe, guilty as charged." Yoruichi replied. "You're doing very well; I even like your uniform."

"I would never expect you two to be here, Nel and Lady Halibel." Seishin turned to the large-bosomed Espadas.

"After the way you saved me and my fraccion during the invasion, I am forever in your debt." Tier replied with a calm smile.

"Oh, Seishin!" Nel suddenly grabbed him and had him in her signature 'Death Hug.' His face was all in her cleavage as she held him tightly with his arms and ribs crushing him due to her overwhelming strength. "I'm so relieved you're alright!" She cried as she began smothering him with kisses while laughing happily.

"I… appreciate… the hugs and kisses… " Seishin struggled to speak, "but the only thing… I only thing I would like more… is for my lungs… to BREATHE!"

Nel gasped when she noticed Seishin nearly dead from her hug and then she immediately let go of him. As he fell to the ground, he immediately gasped and tries to regain his breathing. She chuckled nervously out of embarrassment with her right hand behind her head. "Sorry about that. I always lose track of my strength when I'm that excited."

Seishin chuckled sheepishly as he got back up after he got all the feeling in his chest once again. Shortly after the five of them was walking through the halls, everybody were staring at Seishin in amazement when he's with a cute but petite girl and three bombastic babes with pneumatic knockers that makes some girls amazed and some boys jealous.

"Wow, those girls know Seishin that well?" One Limiter said. "Man I am jealous!"

"Seishin, you never cease to amaze me!" Another Limiter joined in.

"I wish I was in that posse of Seishin's!" A random Pandora added.

"Yeah, so many boys are so sincere." Nel added. "I guess it because of our sweet personalities."

_"Yeah, I think it's more than just your personality…" _ Seishin thought as he chuckled nervously from the random comments. He kinda knew what they like about Nel and the other girls as he eyed Nel, Tia and Yoruichi's well endowed chests and Rukia's beauty.

"Did anyone give you a tour around the place?" He asked them.

"No one did." Rukia replied. "The Headmistress was busy and Chiffon had left to pick up the other transfer student."

"I see." Seishin briefly nodded. "Well; since I am here with you girls, how about I give you the tour around the place?"

"Really?! Thank you, Seishin!" Nel cried as she hugged him again, suffocating him within her large bosom and almost accidently crushing his ribs. Her childish nature never gets old, despite her being in her adult form.

"Losing… feeling…" Seishin muffled as he slowly falls into unconsciousness.

"Nel, Seishin's eyes had gone to the back of his head! You're gonna kill him!" Rukia cried. When Nel heard what Rukia said, she immediately freed him; only to see him unconscious with his eyes rolled back.

"Oh, no! Seishin, don't die! Nel hugged him again trying to wake him up. Rukia, Yoruichi, and Tia all tried to free him from Nel's Death Hug, despite how hard it is to pry him loose. Not far down the halls, Kazuya along with Arthur and Kano were watching what's happening.

"Wow, first Chiffon, and the others are after him, now the new transfer students, too?" Arthur asked. "Doesn't he have way too many girls to handle?"

"I don't think he couldn't do anything about it." Kazuya replied while chuckling sheepishly. "What do you think, Kaho?" He asked her, only to see her with floating hearts flying around her head and dreamy eyes as she stared at the red haired male.

"Ah, Seiiiishinnnn…" Kaho said dreamily like before.

"Yep… this is gonna be a LOOOOOONG year for him." Arthur said as he and Kazuya nodded and sighed at the same time.

* * *

_**That was chapter 7 of The Nova Slaying Shinigami. Again, sorry for the long wait... and if this chapter's well... different. Trying to get ideas, as well as fitting each event on here can be rather time-consuming. I will try to get Chapter 8 of both this and my Queen's Blade x-over soon. Also, just a quick question: Since Seishin got his stigmata from a Nova that Kisuke had slain, would it be possible for him to get a Freezing Area of his own? Feel free to PM me for the answer and whatnot. Until then, see you all in December.**_


	8. Chapter 8: Visitor from Tibet

**(I only own the OC, not all of the cast of Freezing and Bleach.)**

_**Ho, Ho, Ho! Meeeerrry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and all that jazz. I got you guys the best present you readers want: A new chapter of The Nova Slaying Shinigami! We'll continue the story with Seishin enduring some harem hi jinks, while doing his thing at West Genetics! Also there's gonna be 2(or more) guests, joining the story as well Just read until you reach the ending and if you two know who they are, just by the names I gave them then feel free to message me who they are and see if you're right or not. Other than that, enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

_**The Nova Slaying Shinigami**_

**Chapter 8: Visitor from Tibet**

It was the middle of the day and some of the school's population was having lunch. Everyone except Seishin was just finishing up his training with Satellizer in the Training Simulator. The two were both so worn out from the rigorous training that couldn't stand as much due to the intensity; the two had to resort to using their Volt Weapons to keep them from falling over. Their heads were sweating bullets, while struggling to keep them at looking level as they were gasping for breath. Their uniforms were slightly ripped in the process; wear and tears all around and slight blood stained patches on different parts of their uniforms. The two had put up quite a fight; however in the entire midst of it only one good thing made things a little better: The two of them laughing for the first time together.

"We'll... call it a day... Satella." Seishin gasped. "Your... your skills are on par with mine. I have to admit... You... you live up to your rep-reputation for being one tough Pandora."

"You're not... half bad, yourself." Satellizer replied. "I can see why...why you gave Ganessa, Miyabi and Ingrid a hard time trying to defeat you. You're... pretty strong yourself."

Satellizer musters up her remaining strength to stand up as she de-materialize her volt weapon and tries to help the young man up. While she was about to take her glasses out, a piece of her dress; mainly around the torso popped out, revealing her endowed bosom to him. The two blushed a crimson shade while Seishin was mesmerized at the jiggling orbs. The two immediately turned away from each other with Satellizer covering her breasts, before Seishin's nose began to bleed from over blushing.

"Y-You didn't see anything, understand!" Satellizer said.

"Already had left my mind." Seishin quickly replied while covering his nose.

"A-Anyway, you seem rather occupied. Something on your mind, Seishin?" Satellizer asked while she dons her glasses as she used her stigmata to restore her uniform.

"N-Nothing much;" Seishin replied, "just tired from all of what had happened today. The only thing I wanna do is sleep. What about you?"

"Well, I had invited Kazuya over to my room..." Satellizer replied.

"Well, it seems like the two of you are hitting it off." Seishin replied with a smirk.

"Not to do a baptism... but to talk." She added.

"Oh, I see... I understand." Seishin nodded. "Going to see him tonight?"

"Yeah." Satellizer had been carrying this one thought for sometime; something she has on her mind and that she wants to say it to him and him alone. Her blush intensified as she imagined how it might happen if she says it to him. Sucking up her embarrassment, she turned to Seishin; ready to confess what's on her mind.

"Seishin, I…" As she was about to say something, Seishin got something on his phone. When he looked at it, he got a message from Kisuke.

"Sorry, Satella… I gotta take this." Seishin said as he called Kisuke while he restored his uniform using his stigmata. Satellizer looked down as she was unable to tell him her thoughts. She attempted to tell him in the previous month but everytime she sees him, he was busy. Couldn't blame him for being the big man on campus. As he finished his call, he turned to Satellizer.

"Sorry about that." Seishin said. "Anyway what was it you want to ask me?"

"I-It's nothing…" Satellizer replied sadly. "I figured you might need Mr. Urahara's help. I'll head back to my dorm. I'll see you later."

Satellizer looked down with her glasses gleaming in the light as she walked off. Seishin watched her off, feeling depressed about what just happened. Seeing her sad made him feel a little guilty and that he wants to fix that small mistake. Before he could ever get the chance, Satellizer had left.

"Ah man…" Seishin sighed while he de-materialized his weapon. "What did Satella want to tell me. I better go find her and apologize… after what Kisuke needed me for."

After what Kisuke needed him to do; probably have him test out his new inventions, he ended the school day with a trip to the pool; floating on the surface while relaxing from all the randomness that had happened. He took a deep breath and let out a huge sigh of relief as he felt all of his stress and tension melt away almost instantly. After his moment of swimming and relaxing, he jumped out of the pool to dry himself off after his moment of relaxation. However all that had abruptly ended when he felt a pair of soft hands and an even softer "cushion" on his back. He turned to see who that is; a certain long, blonde haired woman behind him, stark naked like always with only a towel around her neck. He blushed a crimson red when he saw Elizabeth in her naked glory with her hands and breasts pressed against his back.

"Enjoying things so far, my darling Sei-kun?" Elizabeth asked him with a calm chuckle.

"I, umm… Uhh…" Seishin blushed and stammered over his words when he saw Elizabeth stark naked and with her bosom pressed against his back. Just then, Creo and Arnett all joined in; pressing their bosoms against his arms, causing the crimson haired Pandora to blush and shudder beyond his control. On the bright side, Creo and Arnett were wearing their swimsuits.

"Like our way of saying hi, Seishin?" Arnett asked as she smirked and nuzzled her body against him. "It's a shame Ingrid couldn't be here to join in all the fun and entertainment, since she's in the infirmary. At least she'll be recovered very soon."

"This may seem embarrassing at first; but to please our 'big man on Campus,' it's worth his affection." Creo smiled calmly as she continued pressing herself onto him; her thoughts have something to say as well.

_ "It feels really good," _Creo thought. _"I'm looking forward to giving him more than just this when it's just him and me on our next date." _

As the girls continued making Seishin feel good, Attia was sitting on the lawn chair behind Seishin and the girls. She wore a big scowl on her face as she watched what's happening as it was making her puke. Deep down she's jealous of the fact she can't partake of one of the many things in Seishin's harem… because of her lack of pneumatic knockers.

"Honestly, I find doing this to be very… enjoyable." Arnett chuckled and then asked, "How do you like this, Seishin?"

Seishin guffawed and chuckled in a blushing trance for another few seconds until he immediately broke free from the girls' clothed paizuri action as he screamed and jumped into the pool to literally cool off. When he reached the surface, his blush was still shown.

"Ah, yokatta…" He said.

"Aw, redhead's blushing like the Kool-Aid man." Attia said to cover her jealousy.

"Aw zip it, Tiny Tina!" He rebuked, making her growl.

"Say that again, Samayou!" Attia said as she got up and stomped towards him

"With pleasure, Tiny Tina!" Seishin rebuked again as he and Attia butted heads for a few seconds until they stared blushing deeply at each other; until they suddenly starting mashing their lips together fiercely for a second. That moment left Arnett and Creo dumbfounded.

"I loathe you." Seishin said.

"I _loathe_ you!" Attia rebuked back at him and for another second the two resumed their furious kissing moment.

"Gee, I wonder what would happen if they love each other…" Arnett wondered.

"Mmm-hmm…" Creo agreed.

Elizabeth smirked as she and the other two girls walked up towards the two Pandoras smacking lips.

"Aw, the two of you make such a cute couple." She said with a small giggle.

"No we're not!" The two immediately cried as they then took another look at each other and snapped out of that unexpected trance. They turned away, blushing immensely with their arms crossed as Arnett, Elizabeth and Creo giggled at the sight.

"Anyway, what you girls have in mind other than greeting me with pressing your breasts on me?" Seishin asked while brushing his bangs.

"Oh, nothing much," Arnett replied as she wrapped her arm around his waist and pulled him in. "We're just thinking on what our next dates should be like."

"I think we could make it even sexier, than our previous ones." Creo suggested, "Perhaps add a little bikini action, don't we think?"

Seishin froze in place with his eyes wide as one of his eyes twitched, just from imagining what some of the Third years in their most erotic of bikinis, all just to impress the poor young man. He immediately blushed a heavy shade of red from just imagining it.

_"Bikinis..." _Seishin thought as he remembered the moment Chiffon impressed him with her "special" bikini that night. _"Sweet kami of Takamagahara…"_

"Maybe… just maybe some small nip slips, just to tease our Playboy." Arnett suggested as she smirked while eyeing on Seishin constantly blushing.

_"Nip…Slips…?" _Seishin thought as he imagined that moment as his face glowed a bright red as those thoughts were burned into the back of his mind. Seishin couldn't control his blushing as he grew dizzy from it.

"I think it would be fun." Elizabeth agreed with a calm smirk, "What do you think, Sei-kun?" She then turned to their over blushed boy toy, only to see that he vanished. "Seishin… Where'd he go?"

Just a second later when Elizabeth and the others noticed Seishin's disappearance, he was running for his life. He immediately donned his volt texture as he ran as fast as he can towards his dorm. By the time the girls ran out of the pool, they can only see dust clouds remaining from his quick running.

"Aw, he got away…" Elizabeth said as she pouted with her hands on her hips. She sighed a little as she then turned to the other girls. "Oh, well… We'll see him again soon enough." She then turned to the other girls who also giggled except Attia who crossed her arms and looked away while blushing. However deep down, she did enjoy the kiss the two had.

Elsewhere, Seishin was at his dorm, lying on his bed worn out from all the blushing with the ceiling fan on, cooling him down. As he was about to doze off, his cell phone immediately woke him up.

"Aw, man... Can't I get a little bit of peace and quiet already… WITHOUT THE FANSERVICE?!" Seishin whined to himself as he picked up his phone. "Oh, it's Chiffon… I wonder what's up." He wondered while he answered the phone. "Hello, this is Seishin."

"How was everything, Sei-kun?" Chiffon asked cheerfully. "Did you show our new students around the place?"

"Yeah, I did." He replied. "All I got in return was a very tight hug and a trip to my sub consciousness." Seishin sighed calmly as he rubbed his eyes.

"Ooh, sorry to hear that." Chiffon said. "Maybe when I return, I could give you a back massage… maybe more…"

Seishin blushed at the last two words Chiffon said as he had imagined an erotic moment. Chiffon started with massaging his back, and then it got a little intimate when she rubbed his back with her unclothed body which eventually led to them getting hot and steamy in his room. Seishin immediately snapped out of his erotic trance and shook those thoughts out of his head as a rose colored blush appeared on his face.

"N-No thanks, Chiffon." He answered. "I already had a ton of erotic thoughts from you and the other Third Years still stuck in my head."

"Aw," Chiffon playfully pouted, which was quickly replaced with a giggle, "ok then… maybe, next time... Anyway, I have one more new student coming here with me. When we get to the Headmistress's office, care to show our new student around?"

"Alright then." He replied. "How long will it take for you to return?"

"Well…" Chiffon was about to reply, until Seishin heard the airliner from his dorm. He immediately got up and ran out just in time to see it land.

"Last minute as always…" Seishin said as he sighed while Chiffon chuckled sheepishly. "I'll be right there in a moment."

"Ok, see you at the Headmistress's." Chiffon replied cheerfully as she hung up. Seishin sighed as he immediately left his dorm while carrying two energy drink bottles. It wasn't long until he bumped into Kazuya along the water fountain. He too, was a little tired; it was like he could pass out any second.

"Hey Seishin…" He greeted. "How was your day?"

"Other than getting chased by the mob of girls, I'm doing well." Seishin said "But you're not doing so well, you're pretty worn out. Were you doing some training or something?"

"Yeah, I was with Mr. Urahara during my free period. He was helping me master my control with my Freezing." Kazuya replied. "I've been at it after school as well; so far I am getting the hang of it now.

"That's cool." Seishin smiled, "By the way, have you seen Yoruichi, Nel, Tia and Rukia around?"

"They're with Kisuke after I had left." He answered. "Anyway, I could tell you more but Satellizer invited me to her place to talk. I'll see you then."

"Alright, but take this with you." Seishin gave him one of his energy drinks seconds before he was about to run. "That should replenish your strength along the way."

"Thanks, Seishin!" Kazuya cried as he ran off as Seishin resumed his run to the Headmistress's office. Along the way he encountered a mob of girls looking for Seishin. He quietly gasped and hid behind one of the walls before they noticed. He waited until the mob went somewhere else, so it was clear for him to move out. He had to take an alternative route to the Headmstress' office, but each path has a squad of girls looking for him.

_"Man, can't they just take a break for once." _Seishin thought as he used his parkour skills to silently leap over gates and to climb over buildings, only to fall into a trap by one of the mobs. _"Apparently not…" _He sighed as he face-palmed himself.

"I got him! I got Seishin!" Said one of the Pandoras while she and her group cheered. Just as things were getting worse for him, a sign of hope reached out to him as a strong gust of wind surrounded the mob and Seishin. The girls that captured Seishin were knocked out cold and Seishin was freed once more; when he turned around, he was surprised to see two familiar faces.

"Virginia and Chiroru!" Seishin gasped a little as the two grabbed him and took him to a safe place before the other girls arrive. By the time the three students had left, the other group of girls arrived; only to see that Seishin escaped yet again. Elsewhere, he and the two girls were near the building where the Headmistress's office is at.

"Thanks again for helping me in that jam." He said.

"It's the least we can do, Seishin." Virginia said in a cheerful manner, despite the blush on her face.

"Yeah, you helped save Ingrid, so we're in your debt." Chiroru added while she stood with her hands on her hips. "We heard you're heading to the Headmistress so we helped you out."

"Well, I greatly appreciate it you two. Thanks so much." Seishin smiled as he ran into the building. Chiroru then turned to Virginia who was blushing still. She made a smirk, knowing what that means.

"You like Seishin, don'tcha?" Chiroru rhetorically asked in a teasing manner.

"Yeah... but I know you like Seishin, too and don't tell me you don't, because I can tell." Virginia taunted back causing Chiroru to blush as well. She couldn't help it, ever since he saved Ingrid and vowed the two girls that he'll save her, Chiroru began getting feelings for the red haired Pandora.

seconds afterwards he arrived to the Headmistress's office. Alongside Chiffon and Sister Margaret there was another girl. She has waist-length blur hair tied into two ponytails using orange hair bands and an assortment of native clothes with fur on the edges. Alongside it, she has a backpack made of what appears to be animal skin. In his mind he's thought to himself; either she's from the mountains or she was living with wolves

"Perfect timing, Mr. Samayou." Sister Margaret said with a kind gesturing smile as she greeted the red haired man when he walked in. "I would like you to meet our newest student from Tibet. This is Rana Linchen, she will be joining us."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Samayou." Rana greeted him by shaking both of his hands in her grasp. Hearing her happy-go-lucky attitude made him smile as she reminded him of his Karakura friend, Orihime. He believed she and Rana would probably get along well… if the world wasn't under attack by Novas.

"Likewise, Rana… but you can call me Seishin."

"Seishin?" Rana took a second to sink in his name. "Seishin Samayou... Okay, I can get used to this."

He chuckled as he turned his sights to Chiffon and Sister Margaret, who were also glad about the new transfer student.

"I trust you have been informing Rana with all the details of West Genetics, Headmistress and Student Council President?" He asked them.

"We have already explained the details to Rana." Chiffon answered while leaning on his right shoulder. "I'm sure she'll fit in really well here."

"Seishin would you be so kind and show Miss Linchen around our school?" Sister Margaret kindly asked.

"Sure, I'm ok with that." Seishin replied to them and then turned to Rana. "Come along, Rana."

"Sure thing." Rana happily agreed as she followed Seishin, not before thanking the Headmistress and Student Council President. The two left the office and started walking through the school; showing her around.

"Is it ok for me to ask you a question?" He wondered, hoping if it's ok.

"Why, of course you can." Rana replied, "You can ask me anything."

"Ok then, whatcha planning to do while you're here?" He asked.

"Oh, Kunlun is leading me right to the man of my destiny!" Rana answered.

"Really? Sounds interesting." Seishin replied with a chuckle as a random sweat drop ran down his head; confused at who the heck is Kunlun. He would guess this _Kunlun_ is either a god from Rana's country or one really weird imaginary friend she has since childhood. Deciding to just roll with the confusing verbal punches, he'll stick with Kunlun being a god.

"Can I ask you something as well?" Rana kindly asked.

"Sure, I'm ok with it." He answered.

"So how did you wind up here?" She wondered which led to Seishin chuckling calmly which made her confused.

"Well, let's just say I know a guy." Seishin replied as the two began asking each other questions to pass the time of the tour while he showed her each of the places in the school, some of the students hang-out spots, and meeting the teachers and faculty in between. It did last them a few hours as the day was dimming down.

The skies turned orange and the sun began to set over the horizon as Kazuya was walking alongside Arthur and Kaho en route to the girls' dorms. He already told them the news that Satellizer has invited him to her room. Arthur's and Kaho's response was… well…

"WHAT?! The Untouchable Queen has invited you to her room?" Arthur asked.

"She wants to pair up with you for a baptism?!" Kaho was just as surprised as Arthur.

"Don't get me wrong; she just wants to talk to me is all." Kazuya replied. "She was kinda nervous at first …"

…

His flashback took place earlier that afternoon; it was lunchtime after Satellizer had finished her training with Seishin. She and Kazuya went to talk while getting a bite to eat; preferably burgers from Burger Queen since it's her favorite thing to eat here in the school..

"Hey, Kazuya… I've been thinking…" Satellizer thought aloud as Kazuya got her attention, "are you free tonight?"

"Tonight?" Kazuya wondered as he stopped eating for that one moment. "No, not really."

"Then… would you like to…" Satellizer began blushing, struggling to say what she wanted to say. Then she remembered what Seishin had said to her before about a new leash on life. She sucked in her embarrassment as she rose up from her seat and looked at Kazuya. "I would like to invite you to my room tonight."

"Y-You want me to come to your room tonight?" Kazuya repeated what she said.

"Only for us to talk…" Satellizer answered while she looked to the side for a second while holding her fist to her mouth. "If you can't do it, I can understand."

Satellizer waited for Kazuya to answer her invite, hoping he might say yes at least. It took him a couple of seconds, but to Satellizer, it feels like an eternity. Kazuya pondered over what to say; he knew that he wouldn't let her down. Kazuya has finally made his decision.

"Sure, I'll come to your room tonight." Kazuya replied.

…

"Well, official or not, at least the Untouchable Queen gave you a room invite." Arthur said.

"Kazuya you already know what a Baptism and an Ereinbar Set are, right?" Kaho asked.

"Kinda…" Kazuya guessed while he turned his sights to the archway towards the girls'dorms; a large building equal to a mansion with column like structures. The two then entered its grounds. "I got a little bit of information from Chiffon, Miyabi and Ingrid during my time here. So I kinda put two and two together."

"Are you sure you're gonna go through with this?" Kaho warned him. "Please think this over and reconsider your actions."

"You can still back out now," Arthur added. "I don't want to see you wind up like that other limiter."

Kazuya already knew Arthur and Kaho are still trying to back Kazuya out of partnering up with Satellizer, especially since Arthur told him about her previous limiter and how it unfortunately turned out. Even though their first encounter wasn't so fortunate, Kazuya still wants to help her. Once Kazuya mind's been made up, there's no backing out.

"It's just a room invite, it's not like I'm gonna get hurt or something. I'll be alright." Kazuya waved to the two and started jogging towards the dorms. Just as he was about to go up the stone brick steps, a group of girls stopped him from progressing. He bumped into a light tan skinned woman with waist-length orange hair and wearing a different design of her Pandora uniform: a short shirt with short sleeves that was tied under her breasts blue denim short shorts and red sneakers.

"You should watch where you're going, first-year." Another girl said. She has pale skin, dark brown eyes, and red hair that reaches past her neck with two long strands that reaches past the back of her knees. She stood alongside another girl with dark blue hair that was stripped into a ponytail that reached past her neck. Her green eyes glanced down at the young Limiter as she along with the others smirked.

"You're right, I'll be more careful next time. My apologies." Kazuya replied as he walked past the light tan skinned girl, not before she grabbed his arm.

"Hey, I know you! You're the boy who's begging to be Satellizer's Limiter." The orange haired Pandora said.

"So you're the new guy, huh?" The red haired girl said, "so… you actually believe that our 'royal highness' would pair up with someone like you?"

"Yeah, I guess." Kazuya calmly replied.

"Well that's just marvelous, right girls!" The red haired girl said. "Since we're all here, how about we celebrate your big night… Trish, if you please."

The tanned skinned Pandora smirked as she immediately kicked Kazuya to the ground without any hint of warning. Kazuya immediately sat up as he saw the three girls standing in front of him. Kaho immediately ran into action.

"Leave him alone!" Kaho cried. "The three of you ganging up on him isn't fair at all.

"What did you say?" The red haired one turned towards Kaho and quickly glanced at them. "Well would you look at that. A first year mouthing off to her seniors. You should understand that he brought this upon himself!" She immediately stomped her foot on Kazuya's chest like he's a doormat.

"Who are you, people?" Kazuya asked them even though he's struggling to get up.

"Hmm, I see you haven't met us. My name's Audrey Duval, call me the Slashing Maiden." The now named red head introduced.

"My name is Aika Takeuchi," she introduced while looking away with her arms crossed, "and I am referred to as Intoxicating Bondage."

"…and I'm 'Twin Fangs' Trish McKenzie." The orange haired one said. "Forget my name and I will beat you down, got it!"

"Those names…" Kaho pondered until she remembered who they are. "I remember, those are the ones Satellizer had beaten in the previous Carnival."

Hearing Kaho mentioning the three girls got them enraged. Trish was first to make a move as she swiftly kicked Kaho to the ground the same way she did to Kazuya. Kazuya and Arthur, who was a little away from them, was shocked at what happened.

"Why… Why are you doing this?" Kazuya asked them while holding in his anger.

"Isn't it obvious, you kids need some… discipline." Trish answered while she picked up Kaho from the collar of her dress and in that moment, she ripped her dress, exposing her breasts. The young First-Year immediately cried while covering herself. "Sometimes you kids always forget who's in their proper place; it's our job to remind you."

"I don't care if you're my seniors, but if you're looking for a fight, I'll be happy to oblige!" Kaho immediately rose up and restored her uniform while she materialized her volt weapons in the form of a pair of Wakizashi swords.

"Kaho, are you crazy!" Arthur cried out as he appeared behind her.

"Leave them alone." Kazuya pleaded.

"It's too late for that." Audrey replied. "It's time you pay for your disrespect."

"You heard the lady, little girl, discipline's not gonna cut it." Trish said. "Instead, I'm gonna kill this one."

Trish smirked as she taunted Kaho into attacking her, which she did. Unfortunately each of her attacks fail to land a hit on the second year. Trish flawlessly evaded each of Kaho's moves like they're nothing and then she immediately reacted by materializing her weapons which are a pair of broad swords and immediately cut off Kaho's arms which immediately shook Arthur and Kazuya.

"Oh, no! I better call for help." Arthur immediately took his phone out and texted a message to Seishin. He was lucky to send it and then run to find additional help, until Aika stopped him on the spot.

"You're not going anywhere, blondie." Aika said. "I don't think tattle telling is very manly of you!" Aika immediately brought her chain and used it to attack Arthur.

Elsewhere, Seishin and Rana were just wrapping up their tour around the school. The only place he hasn't shown her was the Girls' Dorm. Luckily he has her dorm key and class schedule with him thanks to the Headmistress.

"...and here we are at the last piece of the tour, The Girls' Dorms." Seishin said. "I hope I covered all of the places and showed you some people here, Rana. Sorry if it took so long."

"That's ok. You seem to know where to go in this place and only in a month. I have to say Chiffon has picked a fine man to be my tour guide." Rana complimented. "May Kunlun's blessings shine down upon your future fortunes, Seishin."

"Coming from you Rana, it means a lot. Thank you." Seishin grinned happily as he replied from her compliment. Unfortunately their happy moment was cut short by someone crying in pain.

"It appears that someone's in trouble!" Rana said.

"It sounds like Arthur... Wait!" Seishin paused as he remembered something Kazuya once told him earlier the day.

...

"_Anyway, I could tell you more but Satellizer invited me to her place to talk. I'll see you then."_

...

"Crap, Kazuya! He's in trouble! Let's go, Rana!" Seishin said as he immediately ran ahead with Rana catching up to him from behind. It wasn't long as the two arrived at the scene of the crime until a certain limiter spoke up after seeing Arthur and Kaho hurt and defenseless.

"I said... LET MY FRIENDS GOOOO!" Kazuya cried with all of his might as he casted a Freezing area and froze the three second years right on the spot.

"Whoa, it's Kazuya's Freezing Area and it's stronger than before!" Seishin said as he watched him stand up while his Freezing's in effect. Just then, he turned to Rana who was acting weird, the same way Kazuya was when he found Satellizer who he mistaken her for his late sister.

"Kunlun's tears are vibrating..." Rana said as she stared at Kazuya. Seishin then remembered that she was also here to find the man of her destiny; to his surprise it was Kazuya.

_"KAZUYA'S THE MAN RANA'S LOOKING FOR?!" _ Seishin thought as he mentally panicked. _"Oh crap, he already called dibs on Satellizer to be his partner. I wonder how she's gonna do if she finds out another girl is after him?!"_

He slowly walked towards Aika and before she could react, Kazuya landed a heavy punch, freeing Arthur from her. Unfortunately, due to him still trying to master his control, he passed out with his Freezing area diminished, freeing the second years.

"This kid has casted a powerful Freezing area, able to freeze all of us." Audrey said as she and the other girls walked up to his unconscious form. "A limiter like him, teamed up with the Untouchable Queen, then..." The three girls immediately gasped at the thought the two would make a powerful team. "We won't let this happen! Trish! Aika!"

Enraged, Audrey, Aika, and Trish all prepped their volt weapons; Trish with her broadswords, Aika with her chain and Audrey with her poleaxe. As the three all attempted to strike down Kazuya, a red blur came into their vision and blocked their combined attack. The three girls were immediately shocked to see Seishin Samayou as he was over Kazuya in a one handed push-up position with his right arm behind his back and in his hand, blocking their weapons, was his volt weapon of a zanpaktou; pointing down towards where his left leg's pointing at.

Rana arrived as well as she was amazed to see Seishin in action; she never expected Seishin as a Pandora, but by how he blocked all three of their weapons, he was indeed skilled.

"Rana, get Arthur out of here and look for Kisuke Urahara!" Seishin ordered her. "He'll send out some of my other friends to help out."

"Ok!" Rana replied, as she helped Arthur out and took him to the infirmary. Seishin then took a deep breath and immediately pushed them away while flipping himself back up to his feet. As for the three second years, they were immensely surprised to see him, since they were also chasing after him throughout the ten weeks with the other love stricken girls. He then walked towards, Kaho who was literally unarmed. Kaho blushed, despite the tears in her eyes as she saw him carry her to the nearest column.

"Kaho... you fought to defend Kazuya... I am very proud of you." Seishin smiled down at her as she began crying in his chest.

"Thank you... Seishinnn!" Kaho sobbed while he hugged her.

"Now just lay back and relax. I'll get you and Kazuya to the infirmary," Seishin said as he shifted his eyes to where the three second years as he turned his smile to a scowl, "after I deal with them."

"Be careful." Kaho replied as she lay back like he told her, enduring the pain in the stubs she has for arms. "Those three Second Years lost to Satellizer in the last Carnival and that they didn't want her having any additional help, especially with Kazuya who can cast a Freezing Area without being Baptised."

"I see." Seishin said. "That's all I need to know."

"This is second year business, no third years butting in!" Audrey shouted at him with showing some backbone, though her words didn't affect him the slightest as he simply ignored her words. "Are you ignoring me, I said get out of here!"

"Don't worry, Kaho... Once this is done and you're healed up, I'll be happy to take you out on a date, my treat." Seishin said while he smiled at her once more brightening Kaho's spirits up even more.

**(Now playing Furious Angels (Neo VS Agents) from The Matrix Reloaded OST)**

"I'm looking forward to it." Kaho smiled with tears in her eyes. Seishin nodded as he immediately used his Accel Turn and vanished instantly until he appeared in front of Audrey. Before she could even react, she felt a heavy punch in her stomach from Seishin while made her float merely two inches off the ground, more than enough to make a swift hi-jump roundhouse kick into her right temple, sending her to the other side of the grass, leaving a dirt trail behind her.

"Audrey!" Trish cried as she turned her sights back to the red headed Pandora before them as he was carrying Kazuya towards where Kaho is at. Seishin smiled knowing he's ok now, until a chain was wrapped around his neck. He growled as he shifted his sight behind his shoulder as Aika was the one pulling his chain... literally.

"Ever since I saw you on the broadcast training performance, I always wanted you... to have, to hold... and to dominate to my heart's content. " Aika giggled as she pulled her chain, dragging Seishin by the heels of his shoes across the ground. "Surrender... or don't... I would love to make your torment all the more enjoyable."

"Oh my, Aika's sadistic side of hers has surfaced again." Trish with a giggle as she watched. Aika smirked as Seishin stopped moving after being three meters close to her; his head hung, his hair covered his eyes and his mouth remained closed. Audrey got up to see Seishin limp; she smirked and chuckled.

"Oops... did I break him already?" Aika rhetorically asked while she made a pity pout. "I was hoping he would put up a better fight."

"You did it again, didn't you Aika?" Audrey said as she walked towards her. "Still, I am glad you did it. Now we can all enjoy making the Big Man on Campus our playtoy. Trish, Aika, let's wrap it—"

Before she could even finish her sentence, the three girls all heard a chuckle slowly turning into a laugh. They all set their sights at Seishin who was actually the one laughing.

"Funny… I was hoping you would give me a good fight, but in the end you all are just talk." Seishin said. With that, Seishin immediately swung his volt weapon and Aika's chain was instantly severed. " He took a deep breath as he immediately used Accel Turn and appeared in front of Aika, only to knock her back seven meters back from him with a Cobra Strike, knocking her out and then he used the severed end of the chain and swiftly threw it towards Audrey.

As she evaded it, Seishin appeared behind her using his no-interval Double Accel and made a clean but painless chop to the back of the neck, knocking her out. Trish growled at the young man as Audrey fell to the ground.

"Damn... You'll pay for that!" Trish charged towards Seishin with her twin broadswords as he lazily turned towards him, only for him to parry the blow with his Bāningu· Sōru Reddonouva as it sent her weapon upwards. He immediately struck Trish in the stomach with just the butt of the zanpaktou's hilt, making her cringe on the ground.

"It's best you give up, Trish." Seishin said to her calmly as he de-materialized his volt weapon. "You already seen me knock out your two friends, I don't want to make it worse or embarrassing for you. Now if you excuse me, I have two friends that need medical attention."

Seishin turned away and started walking towards Kaho and Kazuya while the orange haired girl looked at Audrey and Aika, both unconscious. Then she turned back to the red haired male who was walking away as she growled fiercely.

"You won't be going anywhere... after I KILL YOU!" Trish immediately charged towards him with rage in her eyes. As she watched Seishin stopping and sighed for a second; thinking he might counter attack, she readied her broadswords and prepared for her finishing blow.

"Hmph..." Seishin smirked with his eyes closed as he already sensed a presence already arriving and fast. He immediately jumped high into the air over Trish as what he did got her attention, only to receive a powerful punch from another Pandora with a pair of metal gloves and boots. The impact of that punch sent Trish into the column, making it crumble down on and around her.

**(Song ended)**

Seishin landed and brushed the dust off his clothes. He then wore his usual kind smile as he walked towards Rana who had returned just in time.

"Perfect timing, Rana Linchen." Seishin said to the young Tibetan girl. "That punch of yours is indeed strong. I bet those gloves and boots are your volt weapons, huh?"

"Yes, the name of my Volt Weapon is Shinen which means Four Senses." Rana replied. "My Close Combat Volt Weapon allows me to channel my energy from my stigmata throughout my body while applying Hand-to-Hand combat."

"Wow!" Seishin smirked and chuckled. "You will get along well here, Rana. If you need anything to talk about, feel free to ask me along side Chiffon."

"I will, thanks Seishin." Rana replied. Just then the two turned their sights to Rukia, Yoruichi, Nel and Tier who rushed to help.

"Wow, Seishin." Rukia said with a grin. "I'm impressed; then again you are used to multi-man combat."

"Yeah..." Seishin replied until he got a hug from Nel.

"Yay, Seishin defeated the bad girls." Nel cheered loudly like a child.

"Can't… breathe!" Seishin struggled to speak while having his face planted in Nel's enlarged breasts. Nel then noticed his face turning blue and immediately let him go. "Thank you, Nel… now then, we gotta head to the Infirmary. Kazuya's and Kaho are hurt."

"I'll get Kaho." Seishin said.

"…and we'll help you carry Kazuya." Tier said while she and Nel went to carry the unconscious Limiter up. Seishin nodded as he went to help carry Kaho. The first year smiled as she rests her head against his arm while he carried her to the infirmary. Trish scowled as she watched them leave.

"Dammit!" Trish growled. "I have to... tell the boss...!"

Later that night, Seishin and the others are in the halls by the infirmary as the nurses check on Kaho, Kazuya and Arthur. They all stayed our there for quite a while as they waited for the results. The first ones that came out was Tier and Yoruichi.

"What did the nurses say?" Seishin asked them.

"The nurses said that Kaho's ok, her stigmata's healing her and regenerating her arms. It's a slow process, but it's ok. Arthur and Kazuya are also ok, but Kazuya is currently resting at the moment." Yoruichi said. "Rukia also went to Satellizer's to notify what happened. The two should be on her way."

"That's good to know." He replied. "Is it safe for us to visit them?"

"The Nurse said that we can come in." Tia added. "But we better make our visit quick, it's getting very late."

Seishin and the others nodded as they all walked in the infirmary; they finally found Kaho staring out the window while wearing a small smile on her face.

"Hey you guys." Seishin said as he and the others walked in. "How you're holding up?"

"I'm doing alright now, thanks to you and Rana." Kaho replied.

"Yeah, thanks for coming by to check on us." Arthur said as he got off the bed.

"Sorry that I didn't get you here earlier." He said. "I had to take care of those second years before they hurt you all even more."

"You did what you had to, that's all that matters." Kaho smiled but then she realized something. "Why were you around there anyway?"

"I was showing Rana around the school." He replied. "Which reminds me, where did she go anyway?

Just then, a knock was heard from the door. As he answered, they saw Rukia at the door.

"Rukia..." Seishin said which got her attention; as she waved, she stepped over to the side to have Satellizer walk in. Arthur and Kaho were surprised to see her of all people coming to see them.

"I-I just wanted to see how Kaho's doing." Satellizer said. "I heard from Rukia that she was injured during the fight."

Kaho immediately sat up but winced at the minor pain in her arm stubs. Seishin walked over and and gently pushed her back down.

"Save your strength, Kaho... okay?" Seishin asked her which made her blush. She then nodded as she rested back. Just then, he got a text from Kisuke about his status with his stigmata. He got surprised at the new update he has sent him and then turned his sights to Kaho. "Kaho, turn around and let me see your stigmata."

"Wha-why?" Kaho asked.

"Please... trust me..." Seishin replied as Kaho noticed his honesty through his voice. Since he saved her, she believed that he wouldn't harm her in any way. She turned around and pulled down her scrub, revealing her two stigmata on her back. Sucking in his pride, he gently placed his warm hands on her stigmata, causing her to moan lightly. As he took a deep breath, the stigmata on his back and right arm began to glow causing him to release the reiatsu in the form of an invisible pulse.

Kaho felt the faint pulse coarsing through her body until it faded, and everyone including Satellizer was astonished at what he did; almost as what was going to happen next. Kaho's stigmata began to glow as it began regenerating her arms as quick and painless as before. The Pandoras, the school nurse and even Kaho's jaws were dropped as they saw the first year's arms quickly and successfully regenerated.

"It's done..." Seishin said as he pulled his hands back as he watched Kaho look at her newly regenerated arms.

"My arms... they're as good as new!" She gasped. "Seishin... I love you!" Kaho immediately hugged him tightly causing him to blush and chuckle.

"My pleasure, Kaho." Seishin replied while petting her head.

"Seishin... what did you just do?" Satellizer asked him.

"I used my stigmata and some of my energy to help accelerate one's regeneration abilities." He answered. "It's an ability only I can use. However, it drains a lot of my energy so I have to use it once in a while."

"I see." Satellizer replied to him and then looked down as he glasses began to gleam. "I blame myself for what Kazuya had gotten... i am sorry. Kazuya would have been partnered up with Rana instead of me." As she was about to turn away, Seishin immediately placed his hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

"Satellizer..." Seishin said her name as it got her attention. "Are you sure you want to let Kazuya join Rana? He's been wanting to be your limiter since the day he; well... bumped into you..."

"I'm sure." She replied. "I was fine without a limiter before i came here and I am fine without one now... Also I have something to say to you, Seishin." Satellizer took a deep breath as she was about to say what she wanted to say. Everyone set their sights on Satellizer as she turned to Seishin. "Ever since the day we had out first official meeting, I have been happy to become friends with you and Kazuya. After the times you saved me, I've been having this feeling and I've been holding it for sometime, waiting for me to tell you and only you."

A dark blush was shown on her face while she looked down with her glasses gleaming in the moonlit room. Seishin; now seeing the symptoms Satellizer's having: A dark red blush, glasses gleaming while looking down, and her heart racing, he now noticed what she's going to say.

"Satellizer...?" Seishin said her name. "Are you saying what I think you're saying..."

Satellizer was fidgetting over how to say it without trying to resist it. She tightened her fists and sucked in her embarrassment as she immediately looked up at Seishin with seriousness in her eyes.

"Seishin Samayou... I love you!" Satellizer announced it clearly and boldly. Everyone was stunned and shocked at the announcement Satellizer has said. Everyone turned their attention to Seishin as he was frozen with shock. Even his inner hollow froze in shock at what happened.

"Ok, this is so sudden and I don't have some good words to say at this moment of shock so i'll just say the first thing that came to mind," Seishin took a deep breath and then cleared his throat as he prepared what he was going to say.

"WHAT!" Seishin cried

_"THE!" _His inner hollow cried

**_"F-!" _**Seishin and his inner hollow cried at the same time.

Before Seishin could drop the random F-Bomb, the scene was moved back to the girls' dorms as the three second years were in their room that almost resembled a throne room. They kneeling for forgiveness before a Third Year to whom Trish calls her 'boss.' She was a tall, buxom woman with long blue hair that extended down past the back of her legs and her Pandora uniform was different, it was designed in a General's apparel with long sleeves a blue scarf around her neck with high-heeled boots. Her hat was the only thing that was covering her cold blue eyes. Her limiter who wore a butler's uniform was behind her, brushing her hair

Alongside her was her other Third Year sitting beside her. She was a tall young woman with long black hair that ran down to her hips and violet eyes. Her uniform was the same as the others, only this one showed an ample amount of cleavage as her boss. She smirked wryly as she stared down at the three second years with her left hand under her chin. Her other limiter who also wore a butler's uniform was polishing her right fingernails.

"What do you three want..." She asked her with cold venom spurting out of her voice. That alone can make even another Third Year's spine shiver. "You already failed to defeat Satellizer in the Carnival so what brings you three girls back with your tails between your legs?"

"We have encountered some trouble." Audrey said. "While we were teasing the First Years, we came across two other students who stopped us from harming them more."

"Really?" The black haired one scoffed. "What can we say, you three couldn't stand against Satellizer so it's rather obvious..."

The blue haired one raised her hand to cease her co-boss to stop talking without taking her eyes from the second years.

"Hmph... Tell me; who are the two who bested you three?" The leader asked them.

"It's that male pandora, Seishin Samayou..." Aika answered,

"and that new student he calls her Rana Linchen." Trish added.

"Seishin Samayou, huh?" The blue haired one pondered over his name as she remembered when she last saw him while she looked up to the sky with a smirk on her face. The raven haired woman turned her sights to her leader as she pondered on what she's thinking.

"Something the matter?" She asked.

"No, nothing..." She replied as she took a deep breath and turned her cold blue eyes down at the three girls. "Very well... You three go to your room and we'll discuss your punishments."

"Yes, ma'am..." The three replied as they all left for their room; scared at what they might to this time. The raven haired girl turned her sights back to her boss as she wonder what she has in mind now.

"So... what will you do now?" She asked.

"It seems we have some new targets along side the Untouchable Queen." The leader replied. " Looks like we'll handle the disciplining ourselves. We'll show them a reason to fear us. For now, we shall rest for tomorrow. Let us go, Fallen Angel of Destruction."

"As you wish, Imperial Ice Queen." The Raven haired one replied as she followed her.

* * *

_**Seishin:**_ "Thanks again for reading the latest chapter of The Nova Slaying Shinigami, my creator and I had a blast with this one and he's anxious for some new events, including the upcoming Carnival Arc and the Pandora Prom Arc. I hope yo-"

_**Looks at the big red and green box labeled: ****To Seishin with love. **_

"Hmmm... I wonder what could it be?"

**_He pulled on the label and watched the present fall on all four sides. To his shock(and not the happy type), he saw each of the Third Years he have known wearing their sexy Santa uniforms. Seishin immediately blushed and got a really big nosebleed from seeing them._**

**_Chiffon: _**"I thought we could surprise you with a present you'll love."_ **Dances around sexily. **_"Like what you see?"

**_Seishin: _**"I uhh..."_ **Seishin slowly walks back until he felt a pair of breasts bumping against his head. He turned to see Miyabi and Ingrid wearing their sexy Santa uniforms, but theirs are a bit more revealing than the others.**_

_**Miyabi: **_"Hello, Seishin... Like what you see."

**_Ingrid: _**"Miyabi said that it's a guy's dream that your girlfriend... or girl_-__friends_ would welcome their boyfriends while wearing the sexiest of clothes."

_**Elizabeth: **_"I think it's rather cute to see our male playboy blushing so much." _**She appeared wearing a Santa uniform in the form of a one piece string bikini as it did little to cover her body. Seeing that on her, Arnett and Creo made him almost get a nosebleed.**_

_**Seishin: **_"So much... So much..."** _He was slowly moving back from the girls until he felt a tap on the shoulders. He turned to see Satellizer in her sexy Santa uniform similar to Chiffon's as it hugged every curve. However, she was blushing shyly at what she's wearing for the young man._**

**_Satellizer: _**"Y-You like what I wore, S-Seishin?"

_**Seishin: **_"I uhh... Y-You look really beautiful, S-Satella...

_**A smile was worn on her face as she heard his compliment; then she did something he never seen her do. She embraced him in the form of a hug.**_

_**Satellizer: **_"Thank you, Sei-kun..." _**He smiled.**_

_**Chiffon: **_"I think we should celebrate the holidays... with a party!"

**_Arnett: _**"Yeah! Party at Seishin's!"

_**Seishin: **"_Yeah! Party at my- Wait; WHAT?!"

_**Miyabi: **_"Yeah, this will be very... very..." _**Leans into his ear and whispered, **_"fun."

_**Seishin: **_"Sweet kami..." **He chirped until Miyabi pulled him to his dorm. **

_**Miyabi: **_"This is going to be a party we'll never forget."

_**Seishin:**_:HEEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" _**He cried out until he and the Santa clad women are all in his dorm doing who knows what and before the party begins, Miyabi pinned to his door: Do Not Open Until Next X-Mas.**_

_**Kazuya: **_"Oh, boy... Seishin's harem is gonna wring him dry before next Christmas even hits." _**He sighed. **_"Anyway... according to Taka2012: The next chapter for the Queen's Blade crossover is gonna take a little longer but at least it's almost done. He'll probably get it done before New Year's. From West Genetics to you fans and readers, this is Kazuya Aoi; speaking ob Seishin and Taka''s behalf wishing you all a Very Merry Christmas and a Happy 2015... I just hope Seishin would even live to see 2015 yet alone next Christmas... Oh, boy..."


	9. Chapter 9: Web of Ice

**(I only own the OC, not all of the cast of Freezing and Bleach.)**

**Taka2012: _"__Hey everyone, Taka2012 here and I have a fresh new chapter for the Nova Slaying Shinigami waiting to be read. I-"_**

**A cold chill enveloped the room and I was frozen rock solid before I conld resume speaking. Just then the sound of heels clicking against the ice until she stood front of the camera.**

**Esdeath: _Hehe... Sorry, kid. Looks like I'm taking over this chapter. As you already know my name is Esdeath; first off,_****_ I'm giving a shoutout to JMK2 for actually getting this question from the previous chapter. Now it's time to play the new installment. Enjoy it weaklings... _**

* * *

_**The Nova Slaying Shinigami**_

**Chapter 9: Web of Ice**

Kazuya, after having a dream of him and his sister Kazuha, finally woke up as the sun beamed down at his sleeping form. He yawned, stretched his arms out and wiped the sleep from his eyes; as he dropped his arms down beside him, he felt something not related to the bed he's on. As he turned to see what it was, he picked up a letter.

"A letter," He looked at the letter, "Huh, it's from Satella!"

As he saw Satellizer's name on the letter, he immediately opened it and read what she left for him:

_"Dear Kazuya,_

_ I had heard what happened last night from Seishin and the others, I am relieved that you're alright. While on that day, I had been thinking over your offer from the previous month. Seeing you in harm's way was the only thing holding me back. So for you to be safe, I decided to not have a Limiter; I have been alright without one before I got here, and I'm sure that I'll be fine now. It's best for both of us to not become partners. I'm sorry and I hope you find it in your heart to understand, however we can still be friends. See you when you come out of the infirmriy._

_ -Satellizer L. Bridget"_

"Satellizer..." Kazuya had finished reading and then he put down the letter beside him. He grew a little upset about the news that was given, but after remembering from her fights against Ganessa, Miyabi and Ingrid, he finally realized he was the reason he was holding her back. He made a heavy sigh and looked down as he decided to accept the innevitable choice in the matter.

"Maybe it's for the best." He said.

Later at the Third Year's dorm, everyone that's anyone had woken up to the loud scream the young shinigami had made as a sudden surprise in the form of Chiffon appeared wearing ONLY an apron and a pair of string panties as she was holding a tray containing his breakfast. Pancakes made just right, his scrambled eggs - cheesy and crispy, and the turkey sausages... cooked to perfection.

"Good morning, my shinigami boyfriend." Chiffon greeted while carrying her caring smile as she looked down at the overblushed redhead in the bed.

"Chiffon! Why the heck are you in my room, wearing... THAT?!" He cried while scowling.

"Aw, come on Sei-kun, don't you want me to cook you breakfast?" Chiffon chuckled as she bent down towards him, placing his tray on his bed; mostly to have him catch a glimpse of her cleavage and it seemed to work as he was covering his eyes, sort-of...

"Yeah, but not in that!" Seishin cried out. "Damn it! I will not give into temptation; a man like me doesn't give into temptation!"

"Really... Then why are you peeking through your fingers, silly?" Chiffon asked him while giggling at the overblushed young man. Surprised at Chiffon's question, Seishin immediately turned his face away while he began eating his breakfast. Smirking, Chiffon leaned on him with her breasts pressed against his shoulder and left arm. "Don't be so modest... You already seen Elizabeth naked many times before, so why you have to be so tense over it?"

Seishin blushed as he continued eating his meal, trying not to gaze into Chiffon's cleavage. She chuckled as she watched him blush so easily. He shifted his eyes back at her closed ones and asked her, "What did you have for breakfast earlier?"

"I haven't had any yet, but I am in the mood for a kind of sausage, my darling Sei-kun." Chiffon replied with a giggle as she placed her hand on his steadily rising bulge hidden in his blanket. Seishin almost gagged on his breakfast when he saw her hand on his rising erection, "and it's almost made to perfection... Oh I can't wait to get a taste of it..."

Seishin was wide eyed as she was about to seduce him to an even more intimate level. Before Chiffon could react, she was outside Seishin's door faster than she anticipated Seishin to act. She shrugged her shoulders and donned her school uniform via her stigmata as she smiled and left for school.

"This was Deja vu all over again, but this time it was Chiffon instead of Miyabi! Ah, geez... I hope things at school will calm me down." Seishin said aloud to himself. "Although, Chiffon looked pretty hot in that apron... Oh, what am I saying?!" He sighed heavilly and then tried to press his head between his hands and exclaimed, "Gah! Why does every girl here want to seduce me?!"

Later that same morning he was heading to his first period class until he bumped into a familiar face with dark red hair that ran down to her back.

"Hey, Ingrid." Seishin greeted.

"Hi, Seishin." She responded. "Thanks again for leaving me a couple of Get Well cards the other day."

"Seeing you happy and on the verge of recovery was my reward for helping." Seishin replied with a calm chuckle. "I'm glad to see you back on your feet once more."

"Me too." She replied. "Also, I already told Elizabeth and the others not to harm Satellizer anymore since you helped explain what happened."

"I greatly appreciate it, Ingrid. Thanks for your help." Seishin said until he got a five second peck on the lips by the Guardian or Order.

"I'll see you later, Sei-kun." Ingrid winked at him as she left for her first class. As he continued, he then came across Rana, who's fitting in rather well. She wore the traditional West Genetics uniform which fits her body very well; but the other thing that surprised him into thinking she's a whole new student was when she had most of her hair was put into one ponytail on the left side of her head, tied with gold ribbons that sectioned off every five centimeters.

"Good morning, Seishin!" Rana cheerfully greeted him.

"Wow, Rana!" Seishin sported a calm smile as he looked at Rana's new look. "You look different; I like your new look. Now you're REALLY fitting in."

"Thanks!" She replied. "I wanted to sport a look that can make me fit in with this school, but seeing how happy you liked it makes me feel so overjoyed! Kunlun's blessings are shining down upon me now, especially now that I found my new soul-mate here. Say... where is he anyway?"

"Oh, Kazuya?" Seishin pondered. "I last seen him in the infirmary. He should be out by now."

"Oh, ok then." Rana answered, then a question came to her mind. "Also, do you know a teacher named Kis-uke Ura- hara?

"Kisuke Urahara?" He repeated her question. "Yeah, I have him for first period."

"Oh, that is most joyous!" Rana cried. "That means you and I are classmates!"

"Eeh?!" Seishin questioned her with a shock.

A few minutes later, Seishin was in Kisuke's class with his Shinigami and Espada friends beside him as they all looked up at the new girl in school as she wrote her name on the board.

"Class, we have a new student here." Kisuke said while he wore his casual uniform instead of his teacher's uniform since it was 'cramping his style.' "She's a Second Year who just transfered here, so feel free to get to know her better."

As he finished his announcement, he turned to Rana who was smiling down at the students.

"Hello! I am named Rana Linchen, please to meet you." She cheerfully introduced herself, "I hope to make many new friends here at West Genetics."

Seishin smiled and applauded for the Tibetan Pandora. Yoruichi, Nel, Rukia and Tia also joined in as they helped Rana to her seat.

"Hey Rana," Rukia called her. "Sorry that we haven't officially met yesterday but it's very nice to meet you. My name's Rukia Kuchiki and those three are my friends: Tia Halibel, Yoruichi Shihoin, and Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck."

"Please to meet you three!" Rana happily replied. "Any friend of Seishin's is a friend of mine."

Out of the many students who were happy to meet Rana, only one wasn't remotely satasfied... Satellizer remained unamused because of what happened between the two of them before Satellizer's decision the other night.

**(Flashback)**

It happened the night after Seishin saved Kazuya, Arthur and Kaho from the three second years. Rukia and Satellizer were on their way to the Nurse's office until they across Rana who was sitting out in the halls. She then got up and was about to leave until she caught eye on Satellizer.

"Perhaps you would like to wait here with me," Rana said. "I think he would be allowed to have visitors soon."

"Umm, I'll go check on Kazuya and let Seishin know you're arriving." Rukia told Satellizer which she replied with a slight nod. She then went down the halls and to the left, entering the Nurse's office.

"You must be Satellizer," Rana said, "Seishin did mention you while he was giving me the tour earlier. Fear not as what I've been heard that Kazuya's resting so the nurse should be able to have us see him."

"Hmm, that's good to know..." Satellizer replied bluntly as she slowly began walking past her, until Rana then stopped her. Her voice was within inches from Satellizer's right ear

"However, the only reason that I am here waiting for Kazuya to recover is because he's the man of my destiny." Rana's words struck the barely stunned Satellizer as she glared back at the blue haired Tibetan stranger. Her hands tightened a little, for only a few seconds and then she released it. "It is only natural for me to be by his side, don't you agree..."

Satellizer didn't say another word as she took Rana's words into account. Reflecting on her past moments when he's with her led them into some trouble with the other students, such as Ganessa, Miyabi, or Ingrid. After she thought it over, she began walking off towards the Nurse's office. However she stopped to say something to Rana, without even looking at her.

"Do as you want... I don't need a limiter to slow me down." Satellizer replied coldly to Rana who was rather surprised to hear something coming from the Untouchable Queen. After that she walked off, leaving Rana alone in the halls.

**(Flashback ended)**

As class ended, everyone was leaving for their next class. Seishin, on the other hand was just leaving as well, until Kisuke called him.

"Seishin, I assume Kazuya is still with the Nurse, am I right?" Kisuke asked him.

"Well, yeah..." Seishin replied. "Last I checked from the Nurse, he should be ready in a few hours; preferibly in the afternoon."

"Then give him this." Kisuke gave Seishin a small jar of Konpeito Sugar Candies. "I also got you and your friends some if you like."

"Thanks for the gift, Kisuke. I'll give it to Kazuya before gym class." Seishin smiled as he went to the door, then he turned back to Kisuke. "Oh, here's a paper with some of the students' names on here. Feel free to give them these candies as well and tell them it's from me."

"I'll be glad to do so," Kisuke replied, "since I am coming with you to Gym to monitor over each of the students' abilities with their volt weapons."

"Ok, but no funny business..." Seishin said.

"Aw, Seishin. Since when do I do funny business?" Kisuke asked while he fanned himself, until Seishin took it from his and whacked it upside his head. "Ow! That hurt! Ok, ok, no funny business."

"Thank you." Seishin said in an almost ticked off mood.

Shortly after, Seishin arrived to his next class with Yu-Mi Kim. Good news, they're doing some training exercises, to make it even better, they're doing it outside at the training field. He stood outside in his white gym shirt and blue sweat pants with the rest of the class whom are wearing blue shorts. Rukia, Yoruichi, Nel and Tia were along side him, which made the crimson haired man blush feverishly at three out of the four girls as their uniforms were rather tight, just like their school uniforms.

_"Gah dang it, Kisuke, you had to do something completely stupid!" _He thought as he facepalmed himself. _"Are you REALLY trying to have them tease me with their endowed figures?"_

He turned to Kisuke who was sitting on his portable lawn chair by the trees watching the event. As he noticed Seishin looking at him, he chuckled and simply waved at him, which in responce made Seishin sigh. Then he sent a text to him on his phone. "Watch closely and you'll see what I gave the girls. I know you'll like them," were the words he said on his text. Taking in his message, Seishin then turned to his teacher as she prepares what he and the girls are going to do.

"Alright girls... and Seishin," Yu-Mi said, causing the girls to chuckle at the blushed shinigami who chuckled sheepishly, "we're going to be doing some free-style battles with no limiters. Each round will last three minutes. "

"Alright! Looking forward to this." Seishin cheered which got the teacher's attention.

"Alright then," She looked around and started picking out the students to spar with. "First round will be Ganessa Roland against Rukia Kuchiki, Yoruichi will be with facing Rana in the second round. For the third round, will be Nel against Tia and Seishin against myself in the fourth."

"WHAT?!" The class cried while Seishin froze in shock at what Yu-Mi Kim had him facing against. His eyes widened and his jaw was dropped. Even Satellizer; whom was sitting on the steps watching the events happen was rather surprised.

"Why should he get to go against you?!" Ganessa cried.

"Yeah what Ganessa said!" Seishin joined in after he snapped back into attention.

"Because after his performance on the broadcasted training session, I wanted to see how well is he against a veteran Pandora like myself." Yu-Mi replied.

"Oh, yeah I remember now..." Seishin said. "I had read up some history reciently. You took part of the Eighth Nova Clash along Miss Schmitz and Kazuha before she died. By my guess you and the others were pretty strong back then, and seeing how young you currently are I assume you still got that spark of battle in you."

"It appears my reputation preceeds me." Yu-Mi said as she smirked down at Seishin. "Coming from the man who saved us back in Shibuya it means a lot. So, what do you say, you want to spar with me?"

"Well, I can't say no to a challenge. So I accept." Seishin replied with a nod.

"Ok then, Rukia and Ganessa come to the center and face each other." Yu-Mi ordered them as the two students came up to the teacher and then turned to each other. "Are you girls ready?"

"You should be honored to challenge me," Ganessa said with pride in her voice, "allow me to show you how we run things in West Genetics."

"In a battle, the ones who get in the way are not the ones that lack power, but the ones who lack resolve." Rukia said as she stood with her arms crossed.

"What?! That's it's I'll make this quick! Volt Weapon deploy: Chains of Binding!" Ganessa cried as she summoned her volt weapon and lashed it out onto Rukia. The raven haired shinigami simply closed her eyes and held out her right hand in front of her.

"Volt Weapon... Dance, Sode no Shirayuki..." A brief flash of light has enveloped the field for a few seconds as everyone except Seishin who just squinted his eyes and Ganessa who stopped her first attack at the bright light and icy wind that enveloped the area for a short moment. As the light clears, Rukia stood with her signature zanpaktou, Sode no Shirayuki in the palm of her right hand. Everyone was amazed at the sword's beauty and how it looks.

**(Flashback - Kisuke's Candyshop: One week before the new month)**

Rukia and the three other women all went to Kisuke's after he had sent the invitation a few days ago. After he had explained the news that Seishin's alive and that he's at West Genetics, he displayed his new gigais. Rukia was the first.

"Rukia, I made your Gigai with six copies of stigmata I made. This will allow you to manifest your zanpaktou as a Volt Weapon and use your superhuman abilities without turning into a Shinigami." Kisuke explained. "Now you can blend in well with the other Pandoras.

"Interesting..." Rukia said as she looked at her new gigai replica of herself. She smiled at how well he had made hers, especially since she can finally see Seishin once more.

**(Flashback ended.)**

"Nice sword, but how can it fare against me!" Ganessa cried as she lashed out her flails towards her with haste. However, all Rukia did was stab the ground four times in a semi-circle as ice particles began flowing up from the punctures while she takes on an battle stance.

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!" Rukia cried as she unleashed a powerful large avalanche of cold air, freezing Ganessa's chains in ice and immediately de-materialize them. The force of Rukia's attack also pushed Ganessa back a few feet while freezing the front of her shirt and shattering it upon impact, revealing her bosom to the world. As she got back up, she immediately covered her chest and glared at Rukia.

"Damn it!" Ganessa growled at the fact that she lost her match within a few seconds.

"W-Wow..." Yu-Mi Kim was dumbfounded at Rukia's power. "M-Match goes to Rukia Kuchiki!" Everyone cheered for Rukia and her new Volt Weapon; even Seishin applauded which she replied with a wave to him and then she walked towards Ganessa.

"Good game, Ganessa." Rukia said as she held out her hand. Ganessa sighed as she took her hand and Rukia pulled her back up.

"A loss is a loss." Ganessa said to Rukia. "Good game Rukia. Your Sode no Shirayuki is indeed a beautiful Volt Weapon."

"Likewise with your Chains." Rukia replied causing Ganessa to smile a little as the two walked back to the crowd of students.

"Alright then, time for Round two!" Yu-Mi Kim announced. "Yoruichi Shihoin and Rana Linchen, come to the center field.

Both the Tibetan Pandora and the Flash Goddess both stepped forward to the center field and then took a look at each other.

"I'm looking forward to a good fight." Yoruichi said as she cracked her right set of knuckles.

"I can tell you are a strong fighter and I am looking forward to sparing with you." Rana happily replied.

"Begin!" Yu-Mi announced as both Rana and Yoruichi both charged towards each other.

**(Yoruichi's Flashback)**

"Yoruichi, I made yours with seven stigmata implanted into it." Kisuke explained to her. "As for your volt weapon... well you can see it for yourself, I named it after your signature move after all." He chuckled while covering his face with his fan halfway.

"Really," Yoruichi said as she looked at her new Gigai that Kisuke made, "well, I like the idea, plus I would like to see Seishin again since it's been so long!"

**(Flashback ended)**

As the two charged, both girls cocked their right fists, preparing to punch each other. Then Rana was first to summon her volt weapon.

"Volt weapon, deploy! Shinen!" Rana's volt weapons in the form of armored gauntlets and boots were formed on her hands and feet as she was prepared to make the first move. Just then, she noticed Yoruichi as she smirked.

"Volt weapon: Deploy! Shunko!" Yoruichi cried as she summoned her volt weapons in the form of white arm guards and matching leg armor, both slim and sleek designed to balance her speed with her offence capabilities.

The two immediately clashed as both their cocked fists slammed into each other causing a small shockwave capable to forming a donut shaped ring of dust around each other. The other students were covering their eyes from the force the two had made. The two girls smirked at each other as they then began their bout.

Blow for blow the two girls clashed against each other's fists and feet in blinding speed; everyone couldn't even follow their movements except Seishin whose eyes was able to keep up with their clashes. Both Rana and Yoruichi then jumped up into the air and both made a high jump kick. Their opposed shins clashed causing a small burst of wind and then landed back down on the ground safely while looking at each other; smirking at each other. Rana, because she found a worthy opponent for a friend and for Yoruichi because of her thrill to fight ever since she fought Suì-Fēng.

"Yoruichi, Rana are you girls alright?" Seishin cried out to them who were out of breath from the number of matched hits.

"Yeah, I'm fine Seishin." Yoruichi grinned and winked to Seishin.

"I'm doing alright, Seishin." Rana smiled at the young man who replied with a calm smile as she turned back to Yoruichi "I never expected you to be quite strong, Yoruichi."

"Hehe, likewise." Yoruichi replied as she slowly stood back up. "I haven't had a good fight in a while and I do need a little warm-up."

_"You call that a warm-up?" _Seishin thought as he stared at Yoruichi with a deadpanned look. _"Mama-mia..."_

"It seems that we have a tie here." Yu-Mi said. "Yoruichi and Rana are tied with one. Nel and Tia, you're up."

The two Espadas both walked up to the center of the field and looked at each other, both with determined looks. It was Tia's first time fighting her senior Espada and though she's always calm and level headed, she's rather excited to fight her. Nel was the same as she too wanted to see how strong the current Tres Espada is.

"It's going to be an honor to fight you, Nel." Tia said as she prepares herself.

"Same to you too, Tia." Nel replied as she did the same. "Let's make this a good one."

As the two Espadas looked at each other, they also remembered the time Kisuke made them their gigais.

**(Nel and Tier's Flashback)**

"Alright, for the twin Treseras, I made your gigais just as special as as the others." Kisuke explained. "I gave you both seven stigmata and your Espada rank on your arms. Tier, your mark is on your left arm, and Nel's is on her right."

"Interesting, but what about our weapons?" Tier asked while Nel was gazing at the her gigai like a little child in a candy store.

"Not to worry," Kisuke replied. "Once you have your gigais on, say Volt Weapon, Deploy and the name of your weapon. For Nel, it's the name of her special attack in her Resurrección state and for you the name of your Resurrección."

Tier took some time to look at her gigai and how well Kisuke had made it. As she them remembered the time Seishin invaded the Quincy's hideout and managed to break free both the espadas and Tier's Fracción. As a faint blush appeared below her half closed eyes, she have then made her decision.

"Very well... I'll gladly accept the gigai." Tier said while she has her arms crossed beneath her endowed bosom and her eyes closed as she turned to the side. Nel noticed the faint blush on her Junior's face and smirked at what she thought.

"Aw, you're doing this for Seishin, huh?" Nel rhetorically said which made her Junior eyes widened and her blush grew darker at the very thought of Seishin. "Aw, I knew it! Tier loves Seishin! Tier loves Seishin!"

"Shut up!" Tier said to her childish Senior who chuckled as a response.

**(Flashback ended)**

"Alright then, let the Third match... begin!" Yu-Mi Kim announced as the two girls raised their hands behind their backs. The Junior Espada was first to summon her Volt Weapon.

"Volt Weapon, Deploy: Tiburón!" Tia's stigmata began to glow and a weapon began materializing in her right hand in the form of a sleeker version of her weapon in her Resurrección state. Everyone, even Seishin was shocked to see someone holding a Volt Weapon that's just as big as Satellizer's Nova Blood. Even Tier who was rather surprised at first but quickly pushed her surprise aside to focus on her match.

"My turn, Volt Weapon: Deploy! Lanzador Verde!" Nel cried as her stigmata glowed and her volt weapon in the shape of a large double sided lance appeared in her hand. Nel twirled it around like a baton and then entered her battle stance. Seishin's jaw was dropped as he turned to Kisuke who simply waved at the shocked young man.

The two girls immediately charged towards each other without hesitation and immediately clashed. Tier began getting the upper hand as her strength slowly overwhems Nel's until she smirked as she parried Tier's downward strike. Holding her lance like a staff, Nel began fighting back against Tier, matching her move for move.

She then jumped back and immediately threw her lance towards Tier who simply leaned to the left, though it did rip her shirt and exposed her chest to the others and making the red haired shinigami nosebleed slightly. Tier then fount back as she swung her peta sword, forming a shockwave towards Nel who simply blocked it though her shirt was ripped off the same way Tier's did. Seishin continued to cover his nose, hiding his nosebleed from the other girls and the teacher.

"You're not bad, Nel... but it's time we end this." Tier said while she regenerated her shirt.

"Likewise and let's finish this up!" Nel agreed as she restored her shirt as well. Both Espadas began charging towards each other as they were attempting to end their bout, that is until...

"Time's up!" Yu-Mi Kim said. "The match is tied with Tia and Nelliel both with one point. Besides we wouldn't want someone to pass out from either over blushing... or nosebleeding. Yu-Mi Kim pointed towards Seishin who was partially hiding from her as he was covering his nose, despite some blood leaking out from his finger blockade. Tia blushed and fumbled her digits while Nel was chucklinig sheepishly as they returned to the group.

"Wow, Seishin... you're such a perv..." Ganessa chuckled at Seishin who wipped off his blood.

"Shut up!" Seishin rebuked.

"Last match! Seishin verses yours truely!" Yu-Mi kim announced as she stood in the center waiting for Seishin to come up. A few seconds after and he arrived beside her. "Are you ready, Seishin?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." Seishin replied.

"Volt Weapon: Deploy! Getsuro!" Yu-Mi Kim summoned her volt weapon in the form of a lance with a a blade on the end.

"Hmm, interesting... Volt Weapon Deploy... Bāningusouru Reddonouva!" Seishin immediately summoned his volt weapon; the very crimson blade that slayed seven Novas at once. Everyone was facinated at the shinigami's weapon.

Seishin and Yu-Mi began charging towards each other with their weapons tightly grasped in their grips. Just as they were about to clash, Seishin's right eye caught a glimpse of Kazuya walking across the walkway as he was heading towards his next class.

_"Kazuya, I see he's back up now." _He thought that is until Rukia called out.

"Seishin, watch out!" Rukia cried out which snapped him back to normal until he tripped over his own feet and landed on top of Yu-Mi Kim. Everyone winced and groaned in pain seeing his crash landing. Seishin groaned as he rose back up and shake his head from the rudden dizziness. Rukia and the girls all rushed to help him.

"Seishin are you alright?" Tia asked him. "That was quite a spill."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Seishin answered.

"Don't scare us like that again, you idiot!" Rukia said as she sighed heavilly. "What caused you to be so easily distracted?"

"I had seen Kazuya heading to class." He replied. "It seems he was coming from Sister Margaret's office since he was in the infirmary."

"Oh thank Kunlun! I'm glad he's up!" Rana said. "We must check on him after class."

"Ok, then." Seishin agreed.

"But first, can you get off our teacher?" Yoruichi suggested him as he looked at her with a confused look as he was about to get up, until he heard a soft moan and felt something soft in his right up. He looked down and to his surprise, he has his hand on the Korean's endowed breast. A blush graced her face as she looked back at the young man for a few seconds. Seishin blushed a mild red and starting gasping for air until a panicked scream was made as he jumped back from her.

Yu-Mi rose back up on her two feet and turned to the panicked young man who was being conforted by his friends. She started walking towards the group as Seishin shifted his eyes towards her coming close. A blush of embarassment was shown on his face as she stood in front of him. She bent forward and looked at him, thinking she might throw the book at him, but...

"You alright, Seishin?" She asked him as she helped him up.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." He shyly answered. "Sorry about the run-in."

"It's alright... It's a good thing you're good looking, Seishin;" Yu-Mi said as she lightly punched his shoulder with a hint of seriousness, "but don't zone off like that again, alright?"

"Right I won't..." Seishin chuckled as he turned away and walked with Rana, Rukia and the other girls as the class bell rang. As everyone was leaving, Yu-Mi watched Seishin leave and a smirk was worn on her face.

_"I have to admit; even with my skills, there's no way I could beat Seishin." _She thought as a blush began to form on her face. _"Beneath that beautiful exterior of his; his face, those eyes, that lean build of his, and that hair... it lies a heart of a man... and the way he touched me," _She remembered the 'minor accident' that had happened, her blush darkened. _"Oh, my... I think I am falling for him..."_

Just then, while the young Korean began to fantasize Seishin, he and the others were walking through the halls until he felt a slight chill down his spine, which got the other girls attention.

"Something wrong, Seishin?" Rana asked.

"Someone was thinking about me..." Seishin answered.

"Really?" Nel wondered. "Maybe it's your imagination, silly."

"Same thing happened to Byakuya before I joined here." Rukia said. "Perhaps you're just working too hard."

"Maybe..." Seishin replied . "Anyway let's go check on Kazuya.

"Right." They all agreedas they continued walking. However, unaware of their surrounings, there was another student who was watching them from behind the left corner of the halls. A young male Limiter with grey hair and blue eyes glared at the group, preferibly Seishin. He placed his index to the bluetooth in his right ear and contacted his Pandora.

"Messenger to Thunderbrows, the flame master's spotted." He reported. "Repeat, the flame master is spotted."

"DON'T CALL ME THUNDERBROWS!" The Pandora exclaimed. "Didn't you remember the codenames?! It's Thunderbolt! Thunder! Bolt! Get it right, ya idiot!"

"Sor-ry Princess!" The Limiter replied. "Anyway I spotted Seishin Samayou heading towards Kazuya Aoi's location."

"Good..." She replied. "The next stage will soon begin. Return to me at once."

"Understood." He replied as he immediately retreated to his partner's rendezvous location.

Elsewhere, the Limiter's partner was spying out on Kazuya from the rooftops. She is a well endowed woman like others but she has long light green hair, green eyes with prominent eyelashes and thin thunderbolt shaped eyebrows. Her attire was an entirely customized modified version of her Pandora uniform, similar to Trish McKenzie's. She wore a typical double-breasted jacket that she keeps tied up and unbottoned to reveal her midriff. She also has her sides ripped off to reveal her cleavage on all sides. Alongside it was a pair of short-shorts which are held by a black belt with a love heart attached to the side. The green haired girl raised her wristwatch communicator to her face as she contacted her leader.

"Thunderbolt to Imperial Ice Queen, come in..." She said.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I spotted Kazuya Aoi heading towards the center halls." She answered. "Shall we proceed with the next stage of our plan?"

"You don't have to worry." She replied. "I already have our Fallen Angels, Miss Amano and Miss Sakuma doing that for you. You done well, Miss Catnipp; you and your Limiter return to me at once."

"Right away, Empress." The green haired woman replied as she ended her communication seconds as her Limiter arrived. The two nodded and then left.

At the same time, Kazuya was heading down the center halls, enroute to the building's doorway. He still couldn't forget what Satellizer had said as it did dampen his spirits, but just as he was about to head for the door, a pair of hands stopped him roughly turned and pinned him to the doors.

"You're Kazuya Aoi, am I right?" The long haired woman asked as a calm smirk was made on her face. She and another student both glared down at the young man. The other student was a tall buxom young woman with has long navy blue hair that covered her right brown eye. As for her attire, she wore a customized Pandora's uniform in the form of an open trenchcoat-like top with a wide collar that that gives view of her endowed cleavage, a matching miniskirt and wore a gold necklace around her neck. Her eyes glared down at the young Limiter while her partner merely smirked.

"Y-Yeah... W-Who are you?"

"Our leader wants to see you." The tall one said. "Come with us."

"Is that a question?" Kazuya asked. "What if I say no?"

The younger woman's violet eyes squinted as she glared down at Kazuya. A blueish glow blocked his view and in an instant, Kazuya was against the edge of light pink double bladed spear.

"Now will you come with us, or do we have to get more serious?" The younger one threatened Kazuya as he grew intimidated from the two mysterious girls. The older one then grabbed Kazuya by the collar and pulled him against his will. Just as they're getting away with Kazuya, Kaho appeared and she saw what was happening.

"Hey what are you doing with Kazuya?" Kaho asked.

"Oh, we're just going to take this fine young man out for a walk." The older one answered, using her silver tongue to trick the young first year.

"Kaho, help me!" Kazuya forced out which surprised Kaho until the older one immediately punched him into unconsciousness.

"You leave Kazuya alone!" Kaho manifested her volt weapons and charged towards the two, only for the younger one used her No-Interval Double Accel to surprise Kaho and attacks her in an instant.

Meanwhile Seishin with Rukia, Satellizer, Nel, Tier and Yoruichi were in his dorm. They were amazed to see how well his dorm was made, compliments of Kisuke. One of his favorite songs from one of his favorite bands was playing on his MP3 player to compliment the enviroment in his room. He has his sone set to his bands in alphabetical order; it was on Fall Out Boy playing their song Immortals.

"So this is your dorm, huh?" Yoruichi rhetorically asked as she looked at his music and anime posters, his 70-inch plasma tv, and his collection of anime and movies. "I have to give props, you really love music and anime."

"T-Thanks..." Seishin said as he chuckled sheepishly at Yoruichi's compliment.

"How much music do you have in that MP3 player?" Rukia asked.

"Umm... about five hundred songs, over two hundred shows and movies and over a thousand wallpapers. It can also be used as a phone as well." Seishin answered which left the girls shocked. "Kisuke modified it into this hybrid of a gadget, since he well, kinda wrecked it."

"Yep, sounds like Kisuke." Tier said, which made the others laugh.

"So Seishin, umm..." Satellizer called him while she tries to gather her confidence up. "So, umm... How long have you met Rukia and the others; Kisuke, too."

"Well we go way back." He answered without telling her of his alias as a Soul Reaper. "I lived in Shibuya; close by to Karakura Town, so I usually stop by to see him and the others from time to time at his candyshop. Sometimes they needed my help with some errands."

"You guys seem pretty close, makes me feel jealous... well a little jealous." Satellizer said while looking down until Nel wrapped her arm around her neck, which got her attention.

"There's no need to be jealous, Satellizer." Nel said with a smile on her face. "We can all be friends, no need to worry."

Nel's words were taken into account as Satellizer thought it over. After remembering her first talk with Seishin, she felt a sigh of happiness and relief flow through her body. Satellizer smiled a little and looked back at Nel.

"Thanks Nel... Rukia, Yoruichi, Tia, and especially you, Seishin." Satellizer said which made the young man blush. Then Satellizer did something neither Seishin or his friends expected her to do: She leaned in and hugged the young man with her face near his. She was merely inches from kissing him but her nervousness held her back.

"Well it's official, you really are a ladies' man." Yoruichi smirked as she wrapped her arm around Seishin, making him blush even more. She then leaned in to his ear and whispered, "I wanna have a go with the man who changed West Genetics."

Her words immediately froze Seishin as he never expected his shinigami crush to be crushing on him..That also caused Satellizer and the other girls to be shocked at Yoruichi's decision.

"I wanna have a piece of him!" Nel whinned like a child.

"What?! You too, Nel?!" He cried.

"Ever since you saved me and my friends, I wanted to be with you, Seishin." Tia said as she embraced him closely with his over-blushed face in her cleavage. As Seishin managed to looked up at the blonde haired Pandora, he was surprised to see her smiling and blushing at him.

"Halibel, too?!" He muffled while his mouth was covered in the Espada's cleavage.

"I guess it can't be helped," Rukia sighed and chuckled until she suddenly saw Satellizer jumping into the random glomp-fest.

"I won't lose to you all! My affections for Seishin is far pure more than yours!" Satellizer cried as she pulled him into her and immediately kissed him in front of the others, causing him to be paralyzed in the intensity of affections.

"Umm, girls? I think Seishin stopped moving? ...or breathing..." Rukia said which made Satellizer pull back from him in shock.

"Seishin? Please don't die on me!" Satellizer cried as she wildly shook him.

Just then, Seishin's door immediately opened, surprising everyone and waking Seishin from his unconscious trip. It was Rana while carrying Kaho who was moderately injured when the Tibetan Pandora found her

"Kaho! Rana, what happened?" Rukia asked with seriousness in her voice.

"Kazuya... He's been kidnapped." Rana answered while Seishin went to carry her.

"What?! Who did this?" Satellizer asked with seriousness in her eyes.

"It... It was... The... The Jaegers..." Kaho answered her question as she forced herself up. Seishin gently pushed her back down.

"Don't push yourself, Kaho." He said as he stood back up. "Now tell me who these Jaegers are."

"The Jaegers are... a group of students lead by a powerful Third Year named Esdeath." Kaho explained. "She is a sadist and a powerful Third Year who lacks empathy for weak Pandoras like me and any limiters. Her father's words of honoring the strong over the weak is the one thing she lives for."

"So she's basically like Ingrid... only more Hitler-ish?" Seishin asked.

"Summing it up like that, yes... Just like what you said." Kaho replied. "Seishin, you are indeed a strong fighter; you helped stop events happening and brought the light back into those students, but Esdeath is in a level of her own. She's dangerous and won't stop any any cost to either have you join them, or being killed by her and her team."

Seishin reflected over his battles in the Soul Society, Hueco Mundo and beyond. He had helped fought against stronger enemies; from the Espadas and Aizen, Yhwach and the Wandenreich and against the time-bending Modsoul, Ōko Yushima. He had endured such pain and such limits to overcome his enemies and that his friends are by his side to help push through the tide of the battle. After he reflected over his past, he tightened his fists and looked at his friends with determination flowing through his eyes.

"I know I'll overcome this Esdeath person and end her plan." Seishin replied. "Tell me where they are and I'll save Kazuya."

"Seishin, you got to think this through." Yoruichi called him. "Think about it, The Jaegers have Kazuya, and knowing them, they might be expecting your arrival. This has 'TRAP' written all over this."

"I understand, but I have to go and save him." Seishin reasoned with her. "Kazuya, Chiffon, Kaho and Satella were the first of many people I became friends with and I can't just stay here and leave him to his doom. I know you'll do the same for me. Please Yoruichi, you have to trust me."

"Seishin, I-" Yoruichi said until Rukia interrupted.

"Yoruichi..." Rukia said. "I think we need to trust him."

"He helped us, Shihoin... It's the least we can do." Tia joined in. "Please reconsider."

Yoruichi took a deep breath and sighed while holding her head as she tries to think about it.

"Come on, Yoruichi... Pwease?" Nel asked in a childish manner.

"Alright fine..." Yoruichi answered. "But you're not going in alone, Seishin."

"What makes you say I'm going in there alone, Yoruichi." He said with a smirk. "We have some of the best Pandoras here in this room. You, Nel, Rukia and Tia. Satellizer and Rana, and myself included. We'll over throw the Jaegers and save Kazuya. Ya up for it?"

"If it means saving my Man of Destiny, then I am in." Rana answered.

"I shall help as well, anything for Seishin." Satellizer joined in.

"Then you know that we're with you as well, Seishin." Rukia said.

"Then let's get to it." Seishin replied. "After I use my new Ereinbar Wave."

"Ereinbar Wave?" They all asked.

"It the same ability I used to restore Kaho's arms." Seishin answered. "I couldn't think of a name for it until just recent."

"Ohh..." They all replied.

After Seishin healed Kaho, she led them to the Jaeger's hideout and to their lack of surprise, it was just as big as the Second Year Girls' Dorm. As they got to the door, Seishin then turned back to Kaho.

"Kaho, I want you to stay out here." Seishin said to her. "Wait five minutes and if we don't come out, get Chiffon, Kisuke, Sister Margaret or some of the Teachers."

"But I want to help." Kaho cried.

"I want you safe, Kaho..." Seishin said as he immediately kissed her on the lips in front of the others. After a few seconds, he pulled back slowly and looked at Kaho's surprised look."Now will you please do as I say?"

"Y-Yes, Seishin..." Kaho replied as she immediately went to hide by the trees. In her mind, she was jumping for joy, now that she finally did something she wanted to do with Seishin for some time.

_"YES! I JUST GOT MY FIRST KISS... AND IT WAS FROM SEISHIN!" _Kaho thought as she quietly squeeled.

"Like I said, you're such a Ladies' Man, Seishin." Yoruichi said with a smirk.

A-Anyway... let's get Kazuya." He said as he walked towards the double doors and opened them.

"I think they just invited us in." Rukia said as she looked around the highly decorated building.

"Stay on your toes, everyone." Seishin warned them as they continued walking down the halls from the foyer, looking around for any traps waiting to happen.

"Oh, I just hope Kazuya's alright." Rana said.

"I have in faith in Kazuya, he'll be fine." Seishin answered until they stopped to hear a muffled sound. "That's him... he must be up ahead. Let's go!"

Seishin and the others all charged towards the middle doors where Kazuya's at. With a strong kick, he immediately burst the door down and saw Kazuya in the center of the dimly lit room, sitting on a folded chair tied and gagged with a bandana.

"Kazuya!" Seishin cried as he and the others ran towards him and attempts to free him. He then ungagged his mouth, finally able to breath.

"Seishin! You must get out of here." Kazuya said while Seishin frees him with his volt weapon.

"I know, but not before getting you out of here." He replied.

"No Seishin, they planned your arrival. All of this is a set-up!" Kazuya cried as he sensed the doors closed and locked behind him a feminine voice immediately rang their ears.

"Weiss Schnabel!" A array of large icicles as long as spears suddenly appeared over Seishin and Kazuya; falling hard and fast towards them. Seishin immediately used his Accel Turn while grabbing Kazuya and evaded each of those with ease until he landed beside Rana and Satellizer.

"Who's there?!" He cried as he then heard a pair of hands slowly clapping in the shadows.

"Bravo... Seishin Samayou." The female said as she slowly walked towards the center of the dim lit room. "I'm impressed that you're able to dodge my attacks. Weiss Schnabel was by far my fastest attack and seeing your skills in action definitely got my interest."

"Thank you, but who might you be and how do you even know me?" He asked.

"I see you never heard of me." A tall, buxom woman with long blue hair that extended down past the back of her legs stepped out from the shadows. Her Pandora uniform was different, it was designed in a General's apparel with long sleeves a blue scarf around her neck with high-heeled boots. Her hat was the only thing that was covering her cold blue eyes until she tipped her hat up. "I am called the Imperial Ice Queen, my name is Esdeath."

The grin on her face shows that she's calm, but her eyes are a different story. Her eyes are filled with a dark aroma; almost as thick as Kenpachi's reiatsu. Seishin and the others all stood their ground while awaiting what may happen next.

"As for how I know about you," Esdeath slowly stepped down the stairs until she's on the same level as Seishin. Her eyes had never wandered off; they stayed dead on the male Pandora, "rumors about you spread all around like a plague. Strong, determined, fearless... I like those things about you."

"Cut the crap, Esdeath." Seishin said bluntly which made her smile turn to a sour scowl. "Explain to me why did your minions kidnap Kazuya and injure Kaho?"

Esdeath stared into Seishin's eyes and anticipated something she knew he doesn't have: a Killer Intention. If he had surpressed it, she would've sensed it... but she couldn't sense not even a single ounce of hatred in him.

"Hmph... Volt Weapon Deploy!" Her stigmata began glowing and in her right hand a sabre was formed. Grau Horn!" Esdeath unleashed another attack by she stabbing her volt weapon into the ground. Three medium thick pillars as long as the support beams of the mansion immediately sprouted out of the ground below her, aiming for Seishin.

Seishin reacted by stepping around the first one while manifesting his volt weapon to cut down the other two. Esdeath smirked at him as more ice speared pillars sprouted instantaneously the three pillars she first made. Seishin gasped as he didn't have time to react before the spears tries to hit him, until two more people immediately came in and destroyed the spears before they hit Seishin. It was none other than Satellizer and Rana.

"Satellizer! Rana!" He gasped.

"Are you alright, Seishin?" Satellizer asked him while staring at Esdeath

"Yeah, I'm alright." He replied. "Thanks for the save."

"Not a problem, Seishin!" Rana cried and then her look was quickly switched to her serious look. "Thanks to what Kaho said, we should be at the utmost causious."

"I'm impressed that you three stopped my Grau Horn." Esdeath said as she looked at the seriousness in their eyes. "I can feel the intensity that you three have that will make this battle a great one.

"They're not the only ones, Esdeath!" Esdeath shifted her eyes up to see Rukia and the others with their volt weapons ready. "We're here to help them save Kazuya and getting the heck out of here!"

"Is that so..." Esdeath said as she shifted her sights back to Seishin, " Well then, since you have your team, I'll show you mine!"

Esdeath snapped her fingers and six additional shadows appeared behind her, all in single file. With a clap of her hands the dim lit room brightened up revealing the team she calls The Jaegers.

"Seishin, Satellizer, Rana... all of you... Let me introduce you to my team... The Jaegers!" Esdeath announced.

"So this is the big man on Campus... Seishin Samayou isn't it..." The green-haired woman said as she stepped out from Esdeath's left side. "Remember me, Candice Catnipp... Esdeath calls me Thunder Queen."

"My name is 'Puppet Master' Kurome." The young woman said as she stepped out beside Candice. While wearing the tradirional Pandora uniform with a red belt that's with the red side skirt cover, the young second year has short black hair in a twintail style. She has red gauntlets on her arms and black socks with matching shoes on her legs and feet. Her volt weapon that was held aloof in her hands was a long katana. Her black eyes stared at Seishin and the others, but within them were a dark intension. "I'm looking forward to seeing how well this Seishin is..."

"My name is Akame... The Red Demon." Another girl appeared beside Kurome. She has black hair, like Kurome, but it reached down to her knees. Her Pandora uniform was a sleeveless mini dress with a white collar and a red tie. Like Kurome, she has a red beld with a red side skirt cover along with the matching black socks and boots. Her glare was sharp as she looked coldly at Seishin.

"Anyone who tries to stop Esdeath, shall be killed on the spot." Akame said.

"Aww, always so serious, Onee-chan..." Kurome said with a small chuckle.

"Hmph, I hate making an impression..." Behind Esdeath's right, was another slender young girl with long straight hair. Her Pandora uniform took on the form of a thigh-length trench coat with knee high boots, a miniskirt and black stockings. Around her waist has a heart shaped belt buckle with a matching colored hat. She scoffed while looking to the side. "Fine... My name is Bambietta Basterbine... The Sadistic Bomb Maker. Just because I gave you my name doesn't mean I will give you mercy."

"Allow me to introduce ourselves..." The violet eyes from the black haired woman stared down at Seishin as he glared back at her. "I am Raynare Amano; the Fallen Angel of Deception and beside me is Kalawarner Sakuma, the Sadistic Reaper... We're the ones who took Kazuya here."

"I see..." Seishin said while he looked down; his hair covered his eyes as he felt a sign of rage in him. "That gives us the more reason to take you all down!"

"Volt Weapon Deploy!" Seishin's group cried as they unveiled their Volt Weapons, Satellizer with her Nova Blood, Rana with Shinen, Rukia with Sode no Shirayuki, Yoruichi with Shunko, Nel with Lanzador Verde, Tia with Tiburón and Seishin with his Reddnouva.

"Interesting..." Esdeath said as her sadistic smile was worn on her face as she looked at the seriousness in their eyes. "I'm going to enjoy this one bit... This... IS A FIGHT THAT'S WORTH DYING FOR!"

* * *

_**Pandora's Box Ep.9: Seeking Love for Esdeath**_

It was a normal afternoon at the Jaegers's manor and Esdeath was sitting along on her throne, drinking her midday tea. After setting her teacup down when she had taken a few sips, she turned on her tablet and started looking at the list of males in the school. Raynare, who was passing by, saw Esdeath sigh out of boredom through the door that was ajar. Raynare then knocked on the door, getting her leader's attention.

"Enter..." She said as she watched Raynare walk in, then she turned her attention back at the touch-screen tablet in her hands. "Raynare, is something wrong?"

"No, your empress. Nothing's wrong." Raynare answered. "I heard you sigh and I was wondering what's on your mind at this time of day."

"Raynare..." Esdeath sighed as she placed the tablet down beside her; growing a little depressed. Though she has experienced many things; being a skilled hunter, mastering her stigmata to perfection, and bending the weak to her will, there was one thing that was on her mind that she wanted to learn. "Can you help me fall in love with someone?"

Silence loomed over the throne room; Raynare looked at her boss like she was going to bust out in laughter, but after glancing at Esdeath's calm expression, Raynare realizes that she wasn't joking. She went up to her chair beside her leader and looked at the tablet Esdeath had put aside.

"Ok, I wouldn't mind helping you with finding someone," Raynare skimmed through the student files on Esdeath's tablet, looking at the pictures of the first, second and third year males. "So... what kind of boy you're looking for?"

"I do happen to carry a list of requirements that I want in a boy." Esdeath answered as she took her tablet back from Raynare and brought up her list for her commander to show.

"I see... Ah, those requirements." Raynare leaned in and read what it says, "First, he must have the potential for a great future; either he's born to be a strong leader or a powerful warrior. Second, he must be skilled; someone who with a lot of battle experience is able to outmaneuver the inevitable, even if the odds are against him. Lastly, third; He must have a pure and genuine smile that makes him unique."

Raynare chuckled sheepishly at what her leader had required, then she returned the tablet back to her. In her mind; she thought, _"WHAT, is she crazy?! Finding a boy that fits those requirements is hard! Not just 'normal' hard, but 'Finding a needle in the haystack' hard!" _Instead of thinking on how ridiculous her requirements are, she pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind.

"I'm pretty sure you'll find who you're looking for, Empress." Raynare halfheartedly answered.

"I hope so," Esdeath replied as she looked up to the ceiling with her head resting on her hand, smiling. "I would love to make him mine... and mine alone."

Elsewhere, Seishin was heading to the dorms with Kazuya and Arthur until he felt a massive chill up his spine, his body heat turned cold, and goosebumps crawling all around his body as he shivered at the sudden moment.

"Something wrong, Seishin?" Kazuya asked him.

"It looks like you seen a ghost or something." Arthur said.

"I don't know or not, but it feels like someone's talking about me..." Seishin replied while shivering.

"Really? I don't hear anything." Arthur pondered as he placed his hand on Seishin's shoulder. "E'youch! But you do feel like you've been in the school freezer for quite some time."

"Yeah, come on. Let's head to my place for some tea." Kazuya said as he took Seishin by the collar of his coat to his room.

_"I have an odd feeling that this harem suddenly got colder," _He thought


	10. Chapter 10: Rumble In The Manor

**(I only own the OC, not all of the cast of Freezing and Bleach.)**

**_It took me five months and several and I mean SEVERAL Writer's Blocks, but in the end, it's done: Chapter 10 of the Nova Slaying Shinigami. Sorry for the very long wait everyone and I hope you will like it as much as I do. I added some references from Five nights At Freddy's(The Dolls), another friend's fanfiction To My Death I Fight(Really you should read that, it's amazing!), and lastly... pieces of different fight scenes from when ichigo fought Byakuya and later when he fought __Oko Yushima. I haven't done a chapter this long like this since I did Sekirei EX's last chapter, so I hope you will love it, I think it's completely kick-ass. Have fun, y'all! XD_**

_**The Nova Slaying Shinigami**_

**Chapter 10: Rumble In The Manor**

Seishin along with Yoruichi, Rukia, Tia, Nel, Satellizer and Rana all stood together with their Volt Weapons at the ready as they glared down at Esdeath and her team. The blue haired leader made a cocky grin on her face as she looked down at each of the members and she finally sees their KI beginning to show.

"I've been waiting for a fight for so long." Esdeath said smugly. "Now, I can finally say that we have now gotten ourselves our worthy adversaries."

"Can the chatter, Esdeath." Seishin rebuked. "I already heard from Kaho that you're pretty strong for the leader of the Jaegers. So let's see how skilled you really are."

"Let's..." Esdeath chuckled. "Kurome... you'll fight the girl who controls ice."

"Rukia, are you up for it?" Seishin asked.

"Yeah," Rukia replied as she looked at Kurome with ambition. "I think this Kurome girl might be a good opponent to fight against."

"Good." Seishin replied.

"I'll fight Kalawarner." Satellizer suddenly spoke; Kalawarner simply squinted back at her as a response.

"...and this Bambietta should be a fun opponent." Rana added. "I'll fight her."

"Better watch what you said, girlie-girl." Bambietta said. "You might just regret it."

"Ok then... Yoruichi who will you face."

"Candice Catnipp, huh?" Yoruichi smirked while she cracked her knuckles. "Let's see who's faster, me... or her..."

"Heh, I'll take on that green haired girl." Raynare said as she looked at Nel. However her smug smirk was quickly turned to a look of surprise as Nel's childish nature was replaced with a look of seriousness.

"I'm looking forward to breaking those wings, little angel." Nel rebuked which made Raynare growl.

"I will face Akame." Tia said. "She has a similar aspect than I do. I want to see her aspect first hand. When I'm done, I'll help you defeat Esdeath."

"Tia Halibel…" Akame glared directly at Tia with a grim look. "I will take you down before you will ever come to help him."

"Then I'll take you down quickly." Halibel rebuked making Akame scowl.

"Alright then, let's take these Jaegers down and save our friend!" Seishin ordered with his friends charging towards their chosen opponents.

About five minutes later after Seishin and the others have entered the mansion and faced Esdeath, a set of running feet and gasps of air were heard all across the school grounds. Kaho was running to find help... while on the run from Esdeath's servants; the same trio of Second Years who were beaten by Seishin and Rana the other day.

"Have to... find... help!" Kaho said while gasping for breath while sweat ran down her face in streams.

"Get back here, First Year!" Audrey cried while the three girls continued pursuing Kaho.

"We can't let her get away!" Trish yelled as she tries to catch her with her volt weapons.

She ran as fast as her legs could carry her across the red brick sidewalks; it wasn't long until she was captured by them. Audrey then pinned Kaho against the walls with Trish keeping her still by setting the tip of her twin broadswords against her throat, despite her struggle to break free.

"Aw, why do a first year like you want to run and get help?" Mika said while wearing a smug smirk on her face. "Is it because you're weak... or just scared of being beaten by us?"

Kaho then remembered the times she saw Seishin has helped out many people and changed the outcomes of many others. She also remembered what Seishin had told Kaho earlier today.

...

"Seishin, how are you this strong?" She asked him. "It's not every day we have such strong Pandoras in our school. Come on, what's your secret?"

"It's no secret; I just train every now and then." Seishin replied with a chuckle. "Kaho you're strong as well, I know that from the first day we met."

"Aw, Seishin... Thanks for the kind words, but I'm not strong like you, or Rana, or Satellizer." Kaho looked down. "I wish I could, but in the end, I'm not. You already had seen me when those three second years attacked us. I couldn't defend Kazuya yet alone myself."

"Kaho..." Seishin placed his hand on her right cheek and softly caressed it, causing her to blush. "I believe that even First Years are just as powerful as their seniors. I believe you have something to fight for... It's not the weapon that makes a Pandora strong, nor the amount of Stigmata you have... It's the reason to fight for is what makes the Pandora strong."

"Seishin..." Kaho blushed and smiled.

"Your time to become strong will come soon, Kaho." Seishin said as he kissed her cheek. "I believe in you..."

...

After her remembrance, she stopped trembling and turned towards the three second years with seriousness in her eyes, which made the three girls stopped smirking.

"Something's different about her." Trish said.

"Yeah... I don't like it." Audrey added.

"My reason for getting getting help isn't because I'm weak... and I am CERTAINLY not scared of you!" Kaho snapped at the three girls causing them to look at her with wide eyes. "It's my job as a Pandora to find and help others... and I don't need any Second Year bullies to tell me what I can or can't... DO!"

Kaho immediately manifested her volt weapons and swiftly retaliated them, slightly wounding them and ripping their clothes causing them to wince in pain a bit and cover their bosoms in embarrassment. Audrey then looked back up at Kaho who glared at the three girls.

"Damn you!" Audrey cried. "How are you getting this power?"

"Seishin... He's my inspiration." Kaho said until she noticed Elizabeth, Chiffon and the other girls returning to their dorms. They stopped when they saw Kaho and the three Second Years, they immediately ran towards the scene of the problem.

"Kaho!" Chiffon cried. "What the heck happened?"

"Let's just say these three girls needed... discipline." Kaho bravely replied. "I could explain more, but Seishin and the others are saving Kazuya. They're over at Esdeath's mansion."

"I never expected you to hold you own against them, Kaho. I'm impressed." Ingrid smiled at the young First Year, before she turned her attention to Chiffon and the others. "Elizabeth, you and Kaho go to Esdeath's mansion. We'll stay behind to tend to these three and then we'll catch up afterwards with some back-up."

"Good luck getting there, you two." Audrey said which got her attention. "Mistress Esdeath will take you two down without mercy."

"Not even your playboy of a Pandora, Seishin will beat her now." Trish said.

"I wouldn't underestimate Seishin Samayou so easily." Elizabeth rebuked. "No matter how bad the odds are, Seishin will overcome them. That's one of the reasons that I love about him."

The girls growled as Elizabeth, Chiffon and Kaho both ran towards the direction to Esdeath's mansion.

Meanwhile; back at Esdeath's manor, the fight between Seishin and his team against her and the Jaegers began with everyone splitting up to face their opponents in different locations, leaving Seishin with Kazuya and Esdeath in the semi-frozen meeting room. The two glared at each other with their weapons firmly grasped in their right hands, waiting for who makes the first move... but for Kazuya; who was by the door watching what happened felt like hours had passed.

**(Now playing Time to Attack(Breakbeat Mix))**

As a piece of ice broke off from one of Esdeath's earlier attacks, it slowly fell towards the floor. Once it had hit the ice covered floor, Seishin was first to make his move. He ran with his volt weapon held to the side in the blink of an eye as he closed the distance between them. Just as he came within arm's reach, he skidded to a halt and swung his volt weapon.

Though she had heard of how skilled Seishin was, it was nothing she couldn't handle. When Seishin swung his volt weapon, she merely leaned back allowed the crimson blade to harmlessly fly inches from the tip of her nose and then tries to attack him by turning her body in a full 360 to lunge her sabre towards his chest. Seishin immediately caught on to her attack and replied with shifting his waist to the left to evade her blade, while using his volt weapon to help parry the blade away.

_"As I thought, he's very skilled, " _Esdeath thought as she regained her poise and retaliated with her, swinging her blade diagonally towards his left shoulder. He countered by blocking her blade with his and delivered a right roundhouse kick to her left temple. The hit was connected, but she regains her ground after skidding two feet away from Seishin.

"Just as I thought, you are an admirable fighter, Samayou." Esdeath stabbed her blade in front of her and wiped the trail of blood off the left corner of her lip. "You're leagues above the Untouchable Queen and that Tibetan girl, just like those three Second Years you met had mentioned." Seishin's eyes squinted as he now knows those three girls he met works for Esdeath. "Therefore, I have a proposition for you."

"A proposition; what are you getting at?" Seishin asked as he lowered his guard. Esdeath knows that he could anticipate what move she could make so she lowered her guard as well to relax themselves in the tide of battle.

"I wish to appoint you to be my Co-captain of the Jaegers, Seishin Samayou." Esdeath announced. "With your powers we'll rule this school."

"Screw that, I'm not buying your excuse." Seishin rebuked, not wanting to hear the rest of her offer.

"Hear me out, Seishin." Esdeath interrupted and continued explaining. "As an offer, we'll let Kazuya go. All you needed to do is give up your trivial pursuits such as protecting some weaklings like Kazuya or that Kaho kid. Can't you see that they're holding you back, it's the weak that are destined to lie beneath the boots of the strong in this school, and those that can't accept that are meant to be just easy prey for the Novas… That; my friend, is Survival of the Fittest."

Seishin could just flat out say 'no' to her, but her offer is very well beneficial. He knew that Kazuya would be safe if he chose to join her, but doing so means not just him, but his friends to give up their honor as Pandoras and swear allegiance to Esdeath. His choice was clear and he knew what he wants to say.

"To join you means giving up my reasons to become a Pandora, along with Satellizer and Rana to give up their honor that makes them strong? I say... TO HELL WITH YOUR OFFER ESDEATH!" Esdeath was stunned that Seishin would blow off her offer after everything she wanted to give him. "I have a really bad problem with people with power swaying others to join you. It sickens me completely. After what you've done to Kaho and insulting Kazuya, I will never join with someone like you!"

Esdeath's eyes were covered by both her hair and the visor of her hat; the grip on her sabre has tightened to the point that he could hear the hilt creak from the pressure and an aura of pure evil began seeping out of her like a dark fog. The only thing that's revealed within the aura was a wry smile.

"So that's your choice, Seishin..." Esdeath muttered aloud as she made a small chuckle. "Very well then. There's only one thing I can do now... and that's to kill you and your friends for defying my offer. I'll make your deaths a slow and agonizingly painful moment I'll never forget!"

Esdeath chuckled menacingly as she immediately charged towards Seishin with her intent to kill as an aura of ice enveloped her blade. Seishin growled as he immediately prepared for what's about to happen, he gripped his weapon tightly in his grip and readied himself. Flames were enveloping his blade as he charged towards her; the two clashed as streams of ice and flames were scattered all across the room.

**(Saung fades)**

Meanwhile, Rukia traveled through the endless maze of toys in search for Kurome. After experiencing her trip to the toy world during her bout with Riruka, Rukia became more aware of what things might come for her. Little did she know; a few plush dolls were spying on her preparing to attack.

The first was a brown bear that wears a black top hat and bow tie. Its light blue eyes were lightly shown from the shadows. After a few seconds when Rukia turned around the corner, he then called out three more dolls to join him. A faint chuckle was made as a lavender-colored bunny with maroon eyes and a red bow tie which was partially obstructed by his chin. Beside him was a bright yellow anthro chicken with black eyebrows, magenta eyes and wore a white bib that reads, "Let's Eat!" Lastly a crimson colored fox with a black eye patch over his right eye and a hook for a right hand joined them.

As Rukia was walking deeper into the toy maze, she stopped as she heard faint squeaky steps slowly approaching her. She held her volt weapon tightly and waited to see what will happen next. A second after a wall of toys began tilting over, her intending to trap her in the debris. However, she immediately dodged the falling toys by using her Accel Turn to run to the far corner of the wall. Before she could sigh in relief, the fox immediately made an attempt to strike down a Rukia while her guard's down. Rukia noticed the doll diving at her and countered with leaning to the left; watching the fox fly by her and then sliced the doll, head first in half.

"Ah geez…Here we go again…" Rukia said aloud as she looked around for any opposing enemies other than the fox she sliced in half. Her instincts were right as the bear, bunny and chicken all rushed in to attack her. The first move was made by the chicken as it charged towards Rukia while carrying a fork and knife in its hands. Rukia simply made quick haste to the doll by slicing off the head and arms. Her attack enraged the bear and bunny as they went in to fight her as a tag team, only for Rukia to freeze them with her volt weapon's power.

"I'm impressed with your skills, snow girl." Kurome said as she appeared behind Rukia with her volt weapon in her hands. Her choice of a volt weapon was a katana with a red cross tsuba with a black hilt. On it has the name of her weapon etched on the white stripe on both sides of the hilt with a red tip on the bottom of the hilt. "You're very agile for a young woman."

"Thanks for the compliment," Rukia replied while she held her sword tightly, "I'm assuming that sword of yours is the reason those dolls are moving on their own."

"That's right." Kurome answered as she held out her weapon to Rukia. "Yatsufusa is the name of my weapon. With it, I can turn any inanimate object I see or want into my own personal toy. Empress Esdeath got me these dolls and stuffed animals so that I can play and hone my skills."

"I can see that." Rukia answered.

"Heh, since my dolls love you, I'll give them a chance to fight you again, only this time it's fight until you drop." Kurome said as she raised her volt weapon up over her as it began glowing a dark red aura causing her dolls to reform themselves until they were whole. Rukia sighed in disgust as Kurome's dolls stood in front of her with their 'musical weapons' in hand and an army of killer dolls beside them.

"Oy… Where Riruka when you need her?" Rukia muttered as Kurome's dolls immediately charged towards her.

Elsewhere, Satellizer and Nel are both out back. Nothing but trees all around the moon lit area as the two Pandoras traveled deeper into the darkened forest. As the two progressed, slashes made of pink and yellow lights were falling down on them. Satellizer and Nel suddenly caught on to what's about to happen and deflects them all with her Lanzador Verde.

"Thanks for the save, Nel." Satellizer answered.

"You're welcome." Nel replied as she looked around, catching their presences until she turned to her top left. Both Raynare and Kalawarner looked down at the two girls with their choice of volt weapons; Raynare has a light violet double edged spear with a pink hue emanating off the edges of the blades. Kalawarner has a golden double edged spear; though it's sharp, one side was jagged.

"So, you're friends with that Samayou kid, huh?" Raynare rhetorically asked. "I never expected a powerful man like him to have such friends like you and don't take advantage of his essence."

"I think they're too scared to handle someone like Seishin." Kalawarner joined in with a smirk on her face as she placed her left hand on her hip. "I can tell just by looking at him that he's very strong. If Empress Esdeath didn't pick him first, I would like to give the boy a good time."

"I highly doubt he would go with such harlots like you two." Satellizer rebuked causing the girls to cease smirking.

"Do you even know who you're talking to?" Raynare asked with seriousness in her voice.

"No, and we don't even care." Nel calmly rebuked making the two fallen angels' faces squint in anger. "Whether you're with Esdeath or not, you're an enemy and enemies must be dealt with."

Raynare's grip on her weapon tightened for a second, then she along with Kalawarner charged towards Nel and Satellizer. The four clashed and sparks of many colors were made all around the forest. Just within that very second, Satellizer performed a Double Acceleration to surprise Kalawarner and succeeded with a downward slash against her, sending her flying back first into the ground.

"Kala!" Raynare growled as she turned and glared to Satellizer who simply glared back for a second. As Raynare charged towards Satellizer with her lightstaff in hand until Nel appeared and clashed blades with Esdeath's commander.

"Your fight is with me, not with her." Nel said as she immediately pushed her back with immense strength. The green haired Espada charged towards Raynare as quick as she can and swung her lance upward in an attempt to strike Raynare, but the Jaeger's commander immediately parried the lance away and tries to impale her staff through Nel's chest; only for her to use her Accel turn and smacked her from behind into a tree.

Kalawarner quickly got back up and charged towards Satellizer and the two clashed. Each of their moves were evenly matched without any sign of slowing down. After one more clash, the two stood their ground.

"I admit, you are indeed strong for a Junior, Untouchable Queen." Kalawarner said as she prepared herself. "But... it's not gonna be enough to take me down."

"We'll see about that..." Satellizer said as she gripped her Nova Blood tightly. "It's time I don't hold back; let me show you what I learned from my training with Seishin."

Elsewhere, Yoruichi was fighting against Candice on the rooftop. Candice's choice of volt weapons was a pair of white gloves, matching ankle length boots with the lightning bolt marks on it and wings made of Lightning which she calls it "The Thunderbolt;" giving her the power to manipulate and launch strong bolts of electricity. However due to Yoruichi's immense speed from her Shunko armor and her Accel Turns, makes her evasions against strong attacks simple easy. Seeing that happen, made the Thunder Queen pissed off.

"You insufferable bitch! Why can't I hit you?!" Candice cried while she balled her fists and slammed them on her sides.

"Aw, what's the matter Queenie?" Yoruichi teased her while she has her arms crossed under her large assets. "I'm not even warmed up and yet you can't even hit me. I must say, your skills are getting very sloppy."

Candice growled at Yoruichi's response. Her teeth were gritted and sparks of electricity were emanating around her hands and arms, Yoruichi chuckled calmly at the look Candice made.

"Geez, girls today are all talk and no muscle." Yoruichi continued. "They say they're tough, but don't show it. Honestly, I feel rather embarrassed for facing an opponent who talks the talk, but doesn't have the bite to go with the bark."

"Damn...! I won't take this coming from someone like you!" Candice growled menacingly like a rabid cat at Yoruichi's remark. She then resorted to using one of her special attacks; she raised her hand out in front of her and used her electricity to manifest a lightning bow. She pulled her other arm back as she aimed at the Flash Goddess. "Let's see how well can you dodge this? This attack has the power of a five gigajoule lightning bolt, more than enough to blast you to dust! Galvano Blast!"

As Candice released her bow, a barrage of arrows shaped like lightning bolts were launched like missles flying in supersonic speed. That attack did surprise Yoruichi a little, but it's nothing she couldn't handle. She jumped into the air and vanished seconds before Candice's attacks hit the area. Candice smirked thinking that her attacks had hit her, until she heard a sigh coming from behind her. She turned only to see Yoruichi unscathed.

Is that all?" Yoruichi scoffed.

Candice growled while she tightened her fists in a fit of rage. Seeing how Yoruichi's speed out classed her abilities, she decided to do the next best thing..."Why you... Galvano Javelin!"

Candice manifested a javelin of lightning and immediately threw it towards Yoruichi with immense speed. Yoruichi smirked and sighed as she used her Accel Turn, only for Candice to reappear behind her using her Lightning Jump. Yoruichi was surprised at what had just happened and before she could react, another of her Galvano Javelins were formed and thrown at close range, hitting Yoruichi and an explosion the size of a tree was made. Candice smirked as she watched the explosion, thinking Yoruichi was dead.

"How did you evade my attacks?!" Candice cried. "There's no way you could evade it with your Accel Turn, I would have sensed it on the spot!"

"Then you should've paid close attention." Yoruichi chuckled. "What I did wasn't an Accel of any kind. it was Shunretsugeki. It allowed me to evade your attacks in supersonic speed. Now it's my turn... Tempest Turn!"

Yoruichi knee'd Candice in the chin, lifting her into the air for just a second, only for the green haired girl to recieve a barrage of rapid punches all around her that Yoruichi calls Musō Renbu. Yoruichi's punches lasted about thirty seconds, until she landed the final blow on her chest, sending her flying into the forest, nearly five feet away from the manor.

"D-Damn... her...!" Candice growled as she struggled to get back up. "I... am not... done y-yet...!" Candice struggled to get back up, but the beatings she got taxed her severely and with that she passed out.

"Oops... I think I overdid it, a little." Yoruichi said while brushing the back of her head while chuckling sheepishly, feeling embarrassed of herself a little. "I better go find the others. They should be done with their matches by now."

Meanwhile in the backyard maze, the Tibetan Pandora was struggling a little against the Bomb Making Pandora named Bambietta. Her Volt Weapons was simply silver gloves on her hands, which she calls, "The Explode;" she held her right hand out revealing star shape marks in the middle. With a sadistic smirk, she channeled her energy through from her stigmata into her hands, then with a wave of her hands, she releases a barrage of ten energy balls; each with the blast force of ten cannonballs. Rana used her Accel Turn to evade most of her attacks.

"What's the matter, girly-girl?" Bambietta said with a smug smirk on her face while launching her barrage of energy balls she calls "Bomber Shells" towards her enemy. "You said that I was a fun opponent... I guess I am too much to handle after all. Although... I'm having a blast!"

_"Bambietta's pretty skilled with her Volt Weapon... I have to find a way to get in close!"_ Rana thought while evading each of her attacks. She continued pondering until she scanned the area closely, looking for an opening. Just then she encountered a small opening in Bambietta's barrage.

_"Got you!"_ Rana immediately used her fastest Accel Turn and emerged beneath Bambietta, surprising her. With her speed, Rana immediately landed a barrage of punches on the Bomb Maker, just like her sparring match against Yoruichi. After one final kick on her left temple, Rana sent Bambietta flying through seven walls of bushes until she landed; head first into the ground.

Rana was breathing heavily while watch what's going on, until Bambietta slowly began to get back up like nothing happened. She brushed the dirt off her uniform and wiped the blood off the side of her head. Rana stood her ground and prepared for what may happen next.

"I guess I underestimated you, Little Tibetan..." Bambietta admitted. "You really know when to pull your punches and when not to. Now, I won't have to hold back."

Rana was surprised when Bambietta was holding back all this time; Bambietta immediately used her Tempest Turn which made five copies of herself as she charged towards Rana with immense speed. As she got close to her, she connected a heavy punch to Rana's stomach. She smirked as she followed up with a barrage of punches that were just as fast as her bomb barrage and finished it off with a cobra strike at her chest, sending her through five walls of bushes until she landed; back first onto the ground.

Rana slowly rose back up, only to see Bambietta preparing her attack. She held out her hands and two orbs of light, slightly bigger than her hands were formed. She smirked as she finished charging her attack.

"Good luck blocking this one... Bakugeki (Bombing Raid) !" Bambietta raised her hands into the air and fired her attack. Multiple bombshell orbs of energy were shot three feet into the sky, only for them to return down towards the young Tibetan with double the speed. The second the first few landed around her, they began to explode. Rana immediately dashed towards her hoping she'll make another hit within the opening, only for Bambietta to lower her right arm down and prepares to fire one of her Bombs. Knowing she will take some damage, Rana went through with her attack. She cocked her fist back and just as Bambietta fires one of her bombs, Rana clashed it with her fist with equal force, causing the bomb Bambietta fired to explode. The bomb maker covered her eyes from the smoke, only for Rana to appear behind her.

"By the way, do you know when to plan a counter attack?" Rana asked while smirking, surprising Bambietta. "...It's after surviving your opponent's attack!"

Rana landed a heavy punch into the bomb maker's stomach sending her flying towards the trees. Before she could get time to recover, Rana charges in while using her Holy Gates. The young Tibetan immediately entered her Tempest Turn; creating three copies of herself and spun around Bambietta, confusing her until she charged in and began beating her like a rag doll. After her ten second barrage, she then reappeared in front of her with her fist in front of her stomach.

"Burning Fang!" Rana cried as she releases a torrent of thermal powered energy through her, crushes her ribs and damaged her organs. Bambietta cough out some blood as she struggled to stand while glaring at Rana.

"Damn..." Bambietta muttered as she fell back and passed out.

"Sorry... but you brought this to yourself." Rana stood back up using will power alone. She turned and started walking out. "It's been fun, Bambietta..." She said while she deactivated her volt weapons.

Elsewhere, Tia and Akame's fight went into full swing with the two of them in their Pandora Modes. Halibel's Pandora was her Ressurrecion form; a bone-like collarbone with extensions that did little to hide her breasts, shark fin spaulders on her shoulders with protrusions on her back, and a thin spine like structure that ran down her stomach. She also wore a miniskirt made of bones and knee high boots. Akame's Pandora Mode made her scleras turn black and her pupils glowing red. Red tribal markings appear around her body and a dark gastly aura enveloped her and her volt weapon. The two clashed all across the poolside. Sparks of yellow and red were made all around as the two were fighting while using their Double Accel Turns. After one immense clash, Tia and Akame were merely a few feet from each other; their uniforms slightly ripped, little scars were shown and sweat was formed on their eyebrows.

"I underestimated you, Halibel..." Akame said while staring at her with her cold eyes. "Your skills are rather remarkable, for someone wielding a big sword.

"Likewise with your skills, Akame." Tia replied. "Your Volt Weapon is rather strong; ...Murasame, am I right?"

"Yes;" Akame said as she looked at her Volt Weapon. Her weapon was a normal katana but with a red hilt, matching red prongs, and the name of the weapon written on a white stripe in katakana. "Murasame is strong, because of its ability to kill someone with one hit... The poison within the blade when it strikes an opponent seeps into its heart, killing them instantly. I do admit with each of those small scratches, I would think you would die from my attacks early on."

"It's going to take more than a little poison to kill me, Akame." Tia rebuked calmly while her eyes squinted at her. "These scratches don't mean anything to me. Once a shark finds its prey, it'll do everything to tear its prey up until it's consumed. You are my prey and for that... you shall fall, only then I shall help Seishin fight your leader."

Akame squinted her eyes as she readied herself; she entered another stance with her weapon at her side pointing at Tia. While the latter applies to Tia as well as she stood her ground while holding her weapon out to the side. The two exchanged looks before they charged towards each other.

"Here I go, Akame!" Tia said.

"Eliminate!" Akame coldly said as she and Tia entered another Tempest Turn. The two clashed in supersonic speed while being in their Pandora Modes. Sparks of gold and crimson struck all around the pool like fireworks on the Fourth of July. Tia and Akame fought relentlessly; matching blow for blow, wound for wound, Tia and Akame fought their best. The Shark Empress knows Akame is strong, but it's time Tia ends this fight. After the two came out of their Tempest Turns, Tia immediately slammed her with her peta sword sending Akame a few feet away. She then raised her volt weapon while pointing towards Akame; with a brief glow, a small portion of water the size of a disco ball enveloped the blade of her weapon.

"La Gota..." The first of her water bullets was launched towards Akame. She anticipated it and stepped to the side, evading the attack, but it was enough time for Tia to appear behind her preparing to fire another. The second attack was launched and Akame immediately tries to block it; although it was of no avail as Tia stood in front of Akame, with her blade pointing at her at close range, instead, it glowed a bright yellow aura.

"Ola Azul..." She quietly said as she launched an energy projectile at her, piercing through the water bullet and sending Akame flying into the closest pillar in her direction. Tia quietly turned around and was about to help Seishin against Esdeath until she felt a dark aroma coming from behind. She turned only to see Akame emerging from the rubble she crashed into.

"I'm not done yet..." Akame said as she stood on top of the rubble. Tia didn't say a word as she readied herself for another round with the Red Demon. The two charged with their weapons raised, ready to strike. They clashed against each other, matching them move for move. Within the clash, Tia quickly used her Trident attack to bring the clash to her favor. The attack wounded Akame around the shoulders, arms and a bit of her torso, which she then followed a swift kick to her right temple sending Akame a few feet away from the young Espada. Dazed; Akame tries to look up at Tia while gripping her weapon tightly, only to see the water in Esdeath's pool rise up into the sky.

"You are now... Cascada." Tia launched a surge of water at Akame. She tries to escape it, but the water was too big to escape and too strong to block. Akame was caught in the current as she was slammed hard into the nearest tree. The waterfall died down and all Tia sees was Akame's unconscious form. Tia sighed and was about to leave until she felt Akame's poison slowly affecting her. The Espada gasped for breath as she struggled to fight the poison's effects for a second.

"_You fought well, Akame... I respect your loyalty to your leader, but in the end, it's going to take more than that to take me down, yet alone Seishin... " _Tia thought as she slowly got back up and walked off._ "Seishin, I am coming."_

Meanwhile, Kaho along with Chiffon and Elizabeth arrived to the entrance of Esdeath's manor. As they opened up the gates, they noticed Kaho being fatiqued. The two third years then picked the young first year up and laid her by the gate walls.

"Kaho, you should rest here." Elizabeth said while she wiped her head with a hankerchief. "You did your part; Chiffon and I will take it from here."

"W-What about... K-Kazuya?" Kaho asked them.

"You can leave that to me..." Chiffon said as she patted her head. "Don't worry, Kazuya will be fine... as for Seishin, he already won his fight against Esdeath. Stay put and we'll be right back."

Kaho nodded and watched as Elizabeth and Chiffon ran to the entrance, only to run into Tia and Yoruichi.

"Tia, Yoruichi!" Elizabeth called them. "Are you two alright?"

"We're alright." Yoruichi replied. "We're just about to get find Rukia, Rana, Satellizer and Nel. I'm sure they had finished their fights by now."

Just then, Rana arrived in time to see them. She was brused up from her fight with Bambietta, but she shrugged it off with just her will alone; despite the number of times she almost fell to the floor.

"Rana, you're hurt!" Tia said as she helped her up.

"I'll manage, anything to save my beloved." Rana answered. Tia was rather impressed at her sacrifice; she noticed that Rana's risking everything just to save her friend. A small smile was made on her face as she closed her eyes.

"You have my respect, Rana." Tia replied, then she turned to the others. "We're going to split up; Yoruichi, you go find Nel and Satellizer, I'll go find Rukia and Rana, go with Chiffon and Elizabeth and get Kazuya out safely."

"Alright!" Everyone agreed as they all split up, just like Tia said.

Back in Kurome's toy room, Rukia's fight against Kurome has proven to be anything but easy. She took so much beatings from her dolls' attacks that she may pass out any second; she was breathing hard while struggling to keep standing, but her will to win kept her from passing out. Kurome smirked as she watched her opponent enduring so much pain from the beatings she got.

"I'll admit, you're pretty strong for a petite woman like yourself." Kurome admitted. "You should've died from all those beatings I gave you, but you held on... You even froze more than half of my toys!"

Rukia continued glaring at her opponent while gasping for breath. Her uniform was mostly ripped; her skirt was torn; nearly explosing her panties, her shirt was ripped as it showed hald her bra and minor scars were shown on her arms, legs and face.

"This is fun! That means we can continue even longer!" Kurome continued cheered when she clapped her hands. "I'm looking forward to seeing you fall to me and my toys soon enough!"

"Sorry... but I am going to end this, Kurome..." Rukia muttered aloud which made Kurome stop for a second as she watched her with her hair covering her closed eyes a faint white hue emmitting around her body and a cold chill was blown from all around.

"Wh-What's going on? Where is this cold air coming from." Kurome asked as she watched her remaining dolls getting frostbite. She gasped as she watched her very toys turning into ice.

"I haven't mastered this, but I'll end this quick... Now, PANDORA MODE!" Rukia's eyes began glowing white before she was enveloped by a white mist veil. Kurome covered her eyes while enduring the harsh cold Rukia's giving out. After a few seconds, Rukia emerged but with a whole new look. Her hair was white as snow; she wore a white, ankle-length kimono with lined patterns. The robe has an attached ornate collar, edges, and shoulder design with long, wide sleeves. There are long, flowing ribbons tied at her back that form numerous large loops. She has a small ice flower formation at the center of her chest, and a half crown of ice which extends around the back of her head.

"Wha... What's that..." Kurome asked nervously.

"Hakka... no Togame..." Rukia replied as she opened her eyes and in an instant, the remains of Kurome's dolls were frozen solid. The Puppet Master was shocked that Rukia possessed that much power and was able to overwhelm her. Kurome was scared of Rukia's power and tries to run, but Rukia's Ice Rope Connection trapped her like a rat. The Ice Princess reappeared in front of her using one last Accel Turn and delivered a swift but heavy punch to her stomach. Kurome took one last look at her opponent before she fell and passed out.

Rukia then began to return to normal one bit at a time. It wasn't long until Tia arrived to see Rukia on her knees, panting heavilly while regaining her body heat.

"Rukia! Are you alright?"" Tia cried as she ran to help her up. She then turned to see her opponent passed out on the ground and every single toy Kurome has was frozen and shattered to pieces. "What happened?"

"I'll tell you more about it, later... Right now, we have to find the others." Rukia panted as she and Rukia went for the door.

"Right now, Yoruichi is heading for Nel and Satellizer while Elizabeth, Rana and Chiffon are getting Kazuya out." Tia replied. "We'll meet up afterwards."

As Tia and Rukia left to reunite with Rana, Chiffon and Elizabeth, the battle between Nel and Satellizer against Raynare and Kalawarner is getting more intense. The four were fighting their best until they landed back at their respected spots; gasping for breath. Their uniforms were messed up pretty bad, from semi-torn tops to ripped skirts, revealing a hefty amount of upper and lower cleavage. But all that matters to Satellizer and nel is that they must win at all costs.

"Those two are rather strong;" Kalawarner said to Raynare. "It's surprising they could fight us this long and haven't passed out."

"It seems that their bond with Seishin is the reason that they're hanging on." Raynare answered while glaring at the two girls... until she thought of an idea as a wry smirk was worn on her face. They then turned back to the two facing them.

"Nel, be ready..." Satellizer said.

"It's time we end what little chances you have for defeating us..." Kalawarner said with a smug smirk.

"Let's..." Raynare added, wearing a wry smirk on her face.

"PANDORA MODE!" Both Raynare and Kalawarner were enveloped in a bright white glow. Nel and Satellizer held their ground as they stared back at their opponents. After a few seconds had passed, both Kalawarner and Raynare are in their Pandora Modes. Raynare wore a black leather bra that did little to hide her endowed breasts, her matching leather thong-like piece while supporting her hips by three thin straps, gloves that ran up her arms with small chains on them and spiked shoulder guards on her shoulders. Her black angel wings were stretched out in its glory.

Kalawarner's Pandora Mode is somewhat similar; she wore a leather bra was her size but appeared smaller to make her breasts a little bigger. Along with the black leather gloves that ran up to her upper arms(without the shoulder guards), she also wore a leather thong with two thin straps under her long skirt with a split on the side that reveals her right leg. Lastly her wings are stretched out along side her partner.

Both Nel and Satellizer were blushing very hard at their Pandora modes as they were very much revealable, but they had to immediately had to brush their blushes aside so they can focus on defeating the Fallen Angels.

"I take it that you're impressed at our new appearances..." Raynare asked while smirking

"If by impressed you mean mortified, then yeah." Satellizer replied as it made Raynare's smirk turn to a growling scowl, "and I thought Miyabi was slutty, but you two have taken it way too far."

"No matter, thanks to our combined powers, it will be enough to take you two down." Kalawarner said as she manifested two of her spears and Raynare with her double sided spear.

"Let's do this, Nel!" Satellizer cried as she began glowing which surprised Nel, Raynare and Kalawarner. "It's time we end this right here, right now!"

"Right!" Nel replied as she tossed her volt weapon up in the air.

"Pandora Mode... Activate!" Satellizer and Nel were both enveloped in a white light even brighter than Raynare and Kalawarner's. After a few seconds, both Nel and Satellizer are in their Pandora Modes.

Satellizer's hair turned white, her eyes turned golden yellow and her body glowed with a white light with blue rings formed around the wrists and ankles. Lastly a white aura enveloped her as her hair and clothes were caught in the light updraft. Nel's Pandora Mode is unique instead of her body enveloped in a white aura or covered in armor, Nel emerged in her Ressureccion in the form of a brownish-green centaur. She has on white elbow guards, gauntlets, and gloves on both her arms and her hollow mask was formed on her head.

"Whoa..." Satellizer gasped.

"Hop on!" Nel said as she got on Nel's back and the two began charging towards the two angels.

Raynare and Kalawarner immediately charged in with their Accel Turns but seconds before their attacks meet, Satellizer and Nel immediately jumped into an Double Accel. Raynare and Kalawarner stopped to see blurs of green and blue swarm around them. The two then unleashed waves of violet and gold at the green and blue blurs.

"Now Nel!" Satellizer cried.

"TEMPEST TURN!" The two entered their Tempest Turns seconds before the two waves hit them. Satellizer and Nel were able to make four copies of themselves and with their combined strength and speed, the two overwhelmed Raynare and Kalawarner. Satellizer attacked them with her Nova Strike and Nel with her Lanzador Verde; the two struck them from behind, sending them flying ten feet through trees into a large boulder, immediately knocking them out.

Nel and Satellizer watched where the two angels landed while they deactivated their Pandora Modes.

"That went well..." Nel said as she turned to Satellizer.

"Yeah," Satellizer replied as she took a deep breath to recollect herself. "Come on, let's go find Seishin."

Just as the two girls were about to leave, Yoruichi arrived just in time.

"It seems you got things under control." Yoruichi said with a smirk while crossing her arms.

"We did." Nel answered cheerfully.

"How's Seishin?" Satellizer asked.

"I haven't checked on him," Yoruichi replied. "Tia should be picking up Rukia and Elizabeth with Chiffon and Rana are getting Kazuya. Come on, we better hurry."

"Right!" Nel and Satellizer agreed.

Back inside the manor, Seishin's fight against Esdeath continued; The two continued without any sign of slowing down. After another clash, they jumped back; preparing their next attacks.

"Hagelsprung!" Esdeath summons a giant pillar from the tip of her sword with a forward swing of her sword, she threw the pillar towards him.

"Sen Taiyou!" Seishin cried as he unleashed a high density beam of fire at the same time Esdeath used her Hagelsprung. The two immediately clash creating an explosion of steam that covered the entire room like a thick fog. While he was covering his eyes from the steam, Esdeath took this to her advantage and hid in the fog. Seishin looked around as things grew quiet and Esdeath was nowhere to be seen.

Before he could react, a deep slash was made on Seishin's chest. He cringed from the pain that her volt weapon have inflicted. Just then, he spotted her next attempt and successfully blocked it, only for Esdeath to leave a gash on his back' almost hitting his stigmata. He continued looking around for her to show until he decided to stop and let his ears be his eyes. He closed his eyes and listened to everything that's in the room; he then heard Esdeath from behind as she was coming out of her Accel Turn in an attempt to incapitate Seishin. Before Esdeath could connect her move, Seishin immediately parried her attack and successfully made a downward slash across her chest down to her stomach. Esdeath cringed in pain from the feel of a sword slashing one's skin, but she smirked all the same as she enjoyed her fight against the male Pandora.

"This is amazing, Samayou..." Esdeath said while gripping her sword tightly in her hand. "I already knew you won't be so easy to kill. Through the days I've been here, I never met an worthy adversary... until now."

"Same to me as well." Seishin replied with a smirk on her face. "I faced a number of rivals, but you are rather different. Still and enemy's an enemy and I will stop you!"

"Well then, come and try... but I doubt you'll ever defeat me." Esdeath rebuked as she charged towards him. Seishin did the same and the two clashed once more as fire and ice both enveloped the room. Kazuya watched the whole thing and was amazed.

_"They're fighting so hard out there, like gods clashing against each other, trying to see who's stronger." _Kazuya thought until the doors beside him open up, only to see Chiffon, Rana and Elizabeth peeking in.

"Girls, you came." Kazuya whispered.

"Kazuya! Thank Kunlun you're alright!" Rana jumped into Kazuya and pinned him to the ground, hugging him.

"Is that Seishin?" Elizabeth said as she watched the two fighting. "Wow, he's really good."

"I'm impressed he's holding his own against Esdeath." Chiffon said. "I hope he could defeat her."

Just then, Tia, Rukia Satellizer, Yoruichi and Nel arrived into the manor while carrying their unconscious opponents.

"Seishin! We're back and we got Kazuya, so now you don't have to hold back anymore!" Yoruichi cried.

Seishin smirked when he heard what Yoruichi said while his eye shifted to Kazuya with the girls. He then returned his attention back to Esdeath.

"Alright, Esdeath... time I change the outcome of this battle." Seishin said as he slowly began to push Esdeath back, however he was surprised to see her smirking maliciously.

"Yeah, but it shall be me that will change this!" Esdeath used her power to push Seishin away and then with a swing of her sword, she used her ice powers to encase the floor and the doorway in ice and a cold chillling air covered the area and "Seishin Samayou..." Esdeath said as she slowly looked up at Seishin and the others. "I am impressed that your team bested mine... It shows that my team are useless to me now. No matter, I will crush you myself without the help of those weaklings slowing me down."

"Do you even hear yourself, Esdeath!" Seishin rebuked making her scowl; he then pointed to the unconscious forms of the members of the Jaegars. "You called your own team; the team you formed, weak? I feel sorry for the girls who worked alongside you. They're strong, very strong in my book. Honestly, they don't deserve a leader who discards them because they lost a fight. A true leader trusts and cares for his or her team despite their strengths and weaknesses.

Seishin used his Sen Taiyou once more to blow the frozen doorway open. He then de-activated his Volt Weapon and turned away towards his team. Throughout the speech he made, the only person who overheard it a little was Akame. She was surprised to see someone like Seishin who's sympathetic to those that fought his friends.

"I'm done with fighting you now, Esdeath Partas." Seishin continued without looking back at her. "I don't deserve to fight against stuck-up opponents who care only about themselves. To me, the person who's weak... was you all along."

Silence loomed the entire room as Seishin started walking towards his group as they all were about to leave. A light blueish aura enveloped Esdeath; who's hat covered her cold eyes.

"I will never let you leave... Seishin Samayou." Esdeath muttered aloud as it made Seishin stop as he felt a chilling power rising from her. "Those words mean nothing to me; the weak must be punished and since you wish to protect the weak; even if that includes my former teammates, then I shall end you before you have the chance. Now, it's time I show you MY TRUE STRENGTH! Activate PANDORA MODE!"

(Now Playing Power to Strive)

Seishin and the others watched as Esdeath was enveloped in a bright aura with the cold air howling and swirling around her as it went faster and faster. Within a few seconds an explosive burst of cold fog was made and a figure was standing in the middle. Esdeath emerged wearing a ice-white battle armor that's just as similar as Ingrid's but her hands were claws and parts of her gauntlets, chest armor and the helmet are jagged, making her appear like the abomitable snowman. She raised her head up and glared at Seishin through the ice blue visor on her helmet. An grim chuckle was then made.

"This Pandora Mode is a special one I've created." Esdeath began explaining. "It enhances my ice powers ten fold. Not even your Ice Princess and Water Queen there can last a second against my power.

"Let's play, Seishin Samayou." Esdeath said with venom in her voice as she took one step and immediately entered her Triple Acceleration; vanishing out of sight before reappearing in front of him, attempting to grab him.

"Everyone move!" He cried out to the others. They immediately moved from the door, but Seishin wasn't able to evade it in time as Esdeath's ice cold hand smashed his face. The impact sent him flying through the doors to the front yard. Esdeath stood in front of him as he began to get back up.

"Come on, Seishin! Get back up so I can knock you back down!" Esdeath re-materialized her volt weapon; her rapier has a jagged ice hilt to match her Pandora Mode while enveloped in the ice blue aura. Seishin didn't answer as he slowly got back up; he noticed Satellizer raring to fight Esdeath.

"Everyone, stand down." Seishin said while he never took his sight away from Esdeath. "I'll handle this..."

Satellizer heeded his words and stayed with the others as they all stood back. Elizabeth and Chiffon watched as Seishin stood back up despite the physical and spiritual wear and tear. He took a couple of breaths to regain his composure. Elizabeth remembered hearing the students' rumors of Seishin's fight against Ingrid and the new power he used against her.

"Seishin, why don't you use that power you have when you fought Ingrid?" Satellizer asked him which piqued Esdeath's attention.

"You're holding back, Samayou?" Esdeath asked while clenching her fingers and then she immediately charged towards Seishin with intense speed. The two clashed with everything they got. "You have another power that you're trying to hide and you don't even want to show it? I think you are the weak one for holding back that power."

Seishin remembered the time Kisuke talked with him in his classroom during the month timeskip. He showed the young man the recording on his whiteboard of his fight against Ingrid and the Hollowfication ability he used.

...

"Seishin, I am impressed at your ability to hollowfy." Kisuke said as he sat beside him. "That power did increase your strength to new heights, more than what Pandora Mode has."

"I'm glad to hear, Kisuke." Seishin replied as he looked at the recording. Kisuke was rather surprised he didn't smile at what happened. "Although, when I fought against Ingrid with that power, I can feel that I able to hold it for about seven seconds."

"It appears that you're right." Kisuke said as he looked at Seishin's charts on his tablet. "Your hollow powers are strong, but short lasting."

"If I was in my shinigami state I would be able to summon my mask and keep it on for as long as I want." Seishin sighed with a scowl while he tightened his fists. Kisuke patted his back to cheer him up a little.

"If you plan to use it again, then I won't stop you." Kisuke suggested as he turned off the recording. "I have faith you can do this, Seishin. Ichigo, myself and the others had seen you turn your disadvantages against your enemies. I'm sure you can handle it, kid."

Seishin turned to Kisuke who was smiling at him calmly while he patted his head. He grinned and chuckled as that regained his cheerful attitude.

"You're right. Thanks, Kisuke." Seishin replied.

...

As he stopped reflecting on his past, he and Esdeath broke off their clash, but not before Seishin charged towards her with a Tempest Turn. Four duplicates of himself immediately swirled around Esdeath before they charged in at all sides. Esdeath smirked as she anticipated his Tempest Turn as she used her Weissschnabel to pierce him at all directions. Seishin immediately spotted her counter attack and dodged most of them; only a few managed to leave minor cuts on him.

"Show me your power, Seishin!" Esdeath cried as she made a downward strike towards his chest. He immediately dodged it be jumping back, only for Esdeath to use her Grau Horn to pierce him. Seishin spotted the pillar and managed to evade it... barely as the pillar flew a few inches from his chest. Esdeath used her No-Interval Double Accel to reappear on top of him and with a swift downward kick, she sent Seishin falling down to the ground, leaving a crater in its place. Esdeath landed in front of the crater while staring at his unconscious body.

**(Song ends and plays CLU from Tron Legacy)**

"Seishin Samayou, you disgust me..." Esdeath said as she turned her sights towards the others. "If you can show me your power, then I shall attack your friends to make it happen."

"You will have to go through me to get to them!" Satellizer cried as she entered Pandora Mode once more and charged towards Esdeath using her double Accel. The second Satellizer appeared behind der, Esdeath immediately blocked her blade with her rapier. While Satellizer's fight continued, Seishin then heard his inner hollow's voice calling out to him faintly and his astral form reappeared beside Seishin.

_"If you need a hand in the battle, I'll be happy to lend you my strength once more, kid..." _He said with a smile as he placed his hand on his back and a faint white and red glow emmitted and merged his powers with him once more.

As Satellizer's fight continues, she recieved a swift but deep cut appeared across her chest from her stomach from Esdeath. She endured it for a few seconds and continued fighting on, despite her disadvantage in strength.

"Give it up, Untouchable Queen..." Esdeath said as she effortlessly parried each of Satellizer's attacks. "You may be strong; just as I heard from the others, but against me, your attacks won't do a thing to me!"

"We'll just see!" Satellizer rebuked when Esdeath pushed her away and used her Weissschnabel against watched as Satellizer blocks each of them with her volt weapon and her Accel Turns. Esdeath smirked while closing her eyes for a second until she opened her eyes while holding her hands parallel to each other with her thumbs pressed.

"Mahapadma..." A blue aura then enveloped her for a brief second until everything around her stood still like time has completely stopped. As she opened her eyes, she saw Satellizer in front of her, charging towards her. She slowly walked towards Satellizer with her rapier tightly in her hands; her sadistic gaze in her glowing eyes gleamed as she stared at the helpless Pandora stuck in time.

Kazuya struggled to break free of Esdeath's ability as he helplessly watched Esdeath successfully stab Satellizer through her stomach. The Ice Queen snapped her fingers and time resumed as she watched Satellizer screaming in pain from the stab wound. As Esdeath was about to make the final move, Kazuya immediately used his semi-mastered Freezing ability causing Esdeath to stop in her tracks.

"I won't let you hurt my friends!" Kazuya growled as he tries to keep Esdeath contained in his Freezing field.

"I'm impressed that your Freezing field could stop me; I've underestimated you Kazuya." Esdeath said calmly, "However that power alone won't stop me and I'll make sure ot it! Weissschnabel!"

Dozens of icicles appeared around Esdeath; targeting, Kazuya, Satellizer, and the others if they get in her way. Despite the pain in her stomach, Satellizer struggles to look up at Esdeath who noticed her looking back down at her injured foe beneath her.

"Heh, any last words before I end you and your friends and take your crown?" Esdeath smirked grimly down at Satellizer as she raised her hand, preparing to unleash her final move.

**(Song interupts)**

"Hono Ryūjin!" Before anything happened in a blink of an eye, a voice was heard and Esdeath was caught in a flaming dragon as it flew to the nearest column and crashed upon impact. The icicles aimed around them were melted by the attack's heat.

Esdeath broke out of the rubble after a few seconds and was surprised to see Seishin standing on his feet. His jacket has several tears and the right sleeve was completely ripped off. His pants has some dirt and blood stains. Despite the minor scars, interal fractures, and streams of blood running down his head, Seishin stared at the Ice Armored Pandora before him.

"Esdeath... you want to see my full power, then fine I won't hold it back." Seishin said calmly as he took a deep breath as he spreaded his legs out, twisted his side a little and raised his left hand in front of his face.

"It's about time you do so." Esdeath stood back up and shrugged off the dust off her Pandora Mode. "Let us see who's stronger: You... or me."

"Trust me, Esdeath... I'll end this, in an instant." Seishin's cold eyes glared at her through his fingers. "Now, Volt Texture... Hollowfication."

(Now playing Turn The Tables (Breakbear Remix))

Seishin was enveloped in a dark crimson blaze, swirling around him like a wildfire. Esdeath and the others all watched as the flames spun faster and faster for a few seconds until Seishin opened his eyes and the flames dispursed revealing his white dragon hollow mask with the red lines around the eyes, snout and jawline. Through his mask shows his black and glowing red scleras. A calm growl was heard from him while he shifted his eyes to Kazuya and the girls and then to Satellizer.

_"Hollow... I knew it was you who helped me. Thank you once again..." _Seishin thought as he returned his sight back to Esdeath.

"So that's your full power?" Esdeath rhetorically asked. "Don't make me-" Before Esdeath could finish speaking, Seishin immediately used his Accel turn while he scooped up Satellizer and landed a swift but powerful kick at her right temple. The kick sent her flying through seven trees from the left side of the front yard. He then reappeared in front of the others while laying Satellizer down gently.

"S-Seishin..." Satellizer looked up at Seishin while he gently laid her on her stomach.

"Stay still..." Seishin said as he ripped the back of her dress and gently placed his hand on her back where her stigmata are at. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Ereinbar Wave..." The stigmata on his right arm and back began to glow and released a small freezing area of his own for a few seconds before it faded. Satellizer felt the flow of his energy in her as her stigmata began to glow and her wounds immediately heal up in seconds.

Everyone was amazed at his new power while Satellizer immediately got back up. She was surprised that her wounds were gone.

"That power..." Satellizer said as Seishin immediately paused her.

"Hold that thought... Esdeath's not done yet." Seishin said calmly as he turned around to see Esdeath charging towards him.

"Seishin..." Elizabeth called him as it got his attention. He slowly slid his mask to the side as he smiled at her and the others.

"You guys take a few steps back..." He said as he watched then move back until they're by the door. "That's good... You'll be safe there, I won't let any attack from Esdeath get to you..." He then used his Triple Acceleration and charged towards Esdeath until the two clashed leaving a large shock wave in its place.

The two in their Acceleraton Turns moved so fast that neither one can follow their movements. Sparks of ice and flame were made all over the front yard. Blow for blow, the two fought with even strength like never before, until Seishin began taking it up a notch once he headbutted Esdeath away.

"Accel-Tempest!" Seishin took an old trick from Ichigo as he went even faster than Esdeath that it left him afterimages of himself as he swarmed all around the Ice General.

_"How is he that much faster than me!__" _Esdeath looked around frantically as she couldn't read his movements.

"What's the matter?" Seishin's echoing voice came from one of the afterimages before immediately switching to another, "Am I going too slow for the great Esdearh Partas? I thought you said we were evenly matched? Perhaps I should go a little faster. That might put me on your level."

"Don't you think you're the best of me! Weissschnabel!" Esdeath unleashed an barrage of Icicles and have them home in on Seishin due to her Pandora Mode's abilities. Seishin immediately spotted the icicles coming towards him and immediately flew off from them.

Chaining his Accel Turns and his manuverability, he quickly evaded each of her attacks; only to see several waves of Esdeath's Weissschnabel and multiple Grau Horns aiming for him. He then used his Double Acceleration to evade them and then jumped up into the sky while the waves of icicles rush towards him.

"It's over, Seishin!" Esdeath cried as she watched each of the icicles hit him. Kazuya and the others were shocked as they saw all the icicles supposibly hit him, only for Esdeath to be shocked as Seishin did his Tenburinjin and deflected every icicle Esdeath fired before he vanished.

"Is that all you got, Esdeath!" Seishin said as he reappeared behinf her as he prepares to strike her from behind. Just then, Esdeath did the same hand styles when she fought Satellizer as a blue aura enveloped her.

"Mahapadma!" Esdeath immediately made time and everything around her freeze. She turned to see Seishin's blade inches from her neck.

"Seishin Samayou... you exceeded my expectations in strength and power." Esdeath said as she chuckled calmly while manifesting a sword made of ice in her left hand. "But now... it's time to end this battle! But don't worry... you'll die know you have my utmost respect!"

**(Now plays main chorus of Stand Up Be Strong)**

Just as Esdeath successfully struck Seishin with the ice blade through his face, she was surprised that what she 'killed' was another after image. As Mahapadma's ability dies down, she then looked up as Seishin dived down, leaving a deep cut in the front of her armor and then he immediately gripped Esdeath's right arm. Esdeath was shocked that Seishin survived her strongest move and that he's in close range of making his move.

"A wise Pandora once said: 'The best way to plan a counter attack... is after survivingyour opponent's attack!" Seishin said as he made his battle roar while his power began skyrocketing than ever before and a set of eight dragon wings emerged from his back. His zanpaktou was enveloped in crimson flames, preparing for one final attack as he turned it so the hild was pointing at Esdeath.

"Damn you, Samayou!" Esdeath screamed as she tries to lay a punch on him but due to the gash along with the wear and tear in her armor, it was slow enough for Seishin to shift his head to the right and evaded it.

"This is the end, Esdeath Partas! Sen... TAAAIIIYYYOOOUUU!" With a powerful yell, Seishin successfully landed his strongest hit on Esdeath creating an blast with the force of a nuculear bomb, leaving a mushroom cloud two feet taller than Esdeath's Manor. Everyone all stood their ground and watched in awe at Seishin's massive power.

**(Song ended)**

Esdeath; who took the full blunt of his attack, laid on the ground; motionless with her eyes opened. Her Pandora Mode was completely destroyed, and her uniforms completely ripped off from the top down as it revealed her endowed chest.

Seishin; who stood beside his friends, looked at the beaten Esdeath. Elizabeth then walked up to Seishin and called out to him. He turned while he deactivated his power and looked at her calmly.

"Are you ok, Seishin?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He happily answered. "All that matters is that both you and Esdeath's Jaegers are alright."

"What about her..." Rukia asked refering to Esdeath. "What will we do with her?"

"I'll talk to her, you all just stay here." Seishin replied which shocked everyone.

"Are you crazy?" Chiffon asked worriedly. "What if she attacks you again?"

"I'll be fine, Chiffon. Trust me..." Seishin turned back to the smoked crater Esdeath is in and walked towards her. When he arrived, he looked at the almost naked Ice Queen before him.

"I... I never imagined... that I would be the one who lost... to someone as strong as you." Esdeath weakly spoke as she looked up at Seishin.

"Esdeath, if it makes you feel better, I'm not that strong." He answered which surprised her.

"Then how... How were you able to best me in battle?" She asked.

"I have people who you call 'weaklings' to give me strength." Seishin responded in a somewhat cold manner.

"Then I have no regards..." Esdeath calmly chuckled with her eyes closed. "Go ahead and finish me off, only then you'll have the title of 'Strongest Pandora.' Put me out of your misery, Seishin Samayou."

Seishin looked at Esdeath who closed her eyes and smiled as she was willing to die by his hands. He reflected on some of the times he was in the Soul Society as he fought some random rivals from different squads and spared them from causing any more bloodshed. He then took in what she said about Survival of the Fittest and how the weak must be punished. He knew that what he thinks of it; what her clan thinks is wrong. He knew it's more than being on top.

Thinking that she would be finished by Seishin, Esdeath then felt two hands and that she was being flipped over, revealing her nine stigmata. She opened her eyes and saw Seishin as he placed his hands over her stigmata.

"What are you doing?!" Esdeath cried. "I deserve to die by your hands. You deserve to be at the top of the status quo."

"No," He bluntly replied to her which surprised. "Killing someone of one's equal won't make anyone human... it would make them like cold-blooded monsters."

"Then my father's law on Survival of the Fittest?" She asked.

"Esdeath... There is more to life than just being the strongest." Esdeath was shocked at what Seishin said. " Hold still, Ereinbar Wave..."

Seishin closed his eyes as his stigmata glowed and a small freezing field stretched all around her back until it faded. Esdeath then felt the energy flowing as her wounds began healing until she was good as new. She then got up while Seishin walked back to his friends.

"Seishin... why didn't you finish me off while I wasn't moving?" She asked.

He stopped when she asked him that very question. Everyone all looked at the male Pandora as they await his response. He slowly turned back to Esdeath and to her surprise, she saw the brightest smile Seishin has for the very first time. "It's because killing good looking Pandoras is not my thing." Esdeath's heart skipped a beat, her blush intensified and her eyes widened at the very sight. But just then, Seishin slowly leaned down as he fell to the ground; slowly passing out. As he looked up, he saw one last glimpse of Esdeath, his friends and the some of the school staff rushing towards him before everything went black.

The next day came and Seishin slowly woke up and took in the new sights. As he shifted his eyes, he saw several 'Get Well Soon' cards, flowers and presents all around the bed. As he sat up himself in the mirror in front of him and saw that his chest, right leg and both his arms along with his forehead covered with bandages.

"I'm in the infirmary... But how did I get here?" He wondered until he heard the nurse tell some people to come see him. He saw Elizabeth, Satellizer, Rukia and his friends all walking in to see him.

"So you're finally awake, Seishin." Yoruichi rhetorically asked as she smirked at him.

"Seishin!" Rana and Nel ran to jump on his hospital bed and hugged him tightly. A blush was shown on his face despite his face turning blue.

"Thank Kunlun, you're alright!" Rana cried.

"We thought you have died in that fight!" Nel added as she hugged him tighter around his neck. "But I'm happy that you're alive!"

"You girls..." Seishin smiled once again at the girls as he stretched his arms after Nel and Rana freed him from their hug.

"Just don't scare us like that again, ya idiot..." Rukia said as Seishin chuckled calmly.

"I'll be careful. Thanks, Rukia." Seishin replied.

"Seishin..." Satellizer called him as she gave him a meal from Burger Queen. Seishin smiled as he kindly accepted it and started eating it a little. "I'm happy that you're alright." A small smile was shown on her face when she finished speaking with him.

"Thank you, Satella." He replied and then turned to the others. "What had happened and how long was I out?"

"You passed out out last night, right after you talked to Esdeath." Kazuya answered. "You were badly damaged from the fight."

"I see..." Seishin said while taking a bite out of his burger, then something came to mind after he remembered the fight. "How's Esdeath's Jaegers? Did they wind up like me or something?"

"The nurses checked them out earlier today in the other room. Despite the minor injuries; excluding Bambietta who is still healing up, the others are alright." Elizabeth answered. "I was with Ingrid and Chiffon that time when we were checking on them."

"I'm glad, thanks Elizabeth," He replied. Just then, another person walked into see him, he remembered that black hair and red eyes from before. Despite the bandages on herarms and right leg, she was able to walk pretty well.

"Seishin, am I right?" The girl asked.

"Yes, and I know who you are as well... Akame." Seishin replied.

"I heard of what you said about us and how much you showed sympathy for us, despite what we did..." Akame said. "On the Jaegers behalf, I would like to apologize for our actions... and to thank you for what you said."

Seishin knew that Esdeath was the one who ordered them to kidnap Kazuya to bring him and the others to her manor as a trap to fight them. However he knew that each one are pretty strong, especially against their fight against the Novas. He decided to just let the past be past and move on to the future.

"It's ok, Akame." He answered with a calm smile as he patted Akame's head. "I already knew you and the others were pretty strong, despite following your leaders orders. What had happened now is in the past; but instead of using your powers for your own purposes, help us with taking down the Novas. We'll need all the help we can get."

Akame smiled at Seishin, now seeing that there's another person other than her sister who cares for her. She calmly nodded as she agreed to what he said. Just then another person walked in. Everyone was surprised and moved out the way as they let the other person see Seishin. He was shocked to see that certain student as her blue eyes gazed down on his.

"Empress Esdeath!" Akame gasped as she moved out her way, only to recieve a gently pat on her head. Akame looked up at Esdeath with a surprised look of her own.

"I'm glad you and the others are alright." She calmly answered before she turned her attention back to Seishin.

"Seishin Samayou... The Wandering Spirit." Esdeath said as she looked at him. "Such a fitting name for a man like you."

"Eh... Thanks?" Seishin replied while tilting his head in confusion.

"I have been thinking over the things you said to me..." Esdeath explained. "About being a true leader and why you can't kill me. You were right. I've acted like a fool believing that weak should be beneath the strong, but after what I had seen in battle, I underestimated you and your team."

"Esdeath, you are a good leader and one HELL of a tough opponent." Seishin said while smiling happily which made her blush even more. "I never had someone like you an equal to me. There are moments when I would be thinking i would be at the end of my rope, but al least we gave it our all...

Esdeath haven't seen anyone like him admit that she's someone's equal in terms of strength. Her heart began racing after seeing his smile once more.

_"That smile again...; he's the one..."_ Esdeath thought as she gazed at his warm smile.

"Esdeath, you're an amazing girl;" Seishin continued as he put his food to the side of his bed, "you may thing your powerful because of your own power, your power became so strong because of the bonds your have wih your team." Esdeath stood with her hair covering her eyes as she took in Seishin's words."So instead of being a ruthless leader who cares about power, why don't you and your team work with our juniors so they can be strong to handle the Novas."

"Seishin... I want to thank you... for giving me and my team a new chance." Esdeath said. "...and for that i have something for you."

"Aw, you don't have to give me anything-" Seishin said until he felt something wrapped around his neck. He opened his eyes to see a collar with a metal chain that stretches out to her hand; a shocked and worried look was shown on his face as he looked up at Esdeath who smiled down at him.

"From now on, you belong to me... my fire dragon..." Esdeath said as she held the chain in her hand.

**(Now playing Chruru Chruru Paya Paya from Rosario Vampire)**

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Everyone cried.

"Seishin is my new love!" Esdeath stated while gripping on the chains accidentally pulling him over. "I don't want anyone else to claim him!"

"I won't allow someone like you to take my boy friend away!" Satellizer cried as she materialized her Nova Blood.

"He's not your boyfriend!" Yoruichi said as she materialized her Shunko.

"He's mine!" Everyone else cried as they materialized their volt weapons and charged at her.

"Come at me then!" Esdeath cried as she materialized her rapier in her other hand. "We'll see who's Seishin's one true soul mate!"

"Aw, come on! Can't we all just get along?!" Seishin cried as watched everyone began battling out in the infirmary. Esdeath evades each of their attacks while countering with her attacks, until she accidentally stepped on his crotch. Seishin felt the full sting of her heel on his manhood as his pained cry echoed all over the school.

**(Song Ended)**


	11. Chapter 11: Night Before The Carnival

**(I only own the OC, not all of the cast of Freezing and Bleach.)**

_**Hey everyone, thanks for the additional faves and follows to the Nova Slaying Shinigami and Queen's Blade: Path of the Wandering Spirits. So far, I wanted to create a chapter that's mellow enough before what will be one of my most interesting arcs I have developed: The Carnival Arc. Even I am very anxious on making this arc happen. However, I won't do it right off the bat; I will start it within the start of the new year. In the mean time, I'll be working on the Pandora's Box Omakes for each of the chapters, along with the two chapters of the QB X-Over. **_

_**In the Meantime, this chapter is the Prologue of the Carnival Arc. It got lots of romance, some funny moments, a bit of drama; since a certain Second Year who also loves Seishin will learn of his secret, and lots of fanservice. Also... this chapter has my very first Lemon; THAT'S RIGHT! My first Lemon in this story, so I hope you would like it... It took me some time to ponder how to do it; I mean A LOT of time to think and develop it. After reading over some other fanfics with Lemons in it, it finally hit me. Anyway I won't tell you who with Seishin, but let's just say the young Shinigami/Paragon had a moment he'll never forget. Until then, stay gold, everyone... Bang.**_

_**P.S.: If you're wondering if I saw Magic Mike XXL, no... but I did hear the OST on Youtube.**_

* * *

**_The Nova Slaying Shinigami_**

**Chapter 11: The Night before the Carnival**

It has been a few days after Seishin defeated Esdeath at her manor and its getting close to the end of the school week as his last class was just about to end. After finishing his schoolwork, he and the rest of the class then watched the TV as Sister Margaret was about to make her afternoon announcements.

"Attention students," Sister Margaret announced, "as you all know, the Carnival is within a few days. So, for the next few days all of you girls... and our male Pand- er,hem... Male Paragon," Everyone chuckled and cheered at Seishin which he shyly waved while sporting a light blush. "I will expect you all to rest up, train, and above all... have fun! This Saturday, which is tomorrow, all Pandoras… and Paragon must attend at the gym to get their physicals. I will see you all in the Carnival next Monday. "

Seishin smiled calmly as he watched the other Pandoras and Limiters cheer for the next few days of training along with rest and relaxation. Seishin already has his schedule in mind for the weekend. As class had just ended, everyone gathered their things and had left the class. Rukia and the girls all caught up to the young man as he walked down the halls.

"Hey Seishin!" Rukia called him. "So whatcha have in mind for the weekend?"

"Well, I was planning to help Satella with some training." He answered. "After that, I'm not sure on what to do afterwards... besides the usual R&amp;R and the check up on Saturday."

"Maybe... maybe we can do on a date afterwards." Yoruichi suggested in a teasing manner as she leaned over his shoulder, making the young man blush a deep red. "I can tell by the way you're blushing. I already know you've been eyeing on me ever since our official meeting back in the Soul Society."

Seishin blushed a deeper shade of red as Yoruichi continued egging him on with her usual teasing manner. The tan skinned woman smirked as she looked at Seishins shy side, until Nel and Tia held close to Seishin as his arms were wrapped around their clothed endowed breasts.

"Aw, come on, Yoruichi! Give the poor man a break." Nel said. "He already had stopped moving after we teased him so much."

"Yeah, and when Satellizer gave him that surprise kiss afterwards." Yoruichi added which made the young man blush even more. The girls noticed him blushing out of embarrassment and Rukia helped calm him down.

"It's alright, Seishin. They were just messing with you." Rukia chuckled calmly as she watched him calm down.

"Yeah, I guess…" Seishin chuckled sheepishly as that moment was repeated in his mind like a broken record as a blush graced his face once again. He then shook his blush away and started walking ahead.

Seishin, were about to get some food from Burger Queen. Wanna come? Yoruichi asked him.

"I'll pass on that for now." Seishin replied. "I'm gonna head on and train Satellizer some more."

"Alright then, we'll bring some food to the two of you while on our way back." Tia said as she and the girls waved at him and went on.

Upon his walk to his dorm, news about him defeating The Ice General spread all around like wildfire, which leads to his popularity; though it didn't matter to him, skyrocketing to new heights. As he stepped outside, he was surprised to see so many students greeting and cheering for him. Seishin chuckled sheepishly as he was getting ambushed by the student paparazzi. As he was reaching for the gates, he stopped to see a couple familiar faces; it was Esdeath herself and her Jaegers. The Jaegers all saluted Seishin the second he stood a few feet from them.

"Hello, Seishin... like the welcoming party?" Esdeath asked while she wore her calm smile on her face.

"Well, Esdeath;" Seishin chuckled as he looked at each of the Jaegers; Akame and Kurome smiling at him, Raynare stared at him with a lustful look on her face and Kalawarner looked to the side with a shy personality; similar to Satellizer. Candice with a confident smirk, seeing the young man as her leader's equal, and Bambietta was forced to look at him, thinking he's all goody-goody, especially since she didn't see Seishin defeat her leader that night. "I have to say, that's pretty good... even though I don't really deserve it."

"But you did, my beloved." Esdeath replied as she walked towards the young man until shes face to face with him. She softly placed her left gloved hand on his right cheek and a blush adorned her face. Seishin blushed in response as he looked at the love struck eyes Esdeath carries. "You not only bested me in battle and spared me but you showed sympathy to both me and my team. People in this world only cares about being the dominant type in battle, but you... you're the only man who shows mercy to both friends and enemies. For that, you not only won the Jaegers respect..."

"I still don't trust him, Empress!" Bambietta cried until she was smacked in the head by Kurome.

"Seishin spared all of us; he deserves our respect, so show your respect to him." Kurome said in a calm but serious voice. Bambietta scowled and looked away while blushing out of embarrassment.

"Bambietta will need time to open her heart to you;" Esdeath continued. "Anyway, you not only earned..._ most _of the Jaegers respect, but you won my heart as well."

Seishin blushed and looked down at his feet while acting innocent as he brushed the back of his head after now realizing all of what had happened that night.

"All I care about is keeping the peace in this school. That's just my role…" Seishin said. "Like I said before, killing good looking Pandoras is not my thing."

"Hmph; role or not, you earned our respect. Samayou…" Raynare said as she walked up to him hand caressed his right cheek, causing him to blush a light red. The violet eyed Second in Command smirked calmly as she gazed at his blushed look, "whenever you need us, we'll be there to help you."

"T-Thanks, R-Raynare." He replied as he looked to the side as he tried to hide his blush, only for Raynare to leave a kiss on his cheek. Esdeath then walked towards him and turned his face to hers.

"We, Jaegers will be happy to help you, Seishin… Anything for you, my beloved." With that, Esdeath left her seal of approval on Seishin in the form of a deep but passionate kiss on his lips. Every student in the area was dumbfounded at what has happened before their very eyes. The two leaders chuckled calmly and led the Jaegers back to their manor, until Seishin stopped to call her.

"Esdeath, are you or Raynare gonna be joining in the Carnival?" He wondered.

"Darling Seishin, you bested our leader in a fight." Raynare said. "It's obvious that she won't partake in the Carnival."

"Oh, well… What about we schedule a match in the training simulation room… Just the two of us. No threats or anything else, just us and our strength." Seishin kindly asked her which surprised the Ice General a little, seeing how he offered her a match. She turned and walked back to him while looking in his eyes. Just then, a smile was formed on her face as she looked at him.

"Yes, Seishin. I would love to have that match; let me know when and I'll be ready." Esdeath nodded and walked off, leading her Jaegers to their manor, except Bambietta who stopped to walk back to Seishin.

"Something wrong, Bambietta?" He asked the Bomb Maker until she grabbed his collar and pulled him towards her.

"If they respect you, then you better earn my respect as well." Bambietta said. "The Carnival is next week, beat me… and I'll accept you, but be warned I won't hold my punches, just because you're a fan favorite to this school."

Bambietta glared at the Paragon as she gripped his collar tighter. Seishin closed his eyes for a second as he took a deep breath, as he opened his eyes, they began burning with an ambitious flame and a smirk was worn on his face.

"Very well, Bambietta, I'll gladly accept that offer." He replied back to her. Bambietta saw his eyes brimming with a crimson flame and smirked at his response. She then let go of him and walked off, following the rest of her team. Seishin chuckled a little he got a call from Satella.

"Sei-kun, I am at the Training Simulator Room for our training." Satella said. "Are you nearby?"

"Yeah, I am nearby. I'll be there in a few minutes." Seishin replied.

"I'm glad; I'll see you when you get here." Satella calmly replied as she hung her phone up.

As Seishin was around the corner from the training simulator room, Chiffon popped up out of nowhere; spooking Seishin completely.

"Chiffon I love you, but you need to stop giving me heart attacks every time you do that." Seishin said as he was gasping for breath.

"Sorry, darling." Chiffon said with a giggle as she leaned in to give him a pleasurable kiss on his lips. "Listen, I want to celebrate your heroics with a little picnic at the pool, just the two of us. I'll throw in a special surprise, just for you. What do you say?"

"I would like that." Seishin agreed with the idea. "I do think it's a good idea."

"That's great!" Chiffon cried with glee. "I'll call you later then, handsome."

Seishin watched as Chiffon sashayed down the halls and vanished within the crowd of students passing by after she gave him a kiss on his lips. He chuckled sheepishly and ran off to meet Satellizer. At the same time, Satellizer stood in front of the entrance, waiting for him with her arms crossed. Just then she heard the sound of feet running and panting. She turned to see Seishin arriving.

"Sorry if I'm late, Satella." He said as he was catching his breath.

"No, you are right on time, Seishin." Satellizer said as she got the hang of opening up to Seishin since he saved Kazuya the day before she along with him fought Esdeath and her Jaegers. She hasn't fully opened up to him but she's steadily getting there. She brushed the strand of hair from her sight and calmly sighed. "Shall we get started?"

"Yes, but I have another idea;" Seishin suggested which surprised Satella. "Kisuke gave me a special training room to master some of my skills. Knowing him, I know he won't mind having you accompany me there."

"That would be great. Lead the way, Sei-kun." Satella agreed as she followed Seishin towards Kisuke's classroom, which he left unlocked for Seishin to enter whenever he wants. When the two walked in, he showed her towards the door next to the whiteboard.

"Is this it, Seishin?" Satella asked him wondering what's going on.

"Yeah, it is. Wait here, I'll call you in a second." Satellizer watched as Seishin walked into the white room as she patiently waited for him to call her in. Seishin took a deep breath and said, "Initiate Training Simulation." The panels around the room flashed a yellow hue for a few seconds until he sees Kazuha and Maria materialize in front of him.

"Hello, Seishin." Kazuha greeted with enthusiasm in her voice.

"Nice to see you again, Seishin". Maria said as she and Kazuha both hugged him. "So what brings you over here at this time?"

"I would love to train with you guys, but right now, I have someone who wants to help better her skills even more." He replied. "I hope it's ok that she could join."

"I wouldn't mind that one bit, Seishin." Maria kindly agreed. "Who's the lucky girl?"

"You can come in now!" Seishin called out to Satellizer, which she listened. When she stepped into the room, she was surprised to see the Original Pandora and Kazuya's sister who looked just like the bespeckled blonde before her. "Umm… Satella, this is-"

"Maria? Maria Lancelot and Kazuha Aoi!" Satellizer gasped as she approached the two legends. "But how? Kazuha died a few years ago and Maria's body is still in the Ravensbourne Nucleochede!"

"Kisuke added both Kazuha's and Maria's blood samples into this training facility". He said. "Kisuke did it as a research project for the school, but he really did this for me."

"I see now." Satellizer nodded as she took the information rather well. "But what's the reason for doing this?"

Seishin believes this is the time to show Satellizer his secret. He knew her long enough for her to believe she can keep this secret. He took a deep breath and looked at Satellizer.

"Satella, remember when you asked me how am I that skilled?" He asked her which she nodded in response. "You are right, I am not like the other Pandora here… I am; or in this case, was something else." He took a step back as he took his combat pass out of his bag.

"What are you going to do with that?" Satellizer asked until Maria called her.

"Dear Satellizer, Seishin is unlike other Pandora, he was…" She along with Satellizer and Kazuha watched as the blue aura around his combat pass stretched all across his body until he emerged wearing his shinigami outfit a few seconds after. "He was a Soul Reaper…"

"A… Soul Reaper?" Satellizer said.

"Yeah, here's my _real_ backstory…" Seishin began explaining his backstory to the bespeckled blonde. Her response for his story: shocked, until he finished his backstory.

"...and your friends are like you as well?" Satellizer asked him.

"Yes, but they are here just to see how I am doing." Seishin answered as he returned to normal. He looked up with saddened eyes at Satellizer. "Only Chiffon is the only Pandora that knows who I am and the reason I want to show you who I truly am ...is because I care for you Satellizer." Seishin then looked down for a second until he felt his chin lifted by Satellizer. A warm smile was shown on her face.

"You don't have to worry about me, Seishin." She said as she kissed him softly. "I will keep your secret." Just then she realized something. "What's going to happen, later? Everyone will know of your secret, eventually."

"Well then, if it does happen… I just hope they will still like me, for me". Seishin replied while he returned to his normal state. "In the mean time, let's help you become even better and I will be there to help you out."

Satellizer smiled once more and nodded as they turned their sights to Kazuha and Maria. The four brought their volt weapons out as they began their training together. After their lengthy training session, Seishin helped walk Satellizer back to her dorm room. The two were rather wiped from honing and improving on their skills more. After another moment of them walking, they soon arrived at Satellizer's door.

"Thanks again… you know, for everything". Satellizer said as a rose colored blush appeared when she looked down with her glasses gleaming in the moonlight. A warm smile was made on Seishin's face as he caressed her right side of her face.

"I'm always happy to help, Satella." Seishin smiled as Satellizer looked up at him. Their eyes meet for a brief moment and then the two softly pressed their lips together, kissing softly and sensually for a short minute. Then they pulled their lips back leaving a thin trail of saliva while gazing at each other's eyes.

"Have I ever told you that you're an amazing kisser, Satella? Seishin asked which made said speckled girl blush and giggle.

"No, Sei-kun and I could say the same for you." Satellizer replied. "I'll see you tomorrow, ok?

"Will do. Good night." Seishin replied as he watched Satellizer enter her room. Seishin chuckled a little and left the girls dorms. His inner hollow appeared in astral form as he floated beside him, chuckling.

"You and Satella got it bad, huh?" His hollow half said.

"You could say that." Seishin replied with a chuckle. "I really should thank Kisuke for implanting the stigmata in me. If it weren't for that coma, I wouldn't have met such wonderful people here in this school."

"That's true". His hollow persona nodded as the two stopped at the bottom of the steps. "Keep on getting stronger, Seishin and I'll be right beside you, every step of the way."

"Thanks, Hollow." Seishin nodded which he replied with a smile before he returned to his inner world. Seishin took a deep breath and sighed happily and took a jovial stroll back to his dorm.

The weekends came and he woke up, only to see Miyabi in his room wearing a frilly white bunny bikini set with the words 'Love Bunny' on the bikini top. Seishin blushed a crimson red as he saw her scantily clad carrying his breakfast.

"_Mamma-mia, I was afraid that was going to happen…" _Seishin thought.

"Good morning, Seishin… I made you breakfast." Miyabi said as she gazed at the young man with lustful eyes. "Chiffon told me that she had done this before and it made you blush, so why not me…"

"W-Wow… T-Thanks, M-Miyabi." Seishin said as he kindly took the breakfast she made. "I have to admit, you look really hot in that."

"It means alot, coming from you sexy…" Miyabi said as she crawled up to Seishin until her face is near his.

"Judging from your scandalous choice of clothes, there's a slight catch you have in mind do you?" Seishin wondered while he ate his breakfast.

"Aw, you know me so well…" Miyabi giggled as she got on top of him with her assets jiggling in front of his face. "I want to take part of your harem. You got the most popular girls in your harem; Elizabeth, Ingrid, Chiffon, and even that Untouchable Queen. I, the Pandora Eater want to take part of it as well. Can I… Pwease?"

Miyabi pleaded to Seishin in a child-like lustful voice as she pressed her breasts on his face and caressed his cheek slowly, causing the young man to blush like Rudolph's red nose.

"Well, Miyabi… you're nice and uh, well endowed;" Seishin said as he accidently eyed her endowed assets. "Well...l you have changed since we had our fight, so I guess I won't mind having you in my unexpected harem."

"Aw, you don't know how much that means to me, Sei-kun". Miyabi said before she embraced him with her lips pressed against his. He felt the purity in Miyabi's kiss; knowing that she's honest. He closed his eyes and kissed her back. Miyabi was surprised at first but she was happy that she finally has a chance to kiss the man she wants to be with.

After his breakfast and a surprise make-out minute with Miyabi, Seishin got dressed and left his dorm despite the number of lipstick marks on his face. Kazuya and Arthur were just passing by until they ran into Seishin.

"Gosh Seishin, how many girls are trying to get in your pants?!" Arthur asked the young man.

"I honestly don't really know…" Seishin chuckled sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head causing Kazuya and Arthur to look at him with beady eyes and then fell back in a cartoony way. As the two boys got back up, Seishin then took a napkin out of his pocket and wiped off all the lipstick marks off his face.

"Sheesh, how are you able to stay calm after the fact that all the girls are after your head for affection." Kazuya said.

"I'm just being myself." Seishin replied while fixing the bangs of his hair. "No matter what, I will stay the same: Just the same ol Paragon you know and like."

"That's good to hear." Arthur said as he and Kazuya sighed in relief. Just then, the two heard Sister Margaret's voice through the bullhorns.

"Attention students… Please report to the gym for your Physicals. I repeat, report to the gym for your Physicals."

"Well then, I better head on." Seishin said as he walks on. "I'll talk with you guys later."

Seishin walked through the school halls he stopped in front of the gym doors that have the words Physicals taped on the doors.

"Here goes," After Seishin taking a deep breath, he walked in the dual doors only to freeze up as he saw a gym full of Pandoras all staring at him without their bras on. Silence loomed the room that lasted a couple of seconds until the girls cheered for Seishin's appearance. Yu-Mi Kim approached the young Paragon while smirking calmly but deviously.

"You're just in time, Seishin." Yu-Mi said as she grabbed Seishin by the hand and walked him to where Elize Schmitz waiting for him.

"Yeah I am, so what do I have to do?" He asked.

"What we need you to do is take all of your clothes off.: Elize said to him who also blushed a dark red and smiled warmly at him, which also made all the other girls cheer for what they want him to do.

"In front of everyone?!" Seishin cried, while his blush worsened. "I am a little uncomfortable about that."

As he was taking a few steps back he felt a pair of hands draping from behind, pulling his shirt up halfway and a pair of soft breasts were pressed against his back. He turned to see Chiffon looking up at him.

"Aw, don't be like that…" Chiffon purred in her ear. "You just have to take your physicals just like the rest of us. No need to worry, it will be quick."

"I-I suppose." Seishin said as he sighed.

"Good, now then take off your clothes so I can measure you." Chiffon said as she held out the measuring tape.

"Hey!" Attia cried getting the attention from the two of them. She stood in front of them still wearing her shirt. Thankfully, Seishin is rather relieved to see someone still showing modesty… even though she lacked what the other girls have. "Why do you have to take his measurements?"

"I would have to agree with Attia with that." Ingrid said as she walked towards Attia with her arms folded causing her breasts to jump slightly. Seishin blushed more since he hasn't seen her endowed chest since the time the two fought.

"There aren't many measuring tapes left," Chiffon answered. "I just simply took the initiative and decided to take Seishin's measurements. Something wrong with the idea?"

"Yeah, there is!" Attia shouted. "Just because youre Student Council President, doesn't mean you get first dibs on everything!"

"Aw, come on, can't we all just get along here!" Seishin said to try and console things, but he was flat out ignored as the girls continued to bicker among each other and then started playing Rock Paper Scissors to see who measures the young man. Seishin sighed and facepalmed himself as he groaned aloud. He then noticed Arnett and Creo walking up to him, cheering him up. Luckily for him, they're still in their bra and panties; despite them revealing an ample amount of cleavage.

"Try not to let it bother you, Seishin." Arnett said while patting his back. "At least they're not in a Tug-of-War phase with you as the rope."

"I hope not…" Seishin replied nervously. "I _REALLY_ hope not…"

"I win." Ingrid smirked at Attia and Chiffon. "Have fun measuring the others while Seishin is mine."

"You cheated!" Chiffon whined.

"Yeah!" Attia nodded in Chiffons statement.

"How can someone cheat at Rock, Paper, Scissors?!" Ingrid wore her prideful smirk as she placed the measuring tape over her shoulder. "Besides, I've got you two beat in other ways as well." She informed as she jutted her breasts out.

"Chest fat doesn't count!" Attia cried as she covered her arms while sporting a embarrassed shade of ruby red on her cheeks while Chiffon pouted… even though Ingrid's bust is a centimeter larger than Chiffon's.

"Sei-kun doesn't care about the size of a girls breasts, right, my darling Sei-kun?" Seishin blushes a ruby red as well as Chiffon turned to him while pressing her breast against his chest. Her voice purred in his ear trying to egg him on while looking at his feet, until Seishin took a moment to rein in his thoughts. It has been nearly four months since he joined the Academy and he has been used to being in these kinds of shenanigans, even in the Soul Society. Seishin merely chuckled sheepishly.

"Y-Yeah, you're r-right..." Seishin replied while stammering a little.

"Being all modest, huh?" Ingrid said while walking up to him, her breasts bounced with each advancing step until she put her hand on his chest. "You're really something, darling. You treat a woman respectively, both on and off battle. It's a rare trait in a man, especially in this day and age."

"You're making me blush, Ingrid." Seishin said with a warm chuckle that made Ingrid smile back at him.

"I am enjoying your blush already, handsome." Ingrid said as she winked at him. "Alright, now let's get you out those clothes. I want to see more of that hot body of yours."

"Well, alright then." Seishin replied as he was going to undress himself. "It's not like you got a pole and some raunchy stripper music available."

Irony played its ugly hand as Elizabeth and Arnett chuckled getting an unfortunate vibe from Seishin. Arnett took out her IPod and began Cookie from the Magic Mike movie. Every topless girl began cheering; ranging from the first years where he could see Kaho with hearts in her eyes, staring at him.

The second years including Rana all squealed in excitement; Satellizer who was glancing at him while a light shade of pink graced her cheeks, while keeping her modesty by covering her endowed chest with her arm and even to his surprise Akame and Kurome from Esdeath's team were cheering him on. Lastly the Third Years including Candice, Raynare and Kalawarner all grinned with lust and excitement.

"_Oh, sweet kami..". _Seishin thought as he face palmed himself. "_At least Yoruichi, Nel or the others are around to see this."_

"Come on, Seishin!" Seishin immediately turned to his left to see Yoruichi cheering along with Nel, Rukia, Tia, and Esdeath. He looked down sighing as he felt the Irony hitting him like a ton of bricks.

_"Why is it ALWAYS me?" _He shook his head.

_"You have got to stop doing that, kid." _His hollow said with a chuckle. _"Anyway, it's not like you have a choice."_

"Take it off! Take it off! Take it off, baby!" Chiffon cried as she and the other girls all tossed money at him to urge him to strip.

_ "Yeah, time to let the girls have what they want." _Seishin nodded at his hollow's suggestion.

**(Now playing Cookie from Magic Mike XXL)**

'You want it, you got it!" Seishin smirked as he began to dance in a raunchy manner as he slowly took his uniform jacket off and put it aside. Beat by beat, he stripped more of his uniform off until he has on his sleeveless undershirt and his uniform pants with his belt unbuckled. All the girls gazed at his lean but muscular build, even Elizabeth and Chiffon though they saw them when he was at the pool the other day.

"Wow… this is Seishin?" Elize said as she and Yu-Mi watched the Paragon giving the girls what they want. The two adults watched while tossing their 'Benjamin's' as Seishin undid his belt and put it over Elizabeth;s neck as he slowly brought her to the center of the room. He then brought Chiffon, Arnett, Ingrid and Creo in to dance with him. The two adults chuckled and blushed a dark red as they gazed at his features while they sat on the bench. Attia on the other hand froze as she gazed at Seishin like love at first sight.

As the song ends, Seishin stood while in his sleeveless undershirt and boxers on. Everyone that had cheered at the young Paragon had stopped; silence loomed over the room as they saw his semi-erected bulge. After a moment of staring, every girl in the room winded up falling back, while getting a nosebleed. Even Yu-Mi Kim and Miss Elize fell back while their blood came out their noses like rockets.

"W-Who knew Seishin was so well endowed down there…" Chiffon said which made all the girls nod at Chiffon statement.

Seishin… he's like the perfect model;" Elizabeth added. "Those muscles, the abs, that package between his legs… He's amazing! I want to measure him!"

"No, I am!" Ingrid responded

"We are!" Raynare cried as she, Kalawarner and Esdeath brought out their measuring tapes.

"No, we are!" Yoruichi added as she, Nel and Tia brought theirs our as well. Pretty soon every student began to slowly advance towards him slowly; all with lustful smirks on their faces. Seishin looked at them for a second and knew that this is not going to end up well… for him, that is. He walked backwards until he was against the gym walls, nervous at what's happening.

_ "Uhh, Hollow… any thoughts on how to get out of this mess?" _

_ "Sorry, kid… I don't have any." _His hollow replied sadly for a second then replaced his frown with a smirk. _"Oh well, it's been nice knowing ya!"_

_ "Gah dang it, you two timed coward!" _He replied until he immediately ran towards the nearest exit he could find. Just as he was home free, he felt something tied to his left leg when he tripped. He turned to see Arnett and Yu-Mi Kim with their measuring tapes which it was wrapped around his ankles.

"Sorry, sweetie. You have to take your measurements. Come on back so we can finish this." Yu-Mi said with a hint of arousal in her voice as she and Arnett began pulling him in. Seishin desperately crawled away with all of his might until he saw Kisuke walking by.

"Hey Kisuke, a little help!" Seishin cried.

"Ah, hey Seishin! Taking your physicals, huh?" He said jovially. "Well, there's no need for me to be here since you're already covered. I'll see you later, ok?"

"KISKUEEEEE!" Seishin cried out as he was being pulled back while Kisuke happily left. His nails scraped against the tile floor as he screamed as loud as he could be until the gym doors close up on him.

A LONG… unfortunate while later, Seishin was back out in the halls about to check on Kazuya and Arthur until he ran into Kisuke who is with the two boys. The two froze when they saw him with his hair messed up and untamed and every part of his body covered in lipstick marks.

"H-Hey…Seishin." Kazuya said nervously. "How were the Physicals?"

"I... Hate… Physicals!" Seishin replied while he fixed his hair, making it look right once more. "I just want to relax at the moment. Wanna head to my place and watch some shows?"

"Sure, I'm ok with it." Kazuya and Arthur agreed.

"Cool." Seishin calmly stated.

Kazuya and Arthur followed him to his dorm. A while later, sounds of laughter were heard through his dorm window as they all were telling each other either some of their funny moments or their embarrassing moments. Seishin was with Ururu who simply gave her a bottle of soda and a gentle pat on her head. Jinta was playing some of Seishin's games on his PS4 and yelled enthusiastically as he became one with his character in a first person shooter game. Kazuya and Arthur joined in with Yoruichi, Rukia, Rana, Satellizer, Nel and Tia with some Karaoke. They had a really good time.

Sunday came and Seishin was already up and about with his training with Satella, Kazuha, and Maria. They were in a simulated battle of Seishin's first fight with the Nova. In between, he then taught Satella a few tricks including the Accel-Tempest and the Tenburenjin. Both he and the Untouchable Queen had a blast; he even saw Satella smiling in sheer joy for the first time in years. After their training, the two were having a picnic that he made on the hillside near the school ball field. Satella never had a picnic before, but Seishin helped her ease into it. A while later, the two laid on the grass looking at the sky.

"Man, the weekend had went by so fast; it felt like it just got started." Seishin said as he sighed calmly.

"It happened in the blink of an eye," Satellizer said as she turned to him, "still; I had a blast being with you, Seishin."

"Likewise, Satella." Seishin said with a chuckle. "You've gotten much stronger from our training together. I believe you'll do great in the Carnival when it comes."

"What about you?" Satellizer asked. "What would happen when we are the last two students in there?"

"Then we'll do our best in there." Seishin replied with his eyes closed. "I don't really care who the winner is, all I care is having fun even in a fight… and if anyone who would earn Rank 1, it would be you, Satella."

Seishin opened his eyes only to see Satellizer on top of him looking down at him with a light pink blush. Shortly after, the two kissed for a few seconds.

"I too, hope you'll win as well, Sei-kun." She said as she laid her head on his chest. "I would be happy, if we both were Rank 1."

"Who knows… maybe it may happen." He replied.

"You're sure?" Satellizer replied which made Seishin brush the bangs of her hair to her right ear. She then saw his warm smile as he looked at her.

"Most definitely." Seishin replied which made Satellizer smile back at him. "After the Carnival, I was thinking about having you and the other girls by to the beach and we could all just have some R&amp;R."

"Are you sure you want me to join?" She asked nervously. "I, umm… I don't want to impose."

"I'm sure. Just be yourself and you'll fit in." He kindly replied. Satellizer took some time to think about it and then she turned her sights back to Seishin.

"Okay, I'll go." She answered.

Later the same day, Seishin was heading to meet up with Kazuya at his dorm, minding his business as he walked across the red bricked walkways. Just then, he got a text on his phone; it was from Kisuke.

"Hey Seishin. Can you meet me at the Headmistress's office. It's related to both you and the Carnival," was the message that Kisuke had sent. Seishin calmly nodded as he put his phone away and went to the Headmistress's office.

"Good afternoon, Headmistress." Seishin greeted as he turned to Kisuke who smiled and waved. Seishin scowled and ignored his sight as he turned back to the Headmistress. "You needed me?"

"Hello, Seishin." Margaret said as she looked at him calmly. "I trust you read up or watched some videos on what the Carnival is, correct?"

"Yes, ma'am." He replied. "I had seen some videos that Kisuke's AI partner SARA kept for me. i already know that they're contests where Pandoras fight against each other to determine their strength."

"Very good." Margaret responded. "You also know that most Pandoras will use underhanded tactics to overwhelm their opponents, such as killing a Pandora?"

"I am well aware of the things in Carnivals that Pandoras may use," Seishin answered, "however killing Pandoras is not my thing. Even if it's allowed, I won't kill another human."

"I am rather impressed." Margaret said with a hint of surprise in her voice. She pressed her digits against each other while looking at him. "Still I wish to see how you turn out when tomorrow comes. However there is one other reason why Kisuke and I called you."

"What's that?" He asked.

"Seishin," Kisuke called him, getting his attention. "I already told her about your 'special ability' that only you know how to use in battle."

"You mean..." Seishin was about to answer until Sister Margaret spoke for him.

"Yes, the ability to summon a mask that enhances your powers." She began to explain. "From the footage your teacher had recorded; from the time you defended Satellizer from Ingrid to when you took on against Esdeath who was Rank 2 in last year's Carnival, I will have to admit that you are the only one capable of doing that. Since you also know that Pandora Mode is prohibited in Carnivals, I will put your special power in the high ranks of Pandora Mode, therefore..."

"I know what you're going to say, Headmistress and you don't have to worry..." Seishin said. "I am fully aware that my power is in the ranks of Pandora Mode since I first used it. If I used it in the Carnival, I could seriously hurt more than just the students , therefore I won't use my ability in the Carnival. I rather fight them on equal ground than rely on a mere power boost."

"Very well spoken, Seishin. That will be all for now." Margaret said as she watched Seishin leave. Just as he was about to reach for the door knob, Margaret called him. "Seishin, one last thing..."

He turned back to the Headmistress who simply smiled at him. "I wish you the best of luck for tomorrow." She said.

"Thanks, Headmistress." Seishin kindly replied with a smile as he left.

Seishin stepped out of the office, the moon lit sky shined down from the starry sky. As Seishin was prepared to continue walking, he then got a call. This time, it was Chiffon.

"Hey Chiffon." Seishin said.

"Hey, handsome, up for the picnic that you promised?" She asked.

"You know I am up for it." Seishin happily replied.

"Good. Come to the pool right away, I already got our things ready... and a little surprise as well." Chiffon said with a giggle. "Also, put on your swimming clothes, too."

"On it." Seishin replied as he hung up. He ran to his dorm and changed into his swimming clothes that he wore when he first met Elizabeth and the others. He then ran to the pool in time to see a blanket with some food and a lit candle out on a blanket by the pool.

"Wow, Chiffon have put out quite a really good spread for the two of us." Seishin said as he walked closer to the picnic spread.

"Thanks, handsome." Chiffon said as she appeared behind him with her arms wrapped around his waist. A smile was worn on his face as he felt Chiffon's arms around him. "I'm glad you made it."

"I wouldn't miss it any other way, Chiffon." Seishin said as he gave her a small peck on her lips. "I really like the spread you made."

"Aw, thanks. Shall we dig in?" Chiffon sported a light pink blush as she smiled. She then grabbed his hand and pulled him to the picnic spread. As the two sat next to each other, they began eating the sandwiches she made for them. After the two finished eating, Seishin sat by the edge of the pool with his feet soaking in the water.

"So Chiffon, what bathing suit do you have on?" He asked. "You did tell me to wear my swimming clothes after all."

"You know that we couldn't be swimming without our swimming clothes. Volt Texture, disengage." Chiffon deactivated her uniform to reveal an all black two piece bikini set. The bra did little to hide her assets and her thong like piece supported her hips by three thin straps. Seishin immediately got a nosebleed from the sight and all the Student Council President did was giggle as she twirled herself into an erotic pose to tease him.

"You're wondering how I got this?" Chiffon posed for him again with her arms resting behind her head. "Well, Raynare is really talented with designing clothes, so she made this one just for me." She explained while she walked towards him with her assets jiggling with each step until she's near his right ear. "She made this from her Pandora Mode."

Seishin imagined Raynare in that two piece and blushed a dark crimson from that very thought which made Chiffon giggle.

"W-Wow... I-I have to a-admit... That _REALLY _looks good on you." Seishin stammered over his words while trying to think of what exactly to say. _"It's a good thing Raynare didn't show me her Pandora Mode herself otherwise, I will have to mop up my own blood all across the school..."_

"I'm glad you like it." Chiffon said as she wrapped her arms around his waist and her right leg around his leg, while pressing her ample cleavage up on his chest. "Say, why don't we skip the swimming and in return I will give you your surprise right now?"

"Uhh, sure." He answered. "What's the surprise exactly?"

"This, sexy..." Chiffon opened her eyes for a second as she made a calm but seductive smile before she closed her eyes and embraced him in a passionate kiss. Seishin was rather surprised at first that Chiffon would do something like this, but after remembering their first kiss at the same exact spot they are now, he was quite fond of her affections for him. Seishin closed his eyes and began kissing back the same way which Chiffon loved. Their mouths open while kissing, their tongues wrestled for dominance and soft moans can be heard from the two. After a minute of them kissing, Chiffon gently led Seishin to the lawn chair and sat him down.

"You did a lot of work for us and I am grateful for that." Chiffon purred as she sat on his lap and straddled him slowly. "Now, you relax and let us make you feel good."

"Hmm, us?" He asked. "Who else is here with us?"

Just then, two more arms snakes their way from behind, slithering down his shoulders and wrapped themselves around his chest. Seishin turned and to his surprise, a familiar blonde haired Third Year was closely behind him.

"Hello, my handsome knight with flaming sword." The girl greeted as she nuzzled against his right ear.

"E-Elizabeth!" Seishin blushed a dark red as he didn't expect her to be here with them.

"Chiffon and I talked about what you two are doing, and then we suggested a really good idea..."

**…**

It happened this past Saturday evening; the two girls were already at the pool while Seishin was having a little get-together with his friends at his dorm.

"So what plan you have in mind with our school hunk, Chiffon?"

"Nothing much;" Chiffon answered, "just a picnic at the school pool to thank him for his heroics." She answered.

"Sounds nice, but why don't we up our ante a bit." Elizabeth smiled at Chiffon, as she got an idea. Chiffon knew Elizabeth well enough to know her way of smiling. "We know we both love Seishin very much, right? So why don't we both give him his 'reward.'"

"Ah, sounds perfect!" Chiffon cried.

"Good," Elizabeth replied, "you bring Seishin here tomorrow night and and I'll follow your lead."

**…**

"Wait, so you girls _ARE _my surprise?" Seishin asked.

"That's right, my darling Seishin." Elizabeth replied as she gently planted her lips on his. Seishin closed his eyes for a minute and began kissing her back the same way he did with Chiffon. After a minute of them kissing, they broke their kiss and looked at each other.

"Have anyone told you that you're a really good kisser." Elizabeth asked which made Seishin chuckle sheepishly until Chiffon started ripping off Seishin's muscle top shirt, exposing his chest.

"Seishin," Chiffon cooed while she undressed herself, "We love you both very much. So allow us to repay for your everything."

"Chiffon… Elizabeth..." Seishin said as Chiffon leaned in and pressed her lips against his while Elizabeth began planting butterfly kisses against the left side of his neck. Then the two swapped turns so they could share the same thing. Seishin softly moaned as the two girls began their 'work' on him. The two then moved down; kissing down his torso in the process, to pull off the rest of his clothes. The girls gasped in amaze as they saw his erected shaft in its prime and glory and how big it looks to them.

"Wow, Seishin, I never knew you were so big down there." Chiffon said.

"With a 'sword' that big, he might impale me in two!" Elizabeth added.

"You girls…" Seishin chuckled lightly while he rubbed his head, blushing, until it was quickly turned into moans as Elizabeth and Chiffon began licking the sides of his crotch.

"_His smell… his taste… it's addicting…"_ The girls thought as they then took turns sucking on the head of his erected length. The feel of their tongues and their warm lips made Seishin moan louder and buck his hips. The two watched as Seishin moaned in sheer pleasure from their combined blowjob.

"Let us guess, Sei-kun… It's your first, isn't it?" Chiffon asked with a giggle which made the young man blush a dark red as he nodded shyly.

"It's okay, my beloved." Elizabeth said while she and Chiffon stroked his cock to keep it hard and erected. "It's our first as well… and since you liked what we did, I'm sure you'll love this…"

Seishin watched as Elizabeth did something he never expected her to do. She cupped her endowed breasts and squished them over his erected glory. He moaned loudly at the new sensation he's feeling. Chiffon gazed at her lover's moaning and decided to join in as she pressed her ample breasts with Elizabeth's over their lover's erection. Then the two started rubbing their assets on his shaft while at the same time, he jerked his glory between the two pillowy mounds.

"It feels so good…" Seishin moaned with his back arched against the lawn chair. "I never expected this to happen."

"We're happy that you're enjoying this as much as we do, Sei-kun." Chiffon giggled until she and Elizabeth began licking the head of his cock while pumping his shaft with their breasts. The two began moving faster; seeing their lover smiling and moaning made them feel happy as well. Seishin moaned as he watched the girls rub their erect nipples on the veins of his hard shaft.

"It's too good… I think I'm gonna…" Seishin began panting hard as the two girls blew on his length while stroking it with their breasts. It was more than enough for him to release his sperm all over the two girls, covering their faces and their breasts in the milky substance. Elizabeth and Chiffon's eyes sparkled in amazement at the large amount he has sprayed them with. They wiped off what they can get off before they turned to their lover, not before tasting a little the substance

"S-Sorry…" He said while chuckling out of embarrassment.

"Don't be, sweetie." Chiffon said while she kissed Seishin softly. "I am glad you like what we did."

"I'm still impressed you're still standing even after that!" Elizabeth cooed while lowering the lawn chair back until it looks like a bed. "Seeing something like this gets us turned on… Look, my darling…"

Elizabeth and Chiffon then stood up over Seishin and gasped to see their nipples sticking out and their honeypots coated with their juices.

"Have your way with us, Seishin." Elizabeth said as she sat over him with her wet pussy hovering over his face while Chiffon continued to give him a blowjob. As Seishin moaned, he began opening her folds as he dived in; head first and began licking her while using his thumb to toy her clit. Elizabeth gasped at the feel of Seishin's tongue licking against her opened folds. She then moaned loudly while grabbing his head and pressed him closer while gyrating her hips.

"S-Seishin… M-More" Elizabeth moaned his name aloud as he found the exact spots in her crotch to tease her at. He continued by sliding his tongue in her orifice and licked her inner walls. With each lap of his tongue, made her walls trickle down with her juices. Elizabeth continues to fondle her breasts while licking her right nipple to increase her ecstasy, though it wasn't long until she reached her orgasmic end. Chiffon, on the other hand, continued her oral and handy work on Seishin's erected tower. while watching her lover lap Elizabeth's juices like a thirty puppy. One hand was stroking his shaft while she blew on it while the other rubbed her lower region, getting it wet as well.

"_Elizabeth's having a good time;" _She thought, _"He is really good for a virgin. I want to have a shot."_

After lapping around the foreskin and the tip of his cock, Chiffon got up and tapped Elizabeth's shoulder, signaling her that she wants to have a shot. Elizabeth smiled and nodded as she got up from his face, only for Chiffon to be over his face as well.

"Do the same thing to me as you did to her, please…" Seishin nodded at Chiffon's suggestion as he dived in and began eating out of her wet orifice. Chiffon gasped at the feel of his tongue lapping her juices along with her folds and began to whimper in pleasure. Elizabeth watched them go at it while she licked his left nipple while fingering her folds.

"_Seishin's tongue! It feels so good!" _Within seconds, Chiffon's whimpers turned to moans as well as Seishin slid his tongue in her and lapped her inner walls. Elizabeth smiled at Chiffon enjoying herself while she licked Seishin's right nipple and stroking his hard rod. Chiffon pressed his head into her crotch with one hand as she fondled her breast with the other, making her even more wet. Seishin; noticing what she's doing, made him smirk calmly as he began lapping her walls faster while teasing her clit with her thumb. His touch has proven to be very effective for the Student Council President, as she moaned when she released an orgasm.

Her juices spilled all down his tongue and lips while he lapped up all of it. Chiffon then fell back on his body, twitching from her orgasm with a blushed smile on her face and her tongue was partially sticking out like a dog.

"I never had felt something like that before, Seishin!" Chiffon said while she began to get back up.

"You are such a wild man… I like that. Now which one of us will you slam that cock of yours in?"Elizabeth said as she got up with Chiffon while smiling calmly beside her.

Seishin blushed a dark red as he watched Chiffon and Elizabeth standing over him, toying themselves to keep their arousal up. Seishin knew from the moment he first met them that these girls are remotely beautiful and that they would like him for more than just a Paragon. Now that he's having his first time with two of the many girls, he pondered over who he should do it with first: Student Council President Chiffon, or the Multi-winning Pandora Queen, Elizabeth. The choice was clear.

"Both you girls are beyond hot in this school, but I think I should start with Chiffon since she's the first girl I met since my arrival here." Seishin answered which made Chiffon gasp in joy when he picked her first. She jumped on his lap and straddled her crotch on his, coating it with her juices.

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy this." Chiffon said as she aligned her wet pussy over his erect tower. Within a minute, his erect cock penetrated Chiffon's barrier and breaking her hymen. Seishin noticed the pain she endured to have him take her virginity so he sat up to kiss her to ease her mind. He then wrapped his arms around her back; or in this case, on her back as he mentally used his Ereinbar Wave to help heal her pain.

Chiffon smiled as Seishin kindly helped heal her, so she replied by gently laying herself back on the chair and gazed at him as he placed his hands on her waist and began pumping his shaft in her inner walls. She then took one of his hands and placed it on her breast, letting him feel her up. Chiffon whimpered at the feel of her lover's hands fondling her as he went faster. His firm hands gently massaged the two mounds in his hands while tweaking her nipples to tease her more. He leaned down and began suckling on her right breast. Chiffon whimpered as she felt her lover's canines lightly biting on her nipple.

"Seishin, do I feel good inside me?" Chiffon gruffly asked him while she moaned while looking up at her lover.

"Yes, it feels amazing!" Seishin replied while he panted. He looked up at Chiffon for a second until the two kissed deeply while they continued grinding their sex organs in sync. Elizabeth watched while she fingered her warmth. Her juices made a squishy sound as Seishin's glory pummeled through her tunnels, hitting every pleasurable spot in her. Chiffon wanted to last this forever, but she knew that she wouldn't hold it forever.

"Go ahead and finish me, my sexy Paragon." Chiffon cooed.

"I will…" Seishin nodded as he held her waist once more as he resumes pumping his shaft inside her at his hardest. He then motioned Elizabeth to come to him and the two kissed deeply while Chiffon moaned loudly; enjoying the feel of his shaft pumping inside her like a Piston Engine.

"Ah, I'm cumming!" Chiffon moaned as she held Seishin's hands as she felt her limit nearing. With one final hard pump inside her wet cavern, she and Seishin moaned loud as his sperm was released inside her, filling her insides up. After a moment of calming down, Seishin watched as Chiffon was laying on the lawn chair, blissfully content with her tongue partially hanging out and her gold eyes were halfway open.

Seishin kissed her once more as he slowly pulled his cock out of her wet snatch and watched as their mixed fluids leaked out of her entrance. He then watched as Elizabeth licked his cock clean of his sperm and then looked up at him.

"I am impressed that you're still hard, even after that" Elizabeth said which made Seishin chuckle sheepishly while blushing hard.

"Well, my mom always said that I am always energetic." Seishin said while rubbing the back of his head, chuckling a little. Just then Elizabeth pulled him onto the other lawn chair and straddled him on his lap.

"I've been waiting for this… for so long." Elizabeth said as she watched him aligning his tower to her moist entrance. She sat up, leaned into his left ear, and whispered in a sultry, seductive voice. "I want it, Seishin… I want you…"

Seishin didn't say a word as Elizabeth slid his hard cock inside her, breaking her hymen in a snap. The two froze for a minute until Seishin used his Ereinbar Wave once more to heal her. After the two kissed, Elizabeth began to grind on his lap to get adjusted and then, she began bouncing on his cock. Elizabeth was in complete bliss; her eyes shut, her legs were tucked under her legs, and her moans were music to his ears. Seishin grabbed hold of her endowed mounds and massaged them; he then leaned in and planted his lips on her right nipple, suckling on it like a baby.

"Seishin… more! It feels so good!" Elizabeth moaned loudly within the soundproof room as her lover continued pumping his hard cock deep inside her orifice while her inner walls tightened around his shaft. Dragon red eyes met with navy blue eyes as the two lovers kissed once more; their tongues wrapped among each other like they're doing the Tango, their arms wrapped around each other and their bodies were pressed together as the two moved in sync. Elizabeth slowed down to a stop, sat him back and turned until she's on her hands and knees.

"W-Wow Elizabeth, that's quite a bold position." Seishin smirked a little as he looked at Elizabeth in her doggy style position.

"It's because you make me feel so good." Elizabeth gazed at him with love and lust in her eyes as Seishin got behind her, rubbed his length against her entrance and then he slid it in her to start a new batch of thrusts. Seishin then leaned down to kiss the back of her neck, and to his surprise, her gasping moans made an pleasurable elicit sound with her back arched against him. He figures that it was her sensitive spot, so he took advantage by kissing the back of her neck again while massaging her endowed breasts.

"Ah, Seishin… Don't stop!" Elizabeth moaned with her eyes shut as she felt her lover's erect tower hitting every pleasurable spot in her moist cavern. He began moving faster and harder inside her while he teased her hardened nipples. Elizabeth then turned to her lover and the two gazed at each other before they kissed once more. The two enjoyed their love making but they knew it won't last much longer.

"Elizabeth, I'm about to cum!" Seishin said.

"Cum inside me, Seishin. Let's cum together." Elizabeth said as she kissed him once more as they both climaxed together. Elizabeth moaned at the feel of her juices released and Seishin's cum filling her up. The two laid on the other lawnchair with Elizabeth's head resting on his chest; a warm smile was worn on her face, feeling really relaxed with her lover beside her.

"Seishin, you were amazing…" Elizabeth said as she looked up at the red haired Paragon before her. A smile and a warm blush was shown on his face as he looked down at the blonde beauty.

"Not as amazing as you and Chiffon." Seishin replied. "This was the best surprise I ever had."

"That's good, because the night is still young." Seishin sat up to see Chiffon standing over him. Elizabeth chuckled as she sat up as well.

"Up for one more round, handsome?" Elizabeth asked.

"I would like t- Whoa!" Seishin said until Elizabeth and Chiffon pulled him into another love making moment through the night.

Finally Monday came and Seishin was in the locker room looking at the picture of him with Ichigo and the others on it. He smiled at it for a second before putting it in his pocket. Just then, Kazuya, Arthur and Kaho all walked into the empty room to see Seishin.

"Hey you guys; you're here to wish me luck?" He asked.

"No, we're here to root for you and that you'll win the Carnival." Kaho said as she hugged him.

"Thanks you all." He answered.

"How do you feel?" Kazuya asked.

"It's like the times before." Seishin answered. "So it's not so bad. I think I can handle it."

"What would you do if you win?" Arthur wondered.

"I would throw a party to celebrate it." Seishin chuckled calmly. "But that's after the Carnival. Right now, I am rather anxious on how the Carnival would turn out. This will be quite a fun experience."

"That's good." Kaho cheered until they heard the announcements from Sister Margaret.

"Attention, may all participants proceed to the outdoor battle arena." She announced.

"Well, that's my cue." Seishin said as he got up while donning the red glove with flaming skull print Rukia gave him.

"Alright, we'll be in the Cafeteria watching you on screen." Kaho said as she, Kazuya and Arthur waved all left the locker room. Seishin then got up and walked out to the halls towards the two doors with the sign above saying "Outdoor Battle Arena." Just then, Seishin's inner hollow appeared in astral form beside him.

"Seishin, you're ready for this?" His hollow asked.

"Ready as I will ever be." Seishin replied. "You overheard what Sister Margaret said right?"

"I did, and don't worry… I won't help this time. This time, it's your strength and yours only. You may be human, but you have the Heart and Will of a Shinigami." Seishin's hollow said with a calm smile which made Seishin smile back. "Now... knock'em dead, kid!"

As Seishin's hollow smiled at Seishin as he nodded before walking to the twin doors, he returned to his inner world as Seishin; smiling with ambition, pushed the two doors opened and looked at the bright light at the entrance way. With a deep breath he charges into the light.

"Saa Ikouze!" Seishin cried.


	12. Chapter 12: Battle Carnival

**(I only own the OC, not all of the cast of Freezing and Bleach.)**

**Hey my faithful readers, I am back and I got the 12th chapter done as promised. The Carnival Arc has finally begun and I am rather stoked to have started working on it. My apologies for keeping you guys waiting for so long though. Like Chiffon and the others said, I am balancing this new schedule so I'll have more time to work on my stories, plus the fact I am planning to work on my new H-OVA's later on****. Kuroinu will be my first; I don't really like the ending... or that Volt guy.**

** For this chapter, I made a few modifications to the Carnival's point system. I kinda got the idea from playing the Crucible on Destiny mixed with a bit of brainstorming of my own. All matters aside, Chapter 13 will be worked on in April and I'll release it on the very day I first made it, thus celebrating what will be my 3-year anniversary of The Nova Slaying Shinigami. I hope you will like it and I do apologize for it being smaller than the other chapters. As for my Pandora's Box omakes, it's still in the works. Chapter 12's omake will be made soon but I'll leave the title for what the omake's gonna be. Until then, see you in April and as always... Stay Gold, everyone. ...Bang...**

* * *

**_The Nova Slaying Shinigami_**

**Chapter 12: Battle Carnival**

The ground was subtle; filled with rocks, gravel and debris from broken buildings. With each calm step Seishin made from the doorway, he felt the zeitgeist of the very Pandoras from the years before that stepped foot on this ground, in order to be highest in rank for their academy. Now the very red haired Paragon stands out in the very battlefield to determine who's the best in the Carnival.

Seishin looked up as he saw cameras in several different locations; all of them eyeing on the young man. Elsewhere, Chiffon along with Kaho and Kazuya, Rukia, Tia and Nel, Yoruichi and Rana were all watching it from the 70 in flat screen in the Student Council office. Esdeath along with Raynare, Akame, Candice and Kurome joined in seconds afterwards as they all saw Seishin as he was stretching his arms and legs like how Goku does.

"Chiffon, who else besides Seishin is in the Carnival?" Rukia asked her with curiosity.

"Well from what I know, Ganessa is in there, along with a bunch of others." Chiffon replied as she tries to remember who else is in the match.

"I do know that Bambietta and Satellizer are participating." Esdeath added. "I wonder how will this fare out… Bambietta with her eagerness to fight Seishin, Satellizer with her own reasons for fighting or will it be Seishin with that burning spirit of his."

"Looking forward to seeing how it turns out!" Rana cried. "May Kunlun shower them with his blessings!"

"I am curious to see who will win in this bout: Seishin, the man who bested Esdeath, or Satellizer the Untouchable Queen." Akame said as a calm smile was made. "Either way, I am looking forward to seeing this."

"I agree, sis." Kurome added. "You were able to see Seishin fight that night. I wonder what new tricks other than Accel-Tempest does he have up his sleeve?"

"Here it comes..." Chiffon said as giant multi-screens appeared in every spot where the participants are at and Sister Margaret prepares her announcement.

"Welcome all participants to the West Genetics mid-Spring Carnival." Sister Margaret announced. "In this, all participants are pitted against each other to determine their ranking of strength. You may use any tactic possible in this; even if it's underhanded... It's anything goes in this battle."

Seishin remembered the time he said one thing to Sister Margaret and Kisuke as the three were talking about the Carnival...

...

"I had seen some videos that Kisuke's AI partner SARA kept for me. i already know that they're contests where Pandoras fight against each other to determine their strength."

"Very good." Margaret responded. "You also know that most Pandoras will use underhanded tactics to overwhelm their opponents, such as killing a Pandora?"

"I am well aware of the things in Carnivals that Pandoras may use," Seishin answered, "however killing Pandoras is not my thing. Even if it's allowed, I won't kill another human."

...

_"I won't take a life just to win a competition... That I promise."_ Seishin thought as he tightened his fists.

"Each person gets 100 points at the start of each battle, 50 points for activating your volt weapon, and 150 after defeating an opponent in combat plus the total points the defeated person has." The Headmistress explained. "Along with each participant getting a health meter so people will see how much health you have, they will also show how much points that person has. Whoever gets the highest amount of points becomes the new Rank 1 of this season's Carnival. "

"Heh, this is going to be fun..." Bambietta said as she cracked her knuckles, smirking smugly as she was eager to find and defeat Seishin right away.

"Seishin... Let me show you the results of my training with you when we meet...' Satellizer mumbled as she readied herself.

"Is everyone ready?" Sister Margaret rhetorically asked. Seishin squinted his eyes, Bambietta entered her sprinting pose, Satellizer tightened her fists and glares and Kalawarner waited patiently for Margaret to start the match.

"Then let the Spring Carnival... BEGIN!" The second she ended the announcement, all participants immediately ran to find their opponents. Seishin ran to find Bambietta, Ganessa or Satellizer first.

Every girl on the Battlefield except for the mentioned few all rushed to find Seishin since he is a fan favorite to the academy as well as seeing how skilled he is in person. Ganessa charged through each enemy she sees with her Chains of Binding; racking up points in seconds. The same happened with Satellizer as she clashed with every opponent she sees; this time without using her volt weapon. As for Bambietta; she stood her ground waiting for Seishin while a handful of Pandoras charged towards the lone Bombmaker. She sighed and unleashed a wave of energy balls that explode after three seconds. After the smoke clears, Bambietta walked through through the area despite the number of casualties she left behind.

Seishin; on the other hand, was merely walking through the debris infested battleground remaining cautious on what may happen since it's a free for all. The first few girls who immediately surrounded him were the same second years that attacked Kazuya, Kaho and Arthur. The three trapped him in a triangle position; Audrey made a smug smirk as she gripped her battle ax tightly, Aika licked her lips as she grew anxious on wrapping Seishin in her chains, and Trish twirled her twin broadswords without taking her sights off from him as he stood still.

"We finally found you, Samayou." Audrey said. "Now you will pay for what you did that day."

"Umm… if I recall you three were bullying Kazuya, Arthur and Kaho that day." Seishin replied while crossing his arms over his chest and tilting his head to the side. "All I basically did was save them and stop you three from harming them even more. Although, I applaud Kazuya for mastering his Freezing to that degree as well as slugging Aika that day."

"Damn him for what he did." Aika growled as she tightened her grip on her chains. "However, I will take my aggression out on you for what you, him and that Tibetian girl did to us."

"You brought that upon yourselves; however if you want to lash out at me, go ahead and try." Seishin said as he took a step back and entered a fighting stance. "I won't even use my volt weapon to take you down.

"What?! Why you little -!" Trish growled as she immediately charged towards him with her swords firmly grasped in her hands. Seishin stood still with a calm scowl on his face as he watched his first opponent make the first move. Trish got close to him as she attempts to strike him down with her swords; only for Seishin to vanish within the blink of an eye.

"Trish, behind you!" Aika cried only to see Trish receive a strong punch to her stomach. Trish growled as she endured the pain while she looked up at Seishin with a grim scowl. Aika and Audrey both charged in to attack him from behind. Seishin slightly turned to see what's happening and he immediately used his No-Interval Double Accel the moment Audrey and Aika were about to hit him with their volt weapons. But the moment when the two girls' weapons hit the ground, Seishin reappeared behind them and swiftly landed two roundhouse kicks on them, sending them flying head-first beside Trish.

"Come on, do we have to do this again?" Seishin sighed calmly while rubbing the back of his head. "I already know the outcome of this… well I wouldn't call it a fight…"

"Damn you!" Audrey growled as she along with Trish and Aika immediately charged towards him. As they moved in, Seishin took a good look at each of them like everything's in slow motion. He glanced at their total points; each of them with about 350 points, their health is about half and finally the first inch of their next move. The second their arms moved, Seishin squinted and used his fastest Accel making him vanish in the blink of an eye.

"What the-?!" Aika said before she Audrey and Trish are knocked out with a chop behind their necks.

"Sorry girls. You three may need to train a little more before we meet again once more." Seishin said as he carried the three girls to a safe spot from unseen opponents. "When you do get better, we'll fight again."

Seishin camly bowed at the three unconscious girls and turned to the location that either Bambietta or Satellizer are located before he noticed his total points are already up to 1300 points.

"_I can feel them… They are waiting for me…"_ Seishin thought as he tightened his grip as he felt the anxiety of what lies in store for Bambietta if he faces her or what new tricks Satella learned from training on her own. Seishin crouched down in a starting position with his right arm out in front of his chest and his left behind his back.

"Look out cause here I come…" Seishin said as he immediately sprinted off in a streamlined position.

Meanwhile Sister Margaret along with some of the staff were watching the events from a room that designed like it was from Star Wars. Multiple computers all around the room; a 100 inch plasma widescreen tv, displaying all of the participating students in the Carnival. Though they are watching every student, the only person that they're watching at the moment is Seishin as he took down ten Pandoras with ease, still without using his volt weapon.

"Seishin Samayou, correct?" One of the head intendants said which got Sister Margaret's attention. "He's rather skilled. I'm surprised he's not showing his volt weapon."

"Give it time. sparks will fly when it happens." The Headmistress replied as she watched Seishin take down another five students with ease.

"Yeah, Seishin is indeed skilled. He was able to save me, Ms. Schmitz and the Pandora who were with us in Shibuya." Yu-Mi Kim joined in beside the Headmistress. She calmly smirked as she looked at the young male Pandora on screen "He didn't join West Genetics just for show."

Elsewhere Satellizer was trying to locate Seishin in this maze of a battlefield until she came across a couple of students; about twenty of them with their volt weapons ready. Satellizer simply squinted her eyes and glared at each of her enemies; each with a little over 1500 points. She simply brought her volt weapon out and readied herself. The second the mass of students all run towards her, Satellizer used her newly mastered No-Interval Double Accel and struck them down without batting an eyelash. When she came out of her Accel Turn she turned to see her opponents either all unconscious or bruised. She checked her score and got all the points from her opponents. Then she turned and ran to find Seishin or any other strong opponent.

Bambietta on the other hand was fighting through her share of opponents using her volt weapon. Every Pandora that were opposing her got blown away by her power The Explode. In mere seconds, her points rose up to a little over twenty thousand. Bambietta scowled in disgust as none of her enemies match what either Satellizer or Seishin has. She turned away and walked off.

"Such a waste of time." Bambietta scoffed. "Seishin, Satellizer… Where are you?!"

A few hours had passed and more than 75% of the Pandoras were eliminated from the Carnival. The remaining half, including Seishin, Satellizer, and Ganessa and Bambietta continued fighting. Every Pandora in the school along with the others across the North, South and East all watched how the Carnival at West Genetics is turning out. Elsewhere, Chiffon and the other girls continued to watch how things are turning out. They are rather impressed with Satellizer and Ganessa still hanging on, but they knew Seishin is still in the match.

"Seishin's doing rather well so far." Rana said while she and Rukia were eating some popcorn from the popcorn cart in the office.

"I knew he is." Esdeath calmly agreed. "That's my fire dragon; persistent to the end."

"He's been used to handling multiple enemies at once long before he joined this school." Rukia joined in. "He quickly adapted to the combat and made it his own."

"I can see the results." Chiffon replied while she sat beside the Raven haired shinigami. "I am indeed impressed with how he's doing it. At the same time Satellizer and Bambietta are holding their own as well. I wonder which one of the three will encounter each other first?"

Back on the battlefield, Seishin arrived to the middle of the battlefield and saw a horde of students ambushing someone on the left side of him. However they all were sent back flying all over the place. One of the students immediately caught his eye as she landed head first on the gravel covered ground; it was Ganessa.

"Ganessa!" Seishin cried as he ran towards her and gently laid her on his right thigh. She was bruised all over; her clothes were ripped but her bra was kept on, fortunately. Her skirt was a little torn all around, and one of her pigtails were loosened.

"I guess I won't be able to fight you all, ...Seishin…" Ganessa weakly coughed a little and chuckled as she looked up at Seishin's red eyes. "I've been wanting to do so since this Carnival started, but…"

"Save your strength, Ganessa." Seishin replied. "I know what you mean. We'll have our own match next time. In the meantime, just rest up." The young Paragon gently carried her to a safe spot and used his Ereinbar Wave to heal her wounds. Though she was eliminated, she deserves to be healed. Seishin smiled at Ganessa as she rests up and walked back to the person who attacked her and the other students in that mob. To his surprise, it was Kalawarner, one of the members of Esdeath's Jaegers.

"I have to admit, that Roland girl did put up a fight." Kalawarner crossed her arms while staring at the very man who defeated Esdeath.

From Chiffon's office, everyone was rather shocked; even Esdeath who was slightly surprised

"I never expected that you would be in this competition, Kalawarner." Seishin said as he walked towards her until he was merely ten feet from her.

"Since Raynare told me you had defeated Empress Esdeath, I wanted to try my hand against you." Kalawarner answered. "So I trained to improve myself more so that I may fight you in this match."

"Well you have gotten my attention." Seishin said as he smirked calmly. "Esdeath told me about you, too. You and Raynare are quite the pair angelic pair, if you ask me. To be fair, I've wanted to try my hand against one of the twin Fallen Angels of Esdeath's Jaegers."

Kalawarner smirked as she stood with her hands on her hips despite her assets jiggling with that one step. She stared in his eyes and saw a burning urge to fight the strongest opponents. Deep down, she knew he's eyeing for either Satellizer or Bambietta.

"If you wish to find Bambietta, defeat me and I'll tell you… that is if you're man enough to handle me." Kalawarner held out her right hand and materialized her gold double edged spear.

"I can say no to beating a hot woman like yourself, Kalawarner." Seishin said as he materialized his signature zanpaktou and entered his fighting stance, "but since we're both Pandoras and that you're just as strong as Raynare, I can't say no to a challenge."

"You're quite the charmer, Paragon." Kalawarner entered her stance as well. "Let's begin."

The two stood as things quiet down. As a slight breeze passed through them and a piece of rock fell off the side, the two immediately charged towards each other. Kalawarner was able to make the first move as she swings her spear, but Seishin immediately leaned back as it harmlessly flew over him, inches from his eyes. Seishin returned the attack with a vertical strike downwards. Kalawarner immediately jumped back and managed to miss it, though it did cut her top open, revealing her endowed assets in a black laced bra. Seishin caught an eyeful of it and immediately blushed. Kalawarner noticed him looking and smirked a little as she used her stigmata to fix her dress.

"Like what you saw, Samayou?" Kalawarner asked him as she saw the dark blush on his face.

"To my admittance, you have a beautiful body, Kalawarner." Seishin answered which surprises her a little. "You reminded me of Satellizer in a way; shy at first but bold and strong in battle. You both have such a marvelous physique to boot. But right now, all I care about is beating you and finding Satellizer or Bambietta."

Kalawarner smirked and chuckled into a soft laugh. It was a first to see Kalawarner laugh like that. To Seishin's opinion, she's like Satellizer but the opposite of her.

"Like I said, you're quite the charmer." The endowed blue haired woman said in a sultry manner. "I really like you, Samayou… Not just for defeating our leader. but for something else. In the meantime, I want to see more of your skills in action. Let's continue."

"Thanks for the compliment, and yes… Let's…" Seishin said as he and Kalawarner immediately charged towards each other with breakneck speed, until the two clashed blades. The two exchanged glares for a couple of seconds before they continued fighting. Kalawarner was first to break the clash and went in with a jab with her jagged end of her spear. Seishin managed to spot it and blocked it with his zanpaktou by directing the flat side of the blade in the spear's path. The force from the block was strong enough to push Seishin back a few feet; Kalawarner immediately charged in to make the final shot. He quickly glanced Kalawarner's next attack, parried it away and went in with a vertical attack. Kalawarner jumped back to dodge it and entered her Accel Turn. Seishin followed her with his Accel and the two clashed in breakneck speed. Chiffon, Esdeath and her team, Rukia, Yoruichi, Nel and Tia all watched them easily while Kazuya and Arthur were having trouble trying to keep up

"Hey Tia, how are you and the others are able to keep up with their speeds?" Arthur asked her.

"Experience, Arthur." Tia replied. "That and a sharp eye to watch an opponent while moving at such high speeds."

"I have to admit, Kalawarner is giving Seishin a run for his money." Rukia said as it got Raynare's attention. "She's matching him move for move."

"Almost move for move." Raynare answered. "Though she's my partner and Esdeath's second commander, she's a little weaker than me. However, she's just as potent as Esdeath and skilled as myself and Satellizer here."

"From the number of times Seishin has fought many opponents, I doubt you ain't seen anything yet." Yoruichi said as it got Raynare's attention.

"What do you mean, Yoruichi?" She asked.

"I'm saying Kalawarner; despite how well she's skilled… well... see for yourself." Yoruichi made a calm smirk on her face as it made Raynare curious. She turned to her leader who also nodded since Seishin did defeat her that night. Back in the fight, Kalawarner and Seishin continued clashing blades with any hint of slowing down. However, Kalawarner then saw the calm smirk on Seishin's face.

"Kalawarner, I do admire how persistent and determined you are on defeating me… but I have to go face Satella, therefore…" Seishin replied as he immediately parryed her away with such force. As everything went moving in slow motion in Kalawarner's eyes, Seishin smiled at her which made the blue haired Pandora blush.

"Tempest Turn!" Seishin immediately used his Tempest Turn and made five afterimages of himself. Each of them charged towards Kalawarner and attempts to cut her down, only to psych her out while the real one immediately cut off her volt weapon. The force of his swing was strong enough to even rip her uniform up; despite her defending herself from the attack. While she's caught off guard, he immediately kicked her towards the wall of a broken building.

The force of Seishin's kick was strong but not fatal as Kalawarner struggled to look up only to see the very Paragon standing in front of her with his volt weapon pointed at her. Kalawarner sighed while Seishin knelt down.

"I guess I lost." Kalawarner admitted. "I can finally see how Esdeath was defeated by you."

"Yeah; and like her. I will spare you as well." Seishin replied as he sat Kalawarner up and placed his hands on her eight stigmata.

"W-What are you doing?!" Kalawarner cried as she moved away a little. "Are you some kind of perv?"

"No, but trust me, Kalawarner." Seishin replied as he placed his hands on her stigmata. Kalawarner was going to move away again, but as she looked at Seishin's calm expression, she knows that he wouldn't harm her in any way. "Ereinbar Wave."

Kalawarner immediately noticed the light blue glow from his stigmata and faint pulse. Before she could blink, her stigmata began glowing and her wounds began healing up. Kalawarner was astonished at her wounds fully healed.

"Why…? Why would you heal me?" Kalawarner asked as she turned around, only to see Seishin smile at her the same way he did to Esdeath.

"Like I said to Esdeath, killing good looking women like you isn't my thing." Kalawarner was surprised at his reply. Chiffon and the rest of the Jaegers were impressed at Seishin's actions as he helped carry her to a safe place. Along the way, Kalawarner's face blushed a light pink as she looked at her opponent helping her.

"Seishin… thank you." Kalawarner said while looking at her legs.

"It's no problem, Kala." He replied, as it got her attention when he gave her a nickname.

"I mean, thank you for changing our ways that day, Seishin." She continued. "I can finally see what Empress Esdeath sees in you and I'm glad to have fought you." Kalawarner turned to her Northeastern side of her view and pointed. "Bambietta's nearby and Satellizer following."

"Thank you, Kal-" Before Seishin could finish his sentence, Kalawarner immediately pulled him down to her height and pressed her slender lips against his. His mind couldn't react to what has happened. After a few seconds, she pulled her lips back and gazed at him.

"That's for good luck." Kala replied as she watched him get back on his feet while carrying a dark red blush and ran off.

"_W-Wow… K-Kalawarner just kissed me… Cool." _Seishin thought as he quickly turned his astonished look to a knowing and calm smirk as he ran towards the Northeastern side of the battleground.

He also saw a large wave of Third Years as they charged towards him. Seishin immediately stood his ground and readied his weapon. As they were merely inches from him, a large explosion was resulted and the wave of students were scattered all around him. He took a moment to stop as he heard footsteps approaching him. He turned his sights towards the patch of smoke in front of him.

A silhouette of a woman was shown as she was walking slowly towards him. As the smoke clears, the very woman responsible for that explosion appeared with a determined smirk.

"At last we finally meet, Bambietta Basterbine." Seishin said as he stood his ground as his opponent glared at him.

"Likewise, Seishin Samayou." Bambietta chuckled as she cracked her knuckles; eager to fight him. "I've been waiting for this moment all day! Now it's time; time to see who's stronger… You or me."

"I too, am looking forward to how this will turn out." Seishin answered as he stretched his arms and legs while the two took a small moment to ready themselves. The two then started walking around in a circle without letting down their sights.

"I had encountered Satellizer while looking for you; seems even she wants to challenge you." Bambietta continued. "Once I'll deal with you, I'll go after that bitch."

"Hmmm, is that so?" He answered as he smirked with confidence. "Well, then I shall take you down first before I go find her. After all I have a promise to make and I won't go back on it."

Back at the office, Chiffon returned with popcorn for everyone as they all prepared for what will become one of Seishin's historic fights in the Carnival.

"Is everyone ready to see this fight happen?!" Rana cried as she was on the edge of her seat like a kid in a candy store, eager to see her male friend take on one of his toughest fights.

"I am," Esdeath calmly smirked as she gazed at her beloved on screen. She took a handful of popcorn and ate it. Chiffon and Ticy both sat down beside the Ice Queen and waited.

"As do we." Candace said as she pushed her bosom up and tightened her double breasted jacket. "I'm eager to see who will win: The Sadistic Bomb Maker or the man who saved us?"

While both Seishin and Bambietta circled around each other, Satellizer arrived to watch what will happen. Her blue eyes gazed at her boyfriend as he fares Bambietta for the chance to challenge her.

"_Please win this, Seishin." _Satellizer thought while watching them.

Seishin's right eye caught a hint of blonde in his view as he spotted Satellizer on the side. After one more lap around each other, Seishin and Bambietta both materialized their volt weapons and then stopped to give one last look as the two charged towards each other. Bambietta prepared for her Bakugaki and Seishin with his zanpaktou charging up for his attack. As the two clashed an explosion from the two attacks were resulted. Their destined fight has finally begun.

* * *

**_Pandora's Box Ep 12. - One Big Anniversary_**


	13. Chapter 13: Carnival Climax

**(I only own the OC, not all of the cast of Freezing, Akame Ga Kill, Highschool DXD, H.O.T.D., and Bleach.(You'll know it when the next chapters comes))**

_**It's been two years since The Nova Slaying Shinigami was made; 12. now 13 chapters made, over 100k words were typed, over 100 faves and follows, and Seishin has lived one Hell of a good life in West Genetics. For that I say thank you SO... So much for the love you're giving Seishin and me. You're the reason why I always "Stay Gold..."**_

_**Alright! Now that all the thanks and sentimental moments are out of the way, Time to unveil the finale of the Carnival Arc. From the last chapter, Seishin along with Satellizer took part of this Semester's Carnival. Some matches were great, and some were rather easy. So far, Seishin already took down Audrey, Aika and Trish(those same Second Years that bullied Kazuya, Arthur, and Kaho), as well as Kalawarner from Esdeath's Jaegers. Satellizer; on the other hand, took down her slew of enemies to get her this far in the fight. Now it's down to the final three, Seishin, Satellizer and another of Esdeath's Jaegars: Bambietta. You better read down to the final few lines of this chapter to see how the Fated Duel went. Along side the random funny moments and a quote from "I Love Lucy," there is another character who some may know from the Bleach filer arc, whose name I won't say until later and all I can say is that he has a SEVERE grudge with Seishin 20 years ago**_

_**I also got some ideas from Bleach when Ichigo was sparing with Jackie in the Fullbring Arc and when he awakened an imperfect version of his Fullbring armor as well as one Quote from Gohan from DBZ Abridged when he encountered Vegeta on Namek. You see it when you read it.**_

_**Alright then! Time to start the chapter and Thanks again for helping to make this story happen. Between now and early May, I'll have the Omakes ready. Also if you have any DeviantArt accounts, please... PLEASE feel free to make any fan art for this story and my other ones, also sometime in the Fall, I'll be making the Kuroinu/Bleach X-over! All I need help is naming it. Until then, see you in Chapter 14 aka The Pandora Prom arc. Stay Gold, everyone!**_

* * *

**_The Nova Slaying Shinigami_**

**_Chapter 13: Carnival Climax_**

On the same day that West Genetics began their Carnival, far across the Northern border within Greenland, a group of scientific explorers sent from East Genetics were on the case. They had recently gotten a message from a reliable source that there was a body and shattered remains of a Nova out near Kulusuk. They arrived to the site where they located the body and to their surprise there was a large crater that was as long as three blocks.

"How did this happen?" One of the scientists asked them.

"We're not sure, but it seems like it happened nearly twenty years ago." One of the Greenland professors replied. "However, it seems the Novas were immediately taken down in an instant. We did find the one responsible for taking out those Nova. He's very much frozen but not covered in ice; right in the center of the crater."

The Greenland scientists led the explorers down the center of the crater only to see a man wearing what appears to be a Soul Reaper outfit. The frozen man has long green hair and his face has a narrow jawline and on him were two scars; one over his right eye and the other was on his chest down to his waist. His uniform has the standard shinigami attire; though it's in tatters, with a yellow undershirt completely opened and ruined; exposing his scarred chest, and light blue gloves.

"Just how was he able to take down several Novas at once?" Another scientist wondered as he looked at the young man. "Maybe he was in another fight and he crash-landed here, piercing through those Novas. That could explain the crater."

"You may have a point." Another male scientist replied.

"We had picked up what remains of his weapon." Another professor answered as he picked up a broken voulge with red markings one of the double headed blades remained intact but the handle and the handle support was badly broken beyond repair. "Even I am surprised that someone like him would carry a weapon like this. Is he the only one that carries something like this?"

"Not exactly." The main scientist replied. "West Genetics has a student; a male like our frozen friend here, who has a weapon like that. Right now, he's currently in their semester's latest Carnival. What was his name… Seimayou?"

"Oh I think you mean Seishin Samayou." One of the other scientists answered which made the mysterious frozen man's eyes slowly squint at the name.

_"Samayou?" _The man said as he began remembering the fight that he had with that very man. _"Seishin Samayou…" _His fingers began twitching; writhing in anger which caused the remnants of the Novas he had slain; their stigmata reacted to his faint reichi and began moving towards him. They slowly and painlessly seeped into his skin through the exposed wounds.

"Seishin? I remember him." One of Greenland's staff of professors replied. "I am currently watching him on my computer; one of my friends from West Genetics sent me it with satellite broadcasting of some events in each of the schools. This Seishin fellow is really skilled in battle and he even shows respect to the opponents that he fought. He really is something. I do respect people like him."

_"Damn… him…" _The shinigami thought as he remembered the one fight that happened twenty years ago; how he disgraced him. His final words….

**…..**

It was in the world of the Living, both Seishin and the shinigami were facing each other; both badly damaged and were at the brink of passing out. The two fought but Seishin was proven superior. He parried his zanpaktou and cut down across his chest. Feeling the pain, the shinigami fell back with Seishin opposing his with his zanpaktou pointing down at him for a minute until he moved it away.

"I'm done… " Seishin said.

"What do you mean you're done." He said while enduring the wound and giving Seishin a menacing glare. "We're not finished yet!"

"I'm saying, I am done fighting you." Seishin rebuked. "I can see every move you can make and with every attempt, I can feel your power dropping like a rock. It's pointless to keep fighting me, since you think that friendship and teamwork is a crutch for the weak."

"Damn you, you piece of shit…" He muttered. "I won't stop… I won't accept defeat from some weakling like you!"

" If fighting for those wrong reasons are what drives you, then you are the worst of the worst; even worse than Aizen." Seishin replied as he turned back. "I'm going to find my friends and then take you back to the Soul Society to stand trial. Once that's done the Gotei 13 will deal with the likes of you. For your sake, I hope we'll never meet again…"

It was his very words that driven him over the edge; someone like Seishin looking down at someone who takes great pride in his power that excels the strength of Head Captain Yamamoto. He growled in anger that Seishin; the very man who challenged and exceeded his views, finds him weak. He got back up, gripped his zanpaktou and charged at him with a loud cry as he used his displacement ability to attack him from behind.

Seishin felt him quickly approaching him. Before the attack reached him, Seishin quickly used Hono Kuron before he appeared and struck him. Luckily it was the clone that took the hit. Seishin appeared above him and slammed him hard into the ground with a powerful kick. Not giving up, he got back up and tries to end him with one last move.

"Renzan: Hajō Kūri!" He struck the blade into the ground and an elegant fortress wall of green reishi appeared. As it transforms al energy around it into reishi, it condensed into a ball of energy from the emblem high in the sky; just enough to finish him off. "If I can't beat you then I shall drag you down to Hell with me, boy!"

"You… FOOOOOOL!" Seishin exclaimed as he charged back at him with his zanpaktou charging up with all of his power and his hollow power combined. Seishin unleashed a devastating Hono Ryujin seconds as Rukia and the others arrived, only to see both attacks clash, and a devastating explosion the size of a three ton atomic bomb.

**…..**

Remembering Seishin's insults, the green haired shinigami's reiatsu began building up causing the area around them to shake like an earthquake. His hair grew longer; down past his chest and his skin turned a pale white. On his body are green stripes that stretched all around which are connected to three green oval spots; the small ones are on each of his hands and the large one on the center of his chest.

"W-What's happening?" The Scientists gasped as they looked around.

_"I will kill you… Seishin SAMAYOU!" _The shinigami's eyes immediately opened up and immediately freed himself from the frozen ice. All the scientists all turned to see the shinigami standing up and glaring malevolently; his eyes are pure white with glowing green pupils,

"Who are you; are you alright?" The main scientist asked him which he didn't respond. "Somebody get this man something to warm him up!"

"Anyone who opposes my self-reliance…" The shinigami said lowly as the stigmata that seeped into his skin appeared in his back and materialized his zanpaktou, "will be punished with death!"

The young shinigami twirled his zanpaktou activating his spacial displacement ability and in an instant, every man who stood before him was cut down in cold blood. He walked out of the crater without looking back at the dead bodies he left behind. He turned to see a black cloth tied to a flagpost; he ripped and wrapped it around him. After that he looked up at the sky; only to see a glimpse of Seishin and how he disgraced him. He growled and tightened his fists only for the stigmata to glow on his back and to his surprise, his zanpaktou was manifested; good as new. He raised it up to his face and marveled at how he got his weapon back. He reached over and felt the ten stigmata implanted on his back in the pattern of the emblem resembling the hoop of his zanpaktou.

Just as he continues to marvel at this new found power, three S-Class Nova appeared behind him. He turned to see the alien before him while keeping a calm scowl while gripping his zanpaktou tightly in his hand.

_"So those things are Nova, huh?" _He thought. _"They don't look that tough. Let's see what this power I got can do against those things?"_

He watched as the three immediately attacked him with their particle beams but all the young man did was raise his zanpaktou up in front of him, spin it around causing the central hoop to turn pink and in an instant, he absorbed the combined beams.

"Hmph… pathetic." He muttered as he spun his weapon again, firing the beam back at them and destroying them in an instant. He de-materialized his zanpaktou and looked at the smoke cloud he had left behind. Then he looked at his hands once again as a smug smirk was worn on his face.

"I can feel my power returning plus the power those Nova gave me…" He said. "Soon, I will have enough to destroy that wretched Samayou, then the Soul Society and then the world of the Living."

He chuckled lowly as it grew into a sinister laugh as he was marveling his own power. Just then another group of S-Class Nova appeared and opposed the young Shinigami. As he prepares to fight them, he stopped to see something he never expect them to do. He saw the NOVAs bowing(or praising) before him seeing that he became a sentient leader due to his new found abnormal power. He too a moment to reign in what happened and then smirked at the thought of him as a leader to the NOVAs.

"I never thought you chose me to lead you to your salvation." He thought aloud as the NOVA all sang in an angelic voice as their response. "Very well , lead me to your dimension so I may prepare myself.

The NOVAs responded by opening a portal and the three beings entered the portal.

"_I'm coming for you, Seishin Samayou…" _He thought. _"...and Hell's coming with me!"_

**(Now Playing Lucifer's Dance by Rayden)**

The sounds of blasts and explosions echoed all across the battlefield as Seishin and Bambietta fought. Each move matched, attacks countered and clashes were made as the two fought with equal strength. Bambietta immediately makes the first of her moves as she jumped up into the air and formed two large balls of energy; a little bigger than her hands and fired them into the sky in the form of multiple orbs of light. Each of the orbs then floated in midair as they surrounded his airspace. Back at Chiffon's office, Rana was first to spot the very move Bambietta used against.

"That move! She used it against me!" Rana cried.

"Hmm, so she's using it right off the bat." Kurome said. "It's logical since she's been training since the day after Esdeath was defeated. It seems she might have some new tricks up her sleeve."

"Let's see what new battle strategy does Bambietta have now?" Akame said alongside her sister.

"We'll find out soon enough." Raynare added. "But one thing's for sure, she's determined to defeat Seishin."

Back on the battlefield, Seishin looked at Bambietta as she landed back on the ground from firing several orbs of light in the the air, surrounding his airspace.

"What kind of move is this?" Seishin asked. "Explain this, Bambietta."

"I guess Rana didn't tell you about how I fight." Bambietta answered. "I can't blame her for forgetting and I can't blame you since this is the first time you're facing me. My nickname I was given was called 'The Sadistic Bomb Maker' and my volt weapon is 'The Explode.' Now you'll see my work in action. Behold, Bakugeki!"

The second Bambietta said her attack, each of the orbs targeted Seishin and flew towards him. The male Pandora saw the attacks quickly approaching him, so he used his No Interval Accels to quickly dodge two thirds of her barrage. He immediately used his Hono Senko to counter the last bit of them. Bambietta smirked at Seishin's quick reflexes.

"I'm impressed at how you evaded my attacks, even though it's a warm up." Bambietta said as it surprised Seishin a little.

"What do you mean a warm-up?" Seishin asked. "You got something else up your sleeve?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. Heilig Bogen!" Bambietta said as she jumped onto a high cliff of a broken down building. She then clapped her hands together and pulled out a beam of light between her palms until it was as long as her arm. She gripped it and it immediately turned it into a jagged bow. She aimed the bow at Seishin and a ball of energy like the ones from her Bakugeki was formed at the tip of the bow.

"This attack you can't evade, even with your Accel or Tempest Turns. Once I fire it, it will seek after you and it won't stop until it hits it's mark." Bambietta smirked wryly as her attack finished charging. "Heilig Pfeil - Bakugaki Danmaku!"

The second she said her new attack, Seishin immediately started running. However, when he turned his head, he saw each of the arrows seeking after him. Seishin immediately used his Accel Turn to dodge most of them but the rest appeared in front of him and stuck onto him like sticky grenades.

"Oh I forgot to mention, when they stick to an opponent, the grenades explode with double the strength and force my previous Bakugaki has."

"Awww, shi-" Seishin said before he was caught in the explosion. Bambietta made a smug smirk as she watched the batch of sticky grenades explode with him in it. Satellizer gasped while watching helplessly at what had happened. Even Kalawarner and Ganessa were surprised at what's going on.

(Song stopped abruptly)

Everyone in the school, and even the staff were speechless at Bambietta's attacks. Even in the office, Chiffon and the others were rather surprised. Even Esdeath was a little shocked at the results of Bambietta's training.

"I have to say, I didn't see that move coming." Rukia said with Nel agreeing with her as the two watched Bambietta laughing.

"I must say, Bakugaki Danmaku is indeed a new skill she developed." Esdeath answered as she turned to the others. "Bambietta's been persistent to take on the strongest of enemies. She tried to take on against me during her first year here, and again with Chiffon before I recruited her to my team."

"Wow, Bambietta's indeed the type to never give up." Yoruichi smirked as she looked at the screen. "I think Seishin has his hands tied up with her if he's ever going to beat her before taking on Satellizer. Still, there's one thing that Bambietta shouldn't underestimate…"

"What would that be, Yoruichi?" Candice asked which got the others attention. Chiffon already knew what Yoruichi meant.

"It's his promise…" Chiffon said. "He promised that he and Satellizer would be the last two fighters in the Carnival and that he wants to see the results of Satellizer's training. He won't stop until he makes that promise happen."

Back on the battlefield, Bambietta smirked as she stared at the cloud of smoke and dust from her recent attack. As the smoke cleared, Seishin barely stood still despite that he was covered in bloody scars, his uniform in tatters with the right side of his chest and arm exposed, and his hair wild and untamed since the tie that kept his hair in a ponytail was gone. Seishin took a deep breath as he endured the pain and looked up at Bambietta. Every girl in the school all gazed at the male Paragon's battle damaged physique. Sister Margaret along with Yu-Mi Kim and Elize Schmitz all gazed at him from the room they're in. Every female in the school winded up getting a nosebleed, but the students all cheered for him. Even Esdeath and the other girls are stunned at what happened.

"I never knew how hot Seishin looks with his hair out like that." Elizabeth said as she walked in, surprising the others.

"I agree…" Akame joined in as a dark red blush were on her and Kurome's faces.

"I wonder why I haven't gotten a chance to bed him with me…" Esdeath wondered as she wiped the blood off her nose.

"It's because you haven't gotten the chance to bed him with you." Raynare replied which angered Esdeath a little. Raynare tries to act defensively as she lightly chuckled. "But fret not, Empress. You have plenty of time."

"Girls, calm down!" Chiffon said to them. "You'll have your moment to make out with him."

"Let me guess… You actually did it, didn't you?" Raynare asked the Council President, which made Chiffon blush a dark red and laugh sheepishly.

"Well…" Chiffon tries to explain, but the reactions on the girls' faces were more than enough for them to know.

"I don't believe it! How was he?" Yoruichi asked her.

"Oh, he was absolutely amazing!" Elizabeth said which surprised the girls again; not expecting Seishin to make out with two girls.

"Wow, I expected Seishin to be such a ladies' man but I never expected him to be such a love machine." Tier said while calmly smirking. "I am rather impressed."

**(Now Playing - Cometh the Hour)**

While the girls are chatting over what Seishin did with Chiffon and Elizabeth, his battle is going one sided with a Bombardment of a Bombastic Barrage of Bakugakis that Bambietta is lashing out. Seishin evaded most of the attacks as usual; even with his Accel Turns, but her homing attacks are catching up to him rather easily. Seishin appeared out of the smoke badly wounded but he won't allow himself to fall. He doesn't want to let Satellizer down. Bambietta's smirk slowly turned to a grim scowl as she sees her undying opponent still standing… barely.

"I am both impressed and annoyed that you are still standing; even with all the damage you took from my Bakugaki Danmaku." Bambietta said as she jumped down and landed in front of him. She glared at him as he was breathing heavily, his chest heaving with every breath he took and his hands are trembling; barely holding on to his volt weapon. "It seems that your fight with Satellizer is really that much of a big deal, huh?"

"Yeah... it is." He answered. "I have trained Satellizer every time, just so she can have this one moment with me… here on this battlefield. I have seen her potential growing stronger with every swing of her volt weapon. Believe me Bambietta, I won't stop… until we make that moment happen!"

"Well, as much as I do believe your drive to making that moment happen, I will stop you from making it happen. Say goodbye, Samayou." Bambietta jumped up into the air and aimed her arrow at Seishin,

Seishin stood his ground; his legs couldn't move from the damage he endured. Bambietta smirked as she was one attack away from winning the Carnival. As she fires her Bakugaki Danmaku once again and it was inches from Seishin, a certain blonde bespeckled Pandora came to take most of the hit and deflected the rest back at her. Both Seishin and Bambietta were surprised to see that it was none other than Satellizer who saved him.

"Satellizer L. Bridget…" Bambietta grumbled as she glared at Satellizer as she was down on one knee with her upper left arm, lower right leg and her dress damaged in the blast.

"Satella!" Seishin ran towards her. "Why? Why did you do that?"

"I didn't want our promise to be broken." She answered as she turned to him. "You pushed me to be stronger, to be more different than any Pandora in this school and the least I can do is repay you with whatever I got."

"Satella…" Seishin said until Bambietta interrupted them with a loud laugh that was just as annoying as how Ganessa did.

"All that drama, just to keep a promise you two have made. It sickens me."Bambietta scoffed as she placed her hands on her hips. "All that is is just talk and no action. How I do things, is that I display my actions with an iron fist. Sentimentality is for the weak and they deserve to be stomped out by the boot of the strong."

Seishin growled as he inconspicuously used his Ereinbar Wave on Satella, healing her while Bambietta continues monologuing. Satella felt her wounds healing her as she turned to Seishin as she saw the same burning ambition to win the fight in his eyes.

"I don't have time for such trivial things like sentimentality; it's time I end this." Bambietta raised her Heilig Bogen and aimed it at the two. She took one last glimpse at Seishin as his head was lowered; hiding his angered eyes, and a scowl was formed on his face. To her surprise, Seishin rose and stood in front of Satellizer.

"Seishin!" Satella cried.

"It's alright, Satella…" He calmly answered. "We'll have our fight… I just need to put an end to Bambietta's onslaught. As long as you're right there… I won't let any attacks from Bambietta get to you. I promise you…"

It was then she remembered those same words he said to her and the other girls on the night he fought Esdeath at her manor. As she watched him, she noticed that he's not going to use his Volt Texture - Hollowfication ability, but she knew just from his words that he'll make that promise happen.

"You won't let any of my attack get to her? That's a laugh… because _you'll_ be the first I'll finish off!" She cried as a wry smirk was on her face. "I was saving this attack for when I plan to face Esdeath in a future Carnival but I'll use it on you first! Heilig Pfeil - Bakugeki-kō no Danmaku no Ame!"

Bambietta laughed in a sinister laugh as she unleashed a payload of arrows; all with the strength of Bakugaki's original explosive force. Seishin didn't move but as the volley of arrows are closing in on Seishin.

"That's right…" Seishin muttered aloud causing Bambietta to stop laughing. "I have a promise to keep with Satella. She and I promised that we both be Rank 1 in this Carnival and when I make a promise… I will never _EVER…_ break that promise not even by your hand… _BAMBIETTA BASTERBINE!_"

**(Now shifting into Cometh the Hour Opus B)**

Seishin's stigmata began glowing a light scarlet as his power went past his limit. Satellizer and Bambietta, along with every Pandora and staff that was watching it in each of the schools witness what's happening. Even Chiffon, Ticy and the other third years along with Nel, Tia, Rana, Rukia, Yoruichi, Esdeath, Raynare, Akame and Kurome, and Kazuya and Arthur were amazed at what's going on.

His hair and clothes began flowing in the updraft of his rising potential. Eight translucent dragon wings were shown on his back like what happened against Esdeath but something new has happened. The scarlet light stretched all across his body, enveloping everything but his head as it took shape. To Rukia, Tia, Nel and Yoruichi's surprise, the light that shrouded his entire body took on the form of his shinigami uniform in Bankai form and his volt weapon was merged with his right hand in the same aura as it took on the form of a long aura blade with gold aura shaped like a dragon's head. Before anyone could even speak, Seishin yelled and unleashed an augmented Hono Ryujin at Bambietta's Heilig Pfeil - Bakugeki-kō no Danmaku no Ame, destroying the volley of arrows with ease

"Whoa…" Yu-Mi Kim gasped as her, Elize's and Margaret's jaws were dropped along with all the staff and SuperIntendents as they all saw Seishin's newly founded appearance.

"What the…" Raynare stammers over her words as she gazed at Seishin. Even Esdeath has trouble trying to comprehend what has happened.

"Did Seishin, just…" Esdeath gasped at the screen as a dark red blush appeared on her face. She then turned to Rukia and the other girls, along with Chiffon. "Will somebody explain to me who… or what is he?"

"Even I am surprised as you are at what happened, Esdeath." Tia said as she looked at the screen in amazement. "But to answer your question, Seishin is indeed a Pandora like you girls, but before that…

"He was a Soul Reaper." Chiffon chimed while Tia explained. "I can also tell that he's not alone… Am I right, Rukia?"

"I guess it's time to fess up…" Rukia said as it surprised Esdeath even more until Kisuke, Ingrid, and Arnett joined in.

"Perhaps, it's better that I should explain this. It's best you all should take a seat. It may take a small while." Kisuke said as he sat down on Chiffon's desk.

He began explaining Seishin's story from the day he noticed his special power to the time he joined the Soul Society. He also explained how he got his hollow powers and all the training, toughest fights and limits he took in to become what he was back then. He then explained a war that happened 20 years ago that Seishin fought in

and how he won it but at the cost of his powers and almost his life. He told them about how he tended to Seishin when he was in a coma, how he got the stigmata and how he joined West Genetics. At the same time, Rukia, Nel, Tia and Yoruichi all revealed their true selves to their friends. They were absolutely stunned at how hard Seishin's life was and how strong he was.

"So let me get this straight… Seishin's a Soul Reaper?" Ingrid asked.

"He is, Ingrid." Kisuke answered. "He was one of the best; a hero who helped save not only the Soul Society, but your world as well."

"...and you four were all friends of his during his adventures, correct?" Esdeath asked which they all nodded in return. Esdeath took in everything Kisuke had said and her fight with Seishin and how caring he was throughout his time at West Genetics. A smile was formed on her face. "I understand now…"

"WHAT?!" The other girls, minus Chiffon, Rukia, Nel, Tia and Yoruichi gasped. Even Kazuya and Arthur were awestruck.

"Just think about it; even if Seishin's a Soul Reaper, he's still one of the best fighters, I had ever fought… and the most kind-hearted as well." Esdeath answered. "Remember those times Seishin did something or helped someone?"

"Yeah, he helped me come to my senses when I was trying to keep the natural order in the school, only to see that my coldness drove my friends away from seeing the truth." Ingrid said as she blushed. "At least I now know how he got that Hollowfication ability when we fought."

"...or when he saved Kazuya, Arthur and Kaho from those Second Years." Rana joined.

"That's right." Kazuya agreed with Rana.

"I had seen Seishin do so many things during the times I seen him." Chiffon added. "He not only stopped major fights like what happened between Satellizer and Ganessa and again against Miyabi. He not only prevented it, but opened their hearts. There won't be another guy like him in our school if we lose him."

"You're right." Elizabeth said. "But let's just hope Sister Margaret would still keep him."

"I hope they all would…" Kazuya said.

(Now shifting into Cometh the Hour Part B)

As the smoke in the battlefield clears, Bambietta was shocked that Seishin and Satellizer are still safe. She's even more shocked at his near complete restoration of his shinigami powers. The entire school grew silent at the sight of Seishin's new appearance… until one student rose from their seat and slowly clapped. More joined in and so on until the entire school were all cheering for Seishin. Even the staff and SuperIntendents are impressed at him. Seishin, Bambietta and Satellizer all turned to see the crowd cheering for him.

"Margaret, you got yourself a very unique and well skilled student." The SuperIntendent said to her. "You won't find anyone like him anywhere else, and the student body seems to like Seishin more. Keep up the good work."

"W-Will do." She replied as she shook hands with him. She was happier than before as the rest of the staff all continued to watch the fight.

Seishin looked back at Bambietta's shocked expression and then smirked. He turned to Satellizer and gave her a thumbs up which in return, she smiled.

"Transcendance?… Explain how you did that?!" Bambietta yelled at him. "How did you get that new appearance?"

"Even I don't know, but one thing's for sure..." Seishin responded. "It's now my turn to kick your butt!"

"We'll see about that!" She cried as she unleashed her Heilig Pfeil - Bakugeki-kō no Danmaku no Ame again. Seishin immediately grabbed Satellizer and used his Accel Tempest and dodged the attack. This time, he was moving even faster than the volley of homing arrows. He reappeared on the other side behind Bambietta and safely set Satella down before he charged towards her.

"Time to end this, Bambietta." He calmly said as he took a glimpse of her homing attack coming back towards him. Seishin charged towards her and jumped towards her.

"If you think, I would fall for something like that, you're sadly mistaken!" Bambietta used her Double Accel and leapt high into the sky, only for Seishin to stop and look up. She then aimed her bow once more and used her ultimate move one last time.

"This is the end, Seishin Samayou!" Bambietta cried as both volleys of arrows flew towards him. Seishin calmly smirked before both volleys clashed and a massive explosion was made. Satellizer and Bambietta covered their eyes to prevent the dust from getting in their vision. As the smoke clears Seishin was nowhere to be found. Bambietta smirked, thinking she had won, until…

"Yeah, for you…" Seishin said as he appeared behind the now shocked Bambietta.

"Bakuga-" Bambietta cried as she quickly turned and generated one last ball of energy in her hand.

"Sen Taiyou!" Seishin quickly countered Bambietta's attack before she could make it. The ball of energy exploded with the force of her own bomb and Seishin's attack. She flew back towards a wall of concrete; her volt weapon de-materialized, her clothes were blown away from the blast and a lot of soot was covered her now revealed body from head to toe like a dalmation.

**(Song Ends)**

Seishin sighed as he jumped down beside Satellizer and sat down while keeping his new appearance on.

"Are you ok?" Satella asked him as she helped him up.

"Yeah, I'm good." He replied as he calmly smiled.

"What you did was crazy, over-the-top dangerous!" Satella yelled at him for a second, only for her to hug him afterwards. "That was amazing!"

"Thanks." He replied with a calm chuckle.

"So… does that mean you closer to getting your Soul Reaper powers back?" She curiously asked.

"I'm not sure exactly;" He answered, "maybe… Possibly… Who knows… in the mean time, let's go check on Bambietta."

She nodded and followed him towards where Bambietta's at. When they got there, Bambietta was slowly struggling to get up until she saw him and growled at them.

"Are you here to insult me?" Bambietta scowled at Seishin as he knelt down to her.

"No, I came here to help you up." Seishin said as he helped her up. Bambietta blushed a dark red while looking away as she covered her assets once she's back on her feet, despite the fact her panties are shown through her damaged skirt.

"I will admit; compared to Esdeath, you are one tough contender." Bambietta's eyes were opened as she turned back to Seishin. Before she could speak, Seishin used his Ereinbar Wave to heal her, took off his jacket and wrapped it around her.

"I had trained every day since I was released from the infirmary when I heard you defeated my leader." Bambietta said as she looked down. "I wanted to show her that even I am as tough as her. Even with all of my efforts in this fight, it shows that I am not strong enough."

"Bambietta, you gave me a really hard run for my money. Of course you are strong and I know Esdeath is already proud of you." Bambietta looked up at Seishin as he smiled at her. "Your Bakugakis are indeed powerful, like Rana said and I definitely got a real good feel from those blasts. You've impressed me very well, Bambietta."

"Seishin…" Bambietta was surprised that despite how much she disliked him for his win over Esdeath, he still cares for her. It took in a moment for the young Bomb Maker to sink in his words and now, she's ready to accept it. "Thank you… for giving me a chance, and for being my toughest opponent in the Carnival. My points are now yours and you and Satellizer are both tied with 200,000. You've also won my respect; now I finally see what Empress Esdeath sees in you after you had defeated her. Now then if you excuse me, I gotta go find Kala and get going. Do your best out there, Samayou."

"I will, Bambietta." He replied; Bambietta nodded and left. Just as she was about to toss him his jacket, she was surprised that Seishin did the Jaeger's salute to Bambietta. She smirked as tossed back his jacket now that she restored her uniform. She saluted him back and went to find Kalawarner.

Seishin was right, Esdeath was indeed proud of Bambietta for all her hard work and effort to being as tough as her. As Esdeath watched the outcome of their fight, a calm smile was worn on her face. Happy that Bambietta did put up such a good fight.

"_You did well, Bambietta." _Esdeath thought as she chuckled calmly.

As Seishin watched as Bambietta helped Kalawarner up, he then turned back to Satellizer as she looked at him calmly.

"Bambietta's right, Satella. Think you have enough strength to fight?" He asked.

"I haven't even began fighting at full strength, Sei-kun." She smirked. "I am ready when you are."

**(Now playing - Approaching the Event Horizon)**

The two smirked as they manifested their volt weapons once again and charged towards each other. The Untouchable Queen clashed blades with her boyfriend; both their attacks were evenly matched as sparks were scattered all across the area. Everyone cheered as Seishin and Satella are having that promised fight they wanted.

Chiffon and the other girls all watched and cheered as the two are giving it all they got. Even Esdeath was smiling at how Seishin and Satellizer got even stronger since their last fight at her manor. She's even more impressed that the two are fighting like never before. The two clashed once more; appearing on their opposite sides.

"ACCELERATION TURN!" The two cried as they both enter their Accel Turns at the exact same time once they exchanged determined looks. Sparks of red, yellow and blue were simultaneously scattered all around the battlefield. Seconds afterwards, the two broke out of their Accels and Satella makes the first move.

"Nova Strike!" Her weapon glowed a bright blue as she raised her weapon; preparing a downward diagonal strike. Seishin noticed her attack and he held his blade out with both of his hands to block the attack. To his surprise, the attack was forceful enough to push Seishin back ten feet from her and left a thin gash into the ground just as how Seishin's Chōshinsei was when he fought Ingrid.

"That was new…" Seishin pants a little. "Did you learn that during some training with Maria and Kazuha?"

"Yep," She chuckled a little, "she taught me a few tricks. Even this one… Nova Blood - Dual Mode!"

Everyone was surprised as Satellizer materialized a second copy of her Volt Weapon on her left arm. Seishin was astounded that Kazuha and Maria taught her an original move. Satellizer enters her fighter stance; preparing to fight him again.

"I will admit, that's a neat trick." Seishin complimented her while he enters his horse stance. "Let's see how well your Dual-wielding skills are like! En Garde!"

Satellizer and Seishin charged towards each other and started clashing blades at incredible speeds. Seishin smiled as he saw the fruition of Satellizer's abilities first hand. The two immediately entered Tempest Turn; they and their afterimages moved so fast that not even the others can read their movements. After breaking out of their Tempest Turns, the two resumed their high speed clashes. Move after move, the two fought. Even parts of their uniforms were cut due to their high speed moves.

After what has been two hours, the two were barely standing. Their uniforms; from the sleeves to around the chest and around the pants… skirt on Satellizer's point of view, were already torn and the two were scratched up. They were out of breath and very worn out; even their hands couldn't hold their volt weapons. They looked at each other and in a moment, they both remembered the promise they made.

….

"Likewise, Satella." Seishin said with a chuckle. "You've gotten much stronger from our training together. I believe you'll do great in the Carnival when it comes."

"What about you?" Satellizer asked. "What would happen when we are the last two students in there?"

"Then we'll do our best in there." Seishin replied with his eyes closed. "I don't really care who the winner is, all I care is having fun even in a fight… and if anyone who would earn Rank 1, it would be you, Satella."

Seishin opened his eyes only to see Satellizer on top of him looking down at him with a light pink blush. Shortly after, the two kissed for a few seconds.

"I too, hope you'll win as well, Sei-kun." She said as she laid her head on his chest. "I would be happy, if we both were Rank 1."

"Who knows… maybe it may happen." He replied.

"You're sure?" Satellizer replied which made Seishin brush the bangs of her hair to her right ear. She then saw his warm smile as he looked at her.

"Most definitely." Seishin replied which made Satellizer smile back at him.

….

"Are you…. ready to end this fight… with a bang, Satella?" Seishin weakly asked while he gasped for breath.

"Yeah…, I am ready. Let's finish this!" Satellizer replied as her dual Nova Blood began glowing a sky blue and an aura of blue began flowing all around her. Seishin smiled and nodded as he gripped his zanpaktou tightly as he forward his strength into his weapon and a crimson aura enveloped him.

Everyone in all of the schools watched as Seishin and Satellizer prepare to make their final move. The staff and students all await what will happen. Chiffon and the other girls are on the edge of their seats on who will win; Seishin or Satellizer. As one piece of debris from the broken down buildings broke off and landed on the ground, the two immediately charged towards each other with their Accel Tempests; screaming their battle cries. As they were only ten feet away, they broke out of their High End Skill and unleashed their final attack.

"Sen Taiyou!"

"Blood Strike!"

The two instantly clashed and a mixture of crimson and sapphire blue were spread five meters apart until it mixed into a dual colored dome and resulted with a royal violet explosion afterwards. Everyone in the stand all braced themselves from the force of the explosion and everyone else in the school all held on as the explosion made the school shake like an earthquake.

**(Song ends)**

As the force of the explosion calmed down and the school stopped shaking and the entire area that was covered in smoke clears up, they were shocked to see both Seishin and Satellizer on the ground lying next to each other with the tips of their weapons broken off. They were breathing heavily, despite them being worn out. Everyone watched as the last two fighters were; for the first time in public, laughing together. They were amazed to see how that fight had ended. Even the staff were amazed at how it ended. Sister Margaret, despite how surprised it turned out, went to the controls and broadcasted herself in a digital big screen.

"This Carnival turned out to be quite an amazing show," Sister Margaret said, "but now the Carnival has reached its end." The Headmistress looked down to see both Seishin and Satellizer on the ground, both damaged and worn out. She smiled at the two students and decided on what to say. "Since both of the contestants are unable to get up, I'm gonna have to say both Seishin Samayou and Satellizer L. Bridget are now Rank 1 in this semester's Carnival!"

To everyone's shock, they haven't expected two people to claim Rank 1, but then again, Satellizer and Seishin fought their best. Everyone rose from their seats and started applauding for the two exhausted fighters. Even the staff, Chiffon and the others all applauded for their hard effort.

"Seishin and Satellizer both fought admirably." Esdeath said admirably. "Just what I expect from my rival and my beloved."

"Well said." Chiffon agreed. "Well. I better go tell Sister Margaret the news about Seishin."

"Tell me what about Mr. Samayou, Ms. Fairchild." Sister Margaret appeared in the Student Council office looking directly at Chiffon with her eyes closed and with a smile on her face. All of the girls and Limiters all got up when the Headmistress appeared.

"H-Headmistress! When did you get here?" Chiffon asked nervously.

"I just got here," The Headmistress replied, "now then I do believe you have something you're hiding."

"H-Hiding w-what?" She chuckled sheepishly.

"Something about Mr. Samayou." She answered which made Chiffon look to the side while brushing the back of her head. "Chiffon Fairchild, you got some 'splain to do!"

Seishin opened his left eye, barely and looked at Satellizer who did the same thing.

"Well, looks like we made our promise come true…" Seishin calmly chuckled despite that he couldn't move as much.

"Yeah, we did… and thank you for keeping that promise, Seishin." Satellizer lightly giggled.

"A-Anytime, Satella…" Seishin replied while blushing a light pink, while looking down at his feet. Satellizer notices his blush and carefree nature despite the secret being out; she calmly smiled at him as she remembered the times the two met and the number of times he saved her. She was glad to have someone like him to make her a better person.

"Shall we get back up and see the others?" Satella suggested.

"Yeah, I do have enough to perform one last Ereinbar wave." Seishin said as he slowly got up. Just as he placed his hand on the ground, his Ereinbar Wave immediately activates and stretched around the two. His ability surprised the two Pandoras as it immediately heals them quickly.

"Whoa…" The two said in unison as they looked at each other. Satellizer calmly smiled as she pulled him into a kiss, showing her thanks.

After the two got back up and walked back to Chiffon's office; only to see her, Elizabeth, Ingrid, Arnett Kisuke, Rukia and the others, Esdeath and her Jaegars and to his surprise, Sister Margaret with Yu-Mi Kim and Elize Schmitz.

"Well, h-hello everyone."

"Seishin the Soul Reaper, huh?" Sister Margaret calmly smirked as she looked at him. The young Paragon didn't say a word as he blushed a light pink out of embarrassment while brushing the back of his head.

"Seishin… Explanation, now!" Ingrid asked as she along with a bunch of other girls were glaring at the young man while they all surrounded him.

"Eh…. I need an adult?" He shyly asked.


	14. Chapter 132

**The Nova Slaying Shinigami  
**

**Chapter 13.2 – Update from the Author**

**Chiffon:** Hey everyone, it's me, Chiffon and I have some news from the Author. As you already know, Chapter 13 has come to a climatic and funny conclusion… Part of that was my fault, now that pretty much everyone in West Genetics knows that Seishin is a Shinigami.

**Elizabeth: **"I will have to admit, Seishin as a Shinigami is pretty impressive. Having a strong fighter like him from a different source may be a big advantage against the NOVA.

**?: **"So, he's a Shinigami, huh?"

**Chiffon:** "Wait, who might you be?"

***A tall blue eyed, sizably endowed, young woman approached the two girls. She has long shiny purple hair with a triangular fringe at the front as it barely touches her nose. The only noticeable thing about her Pandora uniform was her long skirt; just as long as Satellizer's.***

**?: **"I'm one of the new characters that this man named, umm… Taka2012, have added. My name is… Saeko Busujima."

**Chiffon: **"Saeko? Ah, yes! Taka had mentioned me that you'll be joining the storyline. He is a REALLY big fan of yours. Welcome to the Freezing Storyline."

**Saeko: **"So he is… Well thank him for having me here and thank you for having me here. So who is Seishin, exactly?"

**Elizabeth: **"Well, here are some clips with the very young man." ***She plays a video of Seishin and his fights. Saeko watched each moment and grew fascinated at his appearance and skill.***

**Saeko: **"I have to admit, he is very gifted… ***A warm smile was shown on her face.***"I'm looking forward to meeting him later on."

**?: **"As will I…" ***A voice appeared from the shadows as a young voluptuous woman with long black hair with split bangs and hazel gold eyes. She wore a black kimono with a red interior, a yellow obi wrapped around her waist and a set of golden beads on the end. She also wore an ornately detailed headband. The unique thing about her is that she has two black tails and a pair of cat ears.**

**Chiffon: **"Oh, my…" ***She gazed at the woman's large cleavage through her dress.**

**?: **"Aw, stop staring… it's not very polite."

**Elizabeth: **"…and who might you be?"

**?: *The **"The name's Kuroka. I'm gonna be joining the story as well."

**Elizabeth: **"Chiffon, did Taka confirm that Kuroka is joining us."

**Chiffon: **"Uhh… Did he?" ***She wondered***

**Kuroka: **"I am going to take part of the story line whether Taka wants to, or otherwise… and besides, he would say no to a face full of this…" ***She smirks as she palms her breasts and press them down together.***

**Chiffon: ** "I suppose he wouldn't mind. He is quite a sucker for big boobs…"

**Taka2012: **"I heard that!" ***I said as I approached the three girls. I stopped as I looked at Kuroka and her large breasts; a dark red blush appeared on my face when I gazed at the Neko's voluptuous physique. **"But I can't help that, I love them…"

**Kuroka: **"You must be Taka…" ***She approached me in a sultry manner as she sashayed towards me. **"What do you say; could you add me into the story with Saeko, please…?" ***She leaned down while pressing her breasts against my chest. My nose began leaking blood from the sight of her large breasts***

**Taka2012: *Speaks gibberish while trying to reset my brain to speak correctly* **"Yes… madam…"

**Kuroka: **"Aw, thank you so much, cutie…" ***My blush became cherry red when she kissed my cheek.**

**Taka2012: **"W-Welcome to the storyline, S-Saeko and K-Kuroka." ***I remained dazed from Kuroka's kiss.***

**Saeko: **"Thanks again, Taka. So when are we gonna appear?"

**Taka2012: **"Between mid-June, or early July. You girls will be at East Genetics where Seishin will be invited to meet you three: You, Kuroka and the Godspeed of the East – Cassie Lockheart."

**Kuroka: **"Looking forward to meeting that sexy stud of a Shinigami."

**Taka2012: *Turns to the camera* **"Well, now you know. In either June or July I'll be debuting these lovely ladies into the Freezing world. Also, I already got some of my Omakes finished and gonna be uploading each of them within each day of the week. Until then, leave me some good comments, some fan art would be great, and some very good ideas to add into the next chapter which is…. The Pandora Prom arc… ***Leans in to the camera and whispers* **"I'll be also adding a Lemon in that chapter; won't say with who, but you'll see soon enough.

**Saeko: **"What did you say to the fans?"

**Taka2012: **"Only what will be coming in the next chapter, Saeko." ***Turns back to the camera* **"Until then fans, see you in June. Stay gold, everyone… Stay Gold…


End file.
